Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall Book 1 Part 3
by shanesnest
Summary: Okay, I know I said I was done. but an epilogue seemed appropriate for this story, so here it is! My best to everyone and thank you once again. Please be watching for Part 2, coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: Foundations of Lies

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 1: Foundations of Lies**

A/N: Welcome everyone to the reposting of Part 3. Once again, sorry for the long absences. I'm hoping to get some new material written for this part soon!

A/N: So, last chapter the _Crow_ did some fancy sky dancing to avoid a group of Z-95s. And while the bad guys are in retreat after losing one of their own, the _Crow_ is hit badly and is falling out of the sky to who knows what? Well, let's turn the page and see what happens next, shall we?

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Rebel Command Ship New Hope**

**Hangar Bay**

**Aboard the Aldera**

"What do you mean you don't know where Wexter is?" he said disbelievingly

"I mean that I don't know, Galder," she replied.

Biting back an angry retort, Galder forced himself to take a deep breath. He and Alessa stood inside her quarters on the _Aldera_.

Having spent the bulk of the previous day "preparing" the Aldera for the investigators, it occurred to him that, as unlikely as the prospect seemed, he had to try and get Alessa and Wexter on the same page with him.

If the investigators questioned them separately, they would have to tell the same story, otherwise his carefully built house of cards would crumble.

But as if Kyle missing weren't bad enough, it appeared that Wexter was gone as well.

"This is ridiculous, Alessa, "he said, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Wexter was here yesterday morning when I left to meet with Mon Mothma, wasn't he?"

She didn't respond.

"Well?"

Alessa forced herself not to react to Galder explosions of temper. While not completely sure, she had an idea what had happened to Wexter and Kyle, but she wasn't planning on sharing her thoughts with her brother.

"Yes," she replied to him, exasperation in her tone, "he was."

"And now, he's vanished, as has Kyle and that ship of his. No sign, no trace. And that doesn't make you the least bit suspicious?"

_Of course it does_, she thought. _But I'm not letting you know that_.

"Did you ask around?" she offered with a shrug, her overall posture nonchalant.

Galder glared at her, his eyes flashing with repressed anger. "Don't be insulting. Of course I asked around. I checked the hangar bay, the mess hall, and most of the public areas."

"Then have you considered that Mon Mothma might be right about Wexter going along with Kyle?"

"I'm not saying it isn't possible," Galder replied, "It just seems awfully odd that Katarn could kidnap Wexter so blatantly and no one saw it. You're sure Wexter didn't say anything odd before he left yesterday."

"For the last time, no. He said he was going to look over his repairs to Kyle's ship, that's all."

He opened his mouth to ask something else, but she continued.

"What is wrong with you, Galder?" she said, frowning at him, "why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said tightly, "this whole thing just seems awfully convenient, Wexter and Kyle go missing at the same time."

"Galder, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying something's not right here. You are telling me everything, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were the last one to see Wexter, Alessa."

She bridled at the near accusation. "All right 'dear brother', that's quite enough."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she plowed on, not pretending anymore. Her memories of that night were still fresh. And the way Galder was acting right now, she wondered if he might hurt her again.

"I'm not done. I don't know what's happening with you lately, but I do not appreciate you speaking to me this way, practically accusing me of something. And given what you did to Kyle and me the other night, you're fortunate that I did not call Security."

Seeing the tears glistening in her eyes and the set of her jaw, Galder realized he was on dangerous ground. He made himself take a deep breath.

_Okay, okay. Got to back off a bit. Antagonizing Alessa won't get me anywhere. Maybe she doesn't know anything about Wexter's disappearance. All right Thonx, try it again but tread carefully. _

"Alessa," he began, his voice softer, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to accuse you. It's just that…"

She cut him off again. "Stop Galder, just stop. Can't you hear yourself? 'Are you telling me everything?' I'm your sister, not some common criminal."

"Alessa," he said, moving to reach out and touch her.

She moved back quickly, the back of her legs striking the side of her bed. She nearly stumbled. "Stay away! I swear if you try to harm me again, I'll make you suffer you for it."

Galder stopped moving, dropping his arms to his sides. He studied his sister, seeing the mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. It reminded him of a wounded animal. She would attack him, he realized, fearing what he might do to her.

He closed his eyes, carefully considering his next moves. He had blundered badly, taking such an aggressive posture with her, and this was the result.

_Perhaps she truly knows nothing about what happened to Wexter_. He was still suspicious, but that would have to wait. Right now, he had to salvage this situation before things truly got out of hand.

Letting out another breath, he decided what he needed to do, although it rankled his pride.

Adrenaline whipping through her system, Alessa wondered what Galder was going to do next. She couldn't fight him, nor was she fast enough to get away from him. But…

She sucked in a breath of surprise as Galder settled onto the floor, legs crossed. She was about to ask what he was doing when he spoke up.

"Alessa," he said, his voice gentle, "please don't be afraid of me. I will not hurt you, I promise."

She was about to retort, but he kept going.

"Please hear me. I can't begin say enough how sorry I am about striking you. When I think of it, it hurts, so much. If I could go back and stop myself, I would. I won't try and offer an excuse because was I did was unconscionable. And please believe me when I say that I deeply regret my actions. I never meant to hurt you, and I am sorry."

Seeing the way he was sitting, hearing the tone of his words, some of Alessa's confidence began to return. Maybe she could still talk to him, get him to really listen.

"Are you sorry, Galder? Really sorry? You believe me about Wexter?"

"Yes," he said, the lie coming easily. He looked down at the floor, knowing she would interpret it as him feeling shame. "I do believe you. This whole thing just seems so odd, that it's really frustrating. I just don't understand it."

_Now for the hard part_, he thought. It took some effort, and some careful jabbing at his eyes. But as he lifted his head to face Alessa again, Galder could feel it had worked.

Alessa breath caught in her throat as her brother looked up at her. There were actually tears in his eyes. That alone was a surprise. Galder was rarely emotional, even around family.

"I am truly sorry Alessa," he said, eyes brimming, "please believe me."

He looked down again, feeling the smile coming to his face. C'mon, Thonx, he thought, you're supposed to be sad, not amused.

But any additional effort was spared as Alessa stood up from the bed and moved over to where he was. Kneeling so they were face-to-face. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you."

Yes!

He turned his head enough to look up at Alessa. Her eyes were shining; unshed tears in them.

"I…" he began.

"Ssshhh," she said.

Feeling the gentle pressure on his shoulder, Galder allowed Alessa to pull him up so they were eye-to-eye again.

She pulled him into a hug.

Now that she couldn't see him, Galder let the smile come to his face. Once again, his cunning had rescued him from a bad situation. There remained only one thing to add.

"I love you, little sister."

He could almost feel her smile.

_I am good_, he thought smugly

**Planet Ergo **

"How does it look?"

"Indicators are all good. You ready?"

Crossing his fingers, Wexter called, "Go for it."

Reaching to the control panel, Kyle activated the sequence.

Both men waited the interminable three seconds it took for power to flow down to the _Moldy Crow_'s repulsors, Kyle in the cockpit, Wexter standing outside the ship.

And… nothing.

"No response," said Kyle.

"You're sure the backup circuits are online?" Wexter asked.

"As far as I can tell."

"Okay, let me get down and here look." Mud squelched between the older man's fingers and onto his clothes as he got down on hands and knees to look underneath the ship.

The ship sat in the midst of a stand of trees, their limbs creating different patterns of shade on the _Crow_'s hull as a weak breeze moved through them.

Beyond the trees however, the ground was no less than a quagmire, a thick mud that stuck to everything, making Wexter's repairs all the more challenging aside from his lack of tools save the _Crow_'s small toolkit.

He reached for an access panel, muttering "maybe it's the…" he began when the repulsors came on, at full power. Wexter tried to move back fast, but it was too late.

In the cockpit, Kyle saw the status light turn to green even as the _Crow_ leapt into the air.

He grabbed for the controls, but not before there came a sound of thunderous impact as the _Crow_ smashed into several overhanging branches.

Kyle pulled back on the throttle, but there was no response. The repulsors continued to fire, trying to push the ship higher even as the trees resisted it. Alarms began to sound.

"C'mon," he said, trying the throttle again, "c'mon." It didn't work.

There was one other choice, but Kyle wondered what it would do to the ship.

_Not like I have much of a choice_, he thought, reaching for the ignition switch.

On the ground, having been blown away several feet away by the windblast, Wexter looked up just in time as the _Crow_ fell back out of the sky.

Fortunately, the nearly liquefied ground provided a cushion as the landing skids struck it, sinking in.

Inside the cockpit, Kyle had braced himself, but still felt the impact reverberate throughout the ship. It took nearly a minute for the bouncing and lurching to stop.

_That was not fun_, he thought as he opened the cockpit. Although when he compared it to their near crash landing the day before, this one was a little better. He gazed at an area off to his left where several broken tree branches littered the ground. Had it not been for the trees arresting their fall somewhat, he and Wexter might not have survived.

_Speaking of Wexter_, he thought, _where is he_?

"Wexter?" he called, stepping down to the ground.

"Over here," a voice called.

Kyle turned in that direction, but didn't see the man. Then, a portion of the mud began to move and lift. It took another moment for Kyle to make out the features of Wexter's face.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, let's see," Wexter said, carefully cleaning the area around his eyes and nose, "first you knocked me to the ground with that full power start, then when you 'landed', I got a faceful of muck."

"I'd say more than a faceful," Kyle said wryly.

"It's not funny."

Kyle felt his lip twitch. "Yes it is."

"No," Wexter said seriously, "it isn't."

Kyle began to chuckle, then to laugh.

"It isn't!"

That only made Kyle laugh harder.

Grabbing a handful of the mud covering him, Wexter drew back his arm and hurled it, drawing some satisfaction as the blob struck Kyle squarely in the face.

"Yuck!" Kyle exclaimed, coughing and spitting as some of the muck got into his mouth.

Now it was Wexter's turn to smile. "Y'know, Kyle, I take it back. This is funny."

Never one to be one-upped so easily, Kyle reached down for his own handful of mud. Seeing this, Wexter similarly armed himself.

The two men stared at each other, waiting to see who would act first.

Suddenly, the air around them was shattered as a ship flashed overhead. Both men turned to see an all too familiar shape moving away at high speed.

"Great," Kyle said, "So what do we do?"

For a moment, Wexter didn't answer. Then, his eyes going wide, he snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea! Wait here a second!"

"Okay," Kyle replied, as Wexter clambered aboard the _Crow_, brushing off what mud he could.

As he closed the cockpit, Kyle began to wonder what exactly the old engineer was planning.

The answer came as the blast from the _Crow_'s repulsors struck him. The impact knocked Kyle off his feet.

Even as he fell to the ground, the mud making the impact a bit softer, Kyle couldn't believe what his senses were telling him.

_This can't be happening. It isn't happening_. But as he watched, the _Crow_ rose into the air, a muffled boom telling him the engines had lit off. The next thing he knew, the ship was streaking away.

_What in the universe is Wexter doing? For that matter, where is he going? _A sudden thought came to him. What if Wexter was in league with Galder? What if he had agreed to pilot only to strand me here?

Although his logical mind told him this was foolish thinking, Kyle couldn't help but wonder as the _Crow_ moved away from him.

"Wexter!" he yelled after the retreating ship.

As if the older man had somehow heard, the _Crow_ reversed its course, heading back towards his position.

_Oh-kay_, Kyle thought, _what are you doing now, Wexter?_

Later, Kyle wouldn't be able to explain how he knew; only that he felt an acute sense of danger. And, as he stepped back towards the edge of the trees, his concern was well founded as the _Crow_ opened fire.

A group of trees about 400 yards away erupted into flame.

"What the…?" Kyle said aloud.

Another group of trees, closer to him, exploded into flames, then another.

Realizing that the laser fire was tracking towards him, Kyle did the only thing he could do against his own ship, he ran.

Bursting out of the trees, arms pumping, Kyle dashed across the ground, plainly visible now. The sound of a new explosion caused him to look back. Less than a hundred yards away, a mixture of brown-black earth erupted into the air.

_He's really doing it! He's trying to kill me! Blast you, Wex… _

The rest of his thought was cut off as the _Crow_'s lasers struck the ground just behind him. The explosion lifted Kyle off his feet, throwing him some five feet or so before he struck the ground. The air was driven from his lungs, the momentum causing him to roll over several times before he came to rest with his face pressed into the ground.

As his oxygen starved brain screamed for air, Kyle found the strength to roll over onto his back. He took several deep breaths, coughing up a bit of dirt with the first exhalations. His chest, back and legs all hurt, although the pain was manageable. And as the sound of a repulsor close by came to his ears, Kyle realized that his current state might be the least of his worries. Sunlight dazzled his eyes, and he to raise an arm to shade them before he was able to make out the shape of the _Moldy Crow_ hovering a short distance away, its lasers cannons trained on him.

"Wexter," he called weakly, "what are you doing?"

The response came through the _Crow_'s external speakers. "I'm doing what needs to be done, Kyle."

"But why?"

Wexter actually had the nerve to smile at him. "I thought the why is quite evident, Kyle."

_So that's it,_ Kyle thought, _it's just as I feared. Somehow, somehow Galder got to Wexter, convinced him to get rid of me. And my mission provided the perfect method. _

_Well, I guess this is it_, Kyle mused, thinking of Jan. _I'm sorry I can't come back to you, Jan. _

Closing his eyes, he waited for the final moment of his life.

"One!"

"I see it, Gamma Three," said the lead Z-95 pilot, "arm your weapons, we're going in."

"Roger, Gamma One. I want that ship, Lead," Three had said, "For what he did to Two."

Gamma One took a moment to muse about Gamma Three's change of attitude. Normally, the other pilot didn't express his feelings, hiding it behind a caustic attitude. When they had arrived back at base, Gamma Three wouldn't discuss what had happened beyond what they reported to Frenden, disappearing until early this morning when One began prepping his ship.

One moment he was alone, the next the pilot of Gamma Three was there, moving towards his own ship, not returning the greeting One called to him. Once they were airborne, Three had responded with one-word answers to his questions, his voice emotionless, almost cold.

Gamma One suspected that despite his attitude, Gamma Three had actually liked the pilot of Gamma Two and with his death, had only one goal in mind, revenge.

Gamma One shared his wingman's feelings. Gamma Lead had nodded. Two had been a promising pilot and now he was dead. And the pilot of the enemy ship would pay for what he had done.

"Gamma One," called Gamma Three, "it appears the enemy ship is making a run for it."

"Pursuit course. Open fire as soon as you're in range."

"Roger."

The Z-95s streaked towards the enemy ship, waiting for the opportunity to fire.

But suddenly, the enemy ship whipped around, reversing course.

"One!"

"I see it, Gamma Three. Take the overshoot. We'll come around and get behind him again."

"Roger, Gamma One."

Slicing through the space occupied by the enemy ship only a moment ago, the Z-95s made a hard turn, moving back in behind the enemy ship.

As they flew back towards a large stand of trees, Gamma One saw the last thing he expected to see. He was to call his wingman when Gamma Three signaled.

"Gamma One. The enemy ship… is he firing?"

The lead Z-95 studied the fleeing vessel for a moment. "Confirmed, Gamma Three. He's going after something. I don't…"

Just then, a figure burst out of a stand of trees.

"Gamma Three, I've got someone on the ground."

"Confirmed, Gamma One. He's running from…" One, I think he's running from the enemy ship.

It took only a moment more for Gamma One to confirm that the enemy ship was indeed going after the fleeing figure. The pilots watched as the ships' lasers blasted a section of earth.

Silently, the lead Z-95 pilot urged the fleeing figure. _Dodge, you've got to dodge, he's going to… _

"One!"

"I see it, Three!"

The enemy ship had blown apart another section of earth, sending the figure flying into the air. He struck the ground hard.

The enemy ship turned hard to face the figure as he began to rise from the ground.

"Gamma One, the enemy ship, is he going to…?"

"Whatever he's going to do, we're going to stop him, Gamma Three. Scissors attack on my mark."

They drew closer, both pilots waiting out the interminable seconds to optimum weapons range.

"One, I think the enemy ship is about to fire."

"Almost there, Three. Hold, hold, hold…. NOW!"

Gamma One turned his fighter hard to the right, streaking past his wingman, who had cut to the left.

Staring directly into Wexter eyes, Kyle waited for death.

But suddenly, with the scream of ion engines, two Z-95s crisscrossed over the space he occupied.

A second later, the _Crow_'s shield flared brightly as laser fire struck them.

"The enemy ship's shields are up, One!"

"I can see that, Three. Let's bring 'em around. Same attack pattern."

In the cockpit of the _Crow,_ Wexter checked the shield display.

"73 percent," he said, "not bad. But this isn't over yet."

This time, as the fighters approached, Kyle covered his head as they shot overhead. A heartbeat later, he heard the sound of laser impact.

The _Crow_'s shields flared even more brightly. But still, the ship didn't move.

Raising his head, he gazed at Wexter, who almost looked bored.

"Either finish it or leave, Wexter!"

"Gladly," came back the reply, "I done what I've needed to do. Goodbye, Kyle."

Kyle dove down into dirt as the ship's repulsors fired, scattering debris all around him. A moment later, the _Crow_ rose into the air, moving away.

Rolling onto his back, Kyle watched it go, feeling angrier than he had ever been before.

"Blast you, Wexter! I swear that I'm gonna come find you someday and kill you for what you've done!"

"Nice job, Gamma Three. The enemy ship is moving away."

"Do we pursue?"

"Either he leaves or he dies, Three. Go!"

But try as they might, the enemy ship had gotten too big of a head start. The best they could do was to pursue it into the upper atmosphere.

"He's getting away, One!"

"Nothing we can do, Three."

They followed the ship into space, not falling back until, with the flicker of pseudomotion, the enemy ship disappeared into hyperspace.

"Blast!" said Gamma Three, "he got away."

"We did the best we could, Three. Let's head back planet side. I want to check on whoever that was the ship was attacking."

"Roger."

Kyle lay there on the ground, alternating between feeling more rage and more hopelessness than he had ever felt in his life.

A thousand questions pounded inside his brain. _Why? How? _

_I can't believe I trusted that backstabbing bastard! If I find a way off this rock, I'll make him pay! _

Even as he thought this, Kyle couldn't help but wonder why Wexter had done it. Nothing of what he knew of the man suggested someone who would do such a thing. And yet he had.

_Well, lying here isn't going to do me any good. I've got to get to cover, find some food and water and figure out what to do next. If only… _

His heart thumped painfully as he thought of Jan. If only she had been with him, none of this would have happened. She could be a pain in the ass, but Kyle knew he could trust no matter the mission, no matter the challenge.

_Oh Jan, I wish you were here. I wish you could hear me. _

It suddenly occurred to Kyle what he was thinking. He was surprised at the depth of his feelings. Since leaving home, he had depended on no one but himself, trusted no one other than himself.

But when it came to Jan Ors, he just knew. There was nothing hidden about her. She was right out front about how what she believed and how she felt. Despite the times of anger, frustration and separation, Kyle knew that through it all, he could trust Jan.

She would always be his friend, but was that enough? Was that all he wanted from their relationship?

_This is crazy. I'm stranded on a desert world, no means of escape, and I'm thinking about this? _

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her, her face, the sound of her voice.

_Do I love her? _

He considered that, but… _No, it's not love. At least I don't think it is. But I definitely feel something for her. And it's more than just friendship. _

Further ruminations were interrupted as the sound of repulsors reached his ears.

Looking up, Kyle saw the Z-95 descending towards him.

_Great! Now what do I do?_


	2. Chapter 2: Precursors to Change

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 2: Precursors to Change**

A/N: With Kyle left alone on Ergo by Wexter and the Z-95 descending towards him, things are heating up! But what about Jan? What's going with her? Well, let's take a look and find out, shall we?

* * *

**New Republic Command Ship New Hope**

**The Brig**

As Jan checked the calendar, she began to feel the first glimmers of hope in a while.

_Not much longer_. _Four more days and I'll be free. And the first thing I need to do is find Kyle and find out what the heck is wrong with him. I know he was in a bad state when I came in here, but if Galder's right, he's going crazy. Maybe, maybe if I can talk to him, he'll listen to reason before thing go too far. _

On the heels of this thought, the incoming message icon lit up on the computer screen. Jan opened the message, hoping to hear some good news from Galder.

Jan,

This may be the last message I can send you. I feel like everything's falling apart, like everyone on this ship is against me. No, wait, no. That's not it. I just…

Okay, let me try and explain. I met with Mon Mothma the other day regarding the incident aboard the _Aldera_. I know this will upset you, Jan, and please forgive me, but after Kyle's recent behavior, I felt it my duty to swear out a complaint against him

_You did what! A complaint against Kyle? Were things that bad that Galder felt led to take such a step? Had Kyle done something else, said something else that prompted Galder to do this? _

The meeting with Mon Mothma went well right up until the point that she received a communication about a ship that had been stolen from the hangar bay. Jan, please understand how hard this is for me to tell you, but the ship stolen was the _Moldy Crow_. It was shortly after that that Mon Mothma dispatched a security team to Kyle's room. He wasn't there.

Jan felt shock_. The Crow stolen? Kyle missing?_

Mon Mothma told me that she had informed Kyle of the complaint I had taken out day and that she had confined him to quarters. It appears that he… Jan, please, I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but I thought it might come best from a friend. Jan, it appears that Kyle has deserted the ship and taken the _Moldy Crow_.

Jan stopped reading. She couldn't take any more. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. After a few minutes, she felt a bit calmer and read the first part of the message over again. It didn't seem possible. Kyle a deserter? Stealing the Crow? It just didn't make sense. Even with the threat of a complaint against him, it seemed completely unlike Kyle to run away like this.

But, when she considered his attitudes and actions of late, it was clear that Kyle was not acting like himself. Could it be that in a moment of panic, he had fled the ship and taken the _Crow_?

_What's going on with you, Katarn? Why are you doing this?_

She continued reading

I can imagine that you're wondering how Kyle could do something like this. I'll be honest, Jan; I am puzzled myself. But Kyle has not been acting normally lately. The other part of this that I hate to mention but you need to know that it appears that Wexter went with Kyle. I don't know if he went willingly or Kyle forced him to, but I've looked for Wexter all over the ship and he's not here. I'm afraid for him, Jan. With Kyle acting the way he is, I can only wonder what he might do to Wexter.

"Wexter did what!" Jan said aloud.

This was almost too fanciful to be believed. Kyle deserting the ship and taking Wexter with him? _This is insane_, she thought.

It has so crazy around here, Jan, that I've been half-tempted to take the Aldera and just go, fly away from here.

_No! _Jan thought_. No, you can't leave, not yet. _If Galder left before she got to see him…

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What am I thinking? This is the same guy who left me and hurt me. And now I'm concerned about him?_

It surprised Jan to realize she was indeed concerned about Galder. She wanted to see him again. She could still remember the kiss he had given her, the taste of his lips on hers. With so much in her own life seemingly beyond control, could Galder help? She had to know.

Planet Ergo 

As the Z-95s descended towards him, Kyle realized there was very little he could do to avoid capture.

_I could run_, he thought, _but where would I go? I'm on an unfamiliar planet with no food or water. Besides, those ships would be able to catch up to me before I could get very far._

_No_, he decided, _the best strategy right now is to wait and see what they do first. _If he could devise a way to get hold of a ship, then it'd be a simple matter of grabbing sky and heading back to the _New Hope_. Visions of what he'd do to Wexter brought a smile to his face.

"He's just sitting there, Gamma One."

"It's not like he could go anywhere, Gamma Three. He's stuck here, stranded."

"So what are we going to do?"

The pilot of Gamma One took a moment to think about it. Allowing the enemy ship to escape was sure to bring Frenden's ire upon him. But if he brought back a prisoner, maybe…

" Hold here, Gamma Three. I'm going to land and check this guy out."

"And if he's armed?"

"Then we'll be bringing back a dead body rather than a live one," said Gamma One, "I want you to keep an eye on him from the air. Any funny moves and you are to open fire, understood?"

"Understood," replied Gamma Three.

Gamma One began his descent, alternating his gaze between his instruments and the figure on the ground. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Gamma One thought the man looked familiar.

The Z-95 gave a slight jolt as its skids settled onto the ground. Shutting down the repulsors, Gamma One waited for the cloud of dust raised by his descent to dissipate before proceeding. Reaching down to his waist, he pulled his weapon free just long enough to thumb the safety catch to the "off" position.

As the swirling dirt and dust began to settle, he opened the fighter's canopy, standing up in the cockpit before hooking a leg over the side and lowering himself to the ground.

Kyle shielded his eyes against the clouds of dust and dirt whipped up by the ship's descent, waiting for the air to clear. He was able to make out the movement of the ship's canopy as it rose. A moment later, a figure stepped from the cockpit and onto the ground.

He couldn't see the person very clearly, but did observe movement as the figure began to walk towards him.

The pilot of Gamma One continued to move forward, towards the man seated on the ground. He still wasn't completely sure, but the man's features were familiar to him.

_I've seen that face before_, he thought, _but where_?

The memory came flooding back in so strongly that the pilot stopped walking.

_Could this be the same guy_?

If it was, then he had even more reason to be cautious.

The figure suddenly stopped moving, less than a dozen steps away from him.

As Kyle watched, the Z-95 pilot reached down with his right hand. It came up a second later, holding a blaster pistol.

_So much for trying to get the drop on him, _Kyle thought disgustedly.

He heard a clicking sound, then a voice.

"Katarn?"

Kyle went cold inside, utterly stunned. Part of his mind screamed, _How? How could this be? Stranded on some backwater world, no food, no water, no equipment, and yet this guy just said my name!_ It just didn't seem possible, but he could not deny the reality. The figure _had_ said his name.

When the man didn't respond right away, Gamma One instantly thought he must be mistaken, that this wasn't the same guy. But as he continued to stare at him, the resemblance was so uncanny.

He decided to try again.

"Are you Kyle Katarn?" the figure said.

_Well, that settles it, _Kyle thought, _this guy must know me somehow. I wonder who he is?_

"Hey!" the figure said loudly, "are you listening to me? I asked if you are Kyle Katarn?"

The pilot took a step forward, so that Kyle could seem him clearly now. The cold feeling suddenly returned even as he felt his mouth go dry.

The figure standing before him wore the uniform of an Imperial TIE fighter pilot. There was no mistaking it. From the skull-like face mask down to the black flight suit and chest pack, Kyle recognized it all too easily, remembering those worn by the pilot recruits at the Imperial Academy.

He knew he should say something. But between the uniform and the person recognizing, his mind was a jumble.

"Listen," the pilot said, "I don't know what's wrong with you. But you will answer my question, now." He raised the blaster.

Kyle's mind raced, trying to decide what to do, what to say.

"Yes."

Even as he said it, Kyle mentally cursed himself. One of the first lessons he had been taught about interrogations was to keep one's identity secret for as long as possible. But it was too late now.

As the man uttered the simple one-word answer, Gamma One felt taken aback.

_Did he just say what I think he said? Is he really Kyle Katarn?_

"What did you say?" the figure asked.

Taking a moment to work some spit into his mouth, Kyle spoke up. "Yes, I am Kyle Katarn."

Now it was Gamma One's turn to be stunned. Could it really be true? Could he have been so lucky as to stumble upon this man?

Just then, his headset comm crackled.

"Gamma Three to Gamma One."

Still reeling from the impact of what had just happened, it took a moment for the pilot to respond.

"Gamma One, are you there?"

"Yes, Gamma Three," the pilot responded, "I'm here."

"Is everything all right?"

_Is everything all right? Gamma Three, you have no idea._

"Yes, Three. Everything is fine. It looks like we have a prisoner. Contact the base. We're going to need a shuttle to transport him. Continue to hold over our position."

He could practically hear the other pilot's satisfied grin. "Affirmative, Gamma One."

Turning back to the man on the ground, he gestured with his pistol. "On your feet, Katarn."

Kyle didn't move at first. He was still trying to figure out how this guy knew him.

"I said, on your feet, Katarn. And don't try anything stupid."

Moving slowly so as not to antagonize the other man further, Kyle pushed off the ground, wincing as his body reminded him of how he landed on the ground in the first place. _Blast you, Wexter! If I'm able to get off this rock, I am gonna make you wish you had killed me. _

On his feet, he faced the other man.

"You obviously know me. But who are you?"

The man chuckled, but kept the blaster aimed squarely at Kyle.

"Oh no, Katarn. You don't ask the questions here. Now shut your mouth, get your hands up and move over there by my ship."

_Well, so much for that_, Kyle thought, raising his hands and stepping over to stand by the nose of the Z-95. He lifted his eyes skyward, wondering what was going to happen next. _What I'd give to see Jan and the Crow come screaming out of that sky right now_, he thought.

**New Republic Command Ship **_**New Hope**_

The Brig 

Jan wasn't sure how he had done it, but was very glad he had. The message from Galder was shorter than his previous missives.

Jan,

I only have a few minutes, so I have to make this quick. I'm glad it's only three more days till you're released from the brig. I wish you were here now. I just received a communication that the investigators are coming to search the _Aldera_ in a short while. This is getting serious, Jan. I'm worried about what the outcome will be. All of us, you, me, Alessa, even Kyle have been through more than enough. I just want the whole thing to be over so I can see you again, talk to you.

Jan… I… I was going to wait to tell you this when you got out, but… I don't think I can wait anymore.

Jan, I still love you. There it is, I've said it. I love you, Jan. And I want us to be together again. I know this is pretty unexpected and, given our history, I can imagine how surprised you are. Maybe I've waited too long. Maybe it's too late for us to try again. But I had to tell you, Jan. I had to. Now, no matter what happens, you know how I feel.

I've got to go. The inspectors will be here soon.

Galder

As she reached for the power button to turn the screen off, Jan saw that her hand was shaking. She glared at it and, after a moment, the shaking stopped.

_So, _she thought, _I have my answer. I know how he feels about me._

Ten years ago, news like this would have made her heart leap. She would have willingly run back into Galder's arms, grateful that he still cared. But now, after all this time, after all that had happened, it just wasn't that simple.

Galder had left her and had been out of her life for so long and Jan had, painfully, let him go and moved on with her life. Today, she had duties, responsibilities, commitments. Today she was part of something bigger than herself.

Was she really willing to give all of that up? To walk away and give things with Galder another try? At one time, she would have offered a definitive "no". But now, after finding out that he still loved her, that he still cared, the old feelings called to her once again.

A sudden thought came to her. _What about Kyle? _

It wasn't like they had any kind of relationship. They were friends, true. But beyond that, what did Kyle mean to her. He could be so obstinate and stubborn at times. He had provoked her to such levels of anger and frustration; she could hardly stand it. And yet, he had risked much for the Rebellion, nearly sacrificing his life more than once. But his behavior of late, coupled with his stealing the _Crow_, had caused Jan to wonder if she really knew Kyle Katarn.

And yet, despite all that happened recently, despite all that he had done and all that Galder had told her, she _still_ cared about Kyle. Jan closed her eyes, remembering the time in his quarters when she had kissed him. She had felt his surprise but after a few moments, he had kissed her back. And she had liked it.

_Ugh! What am I thinking? This is crazy. After what he's done, how could I ever trust Kyle again, much less be friends with him? _

And when she considered what Galder had said, that he still loved her. There was a man willing to admit his feelings, maybe even willing to make a commitment to her. If he was willing to give what they had another try, why couldn't she give him another chance?

Jan thought back to that moment when Galder had kissed her. Had that kiss been a sign? An indication of what he wanted to say, but until now hadn't.

It was a lot to digest. And as there were two more days till her release, Jan agreed with herself to wait until then to decide.

Planet Ergo Two Days Later 

_I can see nothing._

_It is dark; there are no stars. _

_I know my eyes are open. I am not asleep. _

_But still there is darkness, nothing but darkness. _

_I close my eyes, but nothing changes. Closed or open, it is still dark. _

_I can feel my body, my arms and legs. But I cannot see them. _

The pain the man felt was almost welcoming. It let him know he was still alive, that his arms and legs were still attached.

He faced the nightmare of every young child, a blackness so encompassing he could not see his own hand before his face.

_I should be afraid. I am alone here. No one is coming to help me, to save me._

But even as he thought this…

**_Alone Katarn? _**

The voice.

The voice that had come to him before.

The voice that came to him now.

**_You are never alone, Katarn. _**

_Never?_

The voice didn't respond. Kyle had been asking that same question since late yesterday when the voice had first come to him. Enclosed inside the dark space for nearly a day, not knowing what would happen next, unable to see anything, the space had had its intended affect on him. He had begun to panic, barely able to resist the urge to call out, to scream.

**_Katarn. _**

Kyle heard the voice, heard his own name being said.

"Hello?" he had said aloud.

**_Katarn. _**

He heard the voice again. But not from outside.

_There's someone in here_!

**_No, Katarn. _**

"Where are you?" Kyle asked, an edge of panic in his voice.

**_Where I have always been, Katarn,_** the voice said sarcastically.

He started to speak, then closed his mouth.

_In here?_

**_Yes, Katarn. _**

_What do you want_?

**_To help you. _**

_What?_

**_You will need my help if you wish to survive this. _**

_Survive?_

**_You are already on the edge, Katarn. You will not endure much longer. _**

Kyle tried to think, to work it over rationally. But the more he tried, the more scrambled his brain felt. He knew that things were likely going to get worse before they got better. But…

_Can I trust you_?

The voice laughed inside his head. **_Can you afford not to? _**

He took a minute to think it over as much as he could. It was beginning to get uncomfortable inside the space again.

_All right,_ he decided, _what do you want me to do?_

**_For now,_** the voice said in satisfied tone, **_nothing. Rest. We will talk later._**

Kyle could help but chuckle

_Rest. Sure, that'll happen._

A minute later he was fast asleep.

He awoke late the next morning.

**_Good,_** said the voice, **_now we can talk._**

And the voice had talked. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, it had talked. Kyle would join in every so often, but mostly he listened. His fear and apprehension were gone. He felt… safe.

Now, late on the second day, the voice told Kyle it had sensed a change in things and told him to be ready.

**_They are coming, Katarn. I can sense their approach. _**

_What do I do_?

**_Have you forgotten so soon?_** the voice chided. **_You know what to do. You are prepared, Katarn. When the opportunity comes, do not hesitate._**

Kyle hesitated for a moment, then…

_All right._

**_Good. They are here._**

Frenden stepped up to the black metal box, then glanced up at the waning orb of Ergo's sun. It was still bright enough to make him squint.

_I wonder_, he thought, reaching down, pulling his hand back quickly as the still hot metal threatened to burn him.

He looked over his shoulder at the man who had accompanied him.

"You're certain he's still alive?"

"I don't see why not, " came the reply, "it's only been two days. He should easily be able to handle it."

"For your sake," Frenden said, grinning evilly at the man, "You'd better hope you're right. Otherwise, you'll get a turn in there."

A bit of the man's swagger disappeared at the thought of that. "I'm sure he's all right."

Frenden waved a hand dismissively. "So you've said. Get it open and let's see."

The man stepped forward; pulling a pair insulated gloves from his hip pocket. Putting them on, he grasped at the door handle. His first tug brought no discernible result. Neither did a second.

"It's stuck," he said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Frenden said, "nevertheless, you will get it open."

Looking over his shoulder, the man saw Frenden's bodyguards unlimber their weapons and point them in his direction. The meaning was clear.

Turning his attention back to the handle, he reset his grip and prepared to pull much, much harder.

Kyle heard a creak, followed by the squeal of metal on metal as worn hinges were forced to move.

A small lance of light became visible, penetrating the darkness.

More loud squealing and the space was suddenly flooded with light. Though Ergo's sun broadcast a reddish light not as bright as some suns, the effect of going from complete darkness to light blinded Kyle.

He shut his eyes reflexively, but the intrusive light played against his eyelids, penetrating them. The pain was only momentary, but quite intense.

**_Be ready, Katarn._**

He heard the voice and despite his momentary blindness, began to gather what strength he had. He _would_ be ready.

"Out," said a voice.

Kyle knew he was supposed to move. But despite the voice's ministrations, two days of being confined inside the box had left his joints stiff and sore. Even now, as he tried to move, his joints complained with a flash of deep, intense pain. He stopped moving.

The voice from outside spoke again. "I said, out."

A hand reached inside, locking itself around Kyle's right arm. He was jerked forward, the movement bringing with it more pain. He wanted to cry out, to ask the person to stop. But even as he thought this, the voice called to him.

**_No! Be silent, Katarn! You must be silent! Endure the pain! You have the power! Be prepared! Your chance is coming!_**

With the voice shouting commands inside his head, Kyle felt a surge of strength, a feeling inside him. His tired mind couldn't figure out what it was, but the pain he felt began to diminish, becoming bearable.

There was another sharp tug on his arm. Kyle felt himself sliding forward, out of the cramped space. He half fell onto the ground, his arm held awkwardly above him by the other man.

"On your feet, Katarn."

"Leave him be."

Katarn _was_ alive, just as he had said. The man glanced at Frenden, nodding down at Katarn.

But when he had ordered the prisoner to his feet, Frenden had responded in an unexpected way.

"What did you say?"

"I said, let him be, Dyarst, " Frenden repeated, a bit more forcefully. "Let him get up on his own."

For a moment, the man considered disobeying. Katarn was a prisoner, his prisoner. He should be able to treat him as he saw fit. But as he looked into Frenden's eyes, he could see the smuggler chief was ready for that. Besides, the two Gran would cut him down before he could make a move.

"All right," he said, reluctantly letting go of Kyle's arm.

The intense pressure on his arm vanished and Kyle felt his arm fall to his side.

A shadow passed as the man above stepped over him, now standing just in front of where he lay.

**_Now, Katarn! Strike! _**

****

Gathering what strength he had, Kyle took a deep breath, counted to five and with an explosive exhalation, made his move.

To Dyarst, what happened was so sudden he had no time to even think about defending himself.

Kyle's leg swept, catching the man just above the ankle.

Dyarst grunted in pain from the impact, falling forward onto his knees.

**_Well done, Katarn! Continue the attack!_**

Somehow, Kyle managed to push himself upright. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed the back of Dyarst's shirt and pulled.

The man fell backwards, head striking the permacrete.

Moving as quickly as he could, Kyle rotated his body around, sliding one leg over Dyarst's middle. Straddling the man, Kyle drew his legs in, pinioning the man.

**_Excellent, Katarn. You are doing well! Now, finish it!_**

Reaching down with both hands, Kyle grabbed hold of Dyarst's throat. Placing his thumbs directly over the Adam's apple, he began to squeeze, driving the breath from Dyarst's lungs.

Dyarst felt the painful impact as his head struck the permacrete. Through the haze, he tried to get up only to find Katarn atop him, pinning him to the ground.

Now, Katarn's hands were around his throat, squeezing.

Wrapping his own hands around Kyle's wrists, Dyarst pulled, sure that he was strong enough to break Katarn's grip. But the hands around his throat didn't budge. He tried again, but Katarn's grip was like steel. Dyarst tried to draw in a breath but failed.

Planet Ergo 

**Smuggler Base **

Dyarst could feel the press of the sun-baked stones of the courtyard against his back. The heat rising off them threatened to burn his skin, but at that moment, sunburn was the least of his concerns.

Hands around Katarn's forearms, Dyarst tried desperately to break the other man's grip. But it seemed that Katarn would not be moved. And his strength was beginning to fade.

_How? _Dyarst thought. _He was locked up for two straight days? He should be weak! How can he do this?_

**_Yes! Yes, Katarn! Finish this! Kill him! _**

****

The voice sang inside Kyle's mind, urging him on. He could see that Dyarst was trying to break his grip, but it wasn't working.

He was going to do it. He could feel it. He was going to kill Dyarst.

**But why? ** **** The question was so sudden it almost broke Kyle's concentration. Had Dyarst said something? 

One look at man's face answered that question. Dyarst was struggling just to breathe, much less speak.

**Why are you doing this? **

It was another voice, from inside his mind.

**Why are you doing this? **it repeated.

Kyle sucked in a breath. He recognized it. It was the other voice, the one that had healed him before, the one that had kept him from killing Boba Fett.

**Why must you take this man's life, Kyle? It will change nothing. **

**_Do not listen! This man has inflicted harm upon, Katarn! He deserves nothing less than death! _**

Looking down at his foe, struggling in his grip, Kyle felt a new surge of anger. 

_Yes, _he thought, agreeing with the first voice, _I've tolerated your existence for long enough, Dyarst. Time for you to die._

He squeezed harder, using everything he had to finish off Dyarst.

The next moment, stars popped in front of his eyes. His vision grayed, tunneled.

The first screamed at him, telling him to stay awake, but a moment later, he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: The Core Worlder & The Rimmer

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 3: The Core Worlder & The Rimmer**

A/N: So, last time, we had Kyle having taking an involuntary sun bath for two days emerge from his metal prison only to have Dyarst and Frenden waiting for him. But instead of a weakened prisoner, Dyarst finds that Kyle is more than ready for him. So what happens next? Read on and see!

* * *

Dyarst felt himself beginning to fade. His vision was already graying.

Looking up into Katarn's eyes, he saw no mercy in them, only fierce determination.

_He's really going to kill me. I can't stop him. The Rimmer has gotten the best of me._

The world around him was fading, going dark. .

_I'm blacking out._

Suddenly, the pressure on his neck vanished. Reflexes took over and he sucked in a huge breath, his lungs drawing in every bit of oxygen they could. Sound and sensation flooded back into his perceptions as even his vision cleared, the world coming back in full clarity.

Still, his tortured esophagus wasn't prepared for the sudden rush of air. Dyarst began to cough even as his body fought to restore its oxygen-deprived state. The coughing made his already painful throat throb terribly.

He managed to sit up, cradling his injured throat with one hand. Several minutes passed before the pain faded to a manageable level.

_I'm alive, _he thought, _I'm alive. But how? Katarn had me. I couldn't move. _

A shadow moved across him.

Looking up, Dyarst saw the face of one of Frenden's bodyguards. The Gran looked down at him for a moment, then turned away.

_What happened?_

He looked to his left and saw nothing. But when he turned to his right, Dyarst saw the reason why the Gran had been standing there. Katarn lay on the ground, unconscious, blood trickling from the back of his head.

It took only another moment for Dyarst to realize what happened. He sought out Frenden with his eyes, and that was when he heard the laughing.

Having watched the entire thing, Frenden has been just as surprised as Dyarst when Katarn had attacked. Two days in the hotbox should have left the man dehydrated and weak. Frenden had assumed that it would necessary to carry the weakened Katarn inside.

But as he watched Katarn attack Dyarst, knocking him to the ground and beginning to strangle him, it was clear that Katarn had not been weakened at all.

One of the bodyguards spoke, asking if he should do something.

"No," Frenden had said, "not yet. Dyarst said he could handle Katarn. Let us see if that's true."

It was only when Dyarst had stopped moving that Frenden had nodded to the Gran.

The alien moved forward until it stood behind Katarn. Using the butt of the rifle it carried, the Gran struck a single blow.

As Katarn fell to the ground, Frenden watched as Dyarst regained consciousness.

His surprise at Katarn's actions, coupled with seeing Dyarst cradling his throat and struggling to breathe amused the smuggler leader.

He began to laugh, throwing his head back.

Dyarst stared at him, massaging his damaged throat.

_What in space is so funny? Katarn nearly kills me and Frenden is laughing?_

Had it been anyone else, Dyarst would have challenged them. But he had seen how deadly Frenden could be. So he sat there until the smuggler boss wound down.

"Well, well, well, Dyarst, it seems we both underestimated Kyle Katarn, wouldn't you say?"

Embarrassment coupled with anger made Dyarst's cheeks flame. He wanted to speak, to tell Frenden he'd has his revenge. But his throat hurt too much.

Seeing the man's expression, Frenden knew he had struck a nerve. He decided to push a little more.

"Yes, yes, I know Elonden. Katarn was lucky and next time, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it before. Now, get yourself inside and have the medical droid look you over."

Dyarst glared at him, indicating Kyle with a nod of his head.

"Don't worry about, Katarn. I will take care of him."

Dyarst started to shake his head. Katarn was _his_ prisoner.

"Unless of course," Frenden continued, "you wish to argue the point. In that case, I imagine six hours in the hot box will make you more malleable. Care to try it?"

Realizing that Frenden was serious, Dyarst shook his head no.

"That's a good boy. Now get inside."

Fuming, Dyarst nonetheless obeyed, moving past Frenden to the doorway. It slid open at his approach and he passed inside.

One of the Grans said something to Frenden.

"No, that won't be necessary. For now, get Katarn inside and make sure the med droid takes care of him after it finishes with Dyarst."

The Gran muttered something like, "okay," and with his partner dragged the unconscious Kyle inside.

"Yes," said Frenden, watching them go, "there's definitely more to you than meets the eye, Kyle Katarn. And I plan on finding out exactly what it is."

As he made his way insider entrance, Frenden took a moment to reflect on what he had seen of Katarn so far.

**Planet Ergo **

Two Days Earlier 

Frenden heard a knock at his door.

"Enter."

His latest Rodian aide stepped in, careful to keep his gaze anywhere but on the smuggler boss.

"What is it?"

"You ask to be informed when the shuttle carrying the prisoner landed, sir."

"Yes?" Frenden prompted.

"The shuttle carrying the prisoner has landed, sir."

Frenden stared at the Rodian for a moment, then burst out laughing.

The aide stayed where he was, not sure if Frenden's laughing was a good thing or not.

After a few moments, the smuggler leader spoke again.

"Very well, you may go. Inform Pilot Dyarst that I want to see him and the prisoner in my office immediately."

"Yes, sir," the aide said, grateful to be leaving the office alive.

**Smuggler Base **

Hangar Bay 

"Let's go, Katarn."

Standing up, Kyle moved to the shuttle's hatchway, the Z-95 pilot right behind, his weapon pointed at Kyle's back.

They stepped into a small, cramped hangar bay. It was constructed of stones similar to those Kyle had seen from outside. He spied the cargo vessel he and Wexter had tracked here. The massive ship took up most of the limited space, leaving space for another three Z-95 Headhunters.

"Keep moving," said the pilot, jabbing his gun into Kyle's back.

They moved to the room's single door, which slid aside to reveal a Rodian standing on the other side.

"Is this the prisoner?"

"Yes," said the pilot.

"The boss is expecting you in his office right away."

"You heard him, Katarn."

Following the Rodian, Kyle and the Z-95 pilot moved through a series of stone corridors. It was somewhat cooler here in the interior of the base, but the sight of the other smugglers took away what little comfort the cooler temperature offered.

They turned left, right, then right again, stopping before a door. The Rodian stepped forward and knocked.

A deep voice called from inside, "Enter."

The Rodian pushed the door open, indicating Kyle and the pilot should enter.

"Waiting for an engraved invitation, Katarn? Move it."

Kyle moved inside, hearing the door close behind him. He took in the room before him. It was much, much cooler in here. A single, oversized desk dominated the center of the space. And seated in the equally massive chair was one of the largest men he had ever seen.

"Sir," said the Z-95 pilot, "I have the prisoner."

The large man looked up from some papers on his desk. A pair of dark eyes studied him. Then, with a loud scraping sound, the massive man pushed his chair back and stood up.

_Whoa_, Kyle thought_, he is big._ The man's appearance was clearly meant to intimidate. From the blood red color in his hair to the animal skin lying across his shoulders, everything suggested a being of great power and ability.

"Greetings, Kyle Katarn. Welcome to the planet Ergo."

Taken by surprise, Kyle couldn't control the expression on his face.

The large man smiled at him. "Oh yes, I know who you are, Katarn."

Kyle saw the man's eyes flick momentarily to a monitor on his desk. _Security cameras_, he realized, _he saw me coming. And the pilot probably reported in on capturing me_.

Knowing this, Kyle was able to make his face relax. He even managed a small smile. "Well, thank you for the welcome. And since you know who I am, may I ask your name?"

Kyle winced as the Z-95 pilot jabbed his gun into his back.

"The boss didn't tell you to talk, Katarn."

"That's all right, Dyarst, "the large man said, waving a hand dismissively. "Katarn is free to speak if he wishes."

"Dyarst?" Kyle muttered, the name sounding familiar.

"Oh that's right, you've haven't met your captor, have you Katarn?"

_He heard me,_ Kyle thought.

"Well, we must remedy that. Dyarst, if you would?"

"Are you sure, boss?" the pilot asked.

"There's no way he can get out of here, Dyarst. Now, be a good boy and introduce yourself."

Kyle's mind raced, going over the pilot's name. The memory had almost come when the pilot took his helmet off.

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, turning to look over his shoulder. "Not Elonden Dyarst?"

"The same, Katarn," the man said, smiling evilly.

It had been some time, even before the asteroid mission when he was still a stormtrooper. The face had changed, gotten a bit thicker, but it was him. It was Elonden Dyarst.

"So, do you recognize me now?"

"All too well," Kyle said, his hands clamped into fists.

Elonden Dyarst had been another of Kyle's classmates at the Academy. Hailing from the planet Coruscant, his family was a very wealthy one, owning one of the largest shipping businesses in all of the Core Worlds. As such, his appointment to the Academy was a foregone conclusion due to his family's connections. Despite that, Dyarst fit the image of the model Imperial recruit. Powerfully built, he reveled in his excellent physique and physical prowess. Light blue eyes sat in a perfectly oval face, capped by a crown of short blond hair.

As most of his other classmates were Core Worlders like himself, Dyarst fit in well with them. But then, during one of their first classes, each recruit was asked to identify himself and where he was from. It was at the moment that Elonden first heard the name Kyle Katarn, and learned that he was from the Outer Rim.

"A Rimmer, eh?" he said to another boy, "the Academy must be in trouble if they're having to scrape the bottom of the barrel for recruits like him. The boy had laughed in response. Over time, Dyarst found his opinion shared by most of his classmates. To a Core Worlder, "Rimmers" like Kyle Katarn were a waste of space and were to be treated as such.

During that first year, Dyarst used every opportunity he could to make some comment about Rimmers in general and Kyle in particular, always within earshot of the other boy. When that didn't produce the desired result, he began a physical assault, "accidentally" tripping Kyle in the halls, "accidentally" knocking his books out of his hands, "borrowing" the other boys' possessions. To Dyarst's amazement, Katarn not only refused to react but also took great pains to steer clear of him whenever he could.

And to Dyarst's consternation, Katarn had had the gall to excel in his classes, becoming one of the Academy's top students.

_Rimmers don't belong at the top_, he thought one day, _Katarn needs to learn that._

But no matter what he tried, Dyarst was unable to provoke Kyle into any kind of altercation. This frustration drove him to riskier attempts, which often resulted in Dyarst getting caught in his own traps. But each failure only fed his determination to get Kyle Katarn expelled from the Academy. As such, Dyarst waited and plotted and finally, as their second year drew to a close, found what he thought was the perfect opportunity.

As part of the final exams for the second year, each student interested in space operations was being given an opportunity to take out a TIE fighter, run it through some simple maneuvers, fire on a few drone targets and return to the base ship. For the test, the group of students, which included himself and Katarn, was shuttled up to the Star Destroyer _Dominant_. Once aboard, the students were taken to the hangar bay where they were instructed in how to assemble their flight suits and gear. An officer from the Star Destroyer went over the basic controls of the TIE fighter as well as the course they would take.

While the others went to bed, anticipating the next day's trials, Dyarst along with another student, broke into the hangar bay office. Inside, they pulled the roster of students and the craft they would be assigned to.

"Here it is," Dyarst said studying the list.

"What are you going to do?"

"Let me worry about that. You better get back."

When the other student had departed, Dyarst had made his way to the TIE staging area. Making his way to the ships he was interested in, he stepped inside each craft and with a schematic in one hand and a laser cutter in the other made a number of "adjustments".

The next day, after breakfast, the students gathered in the hangar bay. Everyone was keyed up and anxious, wondering what it was going to be like flying a TIE fighter. The flight officer arrived and divided the students into groups of four. The students were then taken to the hangar bay where they got their first look at the real thing.

"Wow," said Kyle, staring at the ships, "so this is the real thing."

"It sure is, Katarn," said Dyarst, "let's just hope you don't choke out there."

Kyle ignored the laughter of Dyarst and the other students. Part of him wanted to clobber the Core Worlder with everything he had, but that was a sure one-way ticket out of the Academy. Besides, if today went well, he'd be spending a lot more time in one of these ships and more time away from Dyarst. That alone was enough to give him a lift as the flight officer began issuing further instructions. One by one, he designated flight element names and element leaders.

When Kyle's group was called, they were designated Flight Group Zeta.

"Element leader," the flight officer said, reading off his list. "Kyle Katarn."

Kyle's mouth dropped open in surprise. Had he heard that correctly?

"Me, sir?" he had asked.

"You see another Kyle Katarn here, cadet?"

Realizing the man was serious, Kyle responded firmly, "No sir!"

"Then you're it. Get your team ready."

To his additional surprise, his wing mates, while all Core Worlders, addressed him cordially.

"Meklen Ghodar," a blond boy said, extending his hand, "Zeta 2."

Kyle shook it, then turned to his other wingmen.

"Thrakus Freem, Zeta 3."

"Freten Nomar, Zeta 4."

"So you're the Rimmer, huh? How come they made you Flight Leader?"

"C'mon Thrakus," said Meklen, "Katarn here is one of the best students in our class. It's only natural they'd make him Lead."

"So you're some kind of brain, then?"

"I suppose so," Kyle replied, "that going to be a problem?"

"Not for me," Thrakus said, "but I was wondering…"

He leaned in, whispering the next.

"You think maybe you could tutor me in astrophysics? I'm totally lost in the class. Professor says I'll flunk out if I don't get my grades up."

"Me?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah," said Thrakus.

"Well, okay," Kyle said, "I guess so."

"Great!" the other boy said, face breaking into a smile, "we can talk more after the mission, okay?"

"Sure!" Kyle said, returning the smile.

"How about me too, Katarn?" asked Freten, having overhead Thrakus' question. "I could really use some help in calculus."

"Okay," Kyle said.

"And I was wondering…" Meklen began.

"Wait a sec," Kyle said, holding his hands up. "I've got a better idea. How about we form a study group?"

"Really?" said Meklen, "'cause I got a friend who could use some help too."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, how about we do this? Once a week, we can meet in the library and anyone who wants to can come."

"Sounds good to me," said Thrakus.

"Me too," said Meklen.

"Y'know, Katarn? " said Freten, "for a Rimmer, you're okay."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

Just then, the flight officer walked up.

"Zeta group, you're up next. Get to your ships."

"Yes, sir!" the four pilots chorused, moving quickly to their fighters.

Lowering himself inside the ball cockpit, Kyle strapped himself in and began powering up the fighter. His headset crackled.

"Tractor control to Zeta Lead."

"This is Zeta Lead, go ahead."

"We'll be moving your ships out one by one. Be sure to hold position until your element is fully deployed."

"Roger," Kyle said, "Standing by."

Kyle waited while Tractor Control checked in with the other fighters. Then from overhead, he saw a blue glow from the overhead tractor array. His ship gave a series of small bumps as it was released from its launch cradle. Kyle watched in amazement as the tractor moved him through the hangar. He spotted the other students waiting for their turn. Some of them pointed up at his fighter. The whole scene made Kyle feel almost godlike. Looking forward through his oval view port, he saw the hangar opening and beyond, the velvet curtain of space.

Moving silently, his fighter was guided until it sat just outside the hangar bay.

"You're clear, Zeta Lead. Activate your repulsors and hold position."

"Roger, Tractor Control. Activating repulsors now."

Kyle flipped the activation ship. The fighter bobbed slightly as the repulsors came on, the ship's computer balancing the power load. Kyle scanned his instruments, verifying that the fighter's systems were all working. Out of the corner of his eye, there was a flicker in one of the power gauges. But when he turned to examine the reading, it was back in the normal range.

_Must've imagined it_, he thought.

He waited patiently as the rest of his flight element was brought outside. His headset crackled again.

"All right, Zeta flight. We're disengaging the tractor beam."

The blue glow around the fighters disappeared and Kyle felt a thrill flow through him. Here he was, sitting in a powered up TIE fighter, unfettered, ready to get underway.

"Tractor beam disengaged. You're clear to move out, Zeta Flight. Follow your Flight Leader."

Kyle waited until his wingmen had all responded, then said, "Roger, Tractor Control. This is Zeta Lead, moving out."

Grasping the throttle, Kyle pushed it forward. The fighter's engines, already online and powered up, pushed the craft ahead. Another rush of adrenaline washed through Kyle as he guided his craft forward.

_Could it get any better than this?_

Suddenly, his headset crackled again.

"Zeta Four to Zeta Lead."

"Go ahead, Zeta Four."

"I've got a problem here. My engines aren't working."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. They had all checked in with Tractor Control and Zeta 4 had reported no problems.

_It could just be a glitch, _he thought.

"Have you tried restarting, Zeta Four?"

"Stand by Lead."

There was a short pause.

"Lead. My instruments are indicating my engines are activated, but I'm not getting any response from them."

Kyle cursed silently. _Just what I needed. My first chance to fly in space and this has to happen._

"Affirmative, Zeta Four," he sighed, "radio Tractor Control for a pickup. We'll…

"Zeta Three to Zeta Lead. I've got a problem too."

"Stand by Zeta Four. Go ahead, Zeta Three."

"Something's wrong with my controls. I can't turn any direction but to port."

_What the…? _Kyle thought. One fighter with a problem was bad enough, but…

His headset crackled again, the slightly panicked voice of Meklen Ghodar coming through.

"Zeta Lead, this is Zeta Two. I think…"

"What is it, Zeta Two?" Kyle prompted, "What's happened?"

"I think I just lost my starboard solar panel."

"What!" Kyle exclaimed. Glancing down at his radar display, he verified Zeta Two's position, then executed a turn to bring move his fighter towards the other TIE.

It took only a few seconds to close the distance and just as the pilot had reported, the starboard solar panel had indeed come loose. It drifted in space near the stricken fighter.

His headset crackled again, "Zeta Four to Zeta Leader. Engines are still out. I'm beginning to drift. What do I do?"

Kyle heard the edge of panic in the man's voice. He was about to reply when another transmission cut in.

"Zeta Three here. My fighter is spinning! I can't straighten it out! Zeta Leader, I need help!"

"This is Zeta Two! My port solar panel is beginning to detach. I'm losing power! Help me!"

His wingmen continued to call, filling Kyle's head with a nearly undecipherable cacophony.

_I've got to do something! Those guys are depending on me! But what? What do I do?_ Kyle felt himself beginning to panic. _I don't know what to do!_

**Be calm.**

Despite the continuing calls in his head, Kyle snapped his head up. _What was that? I just heard something, but what? _

**Be calm.**

Above the din in his headset, Kyle realized he could hear a fourth voice, but not from the communicator.

_What is it? Where is it coming from? What…what did it say?_

**Be calm**.

This time, the words penetrated Kyle's mind.

_Be calm_, he thought. _Yes, I need to be calm. I'm the flight leader, and my wingmen need me! _

Even as the increasingly frantic transmissions continued to pour in, Kyle sucked in a deep breath, then...

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

As if a switch had been flipped, the cacophony of transmissions ceased.

_Well, I'll be, _he thought,_ it worked_.

Realizing he had to take advantage of the moment of quiet, Kyle issued his orders.

"Zeta Four! Cut power to your engine and activate your repulsors. Try to get your fighter turned around and head back to the _Dominant. _Zeta Three! Zero your throttle, then cut in full port repulsor for ten seconds. As soon as you're stable, hold position. Zeta Two, calm down! Your ship's batteries will hold out until the _Dominant _can send a rescue vessel."

There was a long pause, then,

"Zeta Four, roger."

"Zeta Three, roger."

Zeta Two, roger."

With that, the comm fell mercifully silent. That gave Kyle time to think about what had happened.

_What is going on here? All the fighters were supposed to be checked out before we took off. _A nasty thought came to his mind as he remembered something that had been said yesterday.

_No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't go this far, would he_? Kyle didn't want to believe it, but the odds of all three ships in his wing having problems at the same time was so ridiculously high it didn't leave him many other avenues of explanation.

_Whatever the case_, Kyle thought, _we need some help out here_. He keyed his radio.

"Tractor Control, this is Zeta Leader."

A short pause, then,

"Go ahead, Zeta Leader."

"Tractor Control, we've got…"

Within a sudden flash from within the panel, Kyle's radio blew. The sparking wasn't enough to start a fire in the cockpit, but it gave off smoke and fumes that began to fill the cockpit.

The smoke grew quickly, obscuring his vision.

_I can't see_, he thought, trying not to panic. Reaching out, he grasped the throttle and pulled it back, shutting down his engine. Even so, the fighter continued to move forward, a victim of its' own momentum.

Knowing this, Kyle thought fast. _I've got to figure out what direction I'm facing and get the fighter slowed down before I hit something or someone._

He tried waving the smoke away, but it only served to give him a second's glance outside the cockpit before obscuring his view once again.

_I've got to get rid of this smoke. But how? As long as power keeps flowing the radio, it'll keep sparking and creating more smoke. _

A thought came to him. Letting go of his controls, Kyle reached up with both hands. He struggled to find the catches keeping his helmet locked in place, but the gloves he wore made his hands clumsy.

Without thinking, he grasped the glove covering his right hand and with a fierce tug, pulled it off.

Reaching up again, he found the helmet catches and disengaged them. Grasping the helmet with both hands, he pulled it off. The smoke bit into his eyes, making them water, his nose filled with the smell of the burning equipment.

Transferring the helmet to his gloved hand, Kyle swung it down as hard as he could. The impact produced a satisfying "crunch" but as Kyle pulled his arm back, the radio continued to smoke.

Gritting his teeth, he swung the helmet again, again, again.

With the fourth strike, the nearly unrecognizable piece of equipment that had been his radio hung loosely from the control panel, no longer sparking or emitting smoke.

Kyle took a moment to examine his helmet. Several cracks ran along the surface and one of the eyepieces was completely shattered.

_Guess I won't be using this anymore_, he thought, allowing it to drop to the floor of the cockpit, where it came to rest.

Kyle squinted through the smoke, while the TIEs' cabin filters worked valiantly to dissipate the remaining smoke.

It took a number of minutes but gradually; Kyle was able to once again see out through his view port.

And the view that greeted him was that of the _Dominant_'s hangar bay towards which he was hurtling, and by the looks of his flight path, he was going to smash flat into it.

Realizing that he had a few seconds at best, Kyle's hands flew to the controls. There wasn't time to start his engine, but the repulsor grid still had power flowing through it.

Activating the repulsors, Kyle pulled the control stick back, fighting to raise the fighter's "nose". A second later, the cockpit shook violently as the lower third of his solar panels were sheared off, having struck the edge of the hangar bay entrance. Wanting to close his eyes but unable to, Kyle watched helplessly as his fighter smashed into the hangar floor, skidding across it.

_I hope I stop before I hit the back wall_.

Kyle felt the forward motion of the fighter stop. It was so sudden that had he not been strapped in, he surely would have flown across the cockpit and through the view port. As it was, his discarded helmet _did_ crash into the view port, shattering the transparisteel. Watching the helmet bounce across the floor of the hangar bay, nearly knocking over a group of men running towards his fighter, Kyle heard himself laughing just before he fell back against his seat, completely drained.

**Twelve Hours Later **

**Star Destroyer _Dominant _**

Debriefing Room 

Kyle gave the collar another pull. Though he had the dress uniform ever since his first week at the Academy, he could almost swear the collar had shrunk.

He looked over at Meklen, who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Whattya think they're going to do to us, Kyle?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's not like we did anything," said Thrakus, "how is it our fault that our TIEs went haywire?"

"We're cadets, Thrakus," said Freten, "everything's automatically our fault."

The young men shared a laugh, each wondering if they'd be laughing again anytime soon.

After the deck crew had extricated Kyle from the cockpit of his practically demolished fighter, he had caught sight of what had arrested his headlong flight across the hangar bay floor. The electronic arrester net had been stretched across the hangar as soon as his fighter's suicidal approach had been detected. Tractor Control had been trying to radio him the whole time, but with the TIEs radio little more than scrap metal, he hadn't been able to hear.

A stormtrooper transport fitted with a tractor beam had brought Meklen, Thrakus and Freten back aboard ship. And, as anyone would expect, shortly after the last TIE had safely come to rest on the hangar bay floor, the questions had started. What happened? What went wrong? Had the pilots done something? Why hadn't Zeta Leader responded to radio calls? What about his wingmen?

Fortunately for the four cadets, the captain of the _Dominant_ had ordered them all to sickbay to be checked out before things got out of control. Still in shock from their ordeal, the pilots barely spoke as they were examined, and then only to direct questions. The captain granted the cadets another mercy shortly after the ship's doctor reported that none of them had been injured, ordering them a straight eight hours' rest. It was a command the four cadets had gratefully obeyed.

Now, having been pronounced fit for duty and released from sickbay, the four cadets sat in chairs behind a table in a featureless, gray-walled room. On one wall was a darkened display screen.

With a low "whoosh", the door they had come through opened. Instantly, all four men stood up, coming to attention.

In came the _Dominant_'s captain, Nummas Aleter. Behind him was another Imperial officer that none of the cadets recognized.

"Get that display online," ordered the captain.

"Yes, sir," said the officer, moving to the wall mounted screen and turning it on.

The door opened again and as the man coming through became visible, all four cadets stiffened their postures just a bit more, recognizing the face of their drill instructor, Sergeant Bexen. His dark eyes roamed over each of the cadets, his face displaying the frowning contempt that, among the cadet corps, was rumored to be their man's only expression. Standing only 5'5" or so, the sergeant looked as if he had been cut from stone. His steel-colored hair was perfectly flat and his blocky body, while looking difficult to move in, actually proved quite nimble and quick, to the detriment of many a cadet who had earned the sergeant's displeasure.

Coming in behind Bexen and the last person to enter the room was a face none of the cadets had seen since their induction.

"It's General Mohc," Kyle heard Meklen whisper.

"What is he doing here?" said Thrakus.

"I don't…" Kyle started to say when, crossing the space between them in four quick steps, Sergeant Bexen was before them.

"You grunts haven't been given permission to speak! So why is it I can hear something?"

Wisely, none of the cadets answered the sergeants' question.

"Oh? Nothing to say now, is that it?" He moved to stand in front of Freten.

"Well, Nomar? Anything to say?"

"No sir!"

The sergeant glared at him a moment more, then moved to Thrakus.

"How about you, Freem?"

"No sir!"

"What about you, Ghodar? I'm sure I heard you ask a question!"

"No sir!"

The sergeant jabbed him hard in the stomach with a finger, eliciting a gasp of pain from Meklen.

"Don't lie to me, Ghodar! I don't like it when people lie to me!"

"Yes, sir," Meklen said, his voice a bit weak.

"Now," said the sergeant, "do you or do you not have a question?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well? What is it?"

"I was wondering if that was General Mohc over there, sir."

"Yes, it is, Ghodar. That _is_ General Mohc over there. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No sir."

The sergeant fixed Meklen with an intense stare for a full minute, then moved to Kyle.

"And you, Katarn. Do you have anything to say?"

"No, sir," Kyle replied, "nothing to say, sir."

The sergeant glared at him, making Kyle wonder if he should have ended it at, "No sir."

To his relief, the sergeant turned away, moving over to where the other officers were.

"All right, you grunts, over to this side. Move it!"

Remembering their drill practices, the cadets turned as one to the left and in a precise one-two cadence, marched from behind the table, executing a perfect 90-degree turn to the right and then another to move themselves to the side of the room closest to the display screen. There, they came to attention, waiting while the officers moved to chairs, all sitting except for Bexen.

"At ease," he said, "and you will remain silent unless spoken to. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the men chorused.

"Sir," Bexen said, turning to General Mohc, "Zeta flight is ready for debriefing."

"Very good, Sergeant, please take your seat."

As Bexen sat down, the General spoke.

"Cadets, this debriefing is to determine the course of events regarding the incident during your flight yesterday. We will attempt to determine exactly what happened from start to finish. I would advise each of you to hold nothing back. Your future as cadets depends on the results of this debriefing. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," the cadets replied.

The General turned to his right, "Captain."

"Thank you, General." The _Dominant_'s captain rose from his chair. "Gentlemen, the person seated to my right is Sefler Munzan. He was the officer on duty in Tractor Control during your flight. I expect your answers and reports to match his; otherwise we will have a problem. Now, Cadet Katarn, you were element leader?

Kyle stepped forward. "Yes sir."

"Take us through the events of your flight up to the first sign of trouble. The display screen behind you contains your flight plan as well as the tracking data from Hangar Control.

"Yes, sir," Kyle said. He started talking, beginning with his selection as flight leader and meeting his wingmen.

"There were no indication of a problem during power up. All systems read normal." He continued through takeoff and Tractor Control reporting that the ships were free to maneuver.

"And during this whole time," asked Munzan, "none of you detected problems with your craft?"

The cadets all agreed that their fighters were operating just fine up to that point.

"You're absolutely certain there was nothing wrong, Katarn?" the captain pressed.

"No, sir, I don't…" Kyle paused, a flash of memory coming to him.

"Something, Cadet Katarn?" asked General Mohc.

"I'm not sure, sir. As I said, takeoff was normal. But just before the tractor beam was turned off…" He trailed off.

Bexen was on his feet a second later. "Spill it, Katarn! The captain said to hide nothing."

Realizing he had one and only one chance, Kyle spoke. "Well, right after the tractor beam was disengaged, I saw a fluctuation in my power readings."

"A fluctuation?" asked Captain Aleter.

"Yes, sir," Kyle said, "at least I think so. It was very quick. I only saw it out of the corner of my eye."

The captain turned to Munzan. "Was there any indication of a power fluctuation from Katarn's fighter?"

The officer shook his head, "None, sir. My systems indicated four perfectly healthy fighters."

"Very well," said the captain, "we'll explore that more later. Continue, Cadet."

Kyle took up the story once again, telling of how he had begun to move his fighter out to the training course when the first report of trouble had been received from Zeta 4.

"So," said Captain Aleter, "other than this power fluctuation you think you saw, everything was fine until Zeta 4 reported he had a problem?"

"Yes, sir," Kyle replied, "that's correct."

"Munzan," the captain said, turning to officer from Tractor Control, "can you confirm this?"

The officer nodded. "Yes sir. Until the transmission from Zeta 4, there were no problems."

"All right then," said the captain, "what happened next?"

Kyle moved to report the problems with Zeta 3 and Zeta 2 as well as his own. From there, he explained about his radio shorting out and his subsequent efforts to clear his field of vision.

"Your radio shorted out?" asked General Mohc.

"Yes, sir," Kyle said, "I saw a flash beneath the panel just before the radio exploded."

"So, at this point, you were out of contact with the ship and your wingmen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can we confirm the radio shorting out?" asked Captain Aleter.

"No, sir," said Munzan.

Hearing that, the other three officers looked at Kyle suspiciously.

"General," Kyle said, "if I may?"

For a moment, he thought they weren't going to let him continue. But then General Mohc spoke.

"You have something to add, Cadet Katarn?"

"Yes, sir," Kyle replied, going on to explain his smashing of the radio to stop the smoke. He noticed the General's lip twitch slightly as he mimicked slamming his helmet into the radio. Officer Munzan looked away, hiding a smile.

"Well," said Captain Aleter, "that would explain the condition of your cockpit, Cadet Katarn. You're lucky your helmet didn't strike you on the way out of the cockpit."

Not knowing if he should speak or not, Kyle chose to remain silent.

The officers went on to question Meklen, Thrakus and Freten. Aside from what happened to their respective fighters, the other men's stories matched Kyle's perfectly.

"Something very strange is going on here," said Captain Aleter. "One defective TIE is hard to explain. But four at the same time?"

"I agree, Captain," said General Mohc, "the odds are very much against it. And as much as we would rather not consider it, I believe that those fighters were tampered with."

"Tampered with?" said Captain Aleter, "you mean deliberately sabotaged?"

"Look at the evidence, Captain," said General Mohc, "each fighter was affected in such a way as to be disabled."

"But what about Katarn's fighter? Do you think our would-be saboteur meant for him to crash into the _Dominant_?"

"I do not know," answered the General, "but it is possible."

Just then, a beep sounded in the room.

"Excuse me," said Captain Aleter, pulling a communicator from his belt. "This is the Captain."

"Commander Holtz here, sir. I…"

"I left orders that I was not to be disturbed, Commander."

"Yes, sir," said Holtz, "but…"

"Did you not understand my instructions?"

"No sir, I did."

"Then why are you disturbing me?"

"Sir," said Holtz, "Security Chief Juncen has completed the inspection you ordered and turned up something I think you will want to see."

The other officers turned to look at the Captain, who paused before continuing.

"I see. Very well, Commander, have the security chief reporting to the debriefing room immediately. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir, Chief Juncen reports that it was one of the cadets who help him discover the item in question."

"Indeed. All right, then Commander, have the security chief _and_ the cadet report here."

"Yes sir."

"And Commander?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I would appreciate no further interruptions." Flipping the communicator off, he returned it to his belt.

"Captain?" asked General Mohc.

"Sir," replied Aleter, "in accordance with Regulation Fourteen, Section 3, governing accident investigations, I ordered my head of security to search the cadets' quarters for any evidence pertaining to this inquiry."

"I see," said the General, "very well, Captain."

The group fell silent until the room's door opened, admitting two people.

The first was a nondescript Imperial, bearing the crest of a security officer. But the second was a face all too familiar to Kyle.

"General Mohc," said the Captain, "may I present Security Chief Juncen."

"Welcome, Chief Juncen," said the General, "and your companion is, if I am not mistaken, Cadet Elonden Dyarst."

"Yes, sir," replied the security chief.

"A pleasure to see you again, General Mohc," said Dyarst, his dress uniform spotless without the slightest hint of a crease.

_Kiss up_, Kyle thought.

"Well, Chief," said the Captain, "Commander Holtz said you had found something I would want to see."

"Yes sir," said Juncen, reaching into his tunic, "I have." His hand came out holding a single sheet of flimisplast. He handed it to the captain.

"That, sir, is a schematic for the TIE fighter. It shows in detail all the fighter's key systems."

Kyle could feel the tension in the room increase. Once glance at Dyarst was all the answer he needed.

_You bastard. You did this. And now, you're setting me up to take the fall_.

After General Mohc and Officer Munzan had examined the schematic, Captain Aleter asked the question everyone had already thought of.

"And where did you find this schematic, Chief?"

"The quarters of Cadet Kyle Katarn."

It took all of his self-control for Kyle not to scream that it was a lie. He could see the shock he felt echoed on the faces of his wingmen. They all cast quick and suspicious glances on him. Dyarst was smiling at him, a smile of contemptuous victory.

Kyle wanted desperately to speak up, to defend himself. He had no advocate here, no one to defend him. But to his surprise, he discovered he was wrong.

"Chief Juncen," General Mohc asked, "Are you certain about this?"

"Yes, sir," the security chief replied, "The schematic was hidden in Cadet Katarn's quarters, taped to the bottom of his bunk."

"And how exactly did you come to find it?" asked the General.

Kyle could see that the security chief was a bit surprised at the General's close questioning of him. Nevertheless, he replied, "It was actually Cadet Dyarst who suggested that I check under the bunk, sir."

The General shifted his gaze to Dyarst, looking him right in the eyes. "And why exactly did you do that, Cadet?"

The confident smile on the cadet's face disappeared. Clearly, he hadn't expected to be questioned on this, especially by General Mohc.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard the question, cadet," Mohc pressed, "what led you to tell Chief Juncen to look under Katarn's bunk?"

But just as quick as the uncertainty appeared on Dyarst's face, his expression smoothed out. "It was the night before last, sir, just before lights out. I saw Cadet Katarn returning to his quarters. He was carrying something in his hand. I couldn't see it clearly, but it was definitely a sheet of some kind."

_Oh c'mon! _Kyle thought.

"Cadet Katarn?"

"Yes, General?"

"The night before last, did you return to your quarters carrying a piece of paper?"

"Yes sir, I did."

The General paused a moment, then asked, "And what was on that paper?"

"Notes, sir."

"Notes?"

"Yes, sir."

"What kind of notes, cadet?" asked Captain Aleter.

"Notes from the pre-mission briefing, sir. I wanted to review the mission specifics to be sure I was familiar with them."

"And you were carrying nothing else?" the captain asked suspiciously.

"No, sir, I was not."

The captain turned to General Mohc. "Well, I'm not surprised by that. The accused rarely admit their crime right away?"

But the General wasn't finished.

"Cadet Katarn, did you bring this schematic on board?"

"No sir," said Kyle.

"Have you seen this schematic before today?"

"No sir."

"Again, General," said Captain Aleter, "those answers are hardly surprising."

"Well, if this is true," said the General, emphasizing the word "if", "it will be a surprise to me. Cadet Katarn is one of the top students at the Academy. His disciplinary record is spotless and he has never exhibited such antisocial behavior."

"I understand, General," said the captain, "But even the best students can fall. And in this case, the evidence is quite clear and it is squarely _against_ Cadet Katarn. Chief, if you will take the cadet into custody, we'll…"

"Captain Aleter!" Kyle said suddenly, "please! I didn't do this. I…"

Moving across the room swiftly, Sergeant Bexen put himself nose-to-nose with Kyle.

"You will speak only when spoken to, Katarn!"

"Wait, Sergeant," said General Mohc.

Just beginning to wind up, Bexen turned around, an expression of surprise on his face.

"Sir?"

"I would like to hear what Cadet Katarn has to say."

"But sir…" Bexen began.

"Sergeant," said General Mohc, emphasizing the man's rank.

Reluctantly, Bexen stepped back, moving to stand just behind Kyle.

"Now, Cadet Katarn, you were saying something."

"I just wanted to say that I didn't do this, sir. I've never seen that schematic before. I…"

"Oh c'mon, Katarn!" Dyarst said, moving to face Kyle, "you expect us to believe you?"

Captain Aleter started to say something, but a shake of the head from General Mohc made him pause.

"No, I don't expect you to believe me, Dyarst," Kyle replied, glaring at the other man, "But I would like to know something."

"And what's that, Katarn?" Dyarst asked mockingly.

"Why'd you do this? I know you don't like me. But why endanger the others? They didn't deserve this."

Kyle saw a flicker of uncertainty on Dyarst's face. But it just as quickly disappeared.

"Me? You're saying I did this? What a laugh! Where's your proof? Oh that's right, you don't have any!"

"I _know_ you did it, Dyarst." Kyle said with conviction. "How else would this schematic mysteriously show up in _my_ room?"

"Because you put it there, Katarn." Dyarst said confidently. "I know it, the security chief knows it and now so do the captain and General Mohc. Don't go blaming me just because your plan failed."

"Then how about this, Dyarst? If I _did_ sabotage the other ships, then why would I sabotage my own?"

"Oh please, Katarn! That's so easy. You did it so no one would suspect you. Besides, blowing out a radio is a lot easier than losing a solar panel."

When Kyle didn't reply right away, Dyarst continued.

"What? Nothing more to say, Katarn?"

Kyle started to speak, but the General held up a hand, his gaze fixed on Dyarst.

"I believe Cadet Katarn has said all he needs to. But I have one more question for you, Cadet Dyarst."

"Of course, General."

"How is it you knew that Katarn's radio blew out?"

Standing next to the General, Captain Aleter's face underwent a transformation as he caught on. Now, he too, stared at Dyarst. A moment later, so did Officer Munzan.

Complete silence had enveloped the room. All the attention had shifted from Kyle to Dyarst.

From behind Kyle, Sergeant Bexen stepped forward.

"The General asked you a question, Dyarst."

Realizing he had trapped himself, Dyarst shot a glance at Kyle who returned the glare with a placid expression.

"Um… uh… that is… it… it was… it was in the mission report," the cadet offered.

"The mission report hasn't been released yet, Cadet," said Captain Aleter. "No one beyond myself and General Mohc has seen it. So again, how is it you know that Cadet Katarn's radio blew out?"

When Dyarst didn't reply, General Mohc turned around and had a hushed conversation with Captain Aleter. The captain listened, nodded, then turned to face the four men.

"Cadets Katarn, Nomar, Thrakus and Ghodar, you are dismissed. Sergeant Bexen, please escort them back to their quarters and then return here."

"Yes, sir," said Bexen, turning on his heel to face the four men.

"Cadets, attention!"

They did so proudly, all fighting to contain the smiles that played on their lips.

"Salute!"

Moving with crisp precision, the four cadets raised their right hands in a perfect salute.

"Fall out!"

With Bexen in the lead, the four cadets marched out of the debriefing room, each giving a little sigh of relief as the door shut behind them.

Arriving at their quarters, the sergeant instructed them to have something to eat and then consider themselves off duty until further notice; orders the cadets were only too happy to obey.

Just before exiting, the sergeant stepped up to Kyle.

"Cadet Katarn?"

_What now_? Kyle thought, coming to attention.

"Yes, sir?"

To the complete surprise of the cadet, the sergeant extended his hand.

Unsure at first, Kyle finally extended his own hand. The sergeant took it, firmly shaking it once, twice. Then, turning on his heel, he exited the room.

He was about halfway down the corridor when he heard the whoops of joy coming from behind the closed door.

Turning to look over his shoulder, a hint of a smile came across the sergeant's face.

"Nice job, Katarn," he muttered, then turning back around, continued on his way.

It had taken some time and threat of prison before Dyarst finally admitted that it was he who had sabotaged the TIE fighters. Rather than waste more time and resources on a court martial, General Mohc had expelled him from the Academy. It was only years later, and only because of his family's connections that Dyarst was allowed to return to the Academy.

Even so, he was granted admission on a probationary basis and his comings and goings were constantly monitored. And as such, he could not directly do anything more to Kyle. But about three weeks before the asteroid mission that would change his life, Kyle had encountered Dyarst in a hallway, empty except for the two of them.

"Katarn."

"Dyarst."

For a moment, it appeared that his former torturer would keep going, but as they passed each other, Dyarst leaned in, grabbing Kyle's arm.

"Let go of me, Dyarst."

"Don't worry, Katarn. I won't do anything, this time. But mark my words, somehow, someday, somewhere; I'll get you for what you did to me.

Shaking off the other's grip, Kyle glared back at him.

"You did it to yourself, Dyarst."

To his surprise, the other man laughed.

"Just remember what I said, Katarn."

And with that, Dyarst kept walking.

Kyle had kept a wary eye for some time after that. But with the asteroid mission time drawing closer, he soon forgot about Elonden Dyarst.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Frenden Moxgond

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Frenden Moxgond**

A/N: And with that, let's get on to the story! When last we left Kyle, we had traveled to his past in which he faces an unexpected encounter while piloting a TIE. Near chaos ensues as his wingmen experience problems as well. Now, after a near fatal crash in the hangar bay, our hero will now have to face what comes next. Let's go!

* * *

**Planet Ergo**

**Office of Frenden Moxgond**

"Been a long time, Katarn."

"Not long enough for me, Dyarst."

"I told you back then that I'd find a way, Katarn. And here you are. Looks like I'm finally going to get my revenge on you."

_Not if I have anything to say about it_, Kyle thought.

To Dyarst, he said, unable to control his sarcasm "So you're working the Dark Raiders? What happened? Daddy take away your trust fund? Or did you just get lost and end up here?"

The expression on Dyarst's had shifted from smug satisfaction to anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kyle said mockingly, "did I upset you? Poor baby, I…"

His face flaming red, Dyarst drew back his left hand and struck Kyle across the face.

"Smart mouthed Rimmer."

Kyle was driven to one knee by the powerful blow, unable to use his cuffed hands to defend himself. Nevertheless, he smiled up at his opponent.

"That the best you got? Sergeant Bexen would be disappointed."

Lips drawn back in a snarl; Dyarst prepared to strike again, this time with the hand holding the gun.

"Enough!"

Pausing in mid-strike, Dyarst look to Frenden, his face twisted in anger.

"I had no idea you were so easily rattled, Elonden," the smuggler boss said, walking over. "Perhaps you should leave while I speak to Katarn."

Realizing he was a hairs breadth from being dismissed and who knew what else, Dyarst forced himself to calm down, dropping the hand holding the gun to his side.

_Blast Moxgond. Anywhere else, I could finish Katarn and be done with it. But for now, I'll have to wait. Besides, Katarn isn't going anywhere._

That thought brought a smile to Dyarst's face. He realized he could patient a while longer. One way or another, he'd have his revenge on Katarn.

Seeing the man smile, Frenden relaxed a bit as well. Dyarst was a good soldier and an able pilot. But his temper was proving to be a major weakness. Had he not backed off, Frenden had been prepared to kill him. Not it appeared that would not be necessary.

"That's better, Dyarst. Now help him up."

Reaching down, Dyarst jerked Kyle back to his feet roughly.

It hurt, but Kyle forced himself not to cry out.

"Are you all right, Katarn?" Frenden asked.

Surprised at the sound of genuine concern in the man's voice, Kyle nodded.

"Good," said Frenden, "good. There are several questions I wish to ask you and I'd prefer to have you conscious and able to answer them."

_He's good,_ Kyle thought.

"I already know some of the answers, but I'd prefer to have confirm if my information is accurate or not. I understand you attended the Imperial Academy."

_Dyarst probably told him all about me,_ Kyle thought, hesitating before answering.

The next thing he knew, Frenden was right in front of him. A huge hand reached out and with one swift movement, the smuggler chief struck him in the chest with the flat of his hand.

Kyle grunted, holding in the cry that tried to bubble up. His entire chest was on fire. Had Dyarst not grabbed him from behind, he surely would have been knocked to the floor.

"I expect immediate answers to my questions," Frenden said. "Now, did you attend the Imperial Academy?"

Unable to speak, Kyle nodded.

"Good," Frenden said, smiling at him. "Now, I will answer your question. My name is Frenden Moxgond and I am the leader of the Dark Raiders. Is that what you wished to know?"

Again, Kyle nodded.

"Excellent, now it's my turn. Is it also true you're a traitor?"

Caught by surprise that the smuggler chief would know such a thing, Kyle hesitated again.

A kick to the shin dropped him to one knee.

"Again, I want immediate answers, Katarn. Are you a traitor or not?"

Long buried rage welled up inside him. Despite the pain he felt, Kyle forced himself to look the smuggler chief in the eyes as he spoke.

"No, I'm not," he said coldly, glaring up at the man.

"Really?" said Frenden, taken aback a bit. "That's not what the Imperials say."

"They betrayed me!" Kyle cried, instantly regretting his outburst.

"Is that so?" the smuggler chief said, intrigued. "You were the one betrayed? And how is that?"

Kyle remained silent, determined he would tell no more. But as the next blow came, he couldn't hold in the shout of pain.

It took nearly an hour and more blows, but eventually Frenden heard Kyle's story. How the Imperials had killed his father, the lie they had told him.

"They had lied to me all along," Kyle finished.

"Indeed," Frenden said, taking a moment to absorb what had been said. "And what did you decide to do about it?"

When he didn't answer, Frenden had loomed over him again. But he didn't strike Kyle this time. Instead he spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kyle looked up at him.

"What?"

"This," Frenden said, "why are so intent on keeping these things from me? Dyarst has told me that your ship took off without you."

Kyle nodded, remembering the sight of the _Moldy Crow_ streaking into the sky, leaving him stranded.

"So why? Why are you protecting people who did such a thing to you? Why should you care?"

Kyle didn't answer.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to know, Katarn. Just tell me, and this can all be over."

For a moment, Kyle considered telling him. With what had happened to him, why shouldn't he? What loyalty did he still have to the Rebellion? What had they done for him except bring more misery into his life?

"Now," Frenden said, determination on his face, "are you going to talk to me?"

_What do I do?_ Kyle thought, knowing what was coming next.

Then, he remembered. That moment. That one singular special moment. She had called his name. He could hear her voice even now, so soft, so full of caring. And then she had kissed him. He could almost taste her lips again, the wonderful touch of her mouth on his. Her hands, so warm and soft, on either side of his face. Her face so close, her eyes looking into his.

"**Come back**."

_What? _Kyle thought.

"**Come back**."

A voice. It took only a moment for him to recognize it as hers

**"Come back to me, Kyle"**, he heard her voice say.

"Jan," he murmured. A second later, Frenden's elbow crashed into his head, knocking him out.

With Katarn lying unconscious on the floor, Dyarst looked to the smuggler chief.

"He's as stubborn as ever,"

"Indeed," said Frenden, "and with quite a high tolerance for pain."

"So what now?"

Frenden thought for a moment, then smiled, a cold smile.

"We wear him down. Take him to the med droid first, then to the hotbox. Two days in the sun should make him more 'malleable'.

As he reached down to take hold of the unconscious form, Dyarst smiled.

_You're gonna wish you had answered the boss' questions, Katarn_.

**Planet Ergo **

**Smuggler Base **

Present Time 

As the medical scanner passed over him, Elonden Dyarst remembered how confident he had felt looking down on the unconscious Katarn that day.

Now, as he waited for the medical droid to finish its work, he thought of what he was going to do to Kyle Katarn as soon as he got out of here.

_Try to kill me? Oh, you're going to suffer for that, Katarn. You're going to wish for death before I'm done with you_

The voice of the medical droid interrupted his thoughts.

"Your treatment is complete, Pilot Dyarst," it said, "you may rise."

Sitting up on the exam table, Dyarst took a deep breath, air passing through his throat without a hint of discomfort.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. It doesn't hurt when I breathe."

"All damage to your esophagus has been repaired, Pilot Dyarst. You may return to duty. If you will excuse me…?"

"Sure," Dyarst said off-handedly.

"Thank you," said the droid, turning round and moving out of the exam room.

For a moment, he considered following it, knowing where it was probably headed.

_Katarn. _

Dyarst clenched his fists tight.

_You don't deserve medical treatment, Rimmer. If it was up to me..._

An image of _his_ hands around Katarn's throat brought an evil smile to his face.

It suddenly occurred to Dyarst that he _could_ follow the droid to where Katarn was.

_I could take care of this right now. He's unconscious, unable to defend himself. _

The vision came to him again. His hands around Katarn's throat, squeezing. Katarn's lifeless body falling to the ground.

_No ,_he thought, _ it's too risky. If I kill Katarn, who knows what Frenden will do to me? He wants to break Katarn, to get him to talk. _

An unwelcome vision came to Dyarst, Frenden Moxgond's fist heading directly for his face.

He shook his head to clear away the vision just as a new though crept into his mind.

_But what if took off? I could kill Katarn and steal one of the Z-95s. I'd be off planet before anyone knew._

The thought brought a smile to Dyarst's face. One way or another, he was going to have a reckoning with Kyle Katarn. He just had to be patient a while longer.

In another part of the base, Kyle Katarn lay face up on an examination table. The medical droid had placed an intravenous needle in his left arm, providing hydration. And while it appeared that he would make a full recovery, the droid couldn't understand why the patient was talking to himself. Actually, it seemed that the patient was talking to someone. But as there was no one else in the room, it confounded the droid's brain.

Although Kyle was unconscious on the outside: inside his mind, he was very much awake

****

**_You have failed, Katarn, _**the voice said****

"_I tried! If it hadn't been for_…" _Silence! _

There was a moment's pause.

**_It is true I did not foresee the alien's interference. And you did do as I instructed. Perhaps there is hope for you._**

****

"_But what now_?" Kyle asked. 

**_We have some time before they will come again. Rest for now; allow your body to heal. But stay ready. An opportunity may still arise_**

****

"_All right, but_…"

_Beware Dyarst,_ the voice interrupted_. He will be seeking a way to destroy you. Be watchful. _

"_But how? I can't_…" _Do you doubt my power, Katarn? _ "_No, it's just that_…" 

_**Be silent, Katarn. Rest. Heal.**_

Local space around Rebel Command Ship _New Hope _

With the flicker of pseudo motion, the _Moldy Crow_ emerged from hyperspace.

In the cockpit, a grim faced Wexter Wayfarer manipulated the controls, angling the ship towards the Rebel cruiser.

He turned round in his seat, looking into the rear cockpit.

"Almost there, Ky…" He trailed off, staring into the vacant space.

_Of course the seat's still empty_, he thought, but _why do I keep looking back there_?

"Because you left Kyle alone back on that planet," he answered himself.

The memory of Kyle's face as he lifted the _Moldy Crow _away flooded into his mind.

"Blast it," he growled.

Just then, a Y-Wing appeared by his left wing.

At any other time, the familiar shape would have been a welcome. But now…

The comm crackled to life.

"Approaching ship, identify yourself."

_Here we go_, Wexter thought.

He activated the transmitter. "This is the _Moldy Crow_ requesting landing clearance."

The pilot of the Y-Wing, designated Gold 4, did a double take. Had he just heard that right?

He glanced to his right.

_Sure does look like the Moldy Crow, but I don't recognize that voice. Who's flying it?_

"Ah, affirmative, _Moldy Crow_," he replied, "stand by."

_Better advise Lead, just in case, _he thought, switching his radio to the squadron frequency

"Gold 4 to Gold Leader."

"Go ahead, Gold 4," answered the voice of Quell Harness.

"Lead, I've got an incoming ship requesting landing clearance."

"What's the i.d. on it?"

"The _Moldy Crow_."

"That's Jan and Kyle's ship. Shouldn't be a problem. _Is_ there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Lead. The ship definitely _looks_ like the _Crow_. But whoever's flying it doesn't sound like Kyle. And it's definitely not Jan."

"Has the pilot identified himself?"

"Negative."

Giving the situation a moment's thought, Quell reached for his controls, changing his ship's course.

"All right, Gold 4, I'm moving towards your position. What frequency are you using for the _Crow_?"

The other pilot relayed a string of numbers, which Quell programmed into his communicator.

"This is Gold Leader to _Moldy Crow." _

"This is the _Moldy Crow_," came back the reply.

The voice made Quell immediately suspicious. The voice was _not_ that of Kyle Katarn. And since the pilot hadn't identified himself

"_Moldy Crow_, state number of person aboard and your intentions."

Having been this moment ever since leaving Ergo, Wexter debated about what he should say.

_I've got to tell this guy something_, he thought, _might as well be the truth. _

"My name is Wexter Wayfarer, Gold Leader, and I'm the sole person aboard. As for my intentions, I'd like clearance to land on the _New Hope_."

_Wexter Wayfarer?_

Quell didn't recognize the name, which increased his suspicion. Then he remembered the scuttlebutt going around the _New _Hope about Kyle and some other man taking off in the _Moldy Crow _about a week ago.

_Could this be the same guy? _It was possible, but right now, he needed facts, not supposition.

Keying his transmitter, Quell's next question was much more direct.

"Where is Kyle?"

Wexter sighed, rolling his eyes. _Oh well, I knew this was coming. Better to get it over with now_.

"Kyle isn't with me, Gold Leader."

_Excuse me?_ Quell thought.

Every danger signal in his mind was going off. The whole situation was unusual enough as it was, but with this additional revelation, Quell realized he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Affirmative, _Moldy Crow_. Stand by one."

Switching frequencies, Quell keyed his transmitter.

"This is Gold Leader calling Alpha One."

"Bridge," answered a voice, "Officer Wells here."

"Gold Leader here, Officer Quell Harness. One of wingmen is currently in formation with a vessel on approach vector. We've confirmed the vessel's identity as that of the _Moldy Crow_ on approach vector. However, the pilot is identifying himself as one Wexter Wayfarer. He is requesting landing clearance. Orders?"

"Stand by, Gold Leader."

There was a short pause.

"Gold Leader, I'm going to patch you through to Mon Mothma. She will assess the situation and issue further instructions. The Captain asks if you need additional support?"

_Oh-kay,_ Quell thought, _something's going on if they're putting me through directly to Mon Mothma herself._

"Negative on the support, Bridge, "he replied, "I've got enough ships out here."

"Understood, Gold Leader, stand by one."

There was a longer pause, then, "This is Mon Mothma speaking. Is this Gold Leader?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What is the situation?"

Quell repeated what he had told the bridge officer.

"I see. And Kyle?"

"When I asked, Wayfarer said Kyle was not with him."

Another pause, then, "Very well, Gold Leader. Please advise Mr. Wayfarer that his request for landing clearance is granted."

"Ma'am?" Quell said, confused.

"Is there a problem, Gold Leader?"

"Well, ma'am, not to question your orders, but…"

"Then don't question them, Gold Leader. Obey them."

Realizing he was skating the edge of being in trouble, Quell backed off.

"Affirmative."

Still feeling confused; Quell switched frequencies again.

"Gold Leader to _Moldy Crow_."

Trying to remain calm, Wexter sat in the cockpit, waiting to see what would happen next. He almost jumped when the voice of Gold Leader came over the speakers.

"This is the _Moldy Crow_, " he said.

"Your landing request is granted. Pick up the landing beacon at," the other pilot recited a string of numbers.

"Understood, Gold Leader."

Ending the transmission, Wexter breathed a sigh of relief

_Whew! For a moment there, I wasn't sure they were going to let me through._

Adjusting his controls to pick up the landing beacon, he turned the _Crow_ towards the landing bay.

"Gold 4 to Gold Leader."

"Go ahead, Gold 4."

"Quell, what are you doing?"

"Obeying orders that came directly from Mon Mothma. So unless you wanna argue with her, get back to your patrol route."

"Roger."

Quell watched as the hawk-like nose of the _Crow_ came into view. The two ships passed each other silently.

_I hope you're okay, Kyle,_ Quell thought, _wherever you are. _

Five minutes later Briefing Room 

"Come."

The doors parted and in stepped Wexter, accompanied by two security guards.

Seated at the table, Mon Mothma looked up at the men.

"Ah, you're here."

"Yes, ma'am," said one of the guards.

"Were there any problems?"

The guard looked to Wexter, then back at Mon Mothma, his expression asking what trouble this one man could be.

"No ma'am, no problems."

"Very good then. You may go."

Both guards looked incredulous. Ordered to meet this man in the hangar and to escort him to Mon Mothma immediately, both were certain that he was in trouble.

"You don't want us to stay?" asked the other guard.

"Not necessary, but I do appreciate the offer."

Looking to each other, both guards shrugged, turned and left the room.

Wexter's sigh of relief was audible, bringing a smile to Mon Mothma's face.

She gestured at the chair opposite her.

"Good to see you back safely, Wexter. Come, sit."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," he replied: gratefully dropping into the offered chair.

"How did things go? Was the insertion successful?"

Wexter hesitated. Being the bearer of bad news was not a fun role.

"Well…not exactly."

He could see from the Rebel leader's expression that it was not what she had expected to hear.

"What do you mean, no exactly?"

"We were detected on approach," Wexter blurted out, "from there… things went absolutely crazy… I…we…."

She put a hand to stop him.

"Slow down and take a deep breath."

Wexter did so.

"Now, start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened."

"All right," said Wexter, starting with the flight to Ergo, his and Kyle's subsequent detection by the smugglers and the encounter with the thunderstorm. As Wexter described leaving Kyle on the planet, he saw Mon Mothma's face begin to cloud.

"So if I understand you correctly," she interrupted, her voice tight. "You _left_ him there after nearly killing him?"

_This is exactly what I was worried about_, thought Wexter.

"No, no, no," he said, "that's not it."

"Then perhaps you should explain yourself, Mr. Wayfarer," she said grimly

Forcing himself to look into her piercing gaze, Wexter began.

"The whole thing was, at its core, a ruse designed to fool the smugglers."

"A ruse?"

"After we crash landed, I realized that as soon as we lifted off, those fighters would find us again and there'd be no way to get Kyle into the base."

Mon Mothma nodded, beginning to understand.

"So, I figured if I pretended to attack Kyle, the smugglers might assume he was one of their own or maybe some kind of outlaw."

"I see."

"I realize what I did was dangerous, Mon Mothma. I did my best to aim my shots behind Kyle so as not to hit him. However…"

Mon Mothma's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you…"

"No, no, nothing like that," Wexter said quickly, "what happened was that Kyle zigged when I thought he was going to zag and the blast I fired hit the ground right behind him."

Wexter's described Kyle's brief flight into the air and his "landing."

"I was worried I'd hurt him so I flew in close."

"And?" Mon Mothma prompted.

"And he seemed to be okay. He sat up and glared at me. I can still see that look. I'm pretty sure he thought I'd betrayed him."

"I imagine he did," Mon Mothma said.

"A few seconds later, the Z-95s flew in and attacked me. I let them hit the _Crow_ a few times, then hit the thrusters and got out of there."

"Leaving Kyle behind," she concluded.

"Yes," Wexter said, dropping his gaze, "Please believe me, Mon Mothma. If there'd been any other way, some other option, I would've taken it."

The Rebel leader glared at him a moment more. "I suppose you did what you thought had to do to preserve the mission. And sometimes, doing that can mean you do things others don't agree with."

Wexter said nothing, understanding the meaning behind her words.

"In any case," Mon Mothma said, "what's done is done. Thank you for telling me the truth, Wexter. I do appreciate it."

Again, Wexter said nothing.

"And now," she said, standing up, "if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

"Of course," said Wexter, "I'll just head back to the…"

"I would recommend that you stay here for the time being."

"Why?" Wexter said, confused.

"Jan is due to get out of the brig today," Mon Mothma replied, "and she knows nothing of Kyle's mission or your actions on Ergo. However, given the many ears on this ship, I imagine it will not be long before she does know. And until she's had a chance to absorb the information, I think you would be safest here."

Visions of a rampaging Jan searching him out filled Wexter's mind.

"I take your meaning, Mon Mothma," he said, "thank you."

She nodded, then disappeared through the door.

Wexter looked about the briefing room, thinking about what Jan would do once she found about what had happened.

_I wonder if my multi-tool could burrow me a hole in the floor_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Jan & Galder?

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 5: Jan & Galder?**

A/N: All right, I've said it before, but it bears mentioning again. You readers and reader/reviewers are the best! Thank you for making this such a joy and a blessing for me! Also, let's give kudos to the team at for providing this site for us! In case any FanFiction personnel are reading this, thank you for this site so I and my reader and reviewers can have this experience.

A/N: Well, Kyle's been tortured by Frenden and back in the med bay, although it's the one belonging to the bad guys. Meanwhile, Wexter returns to the _New Hope_ with news of the mission he and Kyle were sent on. And we found out Wexter wasn't a traitor after all! But he might wish he was back on Ergo as Jan is due to get out of the brig in this chapter! Uh oh!

A/N: To everyone wondering what happened with me, I will be posting a short chapter as soon as I finished reposting the old ones with an explanation. Thanks for your patience and willingness to come back! I really, really appreciate it!

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_ **

**The Brig **

_Today's the day, _Jan thought_, as she checked the time display for the umpteenth time. Just another forty-five minutes and I'll finally be out of here. I can't wait._

Suddenly, the door to her cell slid open and in stepped Plasdan.

"Good morning, Jan."

Surprised at his entrance, Jan nevertheless responded politely.

"Good morning, Plasdan."

The security officer stared at her a moment, then said; "Your release is scheduled for 1200 hours today."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, it's been changed."

Shock like a river of ice shot through Jan.

_Changed?_ _What does that mean? Changed to what?_

Forcing herself to respond calmly, she spoke. "May I ask when it's been changed to?"

Unable to hold his serious expression any longer, Plasdan grinned at her.

"Based on the orders I just received, about ten seconds ago."

The river of ice was suddenly replaced with a surge of stunned joy.

"What?" she said.

He nodded. "Mon Mothma just contacted me and ordered your release personally."

Feeling positively giddy, Jan bounced to her feet.

Plasdan stepped to the side, allowing her to step past him.

Standing in the hall, Jan spread her arms wide and stretched. She was still grinning.

"Jan."

She turned to face the security chief.

Looking uncomfortable, Plasdan hesitated before speaking.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad this is over for you. And…"

She took a step towards the man, smiling at him.

"You were doing your job, Plasdan. I'm not mad at you."

His expression of relief told Jan it had been the right thing to say.

_Besides_, she thought, _there's some other people here I'm angry with and the first on the list is Kyle Katarn. _

"Well then," Plasdan said, "What are you waiting for? Go on; get out of here."

Turning away, Jan moved down the corridor. Despite the joy of being free and the bottled up energy inside, she forced herself to walk, at least until she turned the corner.

Filled with the joy of newfound freedom, Jan wasn't sure what she wanted to do first. Then it came to her. Turning down a familiar corridor, she headed for the hangar bay.

Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_ Hangar Bay 

**The _Aldera_**

_Not too much longer, _Galder thought, checking the time display. He went over again in his mind what he would say to Jan. He would need to be very precise. Already, he had taken several steps towards winning her back. Today would be their first face-to-face meeting since her incarceration and Galder wanted Jan to see that there was no one else for her but him.

He thought about checking on Alessa, but decided against it. Since the investigators had come and gone, she had been locked inside her room, refusing to come out or speak to him. _No matter_, he thought, _it's not like she can do anything at this point. Everything is going my way; nothing can stop it._

Just then, the door signal went off.

Caught by surprise, Galder did nothing at first. He was almost convinced he had imagined it when the tone sounded again.

_Who could this be? I'm not expecting anyone. _Deciding that forewarned was forearmed; he activated the external cameras. As the image formed onto a screen, his jaw dropped open.

_It can't be_, he thought, _this is impossible._ He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them sure that he was seeing things. But the image on the screen was still there; it hadn't gone away.

_But how? She wasn't due to be released for another half-hour or so, so how is she here?_ And yet, staring at the image of Jan Ors standing at the entranceway to the _Aldera _the why quickly became less important than the fact that she _was_ there.

_Okay, okay, _Galder thought, _I can handle this. Nothing has changed. I'll just have to move the timetable up a bit._

Giving himself a quick check in the mirror and pronouncing himself presentable, he took the lift down to the lower deck.

Jan stood outside the hatch, anxious with anticipation. Just seeing that the _Aldera_ was still here had given her heart an extra lift. Now if Galder would just answer the door…

Just then, the hatchway slid aside and there he was.

"Well," he said, "hello there. I was planning to…"

That was all he got out as Jan practically flew into his arms.

Caught by surprise, Galder took two involuntary steps back into the ship as Jan pressed into him.

She looked up at him, smiling.

"Surprise."

"I would say so," Galder responded.

The wide smile suddenly morphed into one of embarrassment. Face reddening, Jan let go of him and stepped back.

"Sorry," she said, looking away, "it's just that after not seeing anyone for a while…"

"I understand perfectly," Galder said, "don't worry about it. I have to admit to being surprised. You weren't…"

Jan interrupted, explaining about her early release.

"Well, this is good news," Galder said, feeling a mixture of surprise and suspicion. Given the circumstances of Jan's incarceration, early release was the last he'd expect Mon Mothma to do.

_What is she up to?_ But as Jan began to speak again, he knew he'd have to think about this later.

Jan nodded. "And from your emails, " she said, her voice full of sympathy, "I figured you could use some good news. So, how are you, Galder?"

The last she said with genuine concern.

_Oh, this is too perfect, _he thought.

He gave a heavy sigh, slumping his shoulders a bit.

"Let's sit down," he said, gesturing to the ships' ballroom.

Moving to one of the tables inside, they sat across from each other.

"I won't lie to you, Jan," he said, sighing again. "It's hasn't been easy. If I had known that coming here was going to cause so much trouble… maybe I shouldn't have bothered."

Jan reached across the table, laying a hand on his arm.

"No, Galder, don't say that. I'm glad you came."

He covered her hand with his own.

"I appreciate that Jan. But let's face facts. Ever since I arrived, things have not gone well."

"Oh no, you don't," she said, "This is not all your fault."

"But what happened with Kyle and then with you…"

"What happened with Kyle was Kyle's fault," Jan said firmly, "and mine."

"Yours?" he said incredulously, "I have trouble believing that."

Jan let go of his arm, turning her head away.

"I wasn't going to mention this, but you deserve to know. Kyle and I are friends… close friends."

"I see," Galder replied.

"But after the way we parted last time, I don't think we'll see each other again."

"Jan…"

"Let me finish," she said, her voice a bit shaky but determination in her tone. "You _hurt_ me, Galder. Really _hurt_ me. It took a long time before I could trust people or let someone get close to me. And Kyle…"

"And he made you happy."

"Well…not exactly happy. But we've been through some serious situations together and…we got close."

"And then I showed up."

"Something like that," Jan said. "At first, I didn't think there'd be a problem. You and I were long over and Kyle and I…"

"Jan, please," Galder said, taking her hand again, "Don't do this to yourself."

She shook her head, determined to continue. "I could see Kyle was jealous of you. But I didn't think things would get _this_ bad."

"Jealousy makes men do foolish things, Jan."

"I know that. But I didn't think Kyle would go as far as assaulting you or hurting Alessa. And then, to just take off like that…"

Galder looked down at the floor to hide the smile on his face.

_This is going even better than I planned. She's so convinced Katarn is the problem here that she'll believe anything I tell her._

Still holding her hand, he began to softly massage it.

"Jan, I…"

She turned to face him, managing a smile. "I'm just glad you're all right. How's Alessa?"

"I don't really know," Galder said honestly, "she's been locked in her room since the investigators left. It wasn't pleasant for either of us."

"I'm just glad you didn't leave like you said you were thinking of doing. I really wanted to see you."

_Yes! _

"Oh?" he said.

"There's something I want to ask you. You could almost say I need to."

"Of course," he said, taking her hand in both of his.

Her face reddened again and she looked away for a moment.

"What you said…" she stammered, "…in your last message…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Well… did… did you mean it?"

_Game, set and match,_ Galder thought as he leaned in to kiss her.

Just then, the sound of running footsteps reached their ears as Alessa swept into the room.

"Galder," she called, "are you…?"

She stopped short, mouth hanging open at the sight before her.

"Jan?"

Hearing her friend's voice, Jan looked up, her face breaking into a smile. She was on her feet in an instant.

"Alessa!"

She ran to her friend, hugging her tight even as Alessa continued to look to where Galder still sat, her face transfixed.

_What is going on here? And why is Jan here? What are you doing, Galder? _

Breaking the hug, Jan stepped back, noticing Alessa's expression.

"Are you okay?"

Alessa shook her head, the stunned expression giving way to a smile.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It's good to see you, Jan. Glad to be out?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'm glad. I wish Galder had called me to let me know you were here."

"That's probably my fault," Jan said, "I surprised Galder and we started talking. He never got a chance to use the comm."

"Oh, well then I understand. But I do hope I'm not interrupt anything."

"Well…" Galder began, trying to think of a graceful way to tell his sister to leave the room.

"No," Jan said, "of course not. Galder and I were just talking."

Both Galder and Alessa raised eyebrows, thinking, _just talking? _

"Are you all right, Alessa? Galder told me about what happened with you and Kyle."

"Oh! That! I'm fine. I didn't know Galder had told you."

"Well…" Jan said, unsure if she should tell about Galder's emails to her, "let's say that he found a way. But seriously, are you sure you're okay? I know you got hurt…"

The raven-haired woman threw a glare at her brother before responding. "I'm _fine_, Jan. It _was _scary and I did get hit and knocked out, but I'm all right now."

"I just can't believe Kyle would touch you like that," Jan said, "It's not like him to be so violent."

Alessa's eyes cut to her brother. Her look communicated volumes.

_This is not good, _he thought.

"Well," Alessa said, choosing her words carefully, "it could have been much worse."

"I'll say," Jan replied, "it's a good thing Galder was here."

"Indeed," Alessa said, "a good thing. But let's talk of more pleasant things. I actually came down here looking for _you_, Galder."

"You did?"

"Yes," Alessa replied, "I just heard from Wexter."

"Wexter?" he echoed.

"Where is he?" Jan asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. He only said that he's back aboard the _New Hope_ and safe."

_I've got to get to him,_ Galder thought desperately, _he could ruin everything._

"Oh, Jan," Alessa continued, "Wexter also asked me to tell you that he brought the _Crow_ back safe as well."

"Did he say anything about Kyle?"

Alessa shook her head.

"No, he didn't. When I asked, he said he had to go and signed off in a hurry."

"He's hiding something," Jan said.

"My thoughts exactly, Alessa echoed, "and he might not be the only one."

"What do you mean by that?" Galder said, instantly regretting the force of his question. He was completely off guard, Wexter' return and Alessa presence threatening to destroy his carefully laid foundation of lies.

"Well, think about it," Jan said as Alessa smirked at her brother, "Wexter and Kyle disappear last week with the _Crow_ to who knows where. And now Wexter's back, but beyond telling you he brought the _Crow_ back, he said nothing else."

Alessa nodded.

"Someone's helping him, probably more than one person. It wouldn't be possible otherwise."

"You're sure he didn't say where he was?" asked Galder.

"No," Alessa replied.

"Mon Mothma," Jan said.

"What?" Alessa and Galder said together.

"Mon Mothma. I'd bet she's the one who's helping Wexter. She's the only one with enough clout to make all this happen. And it just conveniently occurred while _I _was in the brig."

Galder was nodding. "It makes sense. But why would she do this?"

"Good question," Alessa said

"Well, I'm going to go and find them both." Jan said, standing up. "We have some things to discuss."

"I'll come with you," Galder said, rising from his chair.

Just then, Jan's communicator went off.

Pulling it from her belt, she keyed it on.

"Jan Ors here."

"This is Mon Mothma. Would you please report to the briefing room right away?"

"Mon Mothma," Jan said, turning to smile at Galder, "this is a surprise. I was just talking about you."

"Indeed," the Rebel leader replied.

"I was wondering, is Wexter with you?"

If she had surprised the other woman, there was no indication in her voice.

"This is an open channel, Jan. Now, can I expect you at the briefing room or shall I have security escort you there?"

Jan thought about protesting, but, being less than an hour out of the brig, the last she needed to do was antagonize the Rebel leader.

"I'm on my way."

"Ask if I can come," Galder said, not wanting to let Jan out of his sight. He needed to know what she know.

"Mon Mothma?"

"I'm with Galder. He's asking if he might join me."

"No," Mon Mothma said, ending the transmission.

Jan looked at Galder, shrugging.

"Sorry. Guess it's just me."

"Maybe I should tag along. She might…"

Jan placed a hand flat against his chest.

"Galder, I appreciate you and I know you want to help. But unless you want _both_ of us spending time in the brig, do me a favor and stay here."

"All right," he said, defeated, "but if you need me, just call."

"I will," she said, smiling at him. Then, before he could react, she reached up on tiptoes and kissed him.

It was a quick kiss, but as she stepped back, Jan could see the surprise on his face. She smiled even wider.

"Besides," she said, "you still have to answer my question."

Taking both of her hands in his, Galder looked down at her, grinning.

"As soon as you get back, I will."

"Good," Jan said, turning to leave.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" Alessa asked.

"Sure," Jan replied, heading for the exit.

"But Alessa…" Galder began.

"Oh now dear brother, I've been cooped up in my room for three days. Surely you won't if I take a short walk? I'll be back soon."

_Oh, very clever dear sister._

Realizing she had him cornered, Galder retreated.

"Of course not. We can talk later."

As they passed out of sight, the smile on Galder's face disappeared.

"And we will talk later, Alessa," he muttered, "Be assured of that."

But his thoughts quickly turned to Jan and the kiss she had given him. Despite the problems he had encountered, the plan was proceeding. As soon as she returned, he would move to the final phase.

The two women were silent as they walked from the hangar bay.

_All this time,_ Jan thought, _Mon Mothma's been a part of this thing with Kyle. And she's gotten Wexter involved. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this! _

Beside her, Alessa's mind was awhirl. Her short conversation with Jan and Galder had told her far more than she had expected.

_Not only has Galder been lying to me, but he's also been subverting Jan and placing the blame for everything squarely on Kyle's shoulders. _

She looked over at her friend, seeing the anger in Jan's face.

_And Jan's buying it, hook, line and sinker. _

As they drew near the briefing room, Jan squared her shoulders.

_She's ready for a fight,_ Alessa thought.

Stopping before the doors, Jan hit the call button.

"Come."

Jan stepped in, hearing the doors close behind her. And… _another set of footsteps_?

She turned to look over her shoulder. Alessa was right behind her.

"Ummm… what are you doing?"

"Miss Thonx, Jan." Mon Mothma called.

"Here, Mon Mothma," said Alessa.

"Please join us if you would."

_Okay_, Jan thought, _something is up_.

As the two women approached the table, Jan saw Wexter sitting on the side facing Mon Mothma. Alessa moved past her to stand near him.

"All right," Jan said, "what's going on here?"

"I intend to explain that, Jan…"

"Because I don't like what I'm seeing here," Jan interrupted, "first, Wexter and Katarn take off in _my_ ship. Then, Wexter returns but tells no one. And now, Alessa is following me into a briefing. I don't like it, not at all.

"Jan, I…" he began, only to be silenced by a look from Mon Mothma.

"And you, Wexter. How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends, but maybe I was wrong.

She advanced another step.

"Jan," Mon Mothma began, "if you will just…"

"And you Alessa? Why are you here exactly? Because I don't…"

"SILENCE!"

The voice was like a thunderclap in the small room, instantly cutting off all conversation.

Jan stared at the Rebel leader in shock. In all the years she had known Mon Mothma, she had never heard the woman yell, at least until now.

After thirty seconds of complete silence, Mon Mothma spoke again, her voice clipped and precise, brooking no further interruption.

"That will quite enough from you, Miss Ors. I will not tolerate any further outbursts from you. Understood?"

Not sure if she should speak, Jan nodded.

But Mon Mothma wasn't letting her off the hook that easy.

"I said, do you understand, Miss Ors?"

"Yes," Jan said in a normal tone of voice.

"Very well," the Rebel leader continued, her voice still angry, "then we shall begin again. As you have already seen, Mr. Wayfarer is here, having just returned from a mission."

_A mission? _Jan thought.

"I have brought him here for the purpose of keeping you from interrogating him. As you have been out of the loop while in the brig these past thirty days, I will brief you what has been going on during your absence. Mr. Wayfarer will provide additional corroborating testimony. Miss Thonx is also here as my guest to provide further information."

"The question now, Miss Ors, " Mon Mothma said, " is are you ready to listen or shall I have Security take you back to the brig?"

Realizing the incredibly thin ice she was standing on, Jan considered her response carefully. She wanted to know what was going on, but ticking off Mon Mothma was only going to make things worse.

"I am ready to listen," she said.

Mon Mothma took a moment to collect herself. It had been a while since she had been this angry. But Jan was being incredibly obstinate.

_I only hope that what is said here gets through to her. If not… _

"Very well," she said, moving over to the table and sitting down. Approaching the opposite side, Jan reached for a chair.

"I did not offer you a seat, Miss Ors."

Jan felt a flash of annoyance. Granted, she was on Mon Mothma's turf here, but did the woman did not have to demean her.

Removing her hand from their chair, Jan stood there, waiting.

The Rebel leader's eyes bored into her, searching. After nearly a minute of increasingly uncomfortable silence, she spoke.

"Now, here is how things are going to work. I am going to talk and you are going to listen. If I wish to hear from you, I will ask. Am I understood?"

Realizing that Mon Mothma was going to run this as she saw fit to, Jan nodded in response.

"Speak up, Miss Ors."

"I understand," Jan said.

"Good. Then we shall get started. To begin, Jan, I do not wish to come across as insensitive to what has occurred between Kyle, yourself and your friends. What I cannot accept is my officers flying off the handle, being insubordinate and acting in poor fashion. Your behavior of late has been nothing short of deplorable. I have tolerated it up to this point, but no longer. Am I clear?"

_My behavior? _Jan thought_. What about Kyle's or Wexter's or yours? It's not like this is all my fault. _

But to Mon Mothma she responded with, "Clear."

"Good. But before I begin on what has occurred since you incarceration, I am curious as to what you yourself know."

Jan hesitated before answering. Galder's emails had kept her informed, but if she revealed that to Mon Mothma, who knew what might happen?

_One way or another, I have to protect Galder. He's the only one who's been trying to help me. _

"Beyond learning of Wexter's return earlier, not much," Jan lied.

She could tell Mon Mothma didn't believe her, but the Rebel leader decided not to pursue the issue further.

"Then I shall begin with events shortly after your incarceration began. Do you recall the Nav Card that Kyle retrieved from Coruscant?"

Visions of Blaze attacking Kyle and the firefight to get off planet flashed through Jan's mind.

"Yes, I do."

"We were able to decode enough data from it to learn of a rendezvous between Darth Vader's flagship, the _Executor_ and General Mohc's command ship, the _Arc Hammer_. You recall that the _Arc Hammer_ is the mobile base for the Dark Troopers?

"Yes," Jan said, tempted to ask what kind of rendezvous was being planned, but she kept quiet, remembering Mon Mothma's warning.

"We believe the purpose of the rendezvous was to transfer a battalion of Dark Troopers from the _Arc Hammer_ to the _Executor_. However, our decoding also revealed that the rendezvous was being delayed until a shipment of Dark Trooper weapons could arrive at the _Arc Hammer_. And that is where Kyle became involved."

Mon Mothma continued, going over the details of Kyle's mission to Ergo.

_An infiltration mission, _Jan thought.

It _did_ explain Kyle and Wexter's sudden disappearance, and why they had needed the _Crow_.

As Mon Mothma continued, telling Jan how Galder had issued a complaint against Kyle, she recalled Galder telling her about this in one of his e-mails.

"Now," the Rebel leader said, "in regards to Mr. Thonx's complaint, it indicates that Kyle attacked both Alessa and Galder and then threatening them to keep quiet."

_Just like Galder told me_, Jan thought.

"Miss Thonx," Mon Mothma said to the now seated Alessa, "you were present during this incident?"

"Yes," Alessa said, "Kyle and I were having dinner."

_Well, isn't that just too sweet?_ Jan thought sarcastically.

"Can you substantiate your brother's claim?"

"No," Alessa said, "I cannot."

That caught Jan by surprise. She was certain that Alessa would back up what Galder had said.

_Maybe she's covering for Katarn_, Jan thought. But on the heels of that thought came, _But why would she? Galder's complaint says that Katarn threatened both her and Galder. Why would Alessa cover for him if he did that? _

"I see," Mon Mothma was saying, "so you do not agree with the details of the complaint?"

"No," Alessa said, "I do not."

"Is your brother mistaken about what he saw, Miss Thonx? Is the complaint in error?"

"I can't say for sure what Galder saw, Mon Mothma, or what he thinks he saw, but the complaint is neither accurate nor true."

"Then since you were there, Miss Thonx, could you tell us exactly what happened?"

Alessa moved a hand to her face, feeling the echo of Galder's strike.

"Miss Thonx?"

"Sorry," Alessa said, "it's still a bit difficult to think about that night. But I'll try."

Alessa began by describing her invitation to Kyle for dinner and how, initially, everything was fine. She went on to tell how they had danced.

"And that's when it happened."

"What happened, Miss Thonx?"

Alessa turned her head to look at her friend.

"Please forgive me, Jan. I didn't mean to, but we were dancing close and I… I looked up at him… and… I…"

Jan looked down at the floor.

"I asked Kyle to kiss me."

_You…_ Jan thought, thinking of a particular animal.

"The next thing I knew, Galder came out of nowhere; screaming at the top of his lungs. He hit Kyle."

"Wait a moment, Miss Thonx. Your brother's complaint states that it was Kyle who attacked him."

Alessa shook her head. "That's not true. Galder hit Kyle first."

"And then Kyle retaliated," Mon Mothma said.

"No," Alessa said, "not at first." She went on to describe hitting Galder with a plate.

"And then," she said, here eyes brimming, "he came at me."

"Who came at you, Miss Thonx?" Mon Mothma asked earnestly.

It took Alessa a moment, but she managed to say, "Galder."

_WHAT! _ Jan thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth & Consequences

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 6: Truth & Consequences**

A/N: Well, my friends, it's finally time! Welcome to Chapter 6 and the scene you've all been waiting for. I'd say waiting patiently, but that wouldn't exactly be true, snicker snicker. Seriously, I appreciate your waiting while I got this done and I hope it meets your expectations. 

A/N: And with that, everyone, let's go see what happens!

* * *

**Rebel Command ship _New Hope_ **

**Briefing Room **

Rebel Command ship _New Hope _Briefing Room 

Jan stood there, unable to say a word. She looked to Alessa

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

Mon Mothma noticed the stunned look on Jan's face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Thonx. Did I hear you correctly? Did you say it was Galder?"

Alessa nodded.

"The complaint says it was Kyle who attacked you," Mon Mothma said.

Sudden iron came into Alessa's voice. Her expression hardened.

"I know who attacked me, who hit me. And it was not Kyle."

"So you are saying that Mr. Thonx, your own brother, came at you and struck you?"

"Yes," Alessa said, nodding.

_No,_ Jan thought, _that's not possible. Galder would never hit his own sister. Sure, he's got a temper, but to do something like that… No, it can't be true._ But on the heels of that thought came, _Or can it? _

"Please continue, Miss Thonx."

"I'm not sure what happened after that. Galder knocked me out."

"But you did regain consciousness at some point?"

"Yes, I did. I can remember Kyle leaning over me, asking me if I was all right."

"And were you?"

"No," said Alessa, "Dr. Berth told me later that I had a fractured cheekbone."

Jan took a moment to consider the force it would take to do that. She still was finding it hard to believe Galder could have done such a thing.

"What happened next?"

"Galder and Kyle argued over what to do, until I yelled at them."

"And after that?"

"I'm not sure," Alessa said, "I lost consciousness again. When I woke up, I was in my cabin aboard the _Aldera_."

"Very well, Miss Thonx. And you are absolutely certain this was what occurred?"

"I was there, Mon Mothma," Alessa replied," I saw what happened. I don't why Galder is lying, but he is."

The Rebel leader nodded. "Miss Ors, is there anything you would like to ask Miss Thonx?"

From being angry with her friend for trying to kiss Kyle to this, Jan's mind was full of possibilities and questions.

Looking to Alessa, she said, "Alessa, are you sure it was Galder? I just can't believe he'd do something like that."

"You weren't there, Jan," Alessa replied, "you didn't see him. After I hit him, he got this look on his face, like I had betrayed him. It was a crazy look. He scared me. And then, he hit me."

Jan said nothing. Her instincts told her Alessa was telling the truth. But it just didn't seem possible.

"Jan?"

She looked at Alessa, who was looking down, her expression one of regret.

"I'm sorry about what I tried to do with Kyle."

"You should be," Jan replied, looking away.

Alessa wanted to say more, but Mon Mothma spoke first.

"Thank you, Miss Thonx. I believe that is all for now."

Mon Mothma waited to let what Alessa had said sink in before she continued.

"Now Miss Ors, you should know that the day I received Mr. Thonx's complaint is the same day Kyle and Wexter left the _New Hope_. I imagine you can understand why.

_I suppose,_ Jan thought, _I suppose I might have done the same thing. _One of Mon Mothma's many lessons was the mission was always paramount, even if meant bending or outright breaking of regulations.

"Now, Mr. Wayfarer, if you will tell Miss Ors about the mission."

Wexter took up the story, going over the flight to Ergo and the battle with the smugglers, including their crash landing during the thunderstorm.

"And it was after the 'landing' that I got the idea about how to get Kyle to the smuggler base.

As Wexter went over his idea, Mon Mothma saw Jan's hands tighten into fists.

Hearing Wexter describe leaving Kyle on Ergo, Jan felt a rush of anger.

_You did what, Wexter? You left him there? Alone? No weapons? What kind of hair-brained plan is that? If Kyle gets hurt, I'll never forgive you. _

That last thought brought Jan up short. How was it that she was suddenly so concerned about Kyle?

"I arrived back at the _New Hope_ today," Wexter concluded. He looked to Mon Mothma.

"Any questions, Miss Ors?"

Still mulling over what Alessa and now angry with Wexter for what he had done, Jan shook her head. She was trying to wrap her brain around all of this.

"There is another piece of information I want to relate to you."

_What else? _Jan thought. _I don't know if I can take much more. I thought Galder had told me everything that had happened. But did he? _

Seeing the play of uncertainty on the young woman's face, Mon Mothma was about to continue when Wexter suddenly jumped in.

"Jan… I…" he stammered, "look, I know you're mad at me for leaving Kyle on Ergo. But I beg you, please listen to what Mon Mothma has to say. It's important and it's the truth, I swear."

Jan said nothing.

Producing a data pad, Mon Mothma placed on the table in front of her.

"On this data pad," she said, "is a statement I took from Kyle shortly before he left.

She pushed it across the table to Jan.

The young woman stared at it, not sure if she wanted to read it or not. Everything she had thought and believed about Kyle, Galder, Wexter and Alessa was being called into question. It was nearly overwhelming.

"Please," Mon Mothma said.

Hearing the woman's earnest entreaty, Jan picked up the data pad.

Mon Mothma, Alessa and Wexter exchanged glances, all hoping this would work; that Jan was really listening. As the young woman began to read, they watched the play of emotions on her face. At one point, they heard her suck in a quick breath. And as Jan finished reading, the Rebel Leader thought she could detect some faint trembling as well.

**Jan,**

**Since you're reading this, Mon Mothma has probably told about my mission and why I had to leave so suddenly. I hope you don't mind me taking the _Crow. _And please don't be angry with Wexter for piloting it. Time was of the essence and I didn't give him much in the way of alternatives.**

**I can imagine you're wondering why I bothered to leave this for you, given how we left things the last time we spoke. You may not believe anything I have to say here, but I couldn't just up and leave without telling you how I feel. Despite what's happened between us, I wish you could be with me.**

**We could go around and around forever deciding who hurt who the most, Jan. But the truth is; we hurt each other, with what we did and what we said.**

**I imagine you've been told what Galder has said about me and what I supposedly did to Alessa. Maybe you believe it, maybe you don't. But before you decide, ask yourself this question. Would the Kyle Katarn you know do what Galder has accused me of? I know answering this question puts you in a bad position. Me on one side. Galder on the other. You're probably asking yourself; who do I believe? Who do I trust?**

**You know me, Jan. You know what kind of man I am. That should be enough to give you the answer.**

**And finally, Jan, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel about you. The truth is, you are one of the touchiest, stubborn, quick to judge and aggressive persons I have ever known. You scare me at times. But past all that, I have learned you are also intensely loyal, you care about people and woe to anyone who messes with your friends. And when I look at you, hair flying everywhere, clothes stained with who knows what from working on the _Crow_, what do I see? I see you, Jan Ors, a beautiful woman.**

**And just so you know, I _did _go out with Alessa. And yes, she is attractive. But, when I think about who I want beside me on missions, yours is the only face I see. You might ask why. After all that's happened, why is he saying this? Because Jan: you are my friend, my partner and someone who I care about, a lot.**

**Whatever else happens, whatever you decide, I wanted you to know that.**

The message was signed, "Kyle."

She could feel his earnestness, his honesty, and his heart. Even after what she had done to him, he had taken the time to write this to her.

_Could it all be true? Could I be the one who's wrong? Could I have been wrong all this time? _

She looked at her commander and two friends. A wave of emotion hit her and she had to fight for control even as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Is it… is it true?" she asked, "all of it?"

"I saw Alessa the day after, Jan," Wexter said, "It's true."

"And I saw Kyle as well, Jan," Mon Mothma said, "I believe him."

"Jan," Alessa said, "Galder lied to you. He lied to me. He lied to all of us. We're telling you the truth. Please believe us."

Jan felt as if her whole world was coming apart. Kyle's statement rang true to her as well. Her knees began to buckle and she had to grab at the chair with her free hand to steady herself.

"Please sit," Mon Mothma said.

Jan did so, clutching the data pad.

_It feels like they're telling me the truth. But how can it be? It's not what Galder told me. He couldn't have lied to me, could he? Not again. _

Reaching deep into her reserves of control and strength, Jan made herself take a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, it was as if something like scales or blinders had been removed from her vision and from her mind. She glanced down at Kyle's letter, read the words again.

Reaching out, she traced a finger over his signature.

"Kyle," she whispered, "I'm sorry. You're right, I do know the answer."

As she said the words, Jan felt fresh strength flood into her. She was still angry, but as she looked at her friends, she knew her anger had been misdirected. There was only one target worthy of her anger.

Mon Mothma and Wexter had been intently watching Jan as she read Kyle's letter. The young woman's face had undergone several changes, from disbelief, to confusion, to wonderment, to fear, and now to a mixture of anger and determination.

"Jan?" Wexter called.

At first she didn't respond, then her head tilted up, her face coming into view. Jan's eyes were shining, a smile on her face.

"Are you all right?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes," Jan responded, "yes, I am."

She took another deep breath.

"In fact, I feel better than I have in a while.

"Jan," Alessa said, her own eyes shining, "I'm sorry about this."

"No, Alessa," Jan said, iron in her voice, "I'm the one who's sorry. I owe all of you an apology. But…

Relieved that they had gotten through to her, Wexter, Alessa and Mon Mothma looked concerned again.

"But?" Wexter asked, fearing the answer.

"There's something I need to do first. Mon Mothma?"

"Yes Jan?" said the Rebel leader.

"I wonder if you might excuse me?"

The smile was gone from Jan's face. In its place was a look of fierceness and the Rebel leader had a good idea who it was intended for.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Jan said honestly.

"I understand." Mon Mothma replied, knowing that it was going to happen whether she allowed it or not. "Can you keep it confined to the hangar bay?"

"Definitely," Jan replied confidently.

_I may very well live to regret this,_ Mon Mothma thought. But one way or another, Galder Thonx was due a reckoning.

"Very well, Jan. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma. Thank you all."

Her face set, Jan rose from her chair, turned and left the briefing room, the data pad clutched tightly in one hand.

"Where is she going?" Wexter asked.

"I'd imagine she's going to see Galder," Mon Mothma replied.

"You mean she…" Alessa said, trailing off, "Is that a good idea?"

"For Jan, yes. For Galder, no."

* * *

_What a fool I've been! _

_You lied to me, Galder. You looked me in the eyes and lied to me again. _

Footsteps seeming to echo, Jan stalked down the hallway, eyes locked on the floor so no one would see her face. Part of her wanted to collapse, to go back to her quarters and weep. But there would be time for that later.

_Why did I listen to him? Why didn't I see through his lies? _

_Because I thought he had really changed. Hah! What a joke! _

_Why did it take till now for me to see the truth? _

_Because I wouldn't listen! I wouldn't listen to the one person who cared, and kept trying. _

_Oh, Kyle. Please come back. There's so much I need to say to you. So much I need to apologize for? _

_But what if he doesn't come back? What if he does and won't see me? What I did to him… _

Jan pushed the thought aside.

_No, I can't think like that. Kyle will listen to me._

_But what if he doesn't? _

_Then I'll try again and again and again until he does listen. _

But first, she would deal with Galder.

She was almost to the hangar bay when the idea came. And despite the pain she felt, the shame over what she had done, Jan felt a smile coming to her face.

_Oh yes, _she thought, _it's perfect. The perfect setup. All I need is a comm panel.

* * *

_

_What am I doing?_ Alessa thought as she made her way down the corridor.

_I have to do this. I have to make sure she doesn't... _She force herself to take a couple of calming breaths.

_But after what Galder did to her, she just might._

She wondered if she should have asked Wexter to come with her. But he was in sickbay by now, being checked out.

It was shortly after Jan had left that Mon Mothma, after thanking Alessa and Wexter for their help, had departed as well.

"Well," said Wexter, "I'm going to head over to sick bay, make sure I didn't bring back anything from Ergo. You want to come?"

"I don't know," Alessa had said, "Wexter, you don't think…. I mean, I know Jan is angry, probably angrier than she's ever been, but she wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?"

Alessa forced herself to say it.

"Kill Galder?"

"Absolutely not," Wexter said immediately.

"But you saw her, you know what he did…"

Moving to stand in front of her, Wexter laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Alessa, Jan Ors is many things, but she is not a murderer. That said, I wouldn't want to be Galder right now for all the spice on Kessel, but Jan will not kill him."

Alessa stared into his eyes, seeking reassurance.

"All right?"

"Okay," she had said, still unsure, "but, maybe I should…"

He gave a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead. Follow her if you want. But I'd stay out of her way."

"I will."

And with that, she had left the briefing room.

Now, she headed towards the hangar bay, hoping to keep a good distance from Jan. She didn't want to get involved. But everything else aside, Galder was her brother._

* * *

_

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_ **

**Hangar Bay **

Aboard the _Aldera_, Galder gazed at himself in the mirror, primping. Jan had just called to say that her meeting with Mon Mothma was over and she was on her way. He was ready, but just the same, he wanted to look his best for her.

_Everything is going according to plan_, he thought._ Katarn is gone, Jan believes he was the instigator and I was the innocent victim. Now, all I need to do is convince her to leave this ship and she'll be mine once again._

Just then, an alert sounded from one of the external cameras. Checking the readout, Galder smiled widely. There was his Jan now, crossing the hangar towards the _Aldera_.

_She is beautiful_, he thought, _but I'll have to speak to her about those clothes, maybe get her to try some of Alessa's things. Any woman of mine should look better than that._

Taking the turbo shaft down to the lower deck, Galder moved to the hatchway and keyed it open.

As Jan got closer, he spread his arms wide, smiling at her.

"Welcome back, dearest, how was your meeting?"

But instead of the hug he was expecting, he saw Jan smile, one arm drawing back.

His brain barely had time to process what was happening before Jan smashed her fist across his face.

The blow knocked Galder back into the ship, blood fountaining from a split lip. He crashed to the floor, his mind awhirl with confusion and pain.

_Did Jan just hit me? _Tasting blood in his mouth, he realized she indeed had hit him. _But why? Why would she do such a thing? _

He heard the hatch close, then the sound of footsteps approaching him. Having shut his eyes reflexively when the first blow had struck, Galder now opened them. Jan moved into his field of vision, standing over him.

Her fists were clenched tightly, her face set in an expression of such anger. No, he realized, more than anger. Rage. That was what he was seeing in her face. Rage.

Part of Galder's mind tried to say that she knew, but he couldn't yet admit that that was true.

"You lying sack of space trash!"

_All right, all right. Whatever is happening, I can handle this. I just have to get her talking. _

"Jan, honey," he began, "what are you…"

Dropping to one knee, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, roughing yanking him forward.

"Don't," she said fiercely," don't you dare call me honey or sweetie or any of that other crap. Not after what you've done. The only reason you're still alive right now is that I want to know exactly what you've done and moreover, I want to know why."

"Jan," Galder said, "I don't know what you're talking…"

Letting go of his shirt, Jan waited just long enough for Galder's head to strike the floor before she drove an elbow into his stomach. The impact caused Galder to sit up, clutching at his stomach as he cried out.

This time, Jan grabbed a double handful of shirt. "There's more of that every time you try to lie me again, Galder. Now talk."

Fighting to concentrate despite the pain, Galder stalled. "I don't understand, Jan. What did…?"

Releasing him again, Jan fired another punch, this one going lower than his stomach.

Galder grabbed at the affected area as he cried out.

_She knows! I don't know how, but she knows! _

Hauling him upward again, Jan drew her hand back and with the flat of her palm, struck Galder across the face. Had she not been holding him, the impact would have driven him back to the floor.

"No more, Galder! No more lies! No more deceptions! I won't listen to any more of it! You've screwed with my life for the last time!"

Just then, Alessa came running into the room, having entered the ship and hearing the commotion.

"Galder!" she called, "Are you…"?

She stopped short, seeing her brother lying on the floor, blood coming his nose, his lip, a livid welt on his cheek, and the way he was holding himself…

"Jan! Please! Don't…"

Jan responded by grabbing Galder's left arm and using it to haul him onto his knees even as she rose to her feet.

"Oh, thank you, Jan," he said, thinking and hoping that she'd listen now, "I…"

But that was all he got as Jan, still holding his arm, put her free hand palm down on Galder's chest and used the momentum to sling him away from her. He didn't go far, but enough that he hit back first against one of the tables, the lip of it hitting him in the head. He cried out again, falling over onto his left side.

That done, Jan whirled on the raven-haired woman.

"Back off, Alessa! This sorry excuse for a man lied to me again! He lied about what happened that night between him, you and Kyle. He deceived me about Kyle! All this time, he's been lying and I'm going to find out why!"

"Alessa!" Galder called, reaching out a hand to her. "Help me! Help me before this mad woman kills me!"

Jan turned to look over her shoulder at him. She was smiling again, a predator's smile.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Galder," Jan said, "but when I'm through, you're going to wish I had."

"Wait a minute!" Alessa called.

"What?" Jan said, turning her fierce gaze on the other woman.

Alessa looked to her brother.

"Why, Galder. Tell me why you did this. Why did you attack Kyle that night? What did he ever do to you?"

"He had his hands on you, Alessa," Galder said, "an admitted traitor and murderer had his hands on you. I wasn't about to stand for it."

"That's not what you told Mon Mothma," Jan growled.

Galder stared back at her stunned. _She does know. Mon Mothma must have gotten to her, and probably Wexter too. _

"Why Galder?" Alessa said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It was for you, Alessa," he said, pleading with her, "I did what I did to protect you. Nothing more, nothing less."

She stared at for a moment.

"No you didn't," she said, "this has all been about you. I see that now." She started to turn away.

"Where are you going?" Galder called, "help me!"

"Not this time, brother," Alessa said, walking away, "not this time."

Enraged by his sister's betrayal, Galder uttered a cry mixed with pain and frustration.

Despite the pain he felt, pushed himself up to his feet.

_No_, he thought,_ I've got to go after her. I've got to explain._

He had barely taken three steps when Jan moved into his field of vision again.

"Going somewhere?" she said, "I guess you forgot about me."

She fired a punch at his face. But to her surprise, Galder grabbed her hand, yanking her forward.

The move caught Jan by surprise and she found herself falling towards the deck.

Quickly, she tucked her legs in, turning the fall into a forward roll. A moment later, she was back on her feet, turning to face Galder again.

He had turned round also, his expression angry.

"Back off, Jan," he warned, "you were lucky to get the drop on me a moment ago. And it's only because I care about you that I haven't retaliated."

"Really?" Jan retorted, "I thought it was because I was kicking your ass."

Galder felt his anger deepening. As much as he cared for Jan, he wasn't about to let any woman talk to him this way.

"Get out of here, Jan. Get out of her now and I'll forget this happened."

He managed a smug smile despite the pain. _She'll back down now, I'm certain of it._

But to his surprise, Jan planted her feet and raised her hands. She was smiling that smile again.

"Don't do this, Jan. I don't want to fight you. Leave while you can. If you stay, I won't be held responsible for what happens."

Her reply was to extend her hand in a "come on" gesture.

"You stupid fool!" he yelled, planting his feet and charging at her.

Normally, such a charge worked well for him. But at the last second, Jan stepped to the side. As Galder rushed past, Jan drove an elbow into his back. The blow sent Galder him tumbling to the ground.

Rolling onto his side and getting up again, Galder took a moment to rethink his strategy. He had underestimated Jan. She clearly meant to hurt him until he talked.

_Like that's going to happen! _

He had only one option. He would have to fight her. And this would be a fight for his life because, if he lost, it'd all be over. He'd lose everything.

_And I won't let that happen!_

He rushed Jan again. But as she moved to step aside again, he stopped, turned and fired a punch.

Taken by surprise, Jan felt her cheek flame as Galder's fist crashed into it. Before she could recover, a second punch caught her under the chin, nearly lifting her off her feet. Falling back, Jan landed on the deck, rolling onto her side.

_Good,_ Galder thought, hearing her cry of pain. He advanced on her prone form. S_he's down. I can finish this. _

Reaching down, he turned Jan onto her back. Raising a fist, he took one last look at that beautiful face.

_It won't be beautiful any more_, he thought.

He felt sudden shock as, in the space of a heartbeat, Jan closed eyes flew open. At the same time, her fist shot upwards so quickly as to be little more than a blur.

Galder screamed as fire blossomed in his lower extremities. Defenseless, he was unable to avoid the second kick, which caught him in the stomach, exactly where Jan had already punched him. He fell back, rolling onto his side, cradling his injured body.

Rising to her feet in one single, smooth motion, Jan planted her right foot and kicked out with her left. The blow hit Galder square in the middle of his back. He cried out again, one hand moving to the injured spot.

Repositioning herself, Jan struck out at the back of Galder's knees, the flat of her boot hitting directly on the ligaments. He wouldn't be able to stand up even if he wanted to.

Whimpering with pain, Galder turned his face to look up at Jan.

"Jan," he said, "please stop. I'm sorry. And I do love you."

At those words, Jan clenched her fists so tightly it hurt. She felt renewed rage blossoming in her chest.

Dropping to one knee, she grabbed a hold of his shirt once again. The fabric, stained with Galder's blood, was already torn and threatened to rip more.

Drawing her fist back, she punched him again and again and again and again, punctuating each blow with a word.

"You" (punch)

"lying" (punch)

"egotistical" (punch)

"self-centered" (punch)

"deceitful" (punch)

"bastard!" (punch)

Seeing that Galder was about to lose consciousness, Jan refrained from striking again. Grabbing his shoulder with her free hand, she pulled him up until they were face-to-face.

"Just tell me one thing, Galder. Why? Why did you do this?"

Beaten, broken and bloody, Galder fought through a forest of pain to concentrate enough to answer her.

"Because," he said, fighting to draw a breath, "because I wanted you back."

Jan's eyes went wide as she stared at him. She was thunderstruck. Looking into his one unblackened eye, it seemed to Jan that Galder was finally, at last, telling her the truth.

"It's the truth, Jan. I swear."

He saw the surprise leave her and the rage return.

"You should have stayed on Alderaan," she said contemptuously, and with a final punch, knocked him out.


	7. Chapter 7: Jan's Crisis

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 7: Jan's Crisis**

A/N: Y'know, no matter how many times I read the last chapter, I cannot help but enjoy Jan whomping Galder. Talk about someone who had it coming! The question here was, what happens next! Guess we should find out, huh?

* * *

**Rebel Command ship _New Hope_** **Hangar Bay**

Alessa Thonx was normally a woman in control. From her childhood through her growing up years and into adulthood, she had always prided herself on her ability to observe, assess and react to any situation. In school, she had used her ability to break down every subject into manageable chunks until she understood each piece perfectly. Then, she'd put those pieces back together and the picture they formed would become perfectly to her. She knew what to do on every exam, every paper, every project.

In high school, the ability drove her in chairing student committees and leading study groups. In her adult life, people had found her so capable that she was encouraged to run for public office. No matter what the problem, whatever the situation, Alessa Thonx had always known what to do.

Except now.

At this moment, as she paced the hangar bay, the young woman tried desperately to calm herself, to slow her racing mind. She tried to do as she had done in the past, to break the situation down in manageable chunks. But it wasn't working. Every time she tried, the picture in her mind kept breaking up into an unrecognizable mess.

It wasn't that she didn't understand what the situation was or why it was occurring. No, the element that refused to mold itself to her logical mind was her brother.

_Why Galder, why did you do this? Wasn't it enough to see our planet destroyed before our eyes? Why did you have to come here and try to ruin things for Jan and Kyle?_

She mused over this for a moment, trying to understand her brother's motives.

_Maybe it's my fault. Maybe if we hadn't come here, none of this would have happened._

It took only a minute for her to dismiss that thought as ludicrous.

_No, neither Wexter nor I are to blame for this. The responsibility for what happened is squarely on Galder's shoulders. He created this situation, and then proceeded to escalate it. And now he's paying the price for his actions._

She looked again in the direction of the Aldera. It looked the same, as it had the time before and the time before that. The ship sat serenely in the hangar, its exterior offering no hint of the turmoil inside.

_Please don't kill him, Jan, she thought. I know what he's done is terrible. But please don't…_

The sound of a hatchway opening cut her off in mid thought.

Before her, the _Aldera's_ hatchway opened. A figure stepped down onto the deck, nearly stumbling. A hand reached to the door lip, grabbing it for support.

Alessa began to walk quickly towards the ship, trying to discern who it was that had come out. She feared it might be Galder. If it was, who knew what he had done to Jan?

But as she drew closer, Alessa saw the unkempt brown hair. She quickened her pace.

"Jan?" she called.

* * *

Having left Galder lying unconscious on the floor of the _Aldera's_ ballroom, Jan had stood over her fallen foe for a moment. Adrenaline whipped all through her body, leaving a sense of hyper alertness in her. 

She almost regretted having knocked Galder out so soon. She knew she could have done more to him, caused him even more pain.

But as she looked down on him now, unconscious and helpless, she was loath to ever touch him again. With a disgusted look on her face she said,

"You're not worth the effort it would take."

With that, she turned around and stepped from the ballroom.

Approaching the hatchway, she keyed it open and stepped down the deck. However, as she did so, Jan felt a sudden weakness in her knees. She quickly grabbed at the lip of the hatch for support.

_Whoa! That was close!_

Looking down at her legs, she wondered what had happened, why her knees had given way like that.

_Well_, she mused, _considering what I've just been through, I imagine my body is just a little bit tired._

She chuckled at the thought.

"Jan?"

She looked up. Alessa was coming.

* * *

The apprehensive feeling was fading fast. Alessa could see for sure that the figure before was Jan. 

"Jan?" she called, her voice full of concern, "are you all right?"

"I think so," came back a tired reply.

Alessa was only a few steps away when Jan's face came into full view.

* * *

Jan heard the half gasp, half cry, almost a squeaking sound. 

She looked at Alessa. The other woman was staring at her with an expression of horror, her eyes wide.

"Alessa? What is it? What's wrong?"

* * *

Alessa heard the question and knew she should respond, but it was ad if her brain had shifted into neutral. She couldn't answer, couldn't speak at all. She could only stare. 

Blood still trickled from a gash in Jan's lip, a thin river of red moving down the side of her mouth. One cheek was aflame.

_Galder must have hit her there_, Alessa thought. She saw another mark on Jan's chin, the evidence of another blow. Her friend's hair was askew, even more so than at other times. Her clothes were torn, exposing patches of skin. But it was Jan's eyes that frightened Alessa. Normally placid pools of blue, the eyes that look at her now were filled with an angry light. For a moment, it seemed that Jan's blue eyes had become red.

* * *

Jan stared back, not sure why Alessa was staring at her so strangely. Suddenly, another wave of tiredness hit her. The adrenaline rush that had carried this far was beginning to ebb. 

"I'm going to my quarters," she said to Alessa, turning to go.

* * *

As Jan moved past her, Alessa finally found her voice. 

"Are you all right?"

Jan stopped walking, her back to Alessa.

To the other woman's surprise, Jan let out a bark of laughter.

"All right?" she echoed. "Alessa, after what I've done. I don't deserve to be all right."

With that, Jan resumed walking, heading for the hangar bay entrance.

Alessa watched her go then, reluctantly, she turned to face the open hatchway of the _Aldera_. She knew she had to go inside. She had to check on Galder. But part of her, a very large part, did not want to. She didn't want to see the evidence of battle that had taken place inside the Aldera or what Jan had done to Galder.

_But I have to_, she thought, and with a deep breath, stepped inside the ship.

* * *

**Rebel Command ship _New Hope_** **Quarters of Jan Ors**

As the door to her room opened, Jan leaned heavily against the jamb. She felt exhausted, every step leading here seeming to take more and more effort.

_Okay, Ors, suck it up_.

Taking a deep breath, Jan exhaled, pushing herself off the jamb as she did so. The movement brought with it sudden dizziness and, for a moment, she feared she might fall.

_All right, relax. Remember what you were taught if this happens._

Closing her eyes, Jan concentrated on her breathing while she raised her arms until they were parallel to the floor. It took nearly a minute before the dizziness faded.

_Whew!_ Jan thought, opening her eyes again. _That was close. _

Negotiating the space between her bed and dresser, she stepped towards the 'fresher, flipping on the light above the sink. Although there was no door separating it from the rest of the room, a wall partition offered her some degree of privacy. As the light came on, Jan felt her breath catch in her throat.

Standing before her was the image of a warrior fresh from the battlefield. Clothes torn, spattered with blood, hair matted, dried blood coating the mouth and a bruise on the cheek all evidence of the battle.

_Who the…?_

Jan realized she was staring at her reflection.

_Look at me,_ she thought, _I'm a mess. _On the heels of that thought came, _this is what Galder did to me._

Seeing herself like this brought the enormity of what had happened in the last several hours crashing down on her. It was nearly overwhelming. Jan swayed on her feet, feeling suddenly lightheaded. She grabbed at the wall to keep herself from falling.

_Okay, okay, all right. Steady. Get a hold of yourself, Ors._

It took several minutes, but she was finally able to calm down and steady herself. As she continued to stare at herself, Jan understood why all the personnel she had passed in the corridor had been staring at her.

_I would have been staring too, _she thought, _seeing someone looking like this. _

Deciding that the first order of business was to clean herself up, Jan moved to strip off her blood stained and torn clothing. The movements brought with them twinges of pain, making her wince.

Each new pain reminded her of what Galder had done to her and it could have been much, much worse had she not defeated him.

As she started to pull the shirt over her head, it brushed against her chin where Galder had hit her. She cried out, closing her eyes against the pain.

Anger accompanied the pain. Eyes still closed, Jan could feel her teeth grinding together, her facial expression mirroring the anger she felt as she thought of Galder and what he had done to her.

_Bastard! I should have just killed him! _

"Like what you did to me?"

Jan's eyes flew open. She sucked in a breath, her skin cold.

_That voice! I know that voice! It's… _

It was then that she looked in the mirror again. Jan eyes went wide with surprise as she saw Kyle standing behind her. He looked back at her. His expression much the same as it been the last time she had seen him, part anger, part disappointment.

"Kyle?"

He didn't answer, only continued to stare at her.

_No, no, no this is impossible. Kyle's on the planet, Ergo. He can't be here, can he?_

Jan shut her eyes for a moment, anything to block out the accusation in Kyle's eyes. When she opened them, she could see herself in the mirror, but Kyle was gone.

_He's gone. He's not here. He couldn't have been here._

But that left her with the question of what had just happened. Jan was certain that she had seen Kyle's face a moment ago, but how?

_Could it have been a hallucination? A dream? _

Jan shook her head, dismissing both ideas as impossible. She wasn't asleep and as far as hallucinating

_I don't hallucinate,_ she told herself.

But that left the question of what had happened still unanswered.

_Later_, she decided, _I'll think about it later. Right now I just want to get clean._

But even as she moved as quickly as she could to remover the rest of her clothes, Jan couldn't help but think about it. A small distraction came as she gathered her clothes into a pile.

_What is that smell?_ She took a sniff. There was something, a scent that was not her own.

_It's not blood, so what…_

It was then she recognized. The scent was Galder's.

_He touched me when I was wearing these and when I fought him. _

Wrinkling her nose, Jan gathered the clothes into a ball and hurled it away from her, not caring where they landed. She only wanted them away from her.

_I can't ever wear them again_, she concluded. Turning from the mirror, Jan moved to the shower.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

Soap, lather, rinse, repeat

Soap, lather rinse, repeat.

_What am I doing?_

Soap, lather, rinse, repeat.

_This isn't going to solve anything._

Soap, lather, rinse, repeat.

_C'mon, Ors, get yourself together._

She stood in the shower, letting the water pour down onto her. One of the few luxuries she had working for Mon Mothma was a shower with real water. The majority of the _New Hope_'s crew had to use sonic showers.

Having set it to the hottest temperature she could stand, Jan scrubbed at her skin, trying to make it all go away, the memory of Galder's touch, the memory of what she had done.

As she went for the soap again, it slipped out of her hand, landing on the floor of the shower. She was about to reach for it when she noticed her hand, her right hand. She slowly curled it into a fist.

_This is the hand that did it. This is the hand that hurt Kyle…_

A wave of emotion hit Jan. Unbidden tears came to her eyes.

She remembered his face the last time she had seen him.

**"I don't know what's happened between us that you'd do this to me, Jan. But know this. I don't like Galder, and after today, I'm not going to. And as long as you want to be with him, I don't want to see you, I don't want to speak with you."**

She remembered how he had turned away, not looking at her.

But even as she recalled this, the memory of the letter Kyle had left for her came into mind.

**When I look at you… a beautiful woman.**

**You are my friend, my partner and someone who I care about, a lot.**

Jan felt her knees grow weak. Moving carefully, she crouched down until she was seated on the floor of the shower, the hot water pouring onto her. Drawing her knees up, she laid her head on them. It helped mask the tears.

She hated crying, hated feeling weak. She wanted to get up, to stop this, but she couldn't

_I'm sorry Kyle, _she thought_, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you. You were right all along. I'm so sorry for what I did. I wish you were here right now. You've got to come back so I can tell you. _

Time passed as she continued to sit there, letting all the pain and regret pour out of her. How long she sat there, letting the hot water pour down onto her, she later couldn't tell. But in time, the last of her tears dried, her hitching breathing winding down.

Raising her head off of her knees took an almost supreme effort. She squinted up at the shower head while the water splattered onto and around her.

_I'm not going to get anything done sitting here,_ she concluded, deciding that it was time to get up. As she pushed herself up, the movement brought with it the sensation of limbs that had fallen asleep. It made getting up difficult, but not impossible. Both her kneecaps popped like gunshots as she stood up onto her feet. Her arms and legs began to tingle as fresh blood flowed into them.

Turning the shower off, she stepped out carefully and grabbed a towel hanging on a nearby wall rack. As she began to dry herself, Jan caught sight of her reflection in the mirror again.

Here eyes were red rimmed from crying, her skin reddened from the hot water. And she was tired, very, very tired. Looking at herself, Jan found herself questioning why it was that Kyle felt the way he seemed to. She wondered what it was Kyle saw in her.

_It's not like I'm anything special to look at_, she thought, studying her body. _And he's good looking enough to get someone who'd care about him. So, why is it that he seems to like me? _

As she thought this, Jan didn't ask the other question, the question of why it was that she felt something for Kyle.

Turning away from the mirror, she half walked, half stumbled to her bed, nearly falling onto it. As she pulled the covers up over herself, she started to reach for the light switch when her eyes happened upon the object on her bedside table. It was a picture, a duplicate of the one Kyle had of the two of them after their flight celebrating the destruction of the Death Star. She looked at the image of the two of them.

_We were so happy that day. If only…_

She reached for the picture, pulling it close to her face. She traced the line of Kyle's face with a finger, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Seeing him like this, seeing the two of them together, Jan wasn't sure exactly what it was she was feeling.

"I'm going to find you, Kyle Katarn," she whispered to the picture, "And somehow, I will fix this, I promise you. I just hope that you can forgive me."

She fell asleep a short time later, holding the picture tightly in one hand.

**Planet Ergo **

**Smuggler Base **

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked.

"All my readings are in agreement, master," came back the reply of the medical droid, "But I confess I do not understand why."

"You're certain there is nothing wrong with him, nothing at all?"

"Nothing that my scanners can detect, master. All physical injuries have been healed and there is no sign of further dehydration."

"Very well," the man said, "continue to monitor his condition. Let me know right away if there is any change."

"Yes, master."

Closing the channel, Frenden Moxgond leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin as he puzzled over what was going on.

_This doesn't make any sense. Katarn has been in the medical bay for nearly three days. But according to the droid, he's perfectly healthy and should be awake. So why isn't he?_

Frenden considered what had been done to Katarn. It was true that time in the hot box would have been debilitating for any man.

_But he didn't seem that bad off. And he was strong enough to take down Dyarst. _

For a moment, the smuggler leader entertained whether Dyarst might have done something to Katarn.

_This personal vendetta he has against Katarn, I wouldn't put it past him to try something. But if he had, surely the medical droid would have picked up on it. Still… I will have to keep a closer eye on Dyarst to ensure that Katarn lives long enough to be questioned. I want to know why the Alliance sent an agent here, what his plan is and what he hopes to accomplish. But until Katarn wakes up… _

His frustration peaking, Frenden smacked the top of his deck with a fist. The concussive sound echoed in the room.

Outside the office, the Rodian aide gringed in his chair. He didn't know what was wrong, or what was the cause was for the noise, nor did he want to know. It frightened him to think what might be coming next.

But where Frenden Moxgond was frustrated, Elonden Dyarst sensed an opportunity. An unconscious Kyle Katarn, unable to defend himself, would provide a much easier target than ever before.

Pushing back from the small table he sat at, Dyarst glanced with satisfaction at the squarish object set on it surface. To a casual observer the silvery-gray box appeared to be little more than a music player. Most of the facing and side panels were fake, window dressing to fool all but the curious.

For underneath the smooth plastic surface was a combination receiver, recorder and signal amplifier. In his time serving with Moxgond's predecessor, Dyarst had placed small transmitters in key areas all over the base. The devices recorded any conversation above the level of a whisper and transmitted the contents to the base unit, where the information was stored until played back. At one time, it had allowed Lux Henater to know what was going on among his men and on his base at all times.

When Frenden's surprise coup had resulted in Henater's death, Dyarst had secretly taken the device and hidden it inside his quarters. And now, all that time reviewing the hours and hours of hundreds of conversations had paid off. He had a chance, an opportunity, to settle the score with Katarn once and for all.

His plan was a simple one. Getting to the medical bay was easy enough. Once inside, all he'd need to do was find Katarn and blast him, end of story.

However, there were also irrevocable consequences to his plan. Killing Katarn would rob Frenden of his chance to interrogate the man and learn why Kyle had come to Ergo along with whatever other secrets he could learn.

_And I don't think Frenden will be very pleased with me once he finds out._

Even as he thought this, Dyarst realized that Frenden would be much more than displeased. He would probably kill Dyarst right where he stood.

But such a fate was not troubling to him in the least. On the contrary, with Katarn dead, there was little else Dyarst had to live for.

_And it's not like I'm just going to wait here for Frenden to show up. If I can get to the hangar and steal one of the fighters, just maybe I can escape Ergo before Frenden can scramble any ships to come after me. _

But the odds against his safely escaping the base, much less the planet were low. More than likely, he be captured before escaping or be shot down. But as Dyarst considered this, he realized he didn't care what happened next. All that mattered to him was eliminating Katarn.

His decision made, Dyarst stood up from the chair he was seated in. Pulling his blaster from the holster on his right hip, he checked to make sure it had a full charge. It did.

Satisfied that his weapon was ready and so was he, Dyarst opened the door of his quarters and stepped out into the corridor.

He felt strangely calm, not nervous as he had expected to feel.

_I'm coming for you Katarn, _he thought, _and this time, no one will stop me. _

**Rebel Command ship _New Hope _**

Hangar Bay 

Jan stood in the cavernous room, trying not to fidget, but wringing her hands anyway.

_Look at me_, she thought, _I'm acting like some silly teenage girl going on her first date_.

Just then, the overhead loudspeaker boomed.

"Attention! Shuttle _Epilson_ is on final approach to pad A. All personnel, stand clear!

_Finally,_ Jan thought, _they're taking long enough_.

Even as she thought, Jan knew she wasn't being fair. That Mon Mothma had agreed to the rescue mission in the first place was a miracle. That the mission had gone off without a hitch was practically beyond belief.

"Shouldn't we be able to see them?" asked a voice

Jan turned to the person standing nearby.

"Any second now, Alessa."

Like Jan, Alessa Thonx was fidgeting nervously. Both women were overjoyed that Kyle had been rescued safely.

_Now if the shuttle would just get here…_Jan thought.

It was then that she saw movement in the star field outside the cruiser. She concentrated on the spot, eyes straining to see what it was.

"Jan!"

"I see it!"

Outside the _New Hope_, two shapes came into view, Y-Wing fighters. A few seconds later, a blockier vessel came into view.

"Is that it?" Alessa asked.

"Mmmm hmmm," Jan said.

Trailing behind the shuttle came two more Y-Wings. Together, the five ships approached the Rebel cruiser.

Passing through the force field protecting the hangar from the vacuum outside, the ships moved forward until they were positioned over their designated landing spot.

Repulsors whined as the shuttle and escorting Y-Wings settled to the deck, the impact of their landing skids joining the cacophony of sound.

As it engines shut down, the shuttle's boarding ramp extended. Both women sucked in simultaneous breaths as the vessel's hatch opened.

And there he was.

Kyle Katarn stood in the hatchway, glancing about him.

_He looks thinner_, Jan thought, _and that beard…_ She couldn't help but smile at it. While making him look older, the beard also gave him a rakish look.

"Welcome home, Kyle," she called to him.

His eyes, which had been casting about, settled on her.

"Jan?"

She couldn't resist teasing him. "Well, who else did you think would be here, Katarn? It's not like I don't have other things I could be doing."

To her surprise, he didn't smile at her joke.

Suddenly, Kyle's face broke into a broad grin. He exploded into motion, running down the ramp.

Jan opened her arms to him and closed her eyes. Her mind ran wild with images of what it would feel like, the touch of his hands on her, the feel of his body.

"Kyle!"

"Alessa!"

Jan heard Alessa give a small scream. It took only a moment for her to realize that the sound was not one of fear, but of surprised joy.

Opening her eyes, Jan's jaw dropped open as she saw Kyle and Alessa embracing. He whirled her around, eliciting another scream of delight from Alessa.

"I am so glad to see you," Kyle said, holding Alessa to him tightly.

Pulling back just enough to look up at him, Alessa's eyes were shiny with tears of joy.

"I was so afraid, Kyle. Afraid you weren't coming back."

He responded by leaning in close to her. They kissed.

All the while, Jan stood there in mute shock.

_No,_ she thought, _this isn't happening. It can't be. What are you doing, Katarn?_

As they kissed, Jan decided she had had enough.

She cleared her throat once, twice.

When that didn't elicit the desired response, she stepped over to the couple and tapped Kyle on the shoulder.

He opened one eye to look at her.

Placing her hands on her hips, Jan stared at him meaningfully.

Gently breaking the kiss, Kyle raised his head to look at her.

"Care to explain this, Katarn?"

"What's there to explain, Jan?" he answered simply. He looked down at Alessa, then back at her. "I think it should be pretty evident, even to you."

Shifting her attention to Alessa, Jan glared at her friend.

"And what do _you_ have to say?"

Alessa looked away, seeming unwilling to answer.

"Alessa…" Jan said demandingly.

Lifting her head, the raven-haired woman looked at her.

"Jan… I… look, I know I said I regretted trying to seduce Kyle before. But I… I'm in…"

"You're what, Alessa?"

"She's saying that she's in love with me, Jan," Kyle interjected. "And I love her too."

His words hit Jan like a physical blow. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

"But… Kyle… I…. we…. You…."

"What did you expect, Jan?" he said, "Especially after what you did to me."

"But the note…" Jan stammered, "What you said…"

"Oh that," Kyle said dismissively, "well, I do think you're pretty Jan. And I wouldn't mind going on missions with you again. But I don't love you. Truth be told, there are times I don't even like you."

"No…" Jan said, losing the battle against the tears welling up in her eyes. "No Kyle, you can't mean this… you can't…"

"I do mean it, Jan," he said, "I love Alessa. And now, if you'll excuse us…"

With that, Kyle turned away from her. With Alessa by his side, holding tightly to him, they headed for the exit.

Jan's vision blurred, tears streaming down her face. She reached out a hand.

"Kyle!" she cried, "no! NO!"

**Rebel Command ship _New Hope _**

Quarters of Jan Ors 

"KYLE!"

Jan's eyes flew open, the echo of her cry still audible. Her left arm was held straight out from her body, reaching out.

Where her eyes had seen the cavernous space of the _New Hope_'s hangar, now she saw the off-white color of the ceiling of her room.

_What? What happened? Where am I?_

She sat up fast, head swiveling as she surveyed the area about her. She realized she was breathing hard and her face was wet.

Even as her brain registered the familiar confines of her quarters and told her she was in her room, Jan still felt unsure. Reaching up to her hair, she found a loose strand. Grasping it firmly, she tugged.

"OW!"

The momentary pain confirmed that she was indeed awake.

She hung her head down, the shock of what she had experienced beginning to dissipate. It took some time, but her breathing finally began to slow. She held her face in her hands, wiping at her eyes.

"A dream. That's all it was, just a dream."

Hearing herself say the words provided some relief, helping her to deal with what she had seen, Kyle and Alessa together, his words to her.

_It wasn't real. It was just a dream. Besides, it couldn't happen that way. _But even as she thought this, there was some doubt. Jan knew she couldn't deny the reality of what she had done to Kyle nor predict with assurance that would he would forgive her.

Part of her mind wondered if the dream had been something more, a premonition of things to come.

_What if he really did choose Alessa? What would I do then?_

Jan shook her head, dismissing the thought.

_Ridiculous. First off, Alessa wouldn't lie to me. If she felt something for Kyle, she would say so. And besides, they have nothing in common. They're completely opposite people, from two different worlds, they…_

She stopped. Why was she searching for reasons that Kyle and Alessa couldn't be together?

_It was just a dream_, she told to herself, _no more. And I'm not going to sit here thinking about it any more! _

She decided that she would focus on the facts. And the facts concerning Kyle were that, he was on Ergo, probably captured and needed to be retrieved from there.

_He could also be dead. _

That thought brought with it a flood of emotion. The thought of Kyle being dead, never seeing him again, not knowing if he would forgive her, was nearly overwhelming. Her eyes began to sting, her cheeks growing hot.

_No! I can't do this! I don't have the time! I need to do something! But what?_

At that last, Jan's head came up. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. The face gazing back was tear streaked, eyes red rimmed and cheeks flushed.

"You know what you have to do."

"Yes, I do."

Hearing herself saying those words, Jan felt her sense of control begin to reassert itself.

_Well, sitting here isn't getting anything done._

Casting the bedclothes aside, Jan stood up and moved into the 'fresher. Turning the shower on, she got the water at a comfortable temperature. Grabbing the soap, she moved with efficient steps, soaping her body and face, and then rinsing.

Five minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, running a towel over her hair. Moving back into the bedroom, she saw her reflection again. Her face was still a bit drawn looking, but her eyes were bright and clear and she felt, if not better, ready to get moving.

From the dresser sitting below the mirror, she pulled out a pair of dark khaki pants. Over this went a dark red shirt. Piling her hair atop her head, she tried clipping it in place, but as usual, strands began to escape almost immediately. Sighing in frustration, Jan tried a different tactic. After several more attempts, she pulled her hands away. Her hair finally seemed to be staying in place. Most of it was piled atop her head, with one section cascading down to just below her neck. Two more pieces moved down the sides of her face, stopping just above her chest.

_All right then,_ she thought, _now stay!_

She was about to turn for the door when she decided to add one last item to her ensemble. Reaching into the dresser again, she pulled out a dark green vest. It wasn't exactly the height of fashion, but Jan decided the multiple pockets on its surface might prove useful.

She gazed into the mirror one final time.

"Time to go to work," she said to the reflection. Then, turning on her heel, she walked to the door, which slid open at her approach.

She briefly considered going to Mon Mothma, but decided that would be a waste of time. Then it came to her. She headed for the hangar bay.


	8. Chapter 8: Jan's Decision

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 8: Jan's Decision**

A/N: All right then, last chapter Jan went through some pretty angst filled moments dealing with her guilt over hurting Kyle and appearing to choose Galder. But now, she's determined to do something about it. What is it? Well, read on and find out!

**Planet Ergo **

**Smuggler Base **

**Medical Bay**

A simple affair comprised of two slightly oversized rooms and a third space that served as a kind of reception area, the medical bay was a study in cramped functionality. From a human perspective, the space was almost claustrophobic, but for the medical droid, the limited space was logical. From the droid's perspective, it promoted efficiency while reducing waste. Earthen colored walls kept the rooms cool with an off white plasteel covering the floors to reflect the glow from the single light fixture in each room and provide adequate lighting, not as much for the droid, but for the organic patients who preferred light to dark.

On most days, the duties of the droid were light, aside from providing hydration to and dressing burns of those who spent too much time outside.

But at this moment, if a droid could have frowned, this one would have.

It finished another check of the man lying on the bed. As it studied the readouts, the machine's logic center found itself at the same impasse as before. It made no logical sense whatsoever. All of the patient's vital signs were in the normal range for humans, blood pressure, respiration, heartbeat, and body temperature. Try as it might, the medical droid could find nothing to indicate a problem with the patient.

And yet, the man still lay there, unconscious, showing no signs of wakefulness. It made no sense.

Turning round, it headed towards the front room, which contained the master medical computer. Perhaps a further review of the patient lab tests would reveal something.

Just then, the entrance door slid open. In stepped a figure. Studying his face, it took the droid less than a second to recognize him.

"Greetings, Pilot Dyarst," the droid said in a friendly tone. "How can I help you?"

"Is he still here?"

Coming from an organic, the droid found the tone of the response almost emotionless. A study of the man's features resulted in an estimate of 30 that the pilot might be sick.

"I do not understand the question, Pilot Dyarst. Whom are you referring to?"

The response this time was more animated; frustration in the voice was detected.

"Katarn. Kyle Katarn. Is he still here?"

As the person mentioned was the only patient in the medical bay, the droid was able to respond quickly.

"Yes, Pilot Dyarst. Patient Katarn is indeed still here."

The man took a step forward, a smile coming to his face.

"Good. I want to see him."

The droid also moved forward, blocking his path. Based on the man's smile, the droid computed 55 likelihood that the man knew the patient. However, the droid had explicit instructions concerning the patient. It moved to execute them.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to proceed, Pilot Dyarst. Patient Katarn is not yet allowed to receive visitors."

"What? Why not?"

More frustration, the droid sensed. Perhaps even genuine concern? Still, it did not matter.

"Orders, Pilot Dyarst."

"Orders?"

"Yes, Pilot Dyarst. I have received orders that no one is to be allowed in to see patient Katarn until further notice."

"What? From who?"

The droid detected a change in the skin pigmentation of the man. A red flush was creeping up from his neck into his cheeks. The droid's logic center recognized the signs of increased frustration and anger in the man. It took a moment to compute whether or not it should answer the pilot's question. But as it had no standing orders to withhold information…

"The orders came from Commander Moxgond, Pilot Dyarst."

"I see."

The man's skin began to change back, the red flush dissipating. The droid computed 65 likelihood that the situation would now be resolved.

"Are you sure I can't see him. Just for a few moments? I only want to make sure he's all right."

The anger in the man's voice was gone now. His tone was more emotional now, placating. But the emotional appeal could not override the droid's orders.

"I am sorry, Pilot Dyarst. The orders I received were most explicit. No one is permitted access to patient Katarn."

The man's head hung down. The droid computed a 70 chance that another emotional appeal would be attempted.

"Well, that's just too bad then, isn't it?"

The sudden change in the man's tone confused the droid for a moment. It recomputed quickly, assessing that the man was offering acceptance of the situation.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the droid offered.

The man's head came up until his eyes were visible again. The smile was back in place.

"Actually, there _is_ something you can do."

The droid waited patiently, watching as the man reached to his right hip, unsnapped the holster there and withdrew a blaster.

The droid's logic center was unable to compute why the man was taking such an action. However, the rules regarding such items were nearly as explicit as the droid's orders concerning the patient.

"Pilot Dyarst. Weapons are not allowed in the medical bay. I'm afraid…"

The last thing the droid saw was a flash of red.

As the droid's head exploded and the remaining pieces of its body crashed to the floor, Dyarst calmly put away his blaster.

"You can shut up and get out of my way," he said, stepping past the wreckage.

With the final impediment to his plan cleared, Dyarst moved in the direction of the treatment rooms. All he had to do now was find which one Katarn was in and finish the job.

But as he approached the first room, Dyarst hesitated.

_This is it, my last chance to reconsider. Once I do this, everything's going to change. _

Dyarst knew without a doubt that, upon learning of his actions, Frenden would surely make him suffer if not kill him outright.

_But Katarn will be dead, finally dead. I'll have won. The Rimmer should have known better than to challenge me all those years ago. And as for Frenden, what do I care about what he thinks? This is about Katarn and me, no one else. This time, I'll settle the score once and for all. _

Mind set, he stepped into the first room.

**_Katarn._** ****

****

Enclosed in the nirvana of deep sleep, Kyle didn't respond at first.

****

**_Awaken, Katarn._**

Slowly, reluctantly, Kyle's eyes opened. For a moment, he wondered if might still be asleep. He couldn't see anything. Total darkness surrounded him. He reached up, feeling for his eyelid.

_There it is, _he thought.

Moving carefully, Kyle traced the line of his eyelashes. No doubt about it, his eyes were open. But…

"I can't see!" he called.

**_Calm yourself, Katarn. Your physical body is not yet awake. _**

****

A voice. Someone had spoken to him.

"Is someone there?" The voice seemed to be coming from all around him.

**_Indeed, Katarn. I am here. _**

****

"Who…?"

****

**_Have you forgotten me already, Katarn? _**

****

As the words penetrated into his mind, Kyle remembered. Lying on the bed, the voice calling to him, telling him to rest.

"You."

****

**_Indeed, _**it said again.

Kyle was about to ask what was going on, but as his mind recalled more about the voice, the question quickly became superfluous.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

**_Very perceptive, Katarn. _**

****

Kyle couldn't help but smile in the darkness. "Not really. I figure you wouldn't have woken me up unless something was wrong."

The voice gave a quick chuckle, and then grew serious again.

**_You must prepare yourself Katarn. Dyarst is near. He means to kill you._**

Kyle felt a flash of fear, but quickly suppressed it.

_I can be scared later. If Dyarst is really here, then I need to do something, fast. _

**_Indeed,_** the voice said for a third time.

_What the… Oh right, forgot it can read my thoughts._

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

**_We? I shall do nothing, Katarn. I have healed you as I said I would and I provided you the opportunity to vanquish Dyarst. But you failed. So now, this battle is yours, to win… or to lose._**

"Wait a minute!" yelled Kyle. "You can't just leave me like this. What am I supposed to do?"

But the voice didn't answer.

He tried calling again, but the voice did not respond.

_Great! I'm unconscious, lying here helpless with someone in the room bent on killing me. Could this get any better? _

Finding an empty bed in the first room, Dyarst stepped into the second. His blaster was drawn in case the noise of the exploding droid had awakened Katarn.

But as he caught sight of the figure on the bed, Dyarst saw that Kyle was still asleep.

_Good. That will make this even easier. _

Raising the blaster, he aimed it at Kyle's head. He was so close there was no way he would miss.

_Now, one squeeze of the trigger and…_

A second passed, two, three.

_No, _thought Dyarst lowering the weapon and returning it to the holster, _this is too easy. After all that he put me through, I want Katarn to suffer before he dies._

Moving forward until he was standing next to the bed, Dyarst reached down, grabbing Kyle's head with one hand. Pulling it up, he removed the pillow the unconscious man had been lying on, and then lowered Kyle's head back onto the bed.

Taking it in both hands, Dyarst placed the pillow over Kyle's face, making sure to cover his nose and mouth. Positioning his hands to assure a firm grip on the pillow, Dyarst pressed it down, hard.

As his lungs went to draw another breath, Kyle felt something odd. The odd feeling quickly turned into a wrong feeling as he tried again to draw in a breath.

_What's going on? Why can't I get a breath? _

There was a sudden burning in his throat. Kyle tried again to draw a breath, but found there was no air.

_What's happening? I was breathing fine a moment ago! Why…_

The answer came quickly.

_Dyarst! He must be doing something! He's trying to suffocate me!_

Struggling to try and take a breath, Kyle fell onto his knees.

_Got to stop him… do something before…_

But as much as he wanted to, Kyle found he had no strength. His vision was beginning to tunnel.

**_Katarn_**.

The voice was back.

_Oh, great timing! _Kyle thought_. I thought you decided to leave. You decide to come back just in time to see me die? _

**_Silence, fool! I have no time for your frivolous thoughts and futile attempts at humor! _**

_Fine, _Kyle thought, _whatever._

**_Listen to me, Katarn. I can save you. I will help you defeat Dyarst. But only if you agree to do exactly as I say. If you will not, then I will leave you here to die. _**

Something inside him wondered why the voice was now offering when it had so callously left him moments ago. It was suspicious behavior and, at any other time, he would have questioned it further. But right now was not the time. It's not like I have much of a choice, do I?

**_Yes or no, Katarn_**, the voice demanded.

A spasm wracked his body, the trembling intensifying. 

_Only one choice,_ he thought.

_Yes!_

His vision was graying out. He was going to lose his fight with unconsciousness soon.

**_Good_**, the voice said, sounding pleased**** **_Now listen to my voice, Katarn. Concentrate on the air remaining in your lungs._**

Nearly unconscious, Kyle fought to obey the voice.

**_Good. There is enough here to sustain you for a short time. Now, do exactly as I say. Dyarst is leaning over you. His blaster is close to your right hand. I want you to grab it. _**

_How? I can barely breathe, much less…_

**_Do as I say! _**

Knowing the only other choice was death; Kyle concentrated, ignoring the increasingly clamorous calls for air from his brain. Again and again, he told his right hand to move, to reach out and take the blaster.

Katarn's body had begun to shake, arms and legs flailing. Wires attached to his body tore free, some taking patches of skin with them. The wild motion sent some of the machines around the bed crashing to the ground.

But Dyarst cared nothing about any of this. He was focused on one thing only, killing Kyle Katarn.

"Yes," he said aloud, "how does it feel, Katarn? How does it feel to know I'm doing this to you? That I'm going to kill you?"

He felt one of Katarn's hands grab at his hip. It slid off, then grabbed again.

Deciding that it was just more random motion, Dyarst ignored the flailing limit. He pressed down even harder, leaning all his body weight forward.

_I have it!_

**_Well done, Katarn. Now, find the trigger and fire!_**

Kyle struggled to obey. He was almost out, the world fading away.

Katarn's body was moving slower, the flailing had slowed.

Dyarst smiled evilly.

_Almost there, _he thought, _just a few more seconds. _

There was a flash from somewhere beneath him. A second later, fire erupted in his right leg.

_I did it!_

**_Good, Katarn. Now use your other hand and remove the obstruction! _**

****

Despite the pain, Kyle felt a ray of hope. He concentrated again, focusing everything he had left into moving his left hand.

Dyarst screamed aloud, clutching at his leg. A ragged hole had been cut in the flesh, going all the way through. Looking down, he saw his blaster in Katarn's hand, the barrel smoking.

_How? How did he…?_

Staggering back from the bed, Dyarst lost his balance and fell to the floor, the impact bringing with it more pain.

Feeling something soft against his left palm, Kyle grasped it, pulling the object up and away.

A river of air rushed in through his mouth and nose as he reflexively took a deep breath. His throat still burned, making him cough. But as he exhaled the first breath and took another, Kyle decided the sensation of air flowing into him was worth the discomfort he felt.

**_The time has come, Katarn_**, the voice commanded. **_Awaken, now. There is much work to do. _**

Not exactly sure why he was doing it, Kyle closed his eyes. When he opened them a second later, an unfamiliar ceiling greeted him. He felt something brush his face. Looking to his left, he saw the pillow, held aloft by his left hand. Casting it aside, Kyle sat up in the bed. His joints popped and creaked from having been motionless for so long. But even those small pains were bearable, especially in light of knowing that was truly awake and alive.

Another sound reached his ears, a cry of pain, a moan. Someone else in the room, someone hurt. Recalling the events of a few seconds ago, Kyle cast about, looking for the source of his recent torment. Another cry of pain led him to look over the edge of the bed.

There lay Elonden Dyarst, his face screwed up in an expression. He was holding onto his right leg where an ugly, ragged wound had been burned through the flesh. Blood coated the area around the wound and had already begun to flow down the man's pant leg. Kyle saw the scattered wreckage of the machines that had been around his bed. Most had fallen to the floor, some with their faces smashed.

Feeling warm metal in his right hand, Kyle looked down to see the blaster he had taken.

_So this wasn't all some kind of crazy dream_, he thought. _It really happened._

**_Do you still doubt, Katarn?_**

It was the voice, the same voice.

"Can you hear me?" he said experimentally.

**_You need not speak aloud, Katarn, _**it said mockingly. **_I can hear your every thought._** ****

****

_I guess I should thank you. _

_**I do not wish your gratitude, Katarn, only your obedience. Now rise. There is work to be done. **_

_But what about him?_

**_Dyarst is crippled. You have his weapon. What threat does he pose? Now get up. _ **

Since getting out of the bed would move him away from Dyarst, Kyle slid his legs out from underneath the thin sheet. Moving slowly, his lowered himself over the edge of the bed. The ground felt cold to his feet and his legs, having been motionless for the intervening time, nearly buckled as he put weight onto them. He quickly pulled himself back onto the bed.

_Okay, _he thought_, need to go slow here. Let my body get used to moving again. _

_**We have no time for this, Katarn. **_

_Look, I appreciate what you've done. But if I try to move before I'm ready, I could injure myself. _

The voice said nothing in response.

Kyle looked over his shoulder to check on Dyarst. To his surprise, the man was trying to get up despite his wound, but was finding it difficult.

_The voice is right_, Kyle admitted. _I need to get out of here, but until my legs are ready… _

Kyle felt sudden warmth touch his thighs.

_Oh please don't let that be what I think it is_, Kyle thought, looking down at himself.

Fortunately, the cause of the warmth was not what Kyle had thought it was, although he did discover that he was completely naked.

_Well, isn't this magical? Not only can't I walk, but even if I could, I'd be wandering around here nude. Not exactly inconspicuous. _

The warm feeling was spreading, moving down to his knees, then to his calves, his ankles, his feet.

_**Now, Katarn, stand. **_

_I already told you… _

_**Do as I say! Stand! **_

_Fine_Kyle thought___but if I fall… _

Lowering himself again, Kyle felt his feet touch the floor, but it didn't feel cold anymore. As he lowered himself further, putting his weight onto his feet and legs, they responded, supporting him. A moment later, Kyle pushed away from the bed, standing on his own two feet.

_I can stand! My legs… they feel fine. How…? _

_**Such is the power I possess, Katarn. And such is the power I offer you. But to gain it, you must do as I say. Now, there are clothes in the locker on the wall to your left. But first, there is a more immediate threat to be dealt with. **_

Seeing sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, Kyle turned just in time to see Dyarst lunge at him. Somehow, the wounded man had pulled himself up onto his good leg and now tried to attack.

Kyle threw himself back, out of the man's reach. His right hand came up, still holding the blaster.

"Hold it, Dyarst!"

The wounded man glared at him, murder in his eyes. The lunge had caused him to fall across the bed. Sliding back, Dyarst regained his footing.

_How? How did Katarn do this? I had him; he was mine. I finally had my revenge and now… _

Looking at his enemy brought a fresh wave of rage with it. Using the bed for support, Dyarst began to move himself forward, dragging his wounded and useless leg behind him. Every movement was painful. But he didn't care. All Elonden Dyarst wanted at this moment was to finish the job he had started.

"I said, hold it, Dyarst!" Kyle yelled.

"Or what, Katarn? You'll kill me?"

To Kyle's surprise, Dyarst actually laughed, a dry, hollow sound.

_He's crazy. _

_**Perhaps he is, Katarn. The question is; what will you do? **_

Kyle aimed the blaster.

"Come one step closer and I'll shoot."

"You don't have the guts, Katarn. You didn't back at the Academy and you don't now. You're too weak."

Dyarst continued to advance as Kyle backed up. But the room was only so big. He was going to run out of space soon.

_**Finish this, Katarn. **_

Kyle knew he could do it. All he had to do was pull the trigger. At this range, the shot would be a fatal one. But for some reason, something inexplicable, he didn't want to.

_**But why Katarn? You have killed before, more than once. **_

_That's true, _Kyle thought, _I have killed. But those I killed were the enemy. _

**_And is this one not your enemy? _**

****

_Yes, but…_

**_This is no time to be hesitant, Katarn, no time to show mercy. Dyarst will kill you if you do not kill him. _**

As if confirming what the voice had just said, Dyarst advanced another step. Kyle backed up another.

"What's wrong, Katarn? Are you afraid? Scared? I bet you are. But that's no surprise. Rimmers like you are all cowards. I'll bet your father was just like you are now, a scared coward."

At the mention of his father, something happened inside Kyle Katarn. A change. A change so irrevocable and permanent it would affect him for the remainder of his life. A last wall of resistance crumbled inside him, and behind it was something that Kyle would find useful, but also fear.

**_Yes, Katarn, _**the voice said**_, yes, you can feel it now, can't you? _**

Kyle wasn't sure what the voice meant. All he knew was that he was angrier than he had ever been. At the same time, he felt pain, overwhelming grief at the thought of his father, killed by the Empire, never seeing him again. His face grew hot and his eyes began to sting.

Taking the blaster in both hands now, he aimed it at Dyarst.

**_Now is the moment, Katarn. Strike! _**

****

Seeing the tears, Dyarst smiled evilly at Kyle.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings, Katarn? Did your poor precious daddy mean that much to you?"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my father!"

Kyle pulled the trigger.

The last thought that Elonden Dyarst was that he had made a mistake that he had grossly underestimated Katarn's resolve. And then there was nothing. In the next instant, the crimson bolt struck Dyarst's head, penetrating easily through the skin and bone, vaporizing his brain.

Kyle saw it all, the tears still coming even as Dyarst's lifeless body fell forward, striking the floor with a sickening sound.

It was then the voice spoke again. It spoke softly, almost gently.

**_Well done, Katarn. Well done. You have taken the first step. Now, get the clothes and let us leave this place._** ****

Staring down at the body, Kyle thought it strange that he felt neither horror nor guilt. It seemed to him that taking Elonden Dyarst's life in this way should be almost traumatizing. But he didn't feel that either.

**_Then what is it you feel?_**

_I feel…_Kyle mused. _I feel…_

**_Yes, Katarn?_** ****

The answer came to him. _I feel nothing. No pain, no remorse. I did what needed to be done._

The voice's tone changed again. It sounded almost happy.

**_Yes, Katarn. Your feelings are correct. Dyarst was nothing, a mere obstacle. Such men as he are worth little. It is good that you feel nothing. You have started down the path. _**

****

_Path? What path?_

**_The path of power, Katarn. The path that will enable to do great things, to defeat all whom would oppose you, to achieve all that have you ever desired._** ****

The words rang true in Kyle's mind. But still he was suspicious.

_What's in it for you?_

**_I have sought someone to teach for many years, Katarn. For now, I desire nothing from you except your obedience. Someday, however, when we meet, I will ask something of you._** ****

_And then?_

**_And then you will have to choose. But we waste words speaking of things that have not come to pass. We must move quickly to ensure your escape from this place_**.

_Escape? You can't be serious! I'm outnumbered twenty to one, if not more!_

**_You doubt my power! _**

****

_No! But this is…_

**_Silence, fool! Are you so blind to the power you already have? _**

****

_Power? What power?_

**_It was the power I have given you already, Katarn, the power that enabled you to kill Dyarst. And now that you have opened yourself to it, there is so much more. Power beyond anything you have imagined._** ****

****

_Power enough to allow me to escape from here?_

**_If, _**the voice cautioned, **_if you will do as I say._** ****

Face with even the slimmest chance of escape from Ergo, Kyle knew he would choose to try. But still he felt uneasy. As much as he wanted to believe in the voice, in its promises of power, something inside kept saying that voice was telling him half-truths if not outright lies.

_I'll need to be careful. _

**_What was that, Katarn? _**

****

_I said that I'll need to be careful if I want to get out of here. _

When the voice said nothing further, Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. He would need to remember to guard his thoughts as well.

Turning to the locker the voice had indicated, he found it open. Inside were his clothes. He quickly put them on. Being in the same room with Dyarst's body was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, all of his weapons were missing from the clothes.

_They're probably locked up somewhere else. I'll need to find them or some kind of weapon if I'm going to have a chance of escaping this place._

**_You still do not understand, Katarn, _**the voice said, sounding disappointed.

_What! _

**_You have the power to escape here now, as you are, if you will only accept it._**

_Without weapons? You've gotta be kidding me! _

**_Fool! Your weapons are nothing compared to the power I am offering you. But if you feel you must shield yourself behind them, then do so. For now._**

****

Just then, the sound of the outside door opening reached Kyle's ears.

"Hey, droid!" called a voice. "What's with all the noise down here?"

There was a pause.

"Droid! Get out here!"

_Okay, _Kyle thought, _here's target one. _

**_Only the first of many, Katarn. _**

Even as he moved to exit the exam room, Kyle felt a chill run through him at the coldness in the voice's tone.

_Later. Focus now; worry later. _

He stepped out into the reception area.

"You can't be serious!" Wexter said.

"It's too dangerous!" Alessa agreed.

"Look," Jan said patiently, "I appreciate your concern, but I am going to do this."

Wexter and Alessa sat in the two chairs that were the only furniture in the _Aldera_'s cockpit. Jan leaned against the far bulkhead, head down, eyes studying the floor. Although she didn't ask, Alessa told her that Galder was asleep in his room aboard the ship. Despite the severity of the injuries Jan had inflicted on him, he had refused medical treatment, electing instead to treat himself with the onboard medical kit and rest.

Jan had shrugged at this. She couldn't care less what happened to Galder Thonx at this point.

"You heard my report," Wexter said, "you know what Kyle and I faced. There's no way you can get close to the base without being detected. And once those Z-95 come after you, there'll be no way you can get in there to rescue him. It's impossible."

"I'm still going, " Jan said.

"Have you heard anything Wexter has said?" Alessa interjected. "There's no way you can make it. They'll kill you, Jan."

"Maybe so, but I've got to try."

"Ugh!" Wexter said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "All right! All right, fine! I can see your minds' made up. It's useless to argue with you when you're like this."

"That's right," Jan said, smirking.

"But it's still crazy, Jan. I know you care about the guy, but are you sure about this?"

"I owe him, Wexter."

"Jan," Alessa said, sympathy, "it's not like you meant to…"

"But I _did _do it, Alessa," Jan said emphatically, "I treated a friend like dirt. And I hurt him."

"Have you thought that he might already be dead?"

Alessa glared at Wexter, her eyes like daggers.

He shrugged at her.

"Someone had to ask."

Alessa looked at Jan. She could see the question had hit her, but Jan's expression quickly composed itself.

"I've considered it."

"And?"

"And I'm going to bring him back, Wexter. One way or another."

"I see," the older man said.

"Good," Jan said, turning to go.

"But you've got to have some kind of backup," Wexter added.

Sighing at having to continue the conversation, Jan said, "Ideally, yes. I thought about asking Mon Mothma, but she'd probably say no."

"You're sure?" Alessa asked.

Jan nodded. "The Alliance has only so many resources. Going after any one person…"

Her voice trailed off as an image of Kyle's body, lying lifeless, came to her mind.

Wexter and Alessa exchanged glances.

Taking a deep breath, Jan continued. "Going after just one person is just not feasible."

"Then I don't see how you can do this and expect to survive, Jan. You'll either be shot down or captured as soon as you land."

"I understand that."

Wexter sighed.

"Jan," Alessa entreated, "are you sure you couldn't ask Mon Mothma to help?"

"It'd be a waste of time."

"Are you sure?" Wexter pressed. "Totally sure? Maybe she'd say yes."

Jan rolled her eyes. This was getting her nowhere.

"Look," she said, "I'll… consider it, okay?"

"Please do, Jan." Alessa said.

"It'd make me feel a lot better if you did," Wexter offered.

"I'll let you know," Jan said turning away and leaving the cockpit.

As soon as she was gone, Alessa turned to Wexter.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"I don't know, Alessa," he said, turning his chair to look out into the hangar bay. "I've never seen her like this before. She's angry and hurt, which is understandable given what Galder did to her. But I've never seen her so consumed on something, like going after Kyle. It's like she's obsessed."

"No," Alessa said, looking thoughtful for a moment," not obsessed."

"Then what would you call it?" Wexter asked.

"I think she cares about Kyle. I think she cares about him a lot, more than she's willing to admit."

"You mean…?"

"Maybe," Alessa replied.

Just then, Wexter's eye caught the movement of a ship in the hangar bay. But as such movement was common, he ignored it until he saw which of the ships it was.

"Alessa!"

She turned in her chair to face him. He was staring wide-eyed out the cockpit.

"Look!" he said, pointing.

She did, seeing what he saw.

"She's isn't…"

"She is," Wexter said, the surprised look fading, replaced by a knowing smile. "I should have known. Girl is just too stubborn."

**Cockpit of the _Moldy Crow _**

****

Jan's eyes roved over the system displays in the cockpit. Repulsors online, engines warming up, it seemed that everything was ready.

She spared a glance out the transparisteel at the shape of the _Aldera_

_I thought about it, Wexter. And I decided that I'm going to get Kyle. Wish me luck._

She imagined that hangar control was probably trying to call her, but she turned the radio off.

Maneuvering the ship until it was positioned at the edge of the protective force field, she advanced the throttle.

The _Crow_ responded; its engines flaring as it passed out into the blackness outside.

Once she was clear of the Rebel cruiser, Jan fed more power to the engines, sending the _Crow_ streaking away on a trail of blue fire.

Wasting no time, she recalled the jump coordinates for Ergo from the computer's memory and loaded them in. As soon as the coordinates were confirmed, she activated the hyperdrive.

_Stay alive, Katarn_, she thought. _Just stay alive. I'm coming. _

Outside the ship, stars became lines, then disappeared as the _Moldy Crow _flashed into hyperspace.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Side's Temptation

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 9: Dark Side's Temptation**

A/N: Last time, Kyle took care of ol' Dyarst and is about to try escaping when somebody else shows up. At the same time, Jan takes off to come rescue him. So, what happens next? Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

**Planet Ergo**

**Smuggler Base**

**Medical Bay Reception Area**

One of the first things that Kyle noticed was that the other man carried, rather than blaster or a rifle, a short sword, which he raised menacingly.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, "What happened to the droid? What are you…?"

That was as far as he got before Kyle raised the blaster he carried and shot him.

As the man's body crumpled to the floor, Kyle found himself smiling.

_That was easy. What an idiot, you don't bring a knife to a gunfight. _He glanced down at the weapon. _What kind of dope even uses such a thing?_

**_Those that are overconfident of their abilities, _**the voice said.

"Or those that know how" Kyle said aloud, "Although it's pretty obvious which type this guy was."

Kyle heard the voice laugh in his head even as he himself did the same. But the sound was not a pleasant one.

Casually stepping over the body, Kyle moved to the door. Keying it open, he leaned out just enough just enough to see into the corridor outside. He found it empty. It seemed that man had come alone.

Stepping out of the room, Kyle slunk down the corridor, his back to the wall, being as quiet as he could. Made of the same material as the medical bay, the dark earthen walls and limited lighting made several pockets of shadow.

He slunk down the corridor, being as quiet as he could. On an impulse, he had taken the sword from the dead smuggler. It was a bit cumbersome, but would be a lot quieter than a blaster shot.

**_Excellent_**, said the voice, **_you are learning, Katarn._**

The corridor ended in a T-junction. Kyle drew close, holding his breath, listening intently.

He didn't hear anything.

_If only there was some way I could be sure_, he thought.

**_Ah but there is, Katarn._**

_What?_

**_There is a way. But in order to do this, you must follow my instructions precisely._**

Kyle didn't care for the voice constantly ordered him about, but it _had _saved him from being killed by Dyarst. And if really could help him escape, then he supposed he could put up with it a while longer.

_All right, what do I do?_

**_Close your eyes._**

_Close my…_

_**No questions! Do as I say!**_

_Jeez! Rude much?_

He closed his eyes.

**_Good, now I want you to imagine the space around you. Make a picture of it in your mind._**

Unsure of why he was doing this, Kyle nevertheless complied. In his mind's eye, he began to picture the corridor he stood in.

**_Good,_** said the voice, **_now, refine the image. Make it as real as you can._**

Kyle tried. As he did, he realized he could hear something. It was faint, but there. A sound he recognized.

_I can hear my heartbeat._

**_Good_**, said the voice, **_listen to it. Let it become part of the image you see._**

Kyle focused on the sound, its steady rhythm.

**_Now, reach out._**

Kyle was unsure of what the voice wanted him to do when suddenly he "moved" forward.

Gasping in surprise, Kyle fought to retain his balance

_**No! Do not fight it!**_

_But…_

_**Obey me!**_

The command was said so loudly it stunned Kyle into temporary immobility.

He continued to "move" forward, around the right corner. Then, just as quickly as it had begun, the motion stooped.

Kyle raised a hand to touch the nearby wall. But while he felt the limb move, he couldn't see the hand.

_What the…_

The voice laughed at him.

**_You have not physically moved, Katarn. You have reached out with your mind._**

_Then this… this is the power you spoke of._

**_A portion of it, Katarn. Only a portion._**

Now that he understood what was going on, Kyle felt excited. This was unlike anything he had ever felt or experienced before.

_This is incredible! But how do I… control it?_

_**Do you still hear your heartbeat, Katarn?**_

Kyle took a moment to listen.

_Yes._

**_Then, reach out again. But this time, use all your senses. Listen, look, feel._**

Concentrating, Kyle imagined his senses moving forward as his body had.

At first there was nothing, then…

The sound of a thousand drumbeats crashed inside his head. The sound was at once deafening and overwhelming. Kyle fell to his knees, the sound everywhere.

_AH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH! IT'S SO LOUD!_

And then it stopped.

It took Kyle nearly a minute before he realized the sound had stopped. He was back in his own body, crouching in the hallway, his hands over his ears.

_What happened?_

_**You "moved" too quickly, Katarn, the voice said in a disappointed tone. You opened up your mind too widely.**_

_But that's what you told me to…_

**_Fool! Do you think yourself strong enough to handle this power on your own? Were it not for me, you would be dead by now, crushed by the very weight of your own mind!_**

_I don't understand!_

**_Katarn, the voice said, you are exposing yourself to a power beyond comprehension. If you do not learn to manage it, to limit its effect upon you, it will destroy you!_**

_But what do I do? How can I handle it? I…_

_**BE SILENT!**_

Kyle grabbed at his head again; the voice rang so loudly that it hurt.

A minute passed. Two.

_**Katarn?**_

Kyle heard the voice. Its tone was much softer now, but no less commanding. Feeling both confused and upset, he replied angrily to the voice.

_What?_

**_You must try again._** ****

_Not likely! You just said I could end up destroying myself._

**_Only if you let the power control you, you must learn to control it._** ****

_How can I control something that powerful?_

**_By channeling the power, Katarn. Tell me, how do you control the power in your vessel, the Moldy Crow?_** ****

_Well duh! With the throttle of course! It controls the engine power_

**_Can you not do the same with your mind? Picture a throttle and this time when you open your mind, open the throttle, but only by a small portion._** ****

Kyle thought about it. The idea made sense. But…

_What if I can't do it?_

**_Then you will die_**, the voice said simply.

_Well, better that than captured. _

Shutting his eyes, Kyle refocused his thoughts. He pictured the corridor, added the sound of his heartbeat. To the picture, he added an image of the throttle of the _Moldy Crow_. A familiar sight, it came easily.

_Okay, here we go_.

Reaching out his hand, he imagined opening the throttle.

Kyle's eyes flew open as sight and sound flooded into his mind. In a flash, he saw the entire smuggler base, every part of it. He heard the voices of the smugglers, some engaged in conversation, others talking to themselves. It flooded in, threatening to overwhelm him.

_Ease back_, he thought, imagining his hand pulling the throttle back.

The sights rushing began to fade, pulling back. The sounds in his mind faded, until he couldn't hear the other voices. Bit by bit, he adjusted the inflow until all he saw and felt was the corridor around him. He tried "moving" and found himself around the corner again, moving up the hallway.

**_Well done, Katarn,_** the voice complimented, **_well done. _**

Kyle smiled at the voices' praise of him. He was about to see what else he could see when a voice suddenly boomed out.

"Hey, Vennis, you in here?"

A figure appeared at the far end of hallway he "stood" in. It moved towards him.

**_Quickly, Katarn, pull yourself back! _**

****

Closing the throttle in his mind, Kyle found himself back in his own body once more. He felt a bit dizzy from the experience, but otherwise okay.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears. They were coming closer.

Backing away from the corner, Kyle retreated towards the medical bay, keying open the door and stepping inside. Once there, he concealed himself to the side of the entrance, listening intently as the footsteps got closer. Twice more a voice called for Vennis.

_He's going to come in here_, Kyle thought, and then wondered how he knew this.

But there was no time to consider it as the door to the medical bay opened.

Kyle started to raise the blaster.

_Just have to hope I can nail him with the first shot, otherwise…_

It was then he remembered the sword he held in his left hand. Looking down at it, a nasty smile came to Kyle's face. He put away the blaster.

As he stood in front of the open door to the medical bay, Gronnor Houx wondered if he was wasting his time. Vennis was supposed to have met him a while ago. As one of the nine humans in the group of twenty smugglers, Houx had learned to keep to his own early on. None of the alien smugglers seemed to like humans much, especially the trio of Transdoshans. Among the six Rodians, some of them would sometimes play sabbac with the humans, but not often. And the two Ree-Yees were nearly as hostile as the Trandoshans.

But even among his own species, Houx was more tolerated than accepted. A big man, standing nearly as tall as Frenden, Gronnor was not terribly intelligent. He smiled a lot and tried to make friends, but he was also easily duped and was often the victim of others' jokes or pranks.

But Vennis had seemed different. He actually talked to Gronnor and listened to what the big man had to say. But having been tricked more than once by supposed friends, Gronnor often wondered if Vennis would turn out to be like the rest.

And now, as he keyed open the door to the medical bay, Gronnor wondered if he'd been right all along that Vennis wasn't any different.

"Vennis?" he called, "are you in here?"

"Yes, he is," a voice said.

Kyle fought the urge to laugh aloud as the big man jumped back in surprise.

_That was fun._

**_Do not be overconfident, Katarn. This one has great strength. Dispatch him quickly._**

Kyle was just about to say something when the big man moved.

Startled by the voice, Gronnor jumped back, his heart pounding. He didn't recognize the voice and, as he looked, the face was unfamiliar.

_It's one of them,_ the big man thought; _it's another trick._

It was then he looked down and saw Vennis' body.

Somehow, the big man knew instantly that his friend was dead. He turned back to the other man, anger boiling up inside him. He reached out, crying, "What did you do to Vennis!"

Caught by surprise, Kyle had to dodge away as the big man charged at him.

_Well,_ he thought, _pretty quick for someone his size._

**_You waste more time, Katarn. _**

_All right, all right, I'll…_

The big man charged again and this time, caught Kyle.

Kyle felt sudden pain as the man grabbed him around the biceps.

The sudden shock made Kyle's hands open reflexively. Both the blaster and the sword clattered to the deck.

"What did you do to my friend?"

The man's voice in the enclosed space was nearly deafening. Kyle felt his feet lose contact with the ground as the big man lifted him into the air.

The man shook him. "What did you do to my friend?"

Kyle struggled to move, but with his feet in the air and his arms immobilized, he was completely helpless

_Oh boy_, _this is not good_.

_Katarn._

He heard the voice in his head. But it sounded strange. Like it was straining.

_Are you...?_

_Silence! I must concentrate_

The big man shook Kyle again, like a child would do with a rag doll.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Kyle tried to move, to get a hand free, to kick out, but it was no use.

**_Katarn_**, the voice said, sounding even more strained. **_When I tell you, grab his arms. _**

_But…_ _Just… do… it… NOW!_

While he didn't know what such a move was supposed to do for him, Kyle did his best to comply.

Bending his arms at the elbows, he reached up, his hands just able to grasp the big man's arms

_All right, I've got him. Now…_

What happened next was beyond anything Kyle had felt before.

Power seemed to surge into his body, filling him completely. From the top of his to the tips of his toes, Kyle felt imbued with energy. And then, when it seemed he could take no more, the power roared out of him.

Arcs of electricity came out of his shoulders. They flashed down his arms, over his hands and into the big man.

Gronnor Houx saw all of this happening. As the electricity moved towards, some primal instinct told him to let go, but too late.

The electricity dived into him, spreading through his body in less than a second. Gronnor's body went rigid, his joints and muscles locking.

Kyle watched, still unable to move, as the man's tongue flopped out. His body began to shake, quivering as more electricity flowed into him.

Smoke began to issue from the big man's body, the electricity cooking him from the inside out. A sickening smell reached Kyle's nose. It was the smell of flesh burning.

_Got to break free_, he thought. But with the big man's locked around his arms, it seemed impossible.

Plus he discovered that as tried to move, his muscles responded sluggishly.

He tried to make a fist, but his hands wouldn't respond. He tried kicking with his legs, but they responded feebly. It was as if his strength was fading.

_No, _he thought, _not fading. It's like it's being drained._

Sudden horror filled Kyle. Could it be that the electricity flowing out of him and into the big man was being created by his own life energy.

And if that was the case…

_I've got to break free!_

Although he knew the big man probably couldn't hear him, Kyle screamed out, "LET… ME… GO!"

As the words left his lips, two balls of electricity rose along his arms. They struck the big man and exploded, the concussion knocking the two men apart.

Kyle hit the wall back first with enough force to stun him. Semi-conscious, he slid down to the ground. His body felt so heavy. He knew he should get up and get out of here, but he had no strength.

In his mind, Kyle called to the voice. He was going to need its help. But the voice didn't respond. He tried calling audibly as loud as he dared. Still no response.

_Something's happened_, Kyle thought, but he was at a loss as to what.

As he sat there, chest rising and falling rhythmically, there was a sound from just in front of him. It sounded like a groan.

_It can't be_, Kyle thought. He had watched the guy get fried. No way he could be…

There was another louder sound, pain filled. A massive shape became visible as it rose before him.

_No way!_

Gronnor Houx, or what was left of him awakened.

He felt pain everywhere. For a moment, he didn't know why, but then he remembered.

_That guy! He hurt me!_

Despite the pain, Gronnor forced himself to rise. Every movement, even breathing, brought him pain.

As he rose, Gronnor cast about the room, looking for the man who attacked him.

_There! There he is!_

The shape turned, the remains of the big man's face becoming visible.

Kyle felt his gorge rise. The man's face was a mix of red and black, scarred and burned. But it was the eyes that frightened him the most. They were incredibly clear, the irises moving to focus on him.

Two blackened lumps that had been arms and hands rose into view. The mass of flesh moved somehow, towards him.

"No! Stay back!"

But it didn't seem to hear him

Kyle's heart, which had been beating a slow, steady pace, was now trip hammering in his chest.

_What am I gonna do?_

He cast about for the weapons he had dropped.

There they were, only a short distance away. But as weak as Kyle was, they might as well have been a thousand feet away.

The mass of flesh moved again. It was coming towards him, for him.

_If that thing touches me… _

Kyle felt a chill work its way down his spine. He felt a slight movement in his arms. Looking at them, he realized he was trembling.

Looking up at the approaching mass of flesh, Kyle felt terror, true terror. The thing coming towards him was going to kill him, and he was helpless to do anything about it.

_No! This isn't fair! You should be dead! If I could, I'd kill you with my bare hands!_

Kyle knew he was scared. But beyond that, he was angry, so angry.

Not exactly sure why he was doing it, he raised his right hand, the palm facing out.

"Stay back!"

Even as he screamed out the last word, Kyle saw a ball of electricity form in his hand.

_WHAT?_

He stared at his hand dumbly.

_What? How? I…I don't understand. How is this happening? _

He looked away for a moment, but when he turned back, the ball of electricity was still there, pulsing in the palm of his hand.

Kyle felt a renewed surge of power enter his body. The weakness vanished in an instant. In his hand, the ball of electricity grew larger.

_I can feel power. But not like before. This is different. I…is the power coming from me? Or…_

He remembered his earlier conversation with the voice.

_Then this… this is the power you spoke of._

**_A portion of it, Katarn. Only a portion._** ****

_Am I… am I accessing the power the voice talked about?_

The very idea of it sent a thrill through Kyle.

The mass of flesh moved yet again.

Looking up at it, Kyle felt himself smiling. But it was not a smile borne of happiness. It was the smile of a predator.

"I said, stay back!"

With that, the ball of electricity leapt from his hand and struck the mass.

There was a resounding "CRACK!" in the room as the ball of electricity exploded. A cry came from the mass of flesh as it was struck. It fell to the ground and this time, didn't move.

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, Kyle stared at what remained for several minutes, making sure it was dead.

_I…I…I did it. It's dead. I…killed it. But is the power…_

Kyle realized he could still feel the power in his body. It had not faded, nor did it feel overwhelming, as the surge had been. It felt… steady, regular, and almost rhythmic.

_It's beating in time with my heart! _

He took a moment to focus on the power he felt. Yes, there it was, a steady, regular rhythm pulsing with each beat of his heart.

Remembering the ball of electricity that had appeared, Kyle looked at his right hand. Blood oozed from a cut in one of his fingers and the flesh was scuffed and dirty. But beyond that, there was no sign of his having cast electricity from them. His hand felt perfectly normal.

_This feeling. Is this the power the voice was talking about?_

With his body no longer feeling weak, he rose to his feet easily. Retrieving the blaster and sword from where they had fallen, Kyle glanced at the entrance door of the medical bay.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, opened the throttle in his mind and felt himself "move" again. He went through the door and into the corridor beyond.

_I can do that too. _

Kyle felt a renewed thrill pass through him. He knew now he _would_ escape the smuggler base.

_And if anyone tries to stop me, _he thought, _I have the power to take care of them, permanently._

With a sadistic smile on his face, he keyed open the door to the medical bay.

In a place bordered by neither space nor time, two pairs of anxious eyes watched him go, having witnessed his actions.

One voice, full of horror, cried out. **No Kyle! No! What have you done!**

One voice, full of sadistic joy, replied. **_It as I told you. He will be mine. He will learn from me. This deed is only the first of many. He will do great things._**

**You mean terrible things!** said the first voice. **This is not who he is! Not who he is meant to be! **

The second voice laughed, a terrible laugh not unlike the laugh that had come from Kyle. **_You deny what is before you. If he followed you, Katarn would dead now. I have saved him and he will follow me! _**

**You do not know that for certain!** the first voice challenged. **He has rejected you before! **

**_But not this time_**, the second voice replied, **_this time, he is mine. _**

**Planet Ergo**

**Smuggler Base**

**Office of Frenden Moxgond **

"Look, Boss. It's like I said before, there ain't nuthin' wrong with the system."

Frenden stared at face of his chief communications officer, Kerex Annoter.

_Such a lofty title for such an idiot_, he mused as he glared at the man.

"Then explain to me why it is I cannot reach the medical bay, Kerex, and haven't been able to for nearly an hour?"

The man shrugged.

"I dunno, Boss. All I does know is the comm system ain't the problem."

For a moment, Frenden considered shooting the man and appointing someone else in his place. But Kerex had proven very skilled in the job and it would be a shame to lose him. However…

"Very well, Kerex. Then I want you to go to the medical bay and find out why the medical droid is not answering my calls."

"Okay, boss, whatever you say."

The man turned to go.

"And Kerex?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"If you come back and tell me you still don't know what's wrong, the consequences to you will be most… unfortunate."

Kerex Annoter swallowed, knowing all too well that Frenden would not hesitate to carry out his threat.

Just then, Frenden's communicator dinged. He activated it.

"What?"

The laconic voice of Axon Halster came through the speaker.

"We got something coming in."

_Something? _Frenden sighed. Axon could be so infuriating at times.

"And what is the something that is coming in, Axon?"

"Don't know yet. Still too far away to get an image. But…"

Frenden heard a bleeping sound issue from the speaker.

"Looks like we got an incoming signal, full audio and video. You want it?"

"Who is it?"

"Dunno."

"Axon."

"Seriously, I don't know."

Frenden sighed again.

"Very well. I'm on my way."

It took only a few minutes for Frenden to walk from his office to the tactical room.

Axon waved at him as he entered.

"Signal's ready when you are."

"Still no idea who it is?"

Axon shook his head.

"All right. Let's see it."

The view screen on Axon's station came on. At first, there was no image. Then with a snap of static, a face became visible.

Frenden didn't recognize the face, but the uniform the man wore was all too familiar.

_So they've come. I hoped this wouldn't happen. The question is; what do they want?_

The man on the screen spotted Frenden and Axon. And to the smuggler's boss' dismay, Axon waved at the screen.

"Hi."

"I beg your pardon."

"Axon," Frenden hissed, "if you value your life, shut up right now."

To the screen he said, "My apologies for that and greetings to you. Welcome to Ergo. How may we assist you?"

The man on the other side of the screen didn't seem very impressed with Frenden's improvised greeting.

"This is Captain Treyen of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_. I am looking for Frenden Moxgond."

"Well then you're in luck," said Axon," he's right here."

Reaching out, Frenden struck Axon, sending him crashing to the deck.

"Another word from you and I'll ventilate that waste of space between your ears. Now shut up."

He turned back to the screen, just in time to hear the Imperial captain ask, "Ah, so _you_ are Frenden Moxgond."

"Yes," Frenden replied, "yes, I am."

"Very good. I understand that you are holding a shipment of weapons for General Mohc."

Fearing that the Imperials were here to crack down on his operation, Frenden breathed a quick sigh of relief. The contract to transport the weapons for the Empire was a simple matter.

"Yes, sir, we have them right here," he said, smiling, "I understand they're part of some new special project?"

The Imperial didn't return his smile. If anything, his expression got even less friendly

"Do not ask about matter that do not concern you, smuggler. What I want to know is, are the weapons ready for transport?"

"Yes, sir, they are," Frenden said, "unfortunately, our transport ship was late in arriving back from its last assignment. We should the weapons ready to go in…"

"They are no longer your concern either. I have orders to pick up the weapons and transport them immediately."

"I see," Frenden said. He didn't know why, but something about this was making him feel uncomfortable.

"We will be dispatching a Sentinel-class transport to your location. Please clear any of your personnel from the area until we have retrieved the weapons."

"Understood," Frenden replied, "but Captain…?"

"Yes?" the Imperial said, looking a bit annoyed now.

"There is the matter of our payment for the contract. The amount stipulated…"

"You expect to be paid when you have failed to transport the weapon as agreed. Your contract is null and void, smuggler."

"But we had an agreement!" Frenden said, the uncomfortable feeling getting worse.

"The Empire does not pay for failure. Now…"

"You're not taking them."

"Excuse me?"

"The weapons," Frenden said, gazing into the Imperial's eyes, "you're not taking them unless I get paid."

"Oh really?" the Imperial captain said, his expression amused. "And what if I tell you that I am sending an escort of TIE fighter to guard the transport craft?"

"Then, I'd tell you that I have my own squadron of fighters to defend this base," Frenden said.

The Imperial captain laughed aloud.

"And you think your feeble forces can stand up to a Star Destroyer?"

"You're not taking the weapons," Frenden repeated.

The Imperial looked at him, a smirk on his face.

"We shall see."

With that, the screen went blank again.

"Guess you stepped in it this time, huh?"

Frenden turned to Axon, who was still sprawled on the floor. Reaching down, he yanked the other man onto his feet.

"When all this over, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh yeah?" said Axon, "that should be interesting."

Frustrated at his inability to frighten the younger man, Frenden pulled him over to the room's single chair and threw him into it.

"Shut up and sound the scramble alert for the Z-95s. I want them in the air immediately. Then activate the P.A. system. The Imperial are coming for us and I intend to be ready for them."

**Local Space Around Planet Ergo**

With the flicker of pseudo motion, the _Moldy Crow_ flashed out of hyperspace, its engines flaring brightly.

In the cockpit, Jan confirmed that she was in the correct star system. She glanced at the tan-colored world in front of her.

_That must be Ergo_, she thought, _now all I have to do is…_

The proximity warning screamed an alert even as her eyes caught sight of it.

The large gray-white hull of an Imperial Star Destroyer loomed before her. And as she drew closer, Jan saw shapes emerging from its hangar bay.

_What is going on?_ She thought. _What are the Imperials doing here?_

Just then, the comm system indicated an incoming transmission.

"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_ to incoming ship, identify yourself. Repeat, incoming ship, identify yourself."

_Great, _Jan thought, _this is just what I didn't need. _


	10. Chapter 10: Battles of Air & Mind

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 11: Battles in the Air, Battles of the Mind**

A/N: So, last time Kyle had escaped from the medical bay on Ergo and has discovered some elementary Force powers. At the same time, Jan shows up to rescue only to find an Imperial Star Destroyer already there. And if that isn't enough, Frenden had to go and honk off the Imperials who are ready to blow him off the map! So, let's get to it and see what happens next!

* * *

It can be said that a man's life is made up of different experiences, those that are good and those that are bad. For most, the line between a good and a bad experience is very clear.And at this moment, for Captain Texl Drask of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_, it was a good day. 

He stood near the forward view port, hearing the low rumble of cross chatter between the bridge crew.

"Sir," said the first officer, stepping up behind him.

He turned to face the man, black uniform gleaming under the lights of the bridge.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the transport is ready for launch. Alpha Squadron is already on station and Beta and Gamma squadrons are prepared to provide escort and establish local air superiority."

"Make sure Gamma Squadron's Interceptors clear the path for the bombers. And inform Beta Squadron's commander that I want the smuggler base left intact. I don't want a repeat of that incident over Triza."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer, recalling how the bomber squadron had destroyed the wrong installation, allowing a small group of Rebels to escape.

"What about the other ship we detected in the system? Do we have any further information?"

The first officer's expression changed, becoming uncertain.

"Ah yes, that. Well… sir, you see…"

The captain frowned at his first officer. The two men had served together long enough that the captain knew something was wrong with the other man. It was unlike him to act this way.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well sir, it's the pilot. She…"

"She?"

"Yes, sir. It appears a woman is piloting the craft. But…"

"But what?"

The first officer hesitated a bit more, then said, "Sir, perhaps you should hear for yourself."

The captain stared at him a moment more, then nodded. Together, they walked over to the starboard crew pit.

"Radar," said the first officer, "what is the status of the unknown ship?"

"Still drifting, sir," answered the radar officer, "We continue to read intermittent power bursts from the engines."

"Has the direction changed?"

"No, sir. It's still moving towards us."

The first officer turned to the captain.

"It's been this way since we detected the vessel."

"What about communications?" asked the captain, "Have you been able to contact the pilot?"

"That's the reason I asked you over, sir. If you will…"

The first officer led the captain over the communications area in the rear of the bridge.

"Comm, are we still receiving transmissions from the unknown ship?"

There was a crackle from the speaker, then, "So like I was saying, I totally didn't mean to come here. But I just got this ship, I mean my daddy did, and I really don't how to fly it, but I wanted to try and…"

The voice continued on.

The captain looked at his first officer, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. The other man nodded in silent agreement.

"She's been going on like that for some time, sir."

The captain took a moment to consider this, then said, "Open the channel."

"Yes, sir," said the comm officer, "channel open."

"This is Captain Drask of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal _to unidentified vessel. Please iden…"

A high-pitched voice interrupted him.

"Oh hi there, Captain! How you doing? Listen, I was wondering if you could tell me something. I…"

The captain stared down at the comm equipment from which the incredibly bubbly and vapid voice continued to issue.

What is going on? Who is this person? 

"Excuse me," the captain began.

"… And I was just trying to test it out when I ended up here. I really didn't…"

"Miss!" the captain said loudly,

The incessant prattling halted; followed by, "Yeah?"

"Miss, I need to know…"

"Oh you don't have to call me Miss! I'm Bestia! Bestia Morraggan! So listen, Captain, I was telling this other guy that I really didn't…"

The captain forced himself to take a calming breath. He hated to be interrupted, especially by a woman.

When she paused for breath, he quickly jumped in.

"Miss Morraggan."

"Yes?"

"I need you to listen to me. You are trespassing in a restricted area and…"

"I am? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just that…"

"Miss Morraggan!"

"Yeah?"

"As I said, you are trespassing in a restricted area. Now, I need to know why you are here."

There was a pause, then, "Can I talk now?"

"Yes," the captain said, unable to keep the exasperation out of his voice, "you may talk."

"Well, like I was telling you before, I like totally don't know how I got here. I was just trying out the hyperspace computer-thingie see? And the next thing I know, the stars got all funny and then I was like, here. And then I saw you guys and one guy called me and said some stuff and…"

The captain rubbed a hand across his face. His good day was rapidly turning bad.

"Miss Morraggan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you at least alter your course? Your ship is drifting towards ours."

"Well, I dunno. Maybe I should try this…"

The comm channel suddenly went dead.

After a moment, the comm officer said, "No further transmissions, sir. She's stopped sending."

The captain fought the urge to throw up his hands in frustration. He turned to the first officer.

"This is almost too much to believe. Send a communication to Headquarters, see if they have anything on this Bestia Morraggan."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer, "and as for the smugglers…?"

"Proceed with the mission, but put squadron Theta on standby alert in case Miss Morraggan doesn't alter her course soon."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer said, saluting before he turned to go.

The captain moved back to the view port, trying to calm down and refocus his mind.

* * *

**Aboard the _Moldy Crow_**

Jan fell back against her seat with a loud exhalation. Talking so rapidly and with the mock falsetto required a lot of air.

_You'd better appreciate this, Katarn_, she thought. Acting like such an airhead was degrading, but it was the first thing she thought of. _Let's just hope it fools the Imperials long enough for me to get down there._

But that left the problem of how.

Just then, Jan saw a larger shape emerge from the Star Destroyer's hangar bay. She couldn't see it clearly, but it wasn't necessary.

_Must be a transport. And unless I miss my guess, they'll be launching additional escorts any minute now._

Sure enough, more shapes emerged behind the transport.

_That's a lot of ships. I wonder what's happened down there?_

That thought sent a chill through her. What if whatever was happening involved Kyle? What if he was being turned over to the Imperials? What if…?

An image of Kyle, beaten and bloodied, hand reaching out to her flashed through her mind.

_Stop it_, she told herself, _stop it right now. All the maybes in the galaxy aren't going to save Kyle. Right now, you need to figure a way to get down there._

As she watched the group of shapes move towards the planet, an idea came to her. It would mean more use of the voice, but if it worked…"

Jan opened the comm channel.

* * *

**Star Destroyer _Reprisal_****Bridge **

Having returned from briefing the squadron commanders, the first officer stood near the communications area waiting for any reports that would need to be relayed to the captain.

"Sir?"

He looked down at the comm officer.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from that other ship."

The first officer rolled his eyes. As if he hadn't heard enough of that woman already. Still, duty was duty.

"Open the channel."

"Hi!" came the bubbly voice, "what're you guys doin'? I can see a whole buncha ships."

"None of your concern, ma'am. Now please…"

"But they look so cool. C'mon, you can tell me. What'cha doing!"

"Ma'am, the captain informed you that you are already trespassing in this system. I do not…"

"Oh fine, then! If you ain't gonna tell me, I'll go over there and find out by myself! See ya!"

The speaker went silent

"She's ceased transmitting again, sir."

Just then, the captain's voice came from behind the first officer.

"What does that idiot woman want now?"

Before the first officer could answer, the section chief for the starboard crew pit approached him.

"Sir, we've detected steady power emissions from the unidentified ship. It's accelerating towards us.

The first officer moved to where the radar officer was intently studying his screen, while the captain issued orders to the comm officer.

"Contact that ship immediately. Warn her if she does not veer off immediately, we will tractor her ship in and arrest her."

The comm officer complied, but after a short moment, called, "No response, sir."

The captain moved to where the first officer was helplessly watching the blip representing the unidentified ship come closer.

"Launch Theta Squadron. They are to surround the ship and fire a warning shot. Then, have her escorted aboard."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked the first officer.

"Then they are to destroy the ship. We can't take a chance on her reporting our operations here."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Aboard the _Moldy Crow_**

Jan heard the call to veer off, but ignored it. She pushed futilely at the throttle, which was already against the stops.

"C'mon, c'mon, we've got to go faster."

Engines flaring blue-white, the _Crow_ streaked towards the Star Destroyer and Ergo. Jan's plan was a simple one. With the Imperials temporarily distracted, she was going to attempt to fly right past them and down to Ergo.

The only problem was whether or not the _Crow_ would be fast enough to make it.

Now, the two objects filled her field of vision, the Star Destroyer above and Ergo below.

"Let's go," she urged the ship.

A flicker of movement crossed her vision.

Looking up, Jan saw another group of objects emerging from the Star Destroyer's hangar bay.

_And I'll bet I can guess who they're after_, she thought.

Emerging from the hangar bay, Commander Truan Plen felt the tractor beam guiding his TIE fighter disengage.

Unfettered, his craft moved forward, propelled by its single ion engine. Behind him, the three other ships of his squadron formed up behind him.

"All right, everyone. Our orders are simple. Find this unidentified ship, surround it and fire a warning shot. No further action is to be taken unless I specifically order it. Understood?"

One by one, the other pilots acknowledged.

Consulting his radar display, Plen located the sole red blip on it.

"All right, men. I have the ship on my screen. Follow me."

Feeding power to their engines, the four TIE fighters accelerated.

* * *

**Aboard the _Moldy Crow_**

The proximity warning came on just as Jan's radar registered the four TIEs.

Ignoring them for the moment, she concentrated on keeping the _Crow_ moving towards the Star Destroyer.

A single green laser beam flashed close by.

"Attention, unidentified ship. This is Commander Truan Plen, Imperial Space Forces. That was a warning shot. You are hereby ordered to halt your craft immediately. If you do not comply, we will take further action."

_No surprise there,_ she thought, ignoring the transmission, _but let's see if they're ready for this!_

Grasping the control stick and throttle firmly, Jan simultaneously reduced power even as she pushed the stick hard to the right. The _Crow _performed an almost 90-degree bank, the left wing rising and the right wing dipping down. The star field in front of her shifted, seeming to move sideways.

_There, s_he thought, spotting the bulky form of the Imperial transport. Moving in behind it, Jan advanced the throttle again, the _Crow_ leaping ahead.

* * *

**Cockpit of Captain Truan Plen**

Plen watched the blip growing closer. Suddenly, it shifted.

"What the…"

Plen watched as the red blip changed course. It was now moving away from the Star Destroyer.

"Sir," called one of his wingmen, "the target is…"

"I see it," Plen said, "adjust course to pursue."

* * *

**Aboard the _Moldy Crow_**

Jan studied her radar, allowing herself a brief smile. The maneuver had worked! Although it wouldn't take long for the TIEs to regroup and come after her, she had bought the time she needed.

As she approached the screen of TIE Interceptors and Bombers, Jan considered activating the shields, but decided to rely on the _Crow_'s speed to get past them before they could react.

She spotted the angled solar panels of an Interceptor as she flew past it. After ten seconds had gone by without any reaction, Jan released the breath she had been holding.

_So far, so good, _she thought as she glanced ahead. The _Crow _was nearly even with the descending transport.

_Just a little bit more, _she thought as the vessel's bulk began to fill her view.

She passed more TIE Interceptors and Bombers, but so far, they hadn't moved to challenge her.

_Bet this is the last thing any of those guys expected to see_, she thought, allowing herself another smile.

**Cockpit of Captain Truan Plen **

With his throttle set at maximum, the Imperial chased after the fleeing vessel, Plen wondering what was going on.

A moment ago, this had been a simple interdiction. And now…

He called to the ship again.

"Sir!" called one of his wingmen.

Switching to the squadron frequency, he replied, "Go ahead, Alpha Two."

"Sir, the ship, look!"

Pel did so and felt his mouth drop open in surprise.

Somehow the unidentified ship had moved in behind the transport, so close that it would be impossible to fire on it without hitting the transport.

"What should we do, sir?" asked Alpha Two.

_I'm not sure_, thought Pel.

To his wingman he said, "Stand by."

**Bridge of the _Reprisal_**

"She what?" exclaimed the captain.

"She's moved in right behind the transport, sir," said the first officer, "If we try to open fire, we'll hit the transport."

"What is going on here?" the captain asked.

The man was about to respond when the comm officer called. "Sir, we have a response from Headquarters."

"What is it?" the captain asked.

"The only record they have of a Bestia Morraggan in Imperial databanks was a former citizen of Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" the captain said, "then that means…"

"Sir, there's more. HQ reports that the ship has been identified as a vessel used by the Rebels called the _Moldy Crow_."

"A Rebel vessel?" the first officer repeated. "Sir, I think we should…"

The captain cut him off.

"Where is the transport now? I want it to commence evasive maneuvers immediately."

"It can't sir," replied the starboard section chief, standing nearby, "at least not yet. It's too deep in the atmosphere. Any sudden moves during the descent could rip the ship apart."

The captain fumed silently for a moment.

"Very well," he said through gritted teeth. He turned to the first officer.

"Order all squadron commanders to proceed with their original missions."

"But, sir, the Rebel ship," protested the first officer.

"The weapons are our first priority, commander. We need to get them secured. However, inform the commanders as well that if any of them encounter the _Moldy Crow_, it is to be shot down."

"Yes, sir."

**Aboard the _Moldy Crow_ **

Jan realized she was still smiling. She had done it. With the transport ahead of her employing its shields, she gained the benefit of them during the descent. All she had to do was adjust the engines and repulsors to stay with it.

The real problem would come after the descent. She would need to move fast.

_Hang on, Kyle_, she thought, _hang on. I'm here. I'm coming. _

Inside the smuggler base, Kyle had been proceeding stealthily down another corridor when an alert siren began to sound.

Moving to where he could peer around a corner, Kyle saw the massive bulk of a Trandoshan moving away from him. Ahead of him in the next corridor were a number of doors. As he watched, another one opened a man ran out of it, moving in the same direction as the alien.

_Okay,_ Kyle thought, _something's up. I wonder what. _

It was at times like this that the voice would normally respond to his questions, but it had been silent ever since Kyle had fried the big man back in the medical bay.

He was about to move around the corner when another man stepped out of another doorway, spotting him.

"Hey!" he called.

Realizing there was no way he could try and slip away, Kyle chose not to move. He hoped it might draw the man towards him. His right hand tightened on the grip of the sword.

"Hey!" the man called, gesturing with his arm, "you deaf or something? We've got an alert! C'mon!"

For whatever reason, the man did not seem to recognize him. An idea came to Kyle.

Coming the rest of the way around the corner, he advanced towards the man, noting the expression of impatience.

"Sorry 'bout that," Kyle said, "guess I must've fallen asleep or something. You said there's an alert?"

"You can hear the sirens, can't ya? Now c'mon, the boss will be waiting."

"Wait a sec," Kyle said as the man turned to go.

"What?"

"I'm kinda new here. Which way do I go to get to the hangar bay?"

The man sighed with exasperation. "I shoulda known. A flier."

He pointed. "Go down this corridor and turn right. Then make your second left and one more right. Got it?"

"Got it," Kyle said, smiling at the man even as he raised the blaster and fired.

There was the briefest instant of surprise in the man's eyes before they lost focus and his body fell to the deck.

Kyle felt a surge of dark pleasure, just like when he had killed the man in the medical bay. Perhaps the voice was right after all about people.

Stepping over the body, he continued down the corridor.

**Aboard the _Moldy Crow_ **

Jan reset her grip on the controls. Atmospheric descent was nearly complete. And there in the distance was a structure that could only be the smuggler base. Jan knew that any moment now, the transport would try to shake her. She had to be ready.

Her radar indicated TIEs all around her. Her only hope was to try and get past them before they opened fire.

_There!_ The transport suddenly moved to the left, pulling away.

Grasping the throttle, Jan shoved it all the way to the stops.

The _Crow's_ drive flared blue-white, kicking the ship forward. Jan held the controls tightly as the _Crow_ passed the still turning shuttle, missing its underside by only a few feet.

Red blips filled her screen, shifting to move after her. She spared a moment to activate the shields, then returned her attention to flying.

The proximity alarm warbled again.

Jan knew it couldn't be the TIEs.

_So what…?_

It was then she saw it, a group of Z-95s ascending from the smuggler base, moving towards her position.

_Could this get any better?_

Realizing that she was about to be the center feature in crossfire, Jan did the only thing she could do. Pulling the stick back, she sent the _Crow_ skyward, out of the line of fire.

Some of the TIEs moved to pursue her, but the others soon found themselves under attack. Red and green bolts crisscrossed even as the two groups of ships flew past each other. It took only a few moments for the orderly TIE formations to dissolve. As Jan turned the _Crow_ around to have a look, she couldn't help but smile again. The smuggler ships had unwittingly helped her.

_Not that they'll have the time to appreciate it._

Bolts of green energy sliced past her, the _Crow_ giving a shake as one struck the shields.

_Looks like I'll have to take care of a few of these guys myself. _

Activating the weapons, she dived at the group of TIEs pursuing her.

"Status!" cried Frenden.

"Our forces have engaged the Imperials," Axon said laconically.

"And?" Frenden pressed.

"Oh," Axon said as if hadn't occurred to him to continue. "And they're getting slaughtered. Lead reports he's lost two ships. Whoops. Make that three."

Frenden was about to say something else when the ground under his feet gave a sudden heave.

"What's happening!" he demanded.

"TIE Bombers, I'd think," said Axon. "Must've got past our fighters."

Frenden clenched one of his massive fists. This was not going well. He had thought the Imperials would listen to reason or that his men would be capable of holding them off.

But as the ground beneath his feet shook once more, Frenden realized that he was going to lose this battle. The fighter screen was nearly gone and once the TIE Bombers had finished their work, the Imperials would swarm the base.

_Only one choice now, _he thought. He needed to escape, now.

He looked at Axon, remembering his vow to kill the little pest one day.

_I could do it now_, he thought, clenching and unclenching his hand. But then another idea came to him, bringing an evil smile to the smuggler leader's face.

"It's time to go, Axon," he said.

The other man yawned, stretched, then said, "If you say so."

But as Axon rose to his feet, Frenden reacted with incredible swiftness. His right foot flashed out, the heel connecting solidly with Axon's knee.

Frenden watched in satisfaction as Axon's eyes went wide. For a moment, he didn't move, didn't speak. Then, with a low cry, the smaller man fell back, hitting the console with his back before falling across the console chair and onto the floor.

Still smiling, Frenden raised his foot and stomped down, brutally. Another cry came from Axon as the patella cracked, then broke.

Frenden stepped back, admiring his work. _Yes_, he decided, _this was much more satisfying_. He was about to speak when Axon raised his head.

The smuggler leader felt his smile fade away as Axon's face came into view. Despite the apparent pain, Axon's eyes were clear and bored into Frenden's.

"So this is it, huh?" he managed in an almost normal tone of voice.

_I should have just killed him, _Frenden thought, drawing his blaster.

"I wish I could take more time to make you suffer, Axon. But this will have to do."

Kyle lowered the blaster as the Trandoshan's body fell.

Having proceeded along the path indicated to him to get to the hangar bay, he had encountered three other smugglers, killing them all.

He had also felt the tremors, the ground under his feet shaking. It was clear that the smuggler base was under attack, but Kyle had no idea who it was that was attacking.

_Not that it matters. I'm getting out of here, one way or another. _

Just as he had made the final right hand turn, Kyle had nearly run into the Trandoshan coming the other way.

The lizard-headed alien had hissed at him, pushed him away. That gave Kyle all the time he needed to raise the blaster and fire. It had taken two shots, but the alien had fallen and the path to the hangar was clear.

Still, Kyle wondered why he hadn't sensed the Transdoshan's approach. His newfound ability to see ahead had enabled him to see the three other smugglers he had killed, but why hadn't he sensed this one?

It occurred to Kyle that he felt tired, very tired. From his head to the soles of his feet, his whole body felt tired.

_But why? I felt fine just a short while ago. _As he stood there pondering this, a sound came to his ears.

Kyle held his breath for a moment and closed his eyes, listening intently. A moment passed, two.

Another sound came, louder this time.

_What was that? Sounded like something falling. _

And it sounded like it was close by.

Part of him said that he should ignore it and keep going. His goal was to get out of there. But still…

He moved in the direction he had heard the sound coming from. There was a short corridor just before the double doors leading into the hangar bay.

And from behind the single door, Kyle heard voices. One he didn't recognize, but the other, the other was all too familiar.

Hearing that voice, knowing he might have a chance to take revenge on his captor, Kyle felt a flood of fresh energy. With his weapons at the ready, he moved towards the door. Reaching for the control panel, he pressed a button.

Leveling the blaster, Frenden was just about to squeeze the trigger when he heard the door behind him open.

"I thought it was you," said a voice, "long time, no see."

_Katarn! But how? _

Deciding that he could ask the questions later, Frenden spun around. He caught sight of Katarn as he brought his blaster to bear on the man. His finger tightened on the trigger.

The next instant, Frenden felt something cool press into his arm. The sudden coolness gave way to pain as he cried out in pain. Not understanding at first, he looked to see the blade of a sword sticking out of his right bicep. The blade slid in further and reflexively, Frenden opened his hand, letting the blaster fall to the ground.

Katarn stood in front of him, his right arm extended, holding the sword. Frenden noticed he was smiling, which only infuriated the smuggler leader more.

"Now, now," Kyle said, "that's not exactly the nicest way to say hi. And after I took the time to come and see you."

Twisting the hilt, Kyle pushed the sword further into Frenden's arm. The smuggler leader let out a louder cry of pain.

"That should about do it," Kyle said, twisting the blade back the other way and yanking it free. It came out slicked with blood.

Frenden glared at him, murder in his eyes. He cradled his now useless arm with his left

It was then that Kyle noticed Axon lying on the floor behind Frenden.

"Hey, you there," he called.

"Yeah?" came back the response.

"You okay back there?"

"Not really, but I'll manage. You Katarn?"

"That's right."

"Axon Halster. I'd shake hands if I could get up."

"How did you escape?" Frenden interjected, "you were unconscious, the medical droid reported…"

The smuggler leader stopped speaking as the sword blade shot forward again, stopping just in front of his right eye.

"First off, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to someone else. It's rude. Second, why should I tell you anything? I escaped. That's enough for you to know."

Frenden remained silent, but his eyes bored into Kyle's, sending a silent message.

"Well listen," Kyle called to Axon, "I'm gonna get out of here. I'm guessing you don't want to stay here either."

"You guess right."

"You know a ship we can use."

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Now Frenden, if you will step back, I'm…"

It was at that moment that Kyle felt a monstrous bolt of pain inside his head.

It was so sudden, so strong; it overwhelmed him. He cried out, his vision fading as his eyes slitted. Through them, he saw a surprised look appear on Frenden's face. His vision darkened further and he felt himself begin to fall.

_Why? What's happened?_

Just before he lost conscious, Kyle imagined a voice calling to him. He wasn't sure, but the voice did sound familiar. It called his name again and again. But the pain in his head was too overpowering.

Jan's finger stabbed down on the trigger. Crimson bolts reached out from the _Crow_, impaling the TIE fighter in front of her.

As it exploded into a fireball, she turned her head to look for the smuggler base.

As she expected, the battle was moving her away from the base. If she had any hope of getting to Kyle, she had to get over there.

But her task was being made quite difficult by the swarms of TIEs. With all but one of the Z-95s shot down, the Imperials had focused more of their attention on Jan.

As she blasted a TIE Interceptor flying right at her, she took a moment to survey the situation about her. The skies were full of TIEs. So that ruled out a high approach. But as she glanced towards the relatively flat terrain below, she saw significantly less of the enemy.

_That gives me an idea,_ she thought, angling the _Crow_'s nose downwards. Firing the thrusters, Jan sent the ship streaking towards the ground, a group of TIEs in hot pursuit.

_They'll be expecting me to pull the nose up any moment, _she thought. _But I bet they won't expect this! _

As she thought this, Jan pulled the nose of the _Crow_ back to level. At the same time, she yanked the throttle to almost zero and engaged the repulsors.

The effect from the pursuing TIEs was as if the _Crow_ had leveled off and suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Caught off guard, the TIE pilots cried out warning to each other as they fought to arrest their own descents. Three didn't make it, the fighters exploding on impact with the ground. The others leveled off, then began to turn round to get on the enemy ship's tail.

But as they completed their turns, they found the enemy ship was no longer there. One pilot spotted it, streaking away, engines flaring. The TIEs took off after it.

With the engines roaring confidently behind her, Jan sent the _Crow_ soaring across the landscape. As the base came into view, she flew past it, looking for the hangar bay Wexter had mentioned.

_There! There it was!_ On the left side of the base, she saw a flat area. Pulling back on the throttle, she whipped the _Crow_ around, spotting a large opening in one of the buildings. Inside, she could see the smuggler transport that had started this whole mess.

Firing the thrusters, Jan flew inside the hangar, extending the landing skids as she approached the far side of the bay. With a solid "thunk", the _Crow_ settled onto the permacrete surface. Leaving the drive, shield and weapons on standby, she opened the cockpit and lowered herself to the ground.

Despite the relative darkness of the room, Jan could feel the heat penetrating inside the space. After a quick search, she spotted the sole door leading out of the bay. Keying it open, she stepped through, blaster leading the way.

_Okay, I've made it here and I'm inside,_ she thought. _The question now is, where's Kyle?_

Frenden Moxgond couldn't believe what he was seeing. A moment ago, Katarn was holding him at bay, ready to take Axon with him and escape. Suddenly, both weapons dropped from the man's hands as he grabbed at his dead. Katarn cried out in pain, holding his head. Whatever had happened was so overwhelming that within a few seconds, Katarn had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

Frenden stared down at the unmoving body, wondering exactly what had happened. He saw the subtle rise and fall of Katarn's chest, indicating he wasn't dead. But still the smuggler leader was cautious. Holding his throbbing arm, Frenden kicked Katarn's weapons out of reach, then probed at the body with his foot. Katarn didn't stir. It appeared he was genuinely unconscious.

_Well then, _the smuggler leader thought, _time for me to go._ But then he remembered Axon was still alive. Letting go of his injured arm, Frenden made himself endure the pain as he reached down with his left hand and picked up the blaster he had dropped. It felt awkward holding it, but as long as he could fire the weapon, it didn't matter.

He started to turn towards Katarn, but at the last moment, decided to take care of Axon first. As much as Frenden wanted Katarn dead for what he had done to him, Axon had been a thorn in his side for far longer. It was time to remove that thorn. He leveled the weapon.

Emerging into a corridor, Jan slowly began to make her way down it. She noticed a short corridor off to her left with a single doorway, but decided to check it on her way back if she hadn't found Kyle by then.

Suddenly, she heard a blaster shot, followed by a cry of pain that suddenly cut off as a second blaster shot sounded. It had come from the doorway in the short corridor.

Jan moved towards it, not knowing what to expect. If Kyle was in there, she could only hope he wasn't the one who had been shot.

Frenden smiled. Despite the pain from the wound in his arm, he felt good.

Axon lay on the ground, still looking up at him. But his eyes were fixed, staring. No life was in them. The first shot had hit him in the stomach, the second in the chest. Blood issued from the rents in Axon's flesh, trailing down in lines to the floor.

_Now, _Frenden thought, _for Katarn. _

Kyle opened his eyes to find himself in a place completely unfamiliar. Dim light from somewhere above provided just enough illumination for him be able to see himself, but beyond that small circle, it was pitch black.

_Where am I?_ he thought. He remembered being the room with Frenden and that other guy, Axon. And then, the pain.

_It felt like I was losing consciousness. But if that's true, then… _

"You ask far too many questions," said a voice.

Kyle started. The voice had come from nearby, but what direction?

He spun around, seeking it source.

"Where are you?"

"Here, Katarn."

Another circle of dim light formed a short distance away. A figure was there, outlined by the light. It wore black clothing, including a hood that prevented Kyle from seeing the figure's face.

As Kyle stared, he noticed the figure was crouching. Not, not crouching, he was kneeling. As more of the figure became visible, Kyle could see that he was down on one knee, a hand placed flat on the ground in front of him.

"Are you all right?"

"Save your concern, Katarn. I do not want your pity."

"Fine," Kyle said, "then answer me this. Are you who I think you are?"

"Am I that difficult to recognize?"

"Well, it's not like we've met or anything."

A low chuckle came from the figure.

"Indeed. We shall have to rectify that, but not now."

"Whatever," Kyle said, "so are you or aren't you."

"I am."

Kyle paused before replying. Somehow he had known the figure would say yes, but how did he know that?

"Your powers of perception are increasing. I am pleased."

"What happened to you?" Kyle asked, "one moment you were there, and the next…"

"It appeared that I was gone."

"Yes," Kyle said, nodding.

The figure chuckled again. "I suppose, in a way, that I was."

"So what happened?" Kyle asked impatiently

"Were I stronger, I would advise you to watch your tone, Katarn. I have killed men for less."

Kyle considered retorting, but decided antagonizing the figure wasn't going to help.

"Ah," it said, "so you have learned _some_ control. To explain precisely what happened to you would take far more time than we have available. But so that you might understand somewhat, you have touched power today, Katarn."

"Power?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. Is this the power you mentioned before?"

"Yes it is. And when one first touches this power, first opens the door, there is a surge of it into the body and the mind."

"A surge…" Kyle mused. Then, with a snap of his fingers, said, "And when it hit…"

"Yes. I was unprepared."

Kyle considered the amount of power he had felt. To imagine the figure experiencing the same, but being unprepared…

"You were hurt."

"Yes. And that is when I seemed to disappear from your mind."

"So then what happened to me just now was…"

"A reconnection."

"A reconnection? But why did it hurt so much? You were already in my mind before."

"That was before you touched the power, Katarn. I had to form a new connection into your mind."

"So you knew and you still did it? You…"

"Yes, I did," the figure said, fierceness in its voice, "Have you forgotten our agreement, Katarn? I told you I would help you escape, but only if you did exactly as I say."

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. The voice was right, he grudgingly admitted to himself. However…

"Well, your timing couldn't have been lousier, I'm…"

"I have seen all that has happened, Katarn. Thought our connection was disrupted, enough of it remained that I was able to see what was happening through your eyes. I am well aware of the situation?"

"And I suppose you've got the answer too?"

"Indeed. In a moment you will awaken. As you do, think of the sword. Call it to your hand."

For a moment, Kyle considered protesting. But then he remembered Talay, calling the blaster to him.

"This will be no different," said the figure, "but you must act quickly. Frenden has already eliminated Axon. And…"

The figure stopped speaking.

"What? What is it?"

"An unexpected development. A new player is about to enter the game. Be ready to act, Katarn."

The circle of light around the figure dimmed; went out. But above Kyle, the light was growing brighter, more intense. He shut his eyes against the glare.

As Frenden leveled his weapon on the unconscious Katarn, the door in front of him opened.

Surprised by this, he didn't react as a lithe form boiled into the room, holding a blaster.

As the door opened, Jan launched herself inside, weapon drawn.

She looked about, spotting three figures. One stood in front, blood issuing from a wound in his right arm. The other held a blaster, pointed downwards. Beyond him lay another man, obviously dead. She could see the marks of twin laser burns. Following the angle of the blaster held by the man standing, she saw…

"Kyle!" she blurted.

Frenden had no idea who this brown haired woman was, but she obviously recognized Katarn.

He began to swing his weapon up, towards her.

Jan saw the movement and trained her blaster at the man. He was huge, standing a good deal taller than she and much thicker. Still, she kept her expression set and aimed her blaster at the man's head.

_Doesn't matter how big he is, one good shot and he'll go down._

"Hold it!" she said, "drop the blaster or I'll drop you."

Frenden considered her words as he examined her face. No stranger to killing, he had heard others say similar words. But this one, he could see she meant it.

He lowered his weapon.

"Good," Jan said, "now step back. Try anything else and you die."

Just then, a noise came from the unconscious body lying on the floor.

As Kyle opened his eyes, the overhead light flooded into them. He blinked rapidly as his pupils adjusted to the light. The view was blurry at first, but after a moment, resolved itself.

It appeared he was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. But not just the ceiling. Two figures were visible. One was Frenden and the other…

"Jan?"

Hearing her name, Jan looked down at Kyle's body. To her surprise, his eyes were open and staring up at her.

"Jan?" he said again.

She was about to answer when there was sudden movement in front of her.

Looking back towards the large man, Jan saw a fist coming at her. It struck her before she could pull the trigger on her blaster.

Sharp pain flooded into her as the force of the blow knocked her backwards. The blaster flew from her hands even as her back struck the wall behind her. As she rebounded off it, the same hand caught her by the throat.

From feeling angry frustration at the entrance of the woman, Frenden now felt almost gleeful. With her distracted by Katarn, it had enabled him to throw a disabling punch. Now, his massive hand encircled her slender throat.

"Now we'll see who dies," he said, squeezing.

From his view on the floor, Kyle saw Jan get hit, rebound of the wall and into Frenden's waiting hand.

A part of him cried out in sympathetic pain, urged him to help her.

**_Do not listen, _**said the voice, **_have you forgotten what this woman has done to you? _**

****

There came a flood of memories, Jan and Galder together. Jan arguing with him about Galder. Jan hitting him.

**_She chose Galder over you, Katarn. She rejected you. Took all that you had given her and threw it away for him_**.

_But if that's true, why is she here?_

**_Does it matter? She cannot be trusted. She has already betrayed you once. Will you let her do so again?_**

****

Kyle thought about it, going over his memories again, deciding the voice was right. Jan _had_ rejected him. She _had_ chosen Galder over him, even after Galder had attacked him!

_No, _he thought, _I won't let her hurt me again._

**_Excellent_**, said the voice, **_and now the weapon._**

Kyle couldn't see the sword, but knew it had to be nearby.

Remember the voice's instructions from before; he visualized the sword, making a picture of it in his mind. And when the picture had completely, he "called" to it.

**_Yes, Katarn_**, the voice said encouragingly, **_yes_**.

He heard the sound of scraping metal from somewhere beyond him. It grew louder until the sword's hilt touched his hand. Wrapping his fingers around it, Kyle considered what to do next.

**_Rise as quickly as you can_**, said the voice, **_Frenden's attention is on the woman. Once you are on your feet, be ready to strike._**

Kyle got ready, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. He did it again. On the third one, he pushed off the ground as he exhaled and quickly scrambled to his feet. As his eyes met Frenden's, Kyle took sublime satisfaction in the man's look of shocked surprise.

Frenden smiled as the woman struggled in his grasp, both hands trying to pry loose his grip. But her efforts were feeble and he squeezed tighter, he could see her strength begin to fade.

It was then that a sound reached his ears, a scraping sound. He looked about, then stared with surprise at the floor.

The sword he had kicked away from the unconscious Katarn was moving.

The scraping sound intensified as the blade slid across the floor. Frenden stared at it in mute astonishment.

_How? How is this happening? I…_

But the how quickly became a secondary point as the blade's hilt landed in Katarn's hand.

Still stunned from what he saw, Frenden was completely unprepared as Katarn launched himself up from the ground, gaining his feet in short order.

With his one good hand wrapped around the woman's throat, he had no means of defending himself.

Katarn smiled at him, brandishing the sword.

"Surprise."

"How did you…?" Frenden sputtered, "where…"

"If you get near a sentence, let me know," said Katarn, "but in the meantime, I gotta go."

As Katarn turned to do just that, Frenden spoke loudly.

"Try to escape and I'll kill the woman!"

Even as he said this, Frenden's tightened his grip on Jan's throat, causing her to gag.

Kyle paused as the impact of Frenden's words struck him.

Having seen the smuggler leader in action, he had no doubt the man would carry out his threat. Axon's body was proof enough of that.

But at that moment, he didn't really care what happened to Jan. She had betrayed his feelings for her and had chosen another man over him.

Over his shoulder, he said to Frenden, "Go ahead."


	11. Chapter 10a: The Author Explains

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 10a: The Author Explains**

Well, I can imagine you're all wanting to know. What the heck was Shanesnest thinking? Why did he delete his stories? Is he not finishing it? Is he out of material? What's going on?

The answer is not exactly a simple one, but not terribly complicated either. Part of it was that I got busy, real busy. Between a class I was attending at church and events at work, I was just so busy, I felt like I had no time to write

The second part was that I was questioning the quality of the story. I haven't said this before now, but I didn't feel like Chapters 12 and 13 were my best work. Call it a "feeling" if you will, but unlike most of my earlier chapters, these last two just didn't feel right. Maybe it was that they took so long to write. But that's where I need to turn to y'alls reactions, which were positive. The more I think about it, I wonder if the feeling was more guilt over not posting more often than anything else.

And finally, I went through kinda a personal crisis over the last month or so. Not to go into detail, but I was pretty much questioning things about my life, including the story. I felt like it wasn't good enough, not quality enough. So, in a spur of the moment reaction, I pulled it off, including my Galaxy Angel story. And within a week, the fallout began with emails from faithful reader/reviewers like Miscellaneous Soldier who gave me a much needed kick upside the head!

Now, did the story need some tweaking? Yes, it did. But in retrospect, I should have tweaked the individual chapters and then replaced them instead of pulling down the stories as a whole!

So, that being said, the reposting is now complete and I'm in the process of working on Chapter 14 with hopes of finishing it soon.

I am truly sorry, everyone. I really didn't think this out nor consider the fallout it would create. God has given me a gift of writing and I shouldn't treat that gift as anything less than it is. So, with that, let me get back to it and get a new chapter for y'all. And hey, as you can, let anyone else wondering about me know what's going on.

I'm hoping my audience will be willing to forgive me and come back.

Until later,

Shanesnest aka Sean Greer


	12. Chapter 11: Actions of the Heart

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 11: Actions of the Heart**

A/N: Whew! We're here! This chapter culminates the last of the reposting and the first new chapter in a long time! But before that, lets do what shout outs I can.

Da unknown reviewer: OUCH! Man, that hurt! But I guess I deserve it! An explanation is coming for that. Glad you like what you're seeing!

Miscellaneous Soldier: Thanks! And OW OW OW! Dude! Bics are cruel punishment, but well deserved in my case. Glad you liked Galder getting punished!

Rogue-aka-Nettie: I's very sorry to have done this!

Tinuviel Undomiel: shanesnest cowers in the corner Please don't hurt me! Less starting over than "fixing". Hope you like! As for updating, don't worry 'bout it. I've tried Stargate but haven't found it my kinda show. Still, the characters are really neat, particularly Richard Dean Anderson and the black man whose name I don't know.

Y'know, I'll never forget your review when I had Jan and Kyle kiss! I could just imagine you and your sister that day!

Whiskers10: I'm sorry, that's the last thing I wanted to make people think! No, it's back and will continue!

Jonny#5: No one deleted my stories, that was my doing. There's a more detailed explanation coming as to why.

Thanks to you all for writing/reviewing me. It only confirmed what a mistake I made in taking the stories offline. shanesnest smacks himself upside the forehead . But I've got 'em back on now and will continue!

Okay, so last time, we had Kyle pretty much in the grip of the Dark Side taking out most the of smugglers still remaining on the base and confronting Frenden. But when a "reconnection" with the "voice" knocks out hero out, the tables are turned. And then Jan shows to rescue Kyle and ends up becoming a prisoner. But on top of all that, when Frenden threatens to kill Jan, Kyle acts as if he couldn't care less. What the! Guess we'll have to see what happens next!

* * *

**The Planet Ergo**

**Smuggler Base**

Despite the pain in her face and having to fight for each breath, Jan's eyes went wide.

_Did Kyle just say what I think he said_?

Looking into the large man's face, she could see he was equally surprised.

* * *

The surprise Frenden felt was mirrored in the face of the woman. His experience with Katarn had shown him the man was a warrior. But to be so cold blooded, it was the last thing the smuggler leader expected.

_It must be a bluff_, he thought.

Deciding to call Katarn on it, Frenden relaxed his grip on the woman's throat. She began to cough, her hands reaching to cradle her windpipe. But before she could complete the move, Frenden grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Grabbing her throat from behind, he began to squeeze again.

Katarn's hand was just reaching for the door switch when Frenden called loudly, "Unlike you, I am not bluffing, Katarn! Step out that door and the woman dies!"

Katarn touched the "open" button and the door slid aside.

_Could it be he isn't bluffing? _Frenden thought, _no, impossible._

Lowering his head to the woman's ear, he whispered fiercely.

"If you want to live, make him stop. Otherwise, I'll kill you and shoot him."

Jan tried to reply, but just getting enough air to breathe was a struggle now.

Frenden relaxed his grip, but didn't let go of Jan's throat.

"Now," he said.

* * *

Able to draw breath, Jan took a moment to consider the situation.

She hated the idea of obeying the smuggler's wishes, but at the same time, she feared what would happen if she didn't comply.

She still couldn't believe that Kyle had told the large man to, "go ahead" when he had threatened to kill her.

_What's wrong with you, Katarn? Why would you say such a thing? I thought we were…_

The thought trailed off as Jan remembered what had happened between her and Kyle, how she had hurt him.

_Even so, the Kyle Katarn I know wouldn't act this way. What's happened to him?_

She felt the large man's grip tighten briefly.

"Last chance," he said.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jan called out to Kyle.

* * *

_All right then, _Kyle thought, _once I get out of here, it's a short walk to the hangar bay. And thanks to Jan's timely appearance, I know there's a ship waiting for me. So all I have to is…_

"Katarn."

With one foot already across the threshold, Kyle halted, hearing his name called.

_Why am I stopping?_

"Katarn."

Kyle wanted to keep going, to ignore the voice calling him. But it was as if he couldn't move.

**_Why do you hesitate? She is nothing to you, Katarn. She betrayed you! She hurt you! Why should you care about her fate?_**

"Katarn, turn around."

_**Do not listen to her! She only means to do you more harm, Katarn! Go! Leave this place!**_

But still Kyle didn't move.

_**Why are you waiting!**_

_I don't know, _Kyle thought back, _I know I should go, but…_

A memory came to his mind. Jan in his room, her hand on his face, kissing him.

**_Bah! The kiss of a harlot! A betrayer! She did this, then rejected you for Galder, Katarn. Remember!_**

I_ do, but…she's here. She came after me. I…_

"Blast you, Katarn. Turn around."

As if compelled by the force of her words, Kyle turned around.

He saw Jan standing there, Frenden's massive hand wrapped around her throat. He expected to see Jan looking at him with anger, or contempt.

Instead, the eyes that looked back at him pleaded with him. Her expression was one of mixed sadness and hope.

"Don't leave me, Katarn," she said.

Kyle hesitated. _I shouldn't care. I don't want to care. But how can I just walk away?_

_**How can you stay? Frenden will kill the woman no matter what you do, Katarn. The choice is clear. Leave. Save yourself.**_

Kyle started to turn away. _Yes, _he thought, _save myself. Escape from this place._

**You care nothing for her then?**

Kyle stopped moving.

**Well, Kyle?**

_You?_

**Of course it is me. Have you forgotten me already?**

_No_, Kyle thought back, _I remember you. Its just that, I haven't heard from you. I…_

**You thought I had left you. **

_Yes._

**You thought I was gone**.

_Yes._

**You thought I did not care.**

_How did you…?_

**As the other sees into your mind, Kyle, so can I. **

_So where were you?_

**I never left.**

_But when I was captured, tortured, you…weren't there._

**Yes, I was, Kyle. But you could not hear me. Your mind was so full of pain, betrayal and anger that you could not hear me.**

Kyle took a moment to consider this. The voice did have a point, he had been angry and in pain for some time.

_And the other voice…_

**Told you everything you wanted to hear, promised you revenge.**

_Yes. So how…_

**It is because of this moment, because you doubt the other voice. Because you know it is wrong.**

_**I am not wrong! The woman lied to him, cheated him, hurt him! Do you deny this?**_

**I do not. I saw as you did. But I also see what you cannot.**

_**And what is that?**_

_Yes, what?_

**Look into her eyes, Kyle Katarn. Search them. See what is in them.**

_**No! Do not look! She is a deceiver! A liar! There is nothing in her eyes that was not already there!**_

**Be quiet! You are the deceiver! You have poisoned him with your lies, played on his fears to keep him from questioning his actions!**

_**I was there when he needed me, when no one else would help him!**_

As the voices continued to argue, Kyle stared at Jan, fixing his eyes on hers, searching her gaze.

**_What is there to consider, Katarn? We both know all too well what she did. How can you trust her ever again?_**

**Why did she come here?**

**_Why should he care?_**

**Why should he not?**

**_She lies._**

**But not now.**

**_She will hurt him again. _**

**That is not for you to see or decide. The decision is Kyle's.**

Frenden's voice sounded again. "I will wait no longer, Katarn. Surrender or I kill the woman now."

To Kyle's surprise, he blurted out, "Why should I care?"

* * *

Jan stared at Kyle, wondering what was going with him.

_What happened to him? Why is he acting this way?_

She looked into his eyes, but found not warmth or welcome there. Kyle's eyes were cold, hard, uninviting. It was as if everything happy and pleasant about him had vanished.

And then he said, "Why should I care?"

The words hit Jan like a physical blow. All along, since learning of Galder's deception and her own contributing role, she had feared this. She had feared that it might be too late, that Kyle might not listen, that he might reject her. She had dismissed it as impossible. After all, they were friends, weren't they?

But now, hearing Kyle say those words, Jan knew she had failed in her mission. She had gone too far, done too much damage, and now, Kyle was lost to her.

Jan felt her face grow hot and her eyes sting. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

Part of her wanted to give into what she was feeling, to succumb to the tears, but it rankled her to think of letting Kyle see her tears, especially in this setting.

It took a supreme effort, but Jan blinked the tears away. At the same time, despite the pain she felt, a new feeling was growing inside her, resentment.

* * *

Her eyes went wide as he asked the question. And in them, Kyle at first saw sadness, but it was quickly replaced with an all to familiar expression.

_I think I just made her mad._

Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes became as hard as steel.

_Yep, definitely mad.

* * *

_

Were it not for Frenden's grip on her throat, Jan knew she'd be in Kyle's face right now. Anger and frustration burned brightly inside her.

_Blast you, Kyle Katarn! You want to know why should care? All right then!_

Drawing in a breath, Jan spoke as loudly as she could.

"Because I'm sorry!"

* * *

Time seemed to stop for Kyle Katarn. All around him seemed to come to a halt as Jan's words rang inside his mind.

"Because I'm sorry!"

He listened to the words even as he continued to stare at her. He could tell she was still angry with her, but her words showed none of it. Instead, there was only great sincerity and fierce honesty in them.

"Because I'm sorry!"

At that moment, Kyle knew, he knew for sure that Jan wasn't lying. Her words, her tone, her expression carried no duplicity or deceit.

"Because I'm sorry!"

She's telling the truth. I can feel it.

**_And what does her apology mean now? It should have been offered long ago!_**

**True, but she did offer it. The question is, will you accept it?**

Kyle debated. Both voices were right.

_Jan should've apologized before this. But she did apologize._

**And you care for her. Can you not forgive?**

**_And what then? Think well of what this will cost you._**

Kyle felt completely at odds. Part of him wanted to forgive Jan, to accept her apology. But the other, the other was afraid of what might happen. She had betrayed him once; she might do so again.

But staring into her eyes, he knew one thing for sure. He had to act.

* * *

Jan watched the play of expression on Kyle's face. He seemed to be confused, unsure.

_C'mon, Kyle. You've always known what the right thing was.

* * *

_

Frenden too, was curious as to what was going on with Kyle. He had gone from acting cold blooded to an expression of confusion, and now seemed completely unsure.

_What is he thinking? What will he do? He must know I will kill the woman unless he surrenders. So what will you choice, Katarn?

* * *

_

_This is a choice I cannot make right now, Kyle decided. But I will save her life._

**_A foolish choice, Katarn._**

**No, Kyle, it is a good choice. Well done.**

The question now was what to do. The way Frenden held Jan, he could easily snap her neck before Kyle could land a strike. So that ruled out a frontal assault.

_Or does it?_ Kyle thought; looking down at the sword he still held in his right hand.

* * *

Frenden watched as Kyle's gaze shifted to the weapon.

_He can't possibly be considering using that. I can kill her before he even begins to swing it._

But on the heels of that thought came,

_Unless… unless he truly doesn't care about her fate. Once she is dead, I have no way to defend myself. No, impossible. Katarn is bluffing._

But Frenden's certainty of this wavered slightly as Kyle looked up at him. The man's eyes had grow cold again and there was a strange smile on his face.

* * *

Jan saw it too._What are you doing, Katarn?_

She watched as Kyle raised the sword, pointing the tip straight ahead. He took a step forward.

* * *

_What is he doing?_ Frenden thought, as Katarn took another step. Still certain the man was bluffing, he called.

"Stop where you are, Katarn! Come one step closer and I'll kill the woman!"

"Then go ahead and do it," said Kyle, taking another step forward.

* * *

Horror filled Jan as she heard Kyle's words._He can't mean it! There's no way!_

The anger she had felt faded away. She was truly worried now, afraid that Kyle truly meant what he was saying.

* * *

But where Jan was both frightened and unsure, Frenden was certain.

_He means it, he really does. He'll let me kill the woman in order to get to me._

Gazing into Katarn's face served to confirm this thought.

_It appears I underestimated you, Katarn. However, I am not ready to die._

And with that, Frenden released his grip on Jan's neck and shoved her away from him, towards the blade of the sword.

* * *

For Jan, the relief at feeling the big man let go of her throat was quickly replaced by surprise and terror as she was thrown forward, towards Kyle and the sword he held._He's really going to do it. Kyle, why?_

* * *

_It worked! _Kyle thought, as Jan came flying towards him. In the next instant, he pulled his hand back, pulling his arm down and away from Jan. As he let go of the sword, the sidearm move sent it clattering to the ground on his right, well away from him and Jan.

He barely had time to get his hand back up as Jan plowed into him, unable to stop herself.

The force was enough that Kyle couldn't maintain his balance and together, they fell. Even as Frenden Moxgond's large form flashed past, heading for the exit, a single word flashed in Kyle's mind. Protect.

Reaching out, he encircled Jan with his arms, pulling her forward until her body was planted solidly against his, her face buried in his chest. He closed his eyes, anticipating the impact.

* * *

For Jan, everything happened so fast that it seemed impossible to follow. Kyle casting away the sword, her body crashing into his, Kyle's arms encircling her, the sense of falling.

A moment later, the impact with the floor sent a shock through her, expelling the air from her lungs. She closed her eyes against the anticipated, but found it was far less than she had felt when the big man was choking her. Even now, her throat ached, sending small stinging needles of pain through her.

Turning her head, Jan opened her mouth and took large breath. It hurt her throat, but she endured the discomfort as her lungs filled with fresh air. From beneath her, she heard Kyle groan.

* * *

Grunting as his back struck the floor, Kyle felt the breath driven from lungs as Jan body crushed into his chest and stomach. His brain began to clamor for oxygen, but when he tried to draw a breath he found he couldn't. With Jan lying atop him, his chest couldn't expand enough for a deep breath.

_Got to do something or I'll suffocate._

He tried for another breath and this time, was able to draw a small one.

_Well, better than nothing._

He began to breathe rapid, shallow breaths, getting just enough air to keep from passing out.

From above, he heard Jan take a deep breath.

_She's okay,_ he thought.

Hearing her breathe, knowing that she was alive, was comforting despite his feelings of anger and betrayal.

And while he knew that the two of them needed to get up and get out of there, Kyle found he was content to just lie there for a moment.

Unfortunately, the pain receptors in his mind decided that that moment was the perfect time to switch back on. Pain radiated all along his back, chest and stomach even as worked to regulate his breathing.

"Ouch."

* * *

As the shock of the fall began to wear off, Jan could feel something touching her face. It was not quite soft, but rough either. Opening her eyes, she at first couldn't make sense of what she was seeing. Everything, the floor seeming to have become the wall._What the… What is going on?_

It was then she realized that her head was lying sideways and so what she was seeing appeared to be so as well.

As she moved to raise her head to a level position, her hands encountered the same material she felt on her face.

Raising her head slightly, she saw an unfamiliar surface.

_What is this?_

She began to explore the material with her hands, trying to determine what it was.

"Ow!" exclaimed a voice, Kyle's.

_But how could…? Wait a minute! _Jan thought, realizing what she was seeing.

She pulled her back enough to see the surface she was looking at was Kyle's shirt. Her gaze traveled upwards, to where the material ended and skin began, and beyond that was the familiar lines of his face. .

And to her surprise, she saw that Kyle's eyes were open and looking up at her.

* * *

As Jan began to stir above him, Kyle felt something soft move across his face. Opening his eyes, he found himself partially blinded. Or at least it seemed that way. Through his right eye, he saw the ceiling above him. But from the other, he could see only a mottled brown color.

There was a small tickling sensation as the brown color moved. A moment later his vision was clear. He realized now that what he had seen was some of Jan's hair that had fallen across his face.

He saw more of the river of brown as Jan raised her head slightly. Her eyes, as blue as ever, came into view as she looked down at him.

* * *

Looking down at him, Jan felt as if she should say _something_, but try as she might, no words would come.

_He saved me_.

The thought echoed inside her head. Kyle had saved her. At that last moment, when it seemed that all was lost, he had saved her.

_After scaring me half to death!_

_Uh-oh,_ Kyle thought, as Jan's look turned into a glare. Even with what had happened between them, he still found Jan's glare somewhat intimidating. Deciding he didn't want to wait to she what she might do next, he spoke.

"Um, Jan?"

Hearing his voice call her, Jan debated about what to say. While she was grateful that he had saved her, she was also angry that he had tricked her.

"What, Katarn?"

_Oh boy, I'd better phrase this carefully._

"Well, I was wondering. Could you get off of me?"

Hearing these words, Jan realized that she was lying on top of Kyle.

For a moment, she wondered how they had ended up like this, then remembered Kyle grabbing ahold of her as she crashed into him.

_He really did save me._

That thought, combined with the realization of lying atop him, was more than a little embarrassing.

Sudden heat came to her cheeks as she blushed.

Moving as quickly as she could, Jan slid off, moving until she was kneeling on the ground next to Kyle

Her eyes were locked on the floor, head down to keep Kyle from seeing her embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks still flaming. And it didn't help that she felt Kyle was watching her the whole time.

And indeed he was.

Kyle felt a smile come to his face as Jan's flushed bright red.

She quickly got off him, moving over onto the floor. Her head was down, her hair hiding her face.

_It's funny_, he thought, _she can so serious, so aggressive. And yet, at this moment, she's kinda cute._

"Stop staring at me, Katarn."

She could feel his eyes on her. Though she couldn't see him, Jan knew for certain that Kyle was looking at her. It served only to increase her embarrassment.

_All right, _she decided, _enough is enough._

"Stop staring at me, Katarn," she said.

"Why?" he replied.

Kyle wasn't sure where the response had come from. But it was the first thing that came to mind.

But Jan's response was anything but pleasant.

"Because if you don't, I'll slug you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Jan knew she had said absolutely the wrong thing.

She didn't like it when Kyle teased her, but given recent events, the last thing she needed to do was give him more reason to be angry with her.

Jan's words left Kyle cold, his burgeoning good mood shattered.

**_See? It is as I told you, Katarn. She has hurt you again. _**

****

_You're right, _Kyle thought.

**No he is not, **said the other voice. **She was embarrassed Kyle, and your comment only served to heighten that. How did you expect her to respond?**

_**If she truly cared for you, she would have not said such a thing.**_

**She spoke before thinking, Kyle! Do not be deceived. I… **

_**You are the one who deceives! Your lies have poisoned him as I said they would. And now, what is left for him? **_

**The choice is still his. **

**_Indeed, and what do you choose now, Katarn? _**

Looking over at Jan, her face still hidden from him, Kyle felt the feelings of anger and betrayal resurface. While he could not deny that Jan had come for a reason, he found himself questioning her motives.

_Maybe it is out of guilt. Maybe she told Galder she had to come do this before beginning their relationship. It would explain her presence here and why she said she was sorry. _

_**Of course it is! Kadellian snow leopards do not change their spots, Katarn. The same is true of this woman. Nothing has changed. She is still the same.**_

**Then why did she come here? **

_I don't know, _Kyle thought back, _and frankly, right now, I don't really care. What I do care about is getting out of here. _

**_Then let us go_**.

Able to breathe freely now, Kyle inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. His body still pained him, but he decided to ignore until he was off Ergo. Inhaling another breathe, he tightened his stomach muscles and pulled himself upright.

The move hurt his back, but he ignored it. Pulling his legs in, he prepared to stand up.

"Kyle?"

Jan heard the sounds as Kyle took his deep breaths accompanied by the sound of movement as he sat up.

_I've got to do something, say something to apologize. _How Jan wished she could have that moment back!

Hearing additional movement, she decided that she had to try something. Raising her face, she look to where he sat on the floor.

"Kyle?"

For a moment, he considered not responding. Right now, the last thing he wanted was to listen to more of her words.

_But if I do that, she'll probably say something else, ask if I'm listening or something like that. Best to take care of this now. _

He looked towards as her face came into view

He saw pleading in her expression, a search for understanding.

At any other time, it would have softened him. But at this moment, it only served to anger him further.

"What Jan?"

She heard his response, his tone cold, almost unfeeling.

_Nice job, Ors, _she chided herself, _you've managed to louse up things all over again. _

Despite that and Kyle's expression, which did not invite further conversation, she tried anyways.

"Kyle, look, I didn't mean that. I just…"

_Just like I thought, she's trying to apologize again. _

**_More falseness, Katarn. Her words are empty. They mean nothing._**

****

Deciding that he'd heard enough, Kyle cut her off.

"Save it, Jan. I got the message loud and clear back on the _New Hope_. And while I appreciate that you came her to help me, I really don't want to talk to you or listen to you. So how about we find the _Crow_ and get out of here?

"And then?" she asked, hoping he might continue.

"And then what?" he replied coldly.

_He's not even willing to listen to me now, _Jan thought, seeing that the situation was getting worse.

_I've got to back off. If I push him any more… _

"All right, Kyle," she said, looking away from him. "If that's what you want."

_Good, _he thought, _she finally seems to be getting it. _

Getting his legs under him, Kyle placed one hand flat on the ground, took a deep breath and pushed off.

The sudden movement sent new shocks of pain along his back and legs, but Kyle made himself endure it as he gained his feet.

Taking a moment to let the pain fade somewhat, Kyle took stock of the situation. Frenden had escaped, but with the Imperials attacking, he'd either be captured or killed by them.

_Which is fine as far as I'm concerned_, thought Kyle, although part of him wished he had been able to do in the smuggler leader himself.

On the heels of that thought, Kyle wondered. _Where did that come from? Do I really want to kill Frenden? _

It took only a moment before the answer presented itself.

_Okay,_ Kyle thought, _something's not right here. Why am I thinking like this? Where is all this rage coming from? _

He waited to see if one or both of the voices would answer, but they were curiously silent.

The floor under his feet shifted, an explosion echoing from somewhere inside the base.

_I'll have to think about this later. Right now, Jan and I need to get to the Crow _

His eyes shifted to back to her.

"Jan?"

_Blast! Blast! Blast! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut one time? Everything was going fine and now… _

Jan wanted to say something, anything to get Kyle to listen to her, to forgive her. But one look in his eyes told her that further words would be useless.

So deep in her sadness was she that she didn't hear Kyle calling her at first.

"Jan?"

She wasn't responding.

_What's wrong with her? Why isn't she answering?_

Sudden anger seized him.

"Hey! Ors! You awake over there?"

As her head came up, Kyle saw that his words had had the intended reaction.

Jan heard call her name. He was almost shouting.

She had been about to respond when he asked if she was awake.

Jan felt her eyes narrow, her shame over what she had just said to Kyle fading into annoyance and anger.

She raised her head to face him, her mouth set in a thin line.

_Okay, _Kyle thought, seeing the angry look on Jan's face, _that was definitely not the right thing to say. _

At the same time, the urgency of the moment was more paramount.

"We need to get out of here. Where's the ship?"

"In the hangar bay," she replied, "where else did you think it would be?"

Jan realized she had just fired another verbal shot across Kyle's bow, but at the moment she didn't care.

_I risked everything to come and get him and this is how he treats me? You're lucky I don't leave you here, Katarn. _

Deciding to ignore her comment, Kyle started towards the door.

"Let's go."

Still glaring angrily at him, Jan nevertheless followed him.

Stepping outside the room, Jan took the lead, indicating the direction they should go. More explosions were sounding, most far away, but others close.

Encountering no further opposition, the pair made their way through the base and into the hangar bay. Even here, evidence of the Imperial bombardment was visible. Section of the ceiling had collapsed and dust and dirt had collected in piles on the floor.

Remarkably, the _Crow_ appeared untouched.

At the sight of the ship, a smile came to Kyle's face.

"Didn't think I was going to see her again."

Jan didn't reply, making her way towards the cockpit.

_I wonder where Frenden got to, _Kyle thought, _I imagine he's got his own escape vessel somewhere in the base. _

Kyle also wondered why it was Frenden had taken off so suddenly after throwing Jan at him. In the position they had been in, killing them both would have presented little challenge.

_Unless…_ Kyle's eyes suddenly widened as a form became visible underneath the ship. It suddenly moved, standing upright.

_He's moving and right towards… _

"Jan!" Kyle cried out, even though he knew it was too late.


	13. Chapter 12: The Cruelest Strike

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 12: The Cruelest Strike**

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, I'm back in the saddle again! And man, does it ever feel good! I tell ya, it took some work to get the "old" stuff back up, but it was so worth it. I re-lived so many moments and basked in the remembered glory of what it first felt like when I started this! Thanks to everyone for smacking me around until I realized I needed to get back on this. So, what do you say we get to some shout outs? 

Miscellaneous Soldier: Exactly right! It's literally describing in word pictures the thoughts that flash through your mind in a few seconds. Well, see Kyle has been in the grip of the dark side voice for a number of days now. He's so angry and confused that he can't remember that, at least not yet.

Dominus Magnus: Thank you! I'm glad to have brought it back! Hope you continue to enjoy!

Tinuviel Undomiel: Y'know, I had forgotten how much I had missed you and Nerwen. Ah, the days of threats of punishment and me hiding under my desk. Y'know, that song you mention is exactly what I'm trying to convey in Chapter 11. Kyle and Jan do care for each other, but because they're both such strong sort kinda alpha male types, they have trouble being expressive to each other. And they've both been hurt enough they're fiercely protective of their turf, as it were.

I am going to pick one of your stories soon. Just need a little time to think about which one. It's not an easy choice. As for Stargate, maybe I haven't given it enough of a chance. And since I don't get the Sci Fi Channel on my cable, seeing it is problematic at best. Let me ask you this. Is Stargate Atlantis like Stargate but just in a different place? Or is it a completely new adventure? Just curious.

King of the World: Good to hear from you! Yeah, Kyle's all those things. And it only gets better in this chapter. Or is that worse? Oh well, you'll see!

Da unknown reviewer: Thanks, I appreciate you saying that. Yep, your reaction is pretty much what I got from everyone! The scars on my back are still healing Yowch! Please realize that I am my own worst critic. Everyone can tell me the story's perfect, but I can always find something. Not exactly my best trait, but there it is. Oh, I'm definitely cheered up. But even more so. Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!

Millen Stryker: Good to hear from you, bud. Yeah, I was abrupt, all right. Kinda like hitting a concrete wall at 90 miles an hour and then saying, "Where did that thing come from?" Well, the withdrawal wasn't as bad as realizing I'd left y'all hanging. Oh well, live and learn. Yeah, well when you consider what ol' Kyle has been through plus the dark side voice filling him with all kinds of garbage, he's not exactly in a good place mentally. Jan? In danger? You betcha!

Jonny #5: Hey there! Glad to see a review from you! Yes, you're seeing exactly what I was trying to convey. The mental issues plus the physical all culminate in him being messed up. Well, it's kinda like Club Med, just with a whole lot less amenities.

Catiene Tails: Man, I am so glad to hear from you! I can still remember the first review you ever wrote of my stuff! I'm just sorry that my actions resulted in it being lost. Phooey! Well, I do appreciate what you're saying, but I've been critical of people who just cut off their stuff without finishing. So, I don't want to be the pot calling the kettle black. Yeah, the thing is I'm my own worst critic, but I definitely appreciate your praise of my work. It helps! Going heavy on the post? Not a problem. I want to know what my reader/ reviewers are thinking.

A/N: Okay, then! Last time, the confrontation between Kyle, Frenden and Jan results in the smuggler leader tossing Jan at Kyle. And despite his earlier anger and seeming disregard, he catches her and for a moment, things seemed better between the two. But with one careless phrase from Jan, they go right back to being bad. And just as they are about to get aboard the _Crow_, something appears. What is it? What happens next? Do you wanna know? Well, then, let's go!

* * *

Regret. 

Webster's Dictionary defines regret as, "sorrow aroused by circumstances beyond one's control or power to repair."

To have regret over something you felt you could have done something about is one of the worst and most helpless feelings one can experience.

The shape was moving, heading right for Jan.

He screamed her name.

* * *

Thought she was relieved to see the _Moldy Crow_, Jan Ors knew what it was to feel regret at this moment. 

_Why? Why couldn't I have said something, anything else to him? I'm gonna slug you. Of all the things to say after what I put him through…_

She heard a sound. A loud voice: echoing across the bay.

She recognized Kyle's voice, heard him call her name.

She was about to turn when a figure appeared in front of her.

"What the…" she began.

The figure struck.

* * *

Helplessness; defined as "…an inability to act or react" was exactly what Kyle Katarn felt at this moment. 

He was already moving, his legs propelling him forward.

_Too late, I'm too late. He's already there. I can't…_

The figure struck Jan, a fist shooting out, catching her in the middle.

He saw her forced exhalation of breath, her eyes going wide with surprise, then closing in pain.

Instinctively, one hand reached down to protect her middle. The other was raised defensively, but provided no barrier to the second blow that smashed across her face.

The feeling of helplessness was still there, but it was mixing now, mixing with anger. No, more than anger, rage.

* * *

It was all so fast that Jan barely had time to register what was happening. Her middle was suddenly on fire, her breath exploding from her as the figure hit her. 

Battle instincts took over as she reached down to cradle the hurting place. She raised her other hand in defense, but not in time to ward off the second blow.

The whole left side of her face went numb for a moment, then erupted in pain.

Even as she cried out, Jan thought, w_hat's happening?_ _Who's doing this to me?_

The sound of a harsh laugh reached her ears.

* * *

As he drew his hand back after striking her the second time, Frenden Moxgond felt a smile come to his face. 

It had all been so easy. After tossing the woman at Katarn, he had retreated to the hangar bay, intent on boarding his escape craft and leaving. But then, he saw the ship, a rusted and pitted thing it was, but a ship nonetheless.

Frenden recognized it as the same one that had infiltrated Ergo before. This was Katarn's ship.

_And he'll probably try to use it to escape. _

That gave Frenden an idea. Moving carefully to not exacerbate the wounds inflicted on him by Katarn, he slid underneath the ship, into a pool of shadow where it would be difficult to see him.

And then he had waited. It had to seem to take a while, but then he heard the hangar doors open and in came Katarn and the woman. She was somewhat ahead of him and moving towards the ship.

While he would have preferred to have Katarn, the woman was as good a target as any.

He slid out from the ship, moving towards the woman even as he heard Katarn call her name.

_Too late, Katarn, _he thought, _too late._

And then he had struck.

The woman was beginning to fall from the impact of his second blow.

_Oh no, I'm not finished with you yet._

He grabbed her with his left hand, the right still useless from the wound inflicted by Katarn.

He smiled evilly down at her. _This is going to be fun._

Just then, he heard a sound that caused him to look up.

* * *

Jan started to fall, but Moxgond grabbed her. 

_Got to do something before he hits her again, _Kyle thought.

He was close enough now to see the smuggler leader smile.

The smile only served to anger Kyle more.

"Moxgond!" he yelled, "let go of her!"

* * *

Frenden looked up. Katarn was coming at a dead run for him. 

_How perfect, _he thought, _I can finish off the woman, then deal with Katarn._

But then the smuggler leader saw something that made him reconsider.

* * *

As Kyle drew closer to the pair, he debated about how best to attack. A blaster was no good; he might hit Jan. He considered trying the electrical power the voice had given him, but that would take both time and concentration, neither of which he had time for. That left only one option. 

He drew out the sword.

* * *

Frenden saw Katarn draw the sword. 

He was close now, no more than a few seconds away.

Frenden knew there was no viable defense against the blade, especially in his wounded state.

And in that one crystal clear moment, he knew Katarn was going to kill him. And while he had no particular desire to die, the prospect of it did not frighten him.

_I've waited too long. Even if I somehow managed to get to my ship, the Imperials would capture me long before I could reach hyperspace. Better death than that. But I won't go alone._

Still holding, Frenden shifted her body so that she was in front of him.

_A human shield_, he thought, _how poetic._

* * *

He was close now, a few feet away at most. 

He slowed his rapid pace, prepared himself to strike.

_Now!_

Holding the sword in both hands now, Kyle drew back his arms and after two more steps, planted his feet, and thrust the sword forward.

He saw the blade go in, heard the cry of pain.

_What the…? Oh no!_

* * *

Her body ached, her mind felt foggy, dazed. 

The figure she now recognized as the smuggler leader had her in his grasp.

She wanted to strike out, to defend herself, but the haziness she felt made it nearly impossible to focus.

She heard Kyle's voice again, screaming out a name.

Suddenly, the smuggler leader pushed her to the side, her feet dragging for a moment, then scrambling to keep her from falling.

She heard rapid footsteps approaching. They came to a halt and she heard a grunt from behind her.

The next moment, something cold and sharp pressed into her. For a moment she felt only pressure and then…

She screamed.

* * *

_No! No! This can't be happening!_ Kyle thought. _It just can't be._

But it was.

Jan's clothes provided almost no barrier to the sword's blade nor did the skin underneath. The sharp edge penetrated with relative ease, slicing into Jan's side.

Kyle wanted to pull back, to keep the sword from going any further. But he had put too much effort into the strike.

He heard Jan scream and Moxgond begin to laugh.

* * *

Frenden Moxgond watched in sadistic pleasure as Katarn's sword penetrated the woman's flesh with ease. 

When she screamed, Moxgond felt his smile widen. A moment later, he began to laugh, enjoying both the womans' pain and Katarn's.

But a moment later, he suddenly stopped.

* * *

The sword continued to advance, the gleaming tip becoming visible again as it emerged from Jan's body. 

It continued to move forward until it encountered another obstruction, Frenden Moxgond.

* * *

"Ooomph." 

Frenden heard the sound, and a second later, realized it was he who had made it.

_But why?_

Then the pain came.

* * *

Kyle felt the sword lurch forward in his hands, then suddenly stop. A moment later, there was an exclamation from Frenden. 

Not understanding what had happened, Kyle leaned forward slightly and gasped at what he saw.

The sword blade had exited Jan's flesh at an upward angle and had sunk into Frenden, hitting him just below the chest.

The three of them seemed frozen, no one moving.

* * *

His chest burned; only by grinding his teeth together did Frenden keep himself from crying out. 

_What's happening to me?_

He looked down to the source of the pain and stared in surprise as the sword blades sticking out of him.

Looking up, he saw Katarn's equally shocked expression.

* * *

For Jan, she felt alternately cold and then hot. Her exposed skin let in air that chilled her. At the same time, she burned with pain from the wound in her side. 

_I've been stabbed_, she realized, _but whom? How? Why?_

She looked up at the smuggler and a mixture of surprise and pain on his face.

That's when she heard Kyle's voice.

"Jan?"

* * *

Kyle didn't know what to do. He had gotten to Frenden as he had wished, but at the expense of striking Jan with the sword as well. He hesitated to withdraw the blade for fear of it doing more damage. 

_But it's not like we can stay like this. I've got to do something._

On the heels of that thought came, _and hope Jan will forgive me._

He didn't know why he was doing it, but he called to her.

"Jan?"

* * *

While she couldn't her body to face him with the sword in her, Jan was able to turn her head enough to see Kyle. 

He held the sword hilt in both hands, a stunned expression on his face.

She drew in a breath. It hurt.

"Kyle" she said, "why?"

* * *

At that moment, Kyle felt as if he would have given anything to have the sword penetrating his own flesh rather than hers. His heart felt as if it was crushed between two giant hands. 

_Her face… the look on her face._

He looked down, unable to bear the expression of betrayal that Jan cast upon him.

"Why, Kyle?" she said a second time.

* * *

How long he would have stood there, holding the sword, fearful of moving even the tiniest bit is something know to no one, for that moment, a dark shape eclipsed the entrance to the hangar. 

It's engines whining, repulsors holding it aloft, the Sentinel-class Imperial transport moved into the smuggler base hangar.

Landing skids extended from its belly and with a resounding "thump", the vessel touched down.

* * *

_The Empire!_ Kyle thought. _Oh no! As if this couldn't get any worse!_

He heard the transport's engines begin to wind down; its boarding ramp would be extending at any moment. If he was going to do anything, now was the time.

_I've got no choice._

"Jan," he said, "please forgive me, but I have to do this."

So saying, Kyle reset his grip on the sword and pulled sharply.

* * *

Jan heard the words, but moreover, she heard the sincerity in them. Genuine regret for what he was about to do. 

A moment later, she cried out again as the sword blade moved again inside her.

* * *

Frenden felt the blade pull out of him, a fresh wave of pain accompanying its withdrawal. 

He let out a series of low cries, forcing himself to stay focused.

Katarn had wounded him, but he still had a chance.

Just then, he heard the woman cry out and the sound made him laugh.

* * *

As the tip of the sword emerged from Jan's body, Kyle released his grasp on it, allowing it to drop to the ground even as blood began to issue from Jan's wound. 

She stumbled, began to fall.

Reaching out, Kyle caught her, trying to be as gentle as he could.

Jan cried out again he lowered her onto the deck.

"Jan," he said, his eyes suddenly burning, "Jan, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I…"

Blood continued to pour from the wound. He knew he needed to do something to dress the wound, but he had nothing.

Just then, he heard a sound that made his anger return full force.

* * *

Part of Frenden Moxgond's mind told him he needed to act, to attack Katarn while he had the chance. 

But for some reason, watching Katarn lower his wounded partner to the ground and call to her struck him as extremely funny.

He continued to laugh, a mocking laugh intended to do nothing more than add to someone's pain.

* * *

Kyle Katarn heard that laugh and determined that he would hear it no more. 

Without looking, he reached for the sword, his hand wrapping around the hilt.

Standing up, he covered his left hand with his right.

All the while, Frenden continued to laugh.

Kyle's rage grew, and with it, tears began to issue from his eyes.

_This man, this Frenden Moxgond, he is the one to blame. He hurt me, and now because of him, I've hurt Jan. And now, he laughs at me, mocks me. No! No more!_

Drawing in a breath, Kyle drew back the sword and with a scream borne of his rage, struck.

* * *

Frenden Moxgond never moved, never made any attempt to defend himself, even though he saw the blade coming, heard Katarn's scream. 

His laughter was cut off as the sword's blade sliced cleanly through his neck, decapitating him.

The head fell away and the torso, while remaining upright for a moment, soon fell to the floor as well.

* * *

Kyle saw all this, and for a moment felt victory, but as the headless body fell to the ground, horror replaced his feeling of triumph. 

_I… I…what did I…I… did I…? The sword…his head…I…_

"Hold it! Drop your weapon!"

The sound came from beside him.

Still holding the sword, Kyle turned to see a detachment of stormtroopers before him, weapons all trained on him and Jan.

"I said, drop your weapon!" called a stormtrooper whose colored shoulder pad designated him as the leader of the group.

No, Kyle thought, his eyes moving over the white uniforms, skull like helmets, the blasters pointing at him.

_No, this isn't fair. Not after all this. Not after all I went through. All I've endured. This cannot be happening!_

"Last chance!" called the stormtrooper.

Now, anyone else in this situation, facing down a phalanx of stormtroopers, all armed, would have taken the easiest course and surrendered.

Kyle, instead, raised his sword and charged the nearest stormtrooper, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Fire!"

He had barely gotten two steps when he saw a blue blur erupt in front of him, then his world went gray, then black.

* * *

_Whew! That was close!_

This thought came from First Sergeant Tessec Lundhim of 2nd platoon, First Company. Next to him stood the group commander, Major Arnex Runden.

Deployed from the _Reprisal_ only a short time ago, the stormtrooper company had been ordered to occupy the enemy base and secure the Dark Trooper weapons. However, because of the secrecy of the Dark Trooper project, only the Major knew the true nature of the weapons. The rest were told it was a cache of secret weapons stolen by the smugglers.

"Nice shot trooper," said the Major

"Thank you, sir."

The men stared at the prone figure of the man who had charged them, brandishing a sword. He now lay unconscious, the sword having slid out of his hands.

At a signal from the major, another trooper picked up the weapon.

_I wonder what he was expecting to do with that thing_, thought Lundhim, _surely he must've known he didn't have a chance against us._

At the same time, it occurred to the Sergeant that the man might not have been in his right mind.

After their Sentinel-class transport touched down in the hangar bay, Major Runden had ordered the 2nd platoon out of the transport, keeping the 1st and 3rd platoons aboard until an initial assessment of the area had been made.

Lundhim had followed the Major out of the transport and that was when he and the other troopers had seen it.

Two men, one so massively huge it caused Lundhim to make sure the safety on his weapon was off. The other was smaller, but held a sword.

The sword-wielding man had drawn the weapon over his shoulder and, with a cry that echoed loudly even in the large space, had swung the sword. It struck the other man in the neck and in the time it had taken the Major to issue orders to surround the attacker, the huge man's head had fallen to the ground, followed by his decapitated body.

Somehow, the man holding the sword did not see the troopers coming and it wasn't until the Major had ordered him to drop the sword that he had looked up at them and a moment later, attacked. Quickly switching his weapon to a stun setting, Lundhim fired.

"This is Major Runden to transport," called his commander over his helmet communicator, "deploy 1st and 3rd platoons."

Many more white-uniformed men emerged from the transport, forming into their respective groups.

"Sir!" called a trooper.

Both Runden and Lundhim turned at the sound of the voice. Three troopers were kneeling by another prone figure.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we've got a woman here. She's wounded, but alive."

The major took a step forward and Lundhim followed as they walked over to where the woman lay.

Her eyes were closed and she didn't move. Her lower right side was covered in blood and more continued to seep from a wound there. Lundhim looked closer and saw the rise and fall of the woman's chest. She was definitely alive.

What could have happened here?

"All right then," said the major, "stabilize her as best you can and get her on board the transport. We're taking her with us." He gestured at the man who had held the sword. "Him too."

"What about the body?" asked Lundhim.

The major paused only briefly before answering.

"Dump it somewhere."

Lundhim turned and issued orders to four troopers to get rid of the large man's body. After a moment, he assigned four more. The man was massive, and it would likely take some effort to move him.

He then turned back to the major.

"What happened here, sir?"

"A fight," said the major, "but that's not why we're here."

"Right, sir."

Switching to the company frequency, the major issued his orders.

"All right, 2nd platoon, remain here and secure the hangar. Sergeant Lundhim will be in command."

"1st platoon, 3rd platoon, you're with me. Once we enter the base, split into groups of ten. Your main objective is the retrieval of the weapons. Should there be any smugglers left alive, they are to be detained and brought here. Understood?"

"Lieutenant Molz, 1st platoon here. Understood."

"Lieutenant Swert, 3rd platoon here. Acknowledged."

"Very good, one final piece of business then. Do your best to detain any and all smugglers. However, if they resist, shoot to kill."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's go."

Lundhim watched as the two groups of stormtroopers moved past him and into the base.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

From the initial moments of action and tension, Tessec Lundhim was now fighting the urge to take a nap. Since the Major and the two platoons had entered the base, he had heard almost nothing from them. He had responded to status requests from the Reprisal by telling them that the mission was proceeding as planned and he would advise as soon as anything changed.

But as he finished his most recent report, Lundhim could tell that even the senior officers were losing their patience. He hoped the major would contact him, and soon.

The only thing that had kept him and the other troopers occupied was examining the other ship in the hangar bay.

It was a poor joke of a vessel, its hull marked, pocked and pitted. Several areas of the exterior appeared to have completely oxidized.

_One wonders how this thing could lift off, much less fly_, thought Lundhim. _Whoever owns this must have really been scraping the bottom of the barrel when looking for a ship. Be better to just scrap it._

Just then, his headset communicator came alive.

"…unden to …rgeant Lun…"

"Major?"

"Searg… dhim… come…"

"Major? Can you hear me?"

There was a spate of crackling over the speaker then, "Major Runden to Sergeant Lundhim. Can you read me?"

"Yes, sir, I read you."

He had the major sigh. "Good, good. I've been trying to contact you for over an hour."

"Sir?"

"I'm not sure yet, Sergeant. But something inside the base is disrupting our communications. I'm almost back to your location now. Have you heard from 3rd platoon?"

"No sir."

"Blast! All right, hold there until I arrive. We'll have to…"

Suddenly, a new voice came on the line.

"Lieutenant Swert to Major Runden. Can you hear me, sir?"

"Yes Swert, I hear you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir, and I…"

"Good, what about your group."

"All present and accounted for, sir. But we…"

"Good. Then meet me back at the hangar. We need to regroup before going in there again."

"Sir!"

Swert's call was so loud it brought instant silence on the comm channel.

After a moment, the major said, "I don't appreciate being shouted at, Lieutenant. I hope you have a good reason for doing so."

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Well?"

"We found them, sir."

"Found them?"

"The weapons, sir."

"Confirm that, Swert. You said you found the weapons?"

"Yes, sir. We'll need to go back and check, but it appears to be all of them."

Lundhim could almost hear the major's smile.

"Well done, Swert. Get you and your men back to the hangar immediately."

"On our way, sir."

It took less than five minutes for the two groups of stormtroopers to emerge from the smuggler base. The major immediately went over to Lieutenant Swert for a report on the location of the weapons.

When they had finished talking, the major came on the squadron frequency.

"All right, men. We've nearly accomplished our mission here. Everyone take ten while I contact the Reprisal.

As the major moved towards the transport accompanied by Lundhim, a few of the stormtroopers gathered to discuss what they had seen inside the base.

"So no prisoners?"

"No, but we saw a lot of bodies."

"Bodies?"

"But how? We're the first people in here."

"Don't know."

"What got 'em?"

"Mostly blaster wounds. But a couple look like they were cut with something."

"Like what?"

"Like that sword that guy was carrying."

"Feh. You think that's bad. You'll never guess what my group saw."

"What?"

"We come across this med bay. And inside we find a blasted droid and two bodies."

"Yeah, and…?"

"And one had been shot. But the other… it's hard to describe, but it looked like the guy had been electrocuted."

"Electrocuted?"

"Yeah. His skin was all burnt up and man, what a stink."

"Anything else?"

"Well, we were in Swert's group. We come to this office and actually found something living."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"A Rodian. He was crouched behind a desk and fired on us as we approached."

"Anybody get hit?"

"Nah. He was a lousy shot. We blasted him."

* * *

**Smuggler Base Hangar**

**Sentinel-class transport**

While the conversations between the troopers continued, Major Runden stepped into the transport and moved to forward cockpit.

"Status?" he asked the pilot.

"Nominal, sir. We've got the man and woman you ordered brought aboard secure in one of the rear compartments. We've treated the woman's injuries as best we could, but she'll likely need further treatment to recover."

"Very good," said the major, "contact the Reprisal. I need to speak with Captain Drask."

"Very well, sir," said the pilot.

* * *

**Star Destroyer Reprisal**

**Bridge**

"Would you please repeat that, Major?" asked the first officer, not sure he heard the man correctly.

"We've located the weapons, sir."

"All of them?"

"We've haven't made a count of them yet, sir. But an initial inspection would indicate yes."

"Hold on this channel, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

Feeling pleased to be able to deliver good news; the first officer forced away his smile as he walked to where the captain stood on the forward bridge.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" said the captain, clearly unhappy at being interrupted.

"We have a report from the surface team."

"Yes?"

"Sir, I really think you should hear this for yourself."

The captain turned to face the first officer, his expression not a happy one.

"It is good news, sir."

"It'd better be," said the captain, moving down to communications.

In order to keep other ears from listening, he donned a headset.

"This is the captain."

"Sir, Major Arnex Runden here. We have secured the smuggler base. Unfortunately, it appears that the smugglers our TIE fighters didn't shoot down are all dead."

"I see," said the captain, "a shame. Any news on the weapons?"

"Yes, sir, we've located them?"

The first officer saw the captain's lip twitch slightly.

"All of the weapons, Major?"

"We haven't counted them yet, sir. But it appears so."

Now the captain did smile, inasmuch as he ever did.

"Excellent news, Major. I want those weapons secured and transported to the Reprisal immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, but we do have one problem, sir."

"Problem, Major?"

"Yes, sir. There is something in the walls of the base that is interfering with our radio transmissions. From a distance of about ten meters, we cannot send or receive."

The captain frowned at the image of the major.

"I see. And may I assume you have a solution to this problem, Major?"

"Possibly, sir. I was thinking that if I deploy a stormtroopers every five meters or so from the hangar bay to where the weapons are, we should be able to maintain radio contact."

The captain took a moment to consider this, then nodded.

"Go ahead with your plan, Major. But understand that I want those weapons on board this ship immediately. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," said the major, understanding that the captain meant, "at any cost."

"Is there anything further?"

"Yes, sir. We encountered three civilians in the hangar. They appear to have been engaged in combat."

"Any survivors?"

"Yes, sir. A man and a woman?"

The captain opened his mouth to speak when a sudden thought came to him. He recalled the ship that had infiltrated the assault wing and the woman piloting it.

"Major, is there another ship there in the hangar bay?"

"Yes, sir," Runden said, a little confused as to how the captain knew this, "there is."

"Can you get me a visual on it?"

"Just a moment, sir."

Runden turned to the pilot.

"Can you access your external cameras and send an image to the _Reprisal_?"

"Yes."

"Then send an image of that other ship."

"Okay," said the pilot, manipulating a control. On a small view screen in the cockpit, the view shifted until the pitiful-looking ship came into view.

"Got it, transmitting."

Runden turned back to the comm.

"We're sending the image now, sir."

The captain and first officer waited as the image sent from the transport was accepted by the _Reprisal_'s computers. Then, after a seemingly interminable wait, the image appeared on a viewscreen.

"Sir," said the first officer, "it's…"

"Yes, indeed, the very same ship. Major Runden?"

"Yes, sir."

"You said the ones you've brought are a man and woman?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good, major. Proceed with the retrieval of the weapons. Also, I want you to see about bringing the ship up here as well."

"Sir?"

"I want the ship brought aboard, Major. Is that a problem?"

"No, sir," said Runden quickly, not completely understanding: but unwilling to ask.

"Good," said the captain, ending the transmission. Drask turned to his first officer.

"Send a transmission to General Mohc immediately. Tell him I've found Jan Ors and possibly Kyle Katarn as well."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer.


	14. Chapter 13: Imperial Plans

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 13: Imperial Plans

* * *

**

A/N: And with a great moaning and creaking, the door opens as Shanesnest finally emerges from the shadows of obscurity to (FINALLY) post a new chapter. As I said in the last chapter everyone, I'm sorry about these absences. For reasons not yet fully clear, this chapter was very hard to write. I couldn't figure where I was going for a while. But I'm determined to finish this story.

So, thanks in advance for your patience during my three month absence. I hope you like this new chapter and I hope to get Chapter 14 finished and posted a lot sooner.

So let's get to them shout outs from last chapter!

Da unknown reviewer: Yes, indeed. And I guess I'm back again, again. Or something like that. Hey, didn't mean nothing last time, just messing around! Oh dude, life ain't fair! But trust me, things will work out in the end. Me, evil? Not exactly what I'd like to project about myself, but think of me what you will. Hope you like this one!

Catiene Tails: Well, I meant every word of what I said last time. And work dumped on? Believe me, I know what'cha mean! Well, last time, I was going for something like that, kind of like what you see in a move where they switch between different perspectives/scenes. As for writing the military areas well, that's a combo of good research, my Dad being ex-navy and an interest in military history (particularly WWII) since I was a boy. Yeah, I wrote that to show what can happen in a fit of uncontrolled anger. Hope you like what happens next!

Bjrn Fallqvist: Excellent!

Jonny #5: Ah, but such will only make their victory the more sweet, stay tuned!

Millen Stryker: Something like that. Yeah, stormies stink!

Gall-4185: Believe me, I don't seek out to do cliffhangers on purpose. It's just that they work well and sometimes it just seems right at that moment.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Greetings, milady! Yeah, poor Jan got pretty messed up. Gotcha on da Stargate stuff, still deciding on what fic, will decide soon though.

Your local dealer: Dude! Sorry about making you wait. Hope you enjoy!

Dav Flamerock: How cool is this? I got me another new reviewer! Welcome! Yeah, you're right. This story has gone on way longer than I ever anticipated. So, you didn't like the Dietz books? Well, he tried. I hear you on the timeline thing. As for what I'll do with Dark Forces 2, I dunno yet. Gonna have to wait and see what comes to mind when I get there. So that's what you want? Well, you just might get it. Stay tuned and see!

Katarn da man: Sorry, sorry, sorry. Hmmm, publish it? That'd be pretty cool. Maybe someday I can.

Darth Red: Yeah, that was dumb of me. Oh well, live and learn. Well, the lightsaber doesn't come in until the next game, so not till then. As for Force powers, think about this way. Kyle doesn't really know anything about the Force at this point. He only knows he has these voices in his head that tell him to do stuff, help him (sort of) and give him "power". But beyond that, there's no connection in his mind as to the source. He will figure it out eventually.

Lunatic Pandora1: Oh my gosh! Another new reviewer? Awesome! Welcome aboard! The answers in order are, yes, you'll see, he'd better and think about this in regards to choosing which side. Kyle hasn't made any kind of commitment to either side, in fact he's not aware of the Dark or Light Side of the Force yet. To him, they're just voices and he more or less chooses which one to listen given his circumstances at that time.

Metallicat: Welcome, my third new reviewer! Sorry about the long wait, hope you like this new chapter. Will try to move faster on the next one.

Fensta: Okay, this is almost too much! Four new reviewers! Welcome, Fensta. I hear what you're saying, but when I looked at that chapter tonight, it looked okay to me, separation lines are all where I had them originally. Sorry about the confusion. I'll take another look when I can. In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter.

A/N: All righty then! That covers everyone. So, as we left things last time, Jan's wounded, Frenden's decapitated and Kyle's been stunned. So, where do we go from here? Well, take a look and find out!

* * *

**Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Bridge**

One week ago, Texl Drask had never heard of the planet Ergo nor, if you had asked, would he have cared about such a place.

But after today, this singular orb drifting in the vastness would be a place he would never forget.

"Are you sure, sir?" said the first officer.

Drask studied the image again.

"No doubt about it," he said, pointing to the screen, "that person is definitely Jan Ors. And since she's been seen in Katarn's company several times over the last several months, that man is very likely him."

One of the bridge crew walked over and said something into the first officer's ear. He turned to the captain.

"Sir, we have established contact with General Mohc's ship."

"Good," said the captain, "I'll take it here."

He quickly checked his uniform, making sure it was spotless. General Mohc had a reputation for holding hard and fast to the rules, **all** of the rules including the ones concerning uniforms.

"We have General Mohc on the line now, sir," said the first officer, "switching now."

On the screen appeared the craggy face of General Mohc. And judging by his expression…

_I'll need to get right to the point_, thought the captain.

* * *

**Somewhere in Imperial controlled space**

Despite the massive scale of the Imperial fleet, its overall structure was not overly complex. In the Imperial Navy, a ship was a ship, a fighter a fighter, a base a base, a cruiser a cruiser.

But when it came to the _Arc Hammer_, the distinct lines between ship and base became blurred. It was neither completely ship nor completely base. Massive ion engines let it move under its own power, yet most of the time it remained stationary or in hyperspace to avoid detection by the Rebels. Its onboard production facilities were like that of a base, but were targeted for one specific purpose, the creation of the Dark Troopers.

It was an ungainly thing to look at, having once been viewed as a, "misshapen hammer lying on it side." The ships massive nose stretched hundreds of meters as if pointing the way to something. Near what would be the base of the hammer, several cylindrical projections hung down. And here too was the propulsion equipment that kept the massive vessel mobile.

Aesthetically, the _Arc Hammer_ was an ugly ship. But aesthetics were the last thing on the mind of its brainchild and commander, Rom Mohc. The former commandant of the Imperial Academy had created the idea of the Dark Troopers a long time ago, back before the days of the Death Star. And while the Emperor had found merit in the General's proposal, Grand Moff Tarkin and his idea to create the massive battle station had wooed him away from it. But with the battle station's destruction and the Emperor wanting something, anything to get revenge on the Rebels, interest in the Dark Trooper had increased. With financing from the Empire, Mohc had overseen the construction of the _Arc Hammer_; all the while promising the Emperor that upon its completion, the Dark Trooper project would provide the means to do away with the Rebellion permanently.

The attack performed on Talay had utilized only four of the Dark Troopers and had been a near total success with only one of the four destroyed. Lord Darth Vader had been onboard and had personally reviewed the attack and its outcome. It had impressed him enough to order the General to continue construction and testing.

_And now_, thought the General, _once the first battalion is completed and checked out, the Rebellion will face a weapon it has no chance against._

A rare smile played across his face as the lift he stood in descended. Everything was falling into place.

Coming to a halt, the lift doors opened. Stepping out, he proceeded down a corridor noticeable if only for its starkness. Equipped with only the essentials to make it functional and safe, the corridor had no color or other adornment to it, only the raw color of bare metal.

Making his way down the corridor, the General heard a faint sound that grew louder as he continued forward. The sound of machinery, tools in operation.

There was another lift at the end of the corridor, this one an open design with allowed its passengers a panoramic view

Activating it, the General's eyes took in the scene before him.

Extending back as far as the eye could see were staging areas, assembly areas and row after row of dark gray metal shapes.

The smell of metal was everywhere, spiced with the flavor of welding torches and all the sights and sounds one would expect in a factory.

The lift came to a halt and the General stepped off. He had taken no more than a few steps before a man approached him from the other direction, his face and uniform immediately identifying him as the Head Technician.

Stopping before the General, the man saluted, his face expressionless.

"Status?"

"On schedule, sir," said the Head Technician, "the first group of one hundred units is nearly finished with final checks. We have had some problems with the combat software for the second group, but estimate we will have it fixed in 36 hours."

"How soon can we deploy the first group?"

The technician smiled as he answered, "Within one hour of your order, sir."

"Excellent," the General said, "well done, Technician."

"Thank you, sir."

"As to the second group, I want a status report every four hours until the problem is resolved."

The technician looked uncomfortable for a moment. He already has more than enough work to. But orders were orders.

"Yes, sir, every four hours."

"Good," said the General, "I will be on the bridge until further notice."

"Yes, sir," said the man, saluting again, then turning away, heading back to his work station.

Returning to the lift, the General took one last look at the room before activating it. He proceeded back down the stark corridor and into the turbolift.

As it ascended, the General took a moment to reflect.

_Things are indeed going well, _he thought, although the report about the second group concerned him a little. He would have to report the Head Technician's status reports carefully. The man had proven reliable so far, but the Dark Trooper project was too important to risk any sort of problem.

He remembered Tarkin's proposal of the Death Star to the Emperor. As part of it, the Grand Moff had introduced what he called the doctrine of fear. He still remembered Tarkin's words, "ruling through the fear of force, rather than force itself."

And while the General agreed with the doctrine in principle, he had his own thoughts about its application.

_Ruling through fear of force is fine, but in the absence of that fear, nothing can substitute for the force itself or the means to employ it_.

* * *

**The _Arc Hammer _**

**Bridge **

Exiting the turbolift, the General moved towards the forward observation area. With his inspection of the Dark Trooper assembly area complete, there was little else for him to do now except wait. In the last transmission received from Lord Vader's ship, the _Executor_, the Dark Lord had informed the General that the Emperor wished for one final test of the Dark Troopers. If this mission went as well as the Talay mission, mass construction of the Dark Troopers would begin and they would be deployed to front-line units to fight alongside if not replace stormtrooper units.

The General realized all too well that the whole project, his career if not his life too was riding on this final test. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at a time display. It indicated that he had a little less than one hour until the expected transmission from Lord Vader.

The General took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Despite the need to remain calm, he could feel anticipation building inside him. So much was riding on this final test. If only…

A set of footsteps approached him.

"General Mohc?"

Closing his eyes briefly, the General took a moment before answering. He was hoping to have the intervening time until the transmission from Lord Vader by himself. But it appeared such was not to be the case.

"Yes, Captain," he answered, not turning around, "what is it?"

The _Arc Hammer_'s captain, hearing the tone in his commander's voice answered quickly

"General, we've been contacted by the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_. The captain wishes to speak to you personally."

It was still too early for the transmission from Lord Vader and he had time for little else.

"What about?" he asked bluntly.

"He would not tell me, sir, other than saying that it was very important."

Mohc fought the impulse to shake his head in annoyance. Among the things he couldn't stand were officers who couldn't just speak their mind and state what they wanted to say.

He considered having the captain tell the _Reprisal_ to explain exactly why they were calling. But as he had nothing else to do at that moment, he decided he would acquiesce to the request. However, if the _Reprisal's_ captain was wasting his time…

"Very well."

Turning round, he followed the captain down to the communications area.

Stopping before a display screen, the captain offered a headset to the general. When Mohc raised his eyebrows, the captain added, "he says the information is for you only."

Feeling his patience begin to slip a bit, Mohc nonetheless accepted the headset.

"This is General Mohc," he said, his tone grave, "to whom am I speaking?"

* * *

**Star Destroyer Reprisal**

**Bridge**

"Greetings, General Mohc. This is Captain Texl Drask of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_. I have contacted you regarding our mission to the planet Ergo. We were dispatched…"

"Captain," the General interrupted, impatience in his tone, "I have no concern about your mission or any of its details. You contacted my ship and asked to speak to me personally. I want to know why and I want to know now."

Drask swallowed nervously. He had been right about the General's mood and so far, he was doing little to improve it.

"Forgive me, General. I do not mean to waste your time. I merely wanted to explain the mission parameters and establish why it is I am…"

"Captain…" the General interrupted, anger creeping into his tone.

"I believe that I have captured Jan Ors and Kyle Katarn, sir."

* * *

**The _Arc Hammer _**

**Bridge **

"Sir?" asked the captain. "General, are you all right?"

The older man's eyes had gone wide with surprise.

"General Mohc?" asked the captain again.

The General's lips moved.

"Captain Drask, repeat what you just said."

"I believe I have captured Jan Ors and Kyle Katarn, sir."

"Have you confirmed their identities?"

"I have a visual record, sir," answered Drask.

"Patch it through immediately, captain."

"Yes, sir."

**Star Destroyer ****_Reprisal _**

**Bridge **

Drask felt his heartbeat begin to slow.

The moment he had told the General about the capture, the older man's face had assumed a look of total surprise.

Now all he had to was get the visual patched in and if the General confirmed it…

"Transmission from the transport is ready, sir," said the comm officer.

"Send it through," said Drask. To the General he said, "It should be coming through now, sir."

**The _Arc Hammer _**

**Bridge **

"General Mohc?" asked the captain for the third time."

"Yes, captain?" the older man said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, captain. In fact, something may be very right. Communications, you should be receiving a data record from the _Reprisal_. I want it online immediately."

"Visual data has been received, General," said the comm office, "coming online now."

The face of Captain Drask disappeared from the screen and was replaced by an image that Mohc quickly identified as the interior of a Sentinel-class transport. Two figures were visible, both unconscious. He waited impatiently as the view panned up to the faces and…

_It's him_.

Although it had been quite some time since his Academy days, the General recognized the face of Kyle Katarn. Once of the most promising students of the Imperial Academy, he had defected to the Rebellion upon learning of an Imperial raid on his home planet of Sulon. Among the Rebels killed during that raid had been Katarn's father.

_Which explains why he defected. But what a waste,_ he mused, _what a waste. _

He looked at the other face visible on the display, recognizing the face of Jan Ors. After the Phirk metal facility on Anteevy had been attacked, data records transmitted from the base during the battle included visuals of both Kyle and Jan.

As he stared at the image, Mohc also recalled a report he had read recently concerning the _Reprisal._ It had been dispatched to the planet Ergo in order to retrieve a shipment of Dark Trooper weapons.

"Let me speak with Captain Drask again," he said to the comm officer.

"Switching, sir."

**Star Destroyer ****_Reprisal _**

**Bridge **

As General Mohc's face reappeared on the screen, Drask opened his mouth to speak, but the General beat him off.

"Captain, what is your current mission status?"

Caught off guard by the question, Drask took a moment to compose his answer.

"We infiltrated the smuggler base and retrieved the Dark Trooper weapons, sir. The group commander, Major Runden reported evidence of combat within the base. Apparently, most of the smugglers were dead before we got there."

"Dead? How?"

"We are not sure yet, sir. However upon entering the hangar, Major Runden reported that the man we believe to be Katarn was holding a sword and attempted to attack his group. They stunned him before removing him and the woman to the transport."

"What about the smuggler leader, Frenden Moxgond?" asked the General.

"Also dead, sir. It appears that the sword I just mentioned was used to decapitate him."

"I see," said the General, "what is the condition of the prisoners?"

"Major Runden reported that the man was uninjured. The woman had a wound in her side, from that same sword it appears."

"See to it that they are cared for, Captain," the General said gravely, "I want them both alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Drask.

What is your current position?"

"Still in orbit of Ergo, sir. Major Runden is currently on his way from the surface."

The _Arc Hammer _ Bridge 

"Hold on this channel, Captain Drask," the General.

"Captain," the General said, " what is our current position?"

"Just outside of the Anoat system, sir."

"And the _Reprisal_'s position relative to ours?"

"Just a moment, sir."

The captain moved over to the navigation, consulting the star maps. When he returned, there was a disappointed look on his face.

"Three days at top speed, sir."

The General's face wrinkled in displeasure. "Three days?"

"Yes, sir."

Clenching a fist in frustration, the General turned back to face Captain Drask.

**Star Destroyer ****_Reprisal _**

**Bridge **

"Unfortunately, Captain, our best estimate puts us three days away from you. Therefore, I want you to hold position over Ergo for another day. I will contact you by then with instructions."

"Sir," said Drask, "may I ask…"

"You may not," said the General, "you have your orders, Captain, and I expect you to carry them out."

"Yes, sir. But what about the smuggler base?"

"Do as you see fit, Captain. As for the prisoners, I want them confined in your highest-level detention cells after their wounds are treated. Do not, under any circumstances, allow them to escape. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Drask, "I understand."

"Very well, Captain. I shall contact you again in one day."

And with that, the General's face faded from view.

The _Arc Hammer _ Bridge 

Removing the headset, Mohc handed it to the comm officer, then stepped out of the pit and moved towards the bridge observation area. The captain followed him at a respectful distance.

"Good news, eh sir?"

"Indeed, Captain," said the General, "good news indeed."

"What are you orders, General?"

"No change, Captain. I will inform Lord Vader of this when he contacts us. But beyond that, we will carry out our mission as ordered, understood?"

Realizing what his commander was saying, the captain replied, "Yes, sir," before turning away and leaving the General alone.

Staring out at the stars, Mohc reflected over what had just happened. The capture of Katarn and Ors was a golden opportunity to remove a thorn in his side as well as a threat to the Empire. He could only hope Lord Vader would allow him to go and retrieve them.

He glanced at the time display again. Nineteen minutes to go.

**Star Destroyer ****_Reprisal _**

Bridge 

Realizing that his heart, which had begun to slow, was beating fast again, Drask took a deep breath to calm myself. From what had started as a mess of a conversation had ended with he and his ship ordered to hold position pending further instructions.

_General Mohc must have a personal interest in the prisoners_, he thought.

"Captain?"

Lost in his reverie, the voice of his officer startled. Only his training kept him from jumping.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we've had a transmission from Major Runden. He reports that his group has all returned to the transport and he is prepared to lift off."

"I see. And that other ship?"

"Major Runden reports a tow cable has been attached and they're prepared to bring it aboard."

"Very well. Tell the Major to commence lift off procedures."

"Yes, sir."

"And, as soon as he's clear of the atmosphere, target all turbolasers on the smuggler base."

"Sir?" said the first officer, his expression reflecting the surprise in his voice.

"General Mohc said I could do as I saw fit with it. And with all that's happened here today, I want it wiped off the landscape."

Understanding what his captain was about to do, the first officer smiled. "Very good, sir. I'll issue the orders immediately."

"Good," said Drask, "and report back here when you're done. We should have a good view."

**Smuggler Base Hangar **

**Sentinel-class transport **

"Sir?" called the pilot.

"Yes?" said Runden.

"Transmission from the _Reprisal_, sir. They're ordering us to lift off immediately."

"Good," said Runden, "Anything else?"

"Just asking us to confirm that other ship is safely in tow and the prisoners are stable. Other than that, we can lift as soon as you're ready."

"Then let's get out of here," Runden.

"Yes, sir," said the pilot gratefully, "repulsorlifts engaged, engines coming on line."

In the hangar bay, the silent air was shattered as the transport's repulsorlifts came on. A moment, the air crackled as the ion engines lit. Rising into the air, the pilot retracted the landing skids and guided the craft outside. Once clear of the hangar bay, he pointed the nose skyward.

"Here we go."

Advancing the throttle, he sent the transport up into the air. A quick glance of a display confirmed the other ship was safely in tow behind them.

Suddenly, a voice sounded in his headset.

"Major Runden?"

"Yes?"

"Another transmission from the _Reprisal_ sir. They want us to report as soon as we've left the atmosphere."

The two men stared at each other for a moment in confusion.

"Well, it seems unusual, but I guess go ahead."

"Right, sir," said the pilot, guiding the craft ever higher.

Two minutes, he keyed the comm. "Transport to _Reprisal_. We've cleared the atmosphere."

Runden waited a moment before asking, "Any reply."

"Only to confirm our clearance to the hangar, sir."

Runden shook his head, still confused.

The pilot steered the craft underneath the massive shape of the Star Destroyer, the maw of the hangar looming ever nearer.

Suddenly, the pilot caught a flash out of the corner of his eye.

"What the…?"

"What is it," asked Runden, not having seen it.

"I thought I saw something… wait! Major, come here, quick!"

Surprised at the urgency in the pilot's voice, Runden moved over near the man.

"All right. Now what?"

"There, sir. Look!"

Runden followed the pointing finger and felt his eyes go wide with surprise. All along the perimeter of the triangular shape of the Star Destroyer, green bolts of energy were lancing out. At first Runden couldn't tell what the gunners were firing at, then he shifted his view back towards the planet.

"The smuggler base," he said.

"I think so too, sir," said the pilot.

And as the Sentinel-class transport entered the hangar of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_, the vessel's guns continued to fire, bolt after bolt slicing into the atmosphere of Ergo, striking everywhere in and around the smuggler base.

On the planet's surface, structures that had taken untold time to build and equip vanished in green fire. All of it, the command center, the medical bay, the hangar, even the surrounding area. Soon, nothing was left to indicate that anyone had ever lived there.


	15. Chapter 14: The Separation

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 14: The Separation

* * *

**

A/N: All right, everyone. Do not panic! I repeat, do not panic! Despite evidence to the contrary, Shanesnest is actually posting a new chapter within a week of the last one. I know this may frighten some of you, but DO NOT PANIC! Okay, that's enough. A little over the top, perhaps? Well, if it made you laugh, then I've done my job.

What's up y'all? What with Thanksgiving 2006 a day away, I figured I try and get a new chapter written and posted and here it is. But before that, I's got to get to the shout outs!

Bjorn: Indeed, and it feels good to be back! Thanks!

Miscellaneous Soldier: Oh no! I'm caught! Quite the bother? Definitely, and it only gets worse as you'll see here. As for who'll rescue our heroes, hmmmm. More dysfunctional than the Falcon? Well, how about that? I must be doing something right! Thank you! Shanesnest bows repeatedly

Fensta: Well, thanks much for your comments. Actually, the story had a lot more reviews before idiot me pulled it off the site to tweak without realizing that doing so would erase all the reviews. DOH!! I don't what to say about the punctuation, something's screwy. If you want, I can email you the text version of Chapter 12 and you can how it was supposed to be, lemme know.

Da Unknown Reviewer: Dude, sometimes I think I'm so screwed up that it boggles the mind. Oh well. Oh, snap!! Shanesnest throws his hands up Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I can't type if I'm dead! Yeah, I saw that too as I was posting it. As for the Vader transmission, I actually have written one for the next chapter. Hope you like this one!

Sniperwithashotgun: Good to hear from you again! Sorry about the absence, but glad you like the new chapter. Hope you like this one as well!

Lieutenants Undomiel & Aldarion: A distinct pleasure to hear from you, ladies! Yeah, sorry about no Kyle and Jan, you'll see them in this chapter. You think Mohc is evil? He's not the only one!

Miragekoase: Welcome, welcome, welcome, my latest newest reviewer! I'm glad you like the story, but I'm kinda confused as to what you were saying in you review. Tell me if I got it right. You want me to stop cussing and have some more violence? Just want to make sure. Hope you like this chapter!

A/N: That takes care of everyone. So, last time we had a chapter pretty much focused on the Imps where General Mohc learned of the capture of Kyle and Jan. And while the General has to wait to ask Darth Vader for permission to go retrieve, Captain Drask of the Reprisal turns his ship's massive arsenal on the planet Ergo. So, let's pick up the action in progress.

* * *

**Star Destroyer Reprisal** **Bridge **

"Cease fire," said Drask, "that should be enough."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer, issuing the order to the gunners.

"And now, to the hangar bay. I am eager to meet the infamous Kyle Katarn."

The first officer nodded, trailing behind his captain as the men made their way to the turbolift.

* * *

Kyle wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. Total blackness surrounded him. 

Raising his hand, he could feel it when it touched his face, but he couldn't see it.

_**Katarn.**_

Kyle heard the voice.

_**Katarn.**_

But he didn't welcome it.

_**Katarn.**_

"No."

_**Katarn.**_

This voice, the same one as before, the voice that had led him out of the smuggler base. The one that had led him to kill so many. The one that had led him to hurt Jan.

"Kyle, why?" she said

Despite the blackness, Kyle shut his eyes and crouched. He didn't want this anymore. He wanted the voice to go away.

"No, go away."

_**I have no time for…**_

As it spoke, Kyle felt a surge of anger. He was tired of the voice, tired of it ordering him around, tired of listening to it. His voice exploded with anger.

"I don't care what you have time for! I don't want you! Go away!"

The voice laughed harshly

_**You know that is impossible, Katarn.**_

"I don't care! I don't want you around anymore! Leave me alone!"

_**You agreed to obey me, Katarn. I gave you a choice and you decided of your own will. **_

_No, _Kyle thought, _no, I don't want to, not again._

_**You have no other choice, Katarn. You will serve me forever.**_

**No, he will not.**

Kyle heard the other voice, the other he had heard before.

**Whoever Kyle chooses to serve is his decision, not yours.**

_**He gave his word…**_

Only because he was in a life or death situation. And you took advantage of it to compel him to obey you.

_**It does not matter! Katarn made his decision; he gave me his word!**_

"No, I didn't."

_**You agreed to obey me, Katarn. You…**_

"I never gave you my word."

_**I asked you a simple question, Katarn. And you…**_

"But I never gave you my word."

**And so you see. The choice is still his, as it always has been.**

"Yes," Kyle said, more to himself than to the voices.

**And what will you choose?**

"I will choose…"

At that moment, Kyle realized he didn't know what to choose. The first voice had given him access to great power, true. But _he_ wanted to be the one to decide where and when to access the power. And in so deciding, the answer came to him.

"I will choose not to choose for now."

_**Fool! Do you know what you have done?**_

**He has chosen to direct his own fate and not have you control it. But still, Kyle, you _will_ have to choose one day.**

**_Foolish man! Again, you have turned you back on the power I offered you!_**

Your power comes at too high a price.

_You are both fools! Mark me well, Katarn. I will leave for now. But when you call for me again, and you will, I may not be so willing to come back. _

"I understand."

And if a switch had been turned off, the space around him went silent.

"Are you still there?"

Yes, Kyle, I am. And once again, you have done well. What do you wish to do now?

"The last thing I remember was a whole bunch of stormtroopers surrounding me. I'm guessing they stunned me and I've been captured."

**Yes, the Imperials have brought you from the surface to their ship.**

_That's not good,_ Kyle thought.

**At the moment, you are…**

The voice cut off so suddenly, Kyle knew something had to be wrong.

"What? What is it?"

Someone approaches.

* * *

**Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Hangar Bay**

The _Reprisal_'s captain and first officer entered the hangar bay, with its white walls and mirror-like floor. Near the ceiling at the midpoint of the bay hung a launch rack in which a single TIE fighter was visible.

And while Texl Drask prided himself on having a neat ship, his attention was focused on the oblong shape sitting on the floor of the bay. With its wing folded up and boarding ramp extended, the Sentinel-class transport looked almost like a large bird come to roost in it nest.

Behind it, still attached by the tow cable was one of the ugliest ships the Imperial had ever seen. Scarred and battered, the vessel looked like a complete wreck.

"Sir," the first officer began.

"I see it. I'm amazed it's even space-worthy. One wonders how the Rebels are able to hold on if _this_ is an example of how they treat their ships."

"What should we do with it?"

"Leave it for now," the captain replied, refocusing his attention on the transport.

A single stormtrooper was visible, standing to one side of the boarding ramp. Drask spoke over his shoulder.

"After the prisoners are secured, remind Major Runden that standard procedure is to have two guards stationed at the boarding ramp."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer, following just behind the captain.

As the men came to a halt before the transport, the stormtrooper came to attention.

"Where is your commander, trooper?" asked the captain.

"Still aboard the transport, sir."

The captain nodded. "We shall be boarding as well."

"Yes, sir," said the stormtrooper.

_Well,_ thought the captain as he and the first officer strode up the ramp, _at least there's some improvement in the discipline of Runden's men._

Moving to the rear compartment, the two officers came upon a group of five stormtroopers. However, they didn't seem to be aware of the presence of the newcomers. The first officer was about to speak when one of the troopers turned and saw them.

* * *

**Star Destroyer Reprisal**

**Hangar Bay**

**Interior of Sentinel-class transport**

_Oh, Sithspit! _

Major Arnex Runden knew instantly he and his unit were in trouble. For there stood Captain Drask along with the first officer and neither Runden nor any of his men had seen them come in.

_Blast it! This is the last thing I needed to have happen!_

"Troopers!" he called loudly, "attention! Officers on the deck!"

* * *

Watching as the other stormtroopers came to attention, Drask cast a disparaging look on Runden, his eyes locked on the Major's helmet. No one else spoke or moved, the only audible sound a faint echo of the activity going on in the hangar bay outside. 

"At ease," he said after nearly a minute.

As the stormtroopers relaxed out of their rigid posture, Drask addressed Runden.

"Status report, Major."

"Yes sir," Runden replied immediately, "the prisoners are here. We are ready to remove the woman. Permission to take here to the infirmary?"

"Just a moment, major," Drask said, stepping forward. The stormtroopers moved aside to allow him access to the stretcher.

Despite bruising on her face and the discolored wound in her side, one look was all it took for Drask.

"It is her," he said to the first officer. Turning to Runden, he said, "Very well Major, proceed."

Runden turned to his men. "Let's go."

One trooper took a hold of the stretcher near the woman's head, another by her feet. Lifting it, they moved out of the rear compartment.

This left Drask and the first officer alone with the second prisoner. Gazing down at him, Drask nodded.

"So this is him; the infamous Kyle Katarn."

_Not exactly what I expected,_ thought the captain, _he can't be more than twenty/ I wonder…_

"Not exactly much to look at, is he sir?" said the first officer, unconsciously echoing the captain's thoughts.

The captain was about to speak when he remembered something.

Turning to the first officer, he said, "Go tell Major Runden to come back here. I need to speak with him. Then, accompany the prisoner to sickbay and inform the medical staff to provide her with the best of care, but also to isolate her from the rest of the ward. I don't want any kind of incident to occur before we turn the prisoners over to General Mohc."

"Yes sir," said the first officer. He turned and left the room.

It was only a short time before the captain heard the clank of boots against metal and Major Runden reappeared.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes Major; there's something I need to ask you about what happened down on Ergo."

* * *

While Kyle could neither see nor hear this, he _was_ feeling a peculiar sensation. His body seemed to be growing heavier. It felt as if he was being pressed down. 

"What the… hey, what's going on here?"

**You are regaining consciousness, Kyle**, the voice said.

"What? How? I thought you said I took a stun blast."

**Yes, you did. But the 'conversation' you had with myself and the other seems to have done something to your body, causing you to awaken sooner rather than later. Curious.**

"Curious? More like lousy timing. With my luck, I'll probably wake up to find a dozen blasters pointed at me."

**Not so. They are, at the moment, only two men in the room with you.**

_Only two,_ Kyle thought, _not exactly the best odds, but…_

**What will you do?**

Kyle shrugged mentally

"Improvise."

**Kyle before that happens, I need to…**

"What?" Kyle said, barely able to hear the voice now. The heaviness was increasing and with it, his senses seemed to dull.

**Kyle, please listen…**

But he couldn't hear it.

* * *

"I can't explain any better now than when I was on the surface, captain." 

"But surely, Major, there must be some reason why."

"Sir, all I know is that the communicators failed in that one section of the smuggler base. Perhaps some anomaly within the walls or floor of the smuggler base was responsible. We could go back down and check if you want."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, major. The smuggler base has been destroyed. But, I would like you to…"

A groan reached both men's ears. They looked at each other, then down.

The prisoner was stirring, another groan escaping his lips. His eyelids began to flutter.

* * *

As his eyes slowly opened, Kyle felt a sting as light flooded in. He squinted against it, waiting for his eyes to adjust. 

When he was able to open them a bit more, the scene before him was blurry. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. In particular, he focused on two indistinct shapes above him.

* * *

The man's eyes opened, but appeared unfocused. He proceeded to blink a number of times. 

"He's waking up," said Runden.

"Indeed," said the captain.

* * *

His visual field finally cleared enough that Kyle was able to make out the two men looking down at him. One wore the familiar black uniform of an Imperial officer; the other was clad in stormtrooper armor. 

Although he knew it probably wouldn't work, Kyle went with his first instinct.

"Unnnh, where… where am I?"

As he had suspected, the look the officer gave him made it clear that his attempt at deception had failed.

The stormtrooper, who stood to the left (from Kyle's perspective) of the officer turned slightly and that's when Kyle saw it.

_If I could somehow get a hold of that blaster, I could…

* * *

_

"Sir," said Runden, "should I summon reinforcements?"

"I hardly think that will be necessary, Major," the captain replied confidently. He turned to Kyle. "And as for you, we know who you are. But for the moment, I shall humor you. You are aboard the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_ and given your current situation, it would be wise of you not to attempt any further deceptions.

* * *

_Okay then, _Kyle thought, _so much for Plan A. The question is, what's Plan B?_

Suddenly, he felt a mild tickle in his throat. Reflexively, he coughed.

_Now, where was I? Oh yeah…_

But the tickle came again, a bit stronger this time and again Kyle coughed.

_Oh, man! Don't tell me on top of everything else I'm getting sick!_

As if in answer, the tickle came again, much stronger. Kyle began to cough harder, the stretcher underneath him beginning to shake.

He heard the voice of the officer say, "Katarn, I warn you, do not…"

But his voice was drowned out as another coughing spasm struck Kyle. His whole body was shaking now with the force of it. It was also making it hard for him to draw a breath.

_This is not good.

* * *

_

A moment ago, Drask was certain that Katarn's coughing was simply another attempt to try and fool himself and Runden. But as the man's face began to turn red and his whole body to shake, he began to wonder if he might be wrong.

"Sir," said Runden, "I don't think he's faking, I…"

"Help," the prisoner gasped out, "can't… breathe."

"Sit him up, Major," the captain ordered.

"Yes, sir," replied Runden, moving to Kyle's side. He placed one hand under the man's back and lifted.

* * *

Feeling the pressure on his back, Kyle didn't resist as the stormtrooper helped him sit up. The change in position helped him draw breath easier. And the sudden, violent coughing began to subside. 

"Are you all right?" he heard the electronically filtered voice ask.

Unable to speak yet, Kyle nodded.

The coughing decreased more, allowing him to draw fuller breaths. His eyes, which had closed reflexively during the coughing fit, opened again. And he realized the stormtrooper was standing right next to him.

"Katarn," said the officer, a hint of concern in his voice, "are you all right?"

"I think so," Kyle replied, rubbing his roughened throat. To the stormtrooper he said, "Can you move just a bit? I'd like to sit up a bit more."

"Sure," said the stormtrooper, stepping back just enough that Kyle was able to slide his legs out and down, allowing him to rise to a more vertical posture.

The troopers' was close, so close. But still, he would have to be careful. His strength wasn't fully back yet and if he missed, he wouldn't get another chance.

* * *

_Well, that was certainly unexpected, _thought Drask. _He clearly wasn't faking. Perhaps he should be taken to sickbay. I don't want to present a damaged prisoner to General Mohc. Even so, he will need to be kept under guard._

"All right, then, Katarn," Drask began even as Kyle took a couple of deep breaths.

* * *

_Here we go, _Kyle thought. He leaned forward, gravity taking hold of him. 

"Hey! Watch it!" called the stormtrooper, moving to catch him.

Even as Kyle felt the man's hands touch him, he reached out with his left hand.

"What the…?" the trooper called.

Kyle felt the cool metal surface of the blaster touch his hand. Taking a firm grip, he yanked it free even as he leaned his body back the other way, out the of other man's grip.

"Hey!" called the trooper, reaching for Kyle again. But instead, he was met with the snout of his own blaster pointed right at him.

"Hold it!" Kyle yelled.

* * *

As the scene unfolded in front of him, Drask found himself thinking, _so this is why Katarn is considered so dangerous. _

In the space of a few seconds, the prisoner had nearly fallen into the stormtrooper, who grabbed for him even as Katarn reached for the man's blaster. Pulling it free, he aimed it at Runden.

Though he was unarmed, Drask thought he might have a chance, with Katarn's attention focused away from him. He started to move.

"I wouldn't try it."

Though the prisoner was turned away, Drask could tell the comment was directed at him.

_He can't see me, so how?_

On the heels of this came a new thought, which he spoke aloud.

"All right, Katarn. Let's not play games with each other. You may have the weapon, but nothing has changed. You're still my prisoner. Surrender."

Drask took another step.

"Sir, whatever it is you're planning to do, don't. I can easily kill this stormtrooper and then yourself."

The prisoner said this so matter-of-factly; Drask stopped himself from taking another step.

"There's no possible way you can escape, Katarn. I say again, surrender."

Kyle couldn't help but give a small chuckle. This Imperial really didn't get it.

"Sir, how much do you know about me?"

Caught off guard by the question, Drask had no answer.

_What is he doing? Can he really be serious asking me such a question? _

Drask decided he wouldn't answer.

Kyle waited nearly a minute, but the Imperial didn't respond.

_Okay, advantage mine so far. I've got him confused. Now let's see if we can take it up a notch._

"As I suspected," he said condescendingly, "sir, I used to _be _an Imperial stormtrooper."

"I am aware of that," the Imperial replied.

"Then," Kyle continued, "I'm surprised you don't realize exactly how much I remember from my training. Standard Imperial procedure in a hostage situation is to isolate the perpetrator and surround him."

Kyle paused for a breath.

"However, if an officer is involved, your men are under orders not to shoot unless the situation is deemed as completely unsalvageable. Have I missed anything?"

_Blast! _

Drask ground his teeth together in frustration. The prisoner was exactly right.

Taking the Imperial's silence for confirmation, Kyle proceeded.

"That leaves only the matter of what to do with you," he said to the stormtrooper. "I can't handle two hostages, so…"

Runden held his breath, not saying anything.

_The logical thing to do is eliminate me, and all he has to do is pull the trigger. _

"Take off your armor."

So taken aback was Runden he couldn't help but blurt out, "What?"

"I said," Kyle repeated, "take off your armor. Without it, you pose less of a threat."

When the stormtrooper didn't move, Kyle pushed the blaster forward until its snout rested against the trooper's armor.

"You know the alternative."

For a moment, Runden considered refusing.

_Perhaps if I can distract him… then the captain could… _

He heard the blaster tap against his armor again.

_No, that's no good. Even if the captain moves right away, this guy will shoot me._

Though it grated him to do so, Runden complied, reaching up with his gloved hands.

The display screen before him winked out as he took the helmet off. It took only a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light of the room.

He gazed on the prisoner with his own eyes.

Gazing at the non-descript face of the stormtrooper, Kyle saw both surprise and annoyance in his expression.

"Hurry up. Get the rest of it off."

He watched warily as the man took the armor, placing the part at Kyle's instruction, on the stretcher. Eventually, the man was left standing there bare-chested, his underwear all that was left.

"What now?" he asked.

"Well," Kyle said, pulling the weapon back a bit, "since you've been so cooperative…"

Moving quickly, he drew the weapon back over his shoulder, then smashed it across the man's head.

His victims' eyes quickly lost focus and with a sigh of exhaled breath, he fell to the deck.

Watching all this, Drask saw a brief window of opportunity.

He stepped forward, reaching his hands out.

But before he could take a hold of the prisoner, Katarn swung around to face him, the blaster aimed squarely.

"As I said before, don't try it. Now, back up."

Seething with anger, but having no choice, Drask complied.

"Now, sir… actually, just so I know, who are you anyway?"

Drask hesitated, with all that happened, giving up his name almost felt like surrendering part of himself. And he was tired of the prisoner having the advantage. He said nothing.

When several seconds had passed without an answer from the Imperial, Kyle shrugged.

"Fine, don't tell me your name then. I just wanted to have something to call you. But so be it. Now, where is my ship?"

But the Imperial continued his silence.

Leaning forward, Kyle extended the blaster until it was aimed right at one of the Imperial's eyes.

"Talk."

"You won't shoot," the Imperial said, "you need me alive."

Kyle considered that before answering.

"True, but I didn't say whole."

Lowering the blaster, Kyle adjusted the power setting before pulling the trigger.

Drask felt sudden fire in his right leg.

"Aahhh!!"

Looking down, he saw a raw, ragged wound where the blast had torn through his pants.

"Now will you tell me where my ship is?"

As the Imperial grunted in pain, Kyle held the blaster at the ready. He hoped to not have to use it again on the man, but…

Trying to focus despite the pain in his leg, Drask considered his options. One was to continue to say nothing.

_But if I do that, he'll likely shoot me somewhere else. But if I let him go…_

Visions of what General Mohc would say flashed through his mind.

_Wait! I have it! I could pretend to let him go then have the tractor crews snag his ship before he can escape. Once back aboard, I'll have him stunned again and put into confinement. _

Satisfied with his idea, Drask opened his mouth.

"Your ship is in the hangar, attached by tow cable to this one."

Kyle couldn't help but smile as the Imperial told him this. The _Crow_ was close. _All I have to do is get to it and then Jan and I can… _

It was as he thought her name that Kyle realized that aside from the two Imperials, there was no one else in the room.

_Oh no! Jan! Where is she? _

"Where's the woman who was with me?"

Now it was Drask's turn to smile. As he had suspected, the woman was indeed Jan Ors, Katarn's partner.

"My men have taken her," he said, smirking, "by now, she's secured in sickbay. There's no way you can get to her."

A mixture of frustration, concern and anger played across Katarn's face. It pleased Drask to see this.

"You can still surrender, Katarn. If not, I can't guarantee what will happen to the woman."

His words had the desired effect. The prisoner's face flushed crimson. Grabbing a handful of Drask's uniform, he pulled the Imperial close, aiming the blaster at his face.

"Get her back here. Now."

Drask shook his head. "It won't work. I've already issued orders to my subordinate. If I try and countermand those orders, he will suspect something. And, as a former Imperial, you know what that will mean."

Kyle knew, he knew all too well.

_That guy will show up here with a detachment of stormtroopers. _

He let go of the Imperial, allowing the man to retreat a few steps.

"You options are limited, Katarn. Either surrender or escape and leave your partner behind."

_Blast! Blast! BLAST!!! _

Kyle fought for clarity in his thoughts despite the emotion he was feeling.

_I can't surrender. But to escape and leave Jan behind…Blast it all!! What do I do? _

As if in response, Kyle heard an echo of her voice in his mind.

"Kyle," she said, "Do what you have to do."

And despite the pain it caused, he _did _know.

Drask waited as he watched the prisoner wrestle with the no-win situation. He considered what he would need to do next if Katarn should surrender.

Suddenly, the blaster was back in his face.

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you right now," Kyle said.

"An empty threat," the Imperial replied.

"Maybe, but this isn't."

Kyle moved his face until he and the Imperial were almost nose-to-nose.

"I'll be coming back for her," he said gravely, "And if you've done _anything_ to her, the whole Imperial Army won't be enough to stop me from killing you."

Drask stared back into the prisoners' eyes. And in them, he saw such conviction it was almost frightening.

He said nothing in reply.

Adjusting the setting on the blaster once more, Kyle pulled the trigger.

A blue corona erupted from the weapon, striking the Imperial. He crumpled to the deck, unconscious.

_Good, that should keep him out for a while, at least long enough for me to escape. But Jan… _

Staring at the unconscious Imperial on the floor, Kyle had a sudden urge to turn the blaster to full power and finish him off.

But whatever perverse pleasure this might have given him was washed away by his concern for Jan.

_I hate this. I hate it. It shouldn't be like this. If I hadn't… _

A vision of the sword slicing into her flashed across his mind.

_No, can't think about that now. Got to concentrate on getting out of here. And the next step is getting this armor on. _

Laying the blaster on the stretcher, Kyle reached for the armor and began putting it on.

When he had secured the final catch, he stood up and found that the armor was a bit big on him. It sagged a bit on his frame

_Hopefully it's not enough that anyone notices. _

Placing the helmet over his head, Kyle felt an uncomfortable sense of déjà vu. The last time he worn armor like this was when…

He fought back the image of the asteroid mission from when he was a cadet and when he had first encountered Jan.

_Stay focused, Katarn. Somehow, some way, you'll get her back. But you can't do it if you're captured or dead. _

Taking a deep, calming breath, he reached for the blaster and placed it in the holster.

He checked both Imps a final time; both were still unconscious.

_Okay, _he thought, _here goes. _

He stepped out of the room and made his way to the transport's boarding ramp, which lay open before him.

Taking another deep breath, he stepped down the ramp, hearing the "clank" of his metal boots against the ramp with each stamp.

Stepping onto the deck, Kyle turned around slowly, surveying the bay. Technicians, officers, stormtroopers and other Imperial personnel moved about the bay, engaged in various tasks.

_I can't see the Crow. What was it the Imp said, behind the transport?_

Remembering, Kyle moved away from the transport, putting it to his back.

He had gone no more than a dozen steps when one of the hangar crew stepped up to him.

"Major?"

_Oh Sithspit. _


	16. Chapter 15: Imperial Intent

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Part 3 **

**Chapter 15: Imperial Intent **

A/N: Everyone. Sorry a thousand times over. I've said this before in the last three chapters, but I've been just so blasted busy that I've been letting this languish. Had to get some knee surgery done in December that took me out for a while. That plus Christmas and trying to decide on some education and career opportunities have eaten away at my time.I'm not trying to excuse my neglect, but please understand it was more oversight than anything else. For whatever it's worth, I am working on a couple other stories than this one, only written down so far, but plan to get up on here in time. They're both based on animes, Fruits Basket and Maburaho. More on that in the future. I want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed and Pmed me wondering where the heck I was. I'm not going to make any stupid promises this time. But somehow, I'm gonna finish this story. Now, let's move on to da shout outs!

Miscellaneous Soldier: Oh, he gets out of it. I just hope you like how it happens. And I drink to your health. Cheers!!

Katarn da man: Dude, I know. Call me cliffie then, so be it. Sorry about being gone so long.

Lunatic Pandora 1: Well, maybe that happens, but maybe it doesn't. Read on and see!

Bjrn Fallqvist: Yeah, that's weird you didn't get the last update. Hope you get this one!

Miragekoase: No big on the typing man, I'm not the best either as some of my reviewers will attest to. As far as the cussing and violence, I'll see what I can do. And for your message today, sorta kinda. But please, review as you see fit. Doesn't bother me a bit!!

Fensta: Yeah, but dude, he's one guy against 1000+ guys on the Star Destroyer. Not exactly friendly odds! I think my escape idea here works okay. Let me know!!

Da unknown reviewer: Gotta love the blaster. And yeah, as Katarn da man says, call me cliffie! Yeah, Jan alone with Mohc, definitely not a good scene. 

Tinuviel Undomiel (and Nerwen, of course!!): I hope she understands too, have to wait and see. Like those song lyrics!

Gunslinger Roland: Long? Excruciating is more like it for how long I've made y'all wait! Ten lashes with the wet noodle for me!! On the New Hope? Dunno yet. But yes, it will work out in the end.

MoBsters: Good! Hope you like this one!

Dav Flamerock: Yep, but remember the Dark Side isn't gone completely, just on hiatus. And yeah, back in stormtrooper garb, how weird is that? Dude, sorry about this really long pause and as for the story alerts, dunno, something musta gone haywire.

Your local dealer: Glad you like it! Light side force use? Maybe, haven't gotten there just yet.

Darth Red: Thanks! Well, a bit more action here. Hope you like!

Darth Demon: I AM CLIFFIE!!!

Dash Render: Dude, how could I forget? Oh right, I did forget, nuts! Oh yeah? Glad you like the Kyle kicking butt scene, it was fun to write. Oh absolutely on the light side, remember what Yoda said. The Dark Side is easier. I'll have to check out your story now that I'm more or less back in circulation. No, bud. I haven't heard from Darky in a dog's age. If I remember correct, he's as busy as I am if not more. Let me know if you've heard from him, he's a good guy!!

Pirate88: I'm here, really I am! I'm just slower than pushing Jello up a hill sometimes! Glad you like the story and welcome as my newest reviewer!

Gall-1485: Yeah, hope you like what's coming this chapter. Yeah, if Jan finds out, yikes!!

Richardwellingtonsfirst: another new reviewer! Cool! And sorry, hope you like this chapter!!

A/N: I know I keep saying it, but I am truly sorry for dropping off the map for so long. You all have been there with me through this story, providing advice, encouragement, support, you name it. I wish I could meet each of you and tell you personally what y'all mean to me. But I know the best thing I can do is write more and finish this story. And then write another one!! God willing, I'm gonna

Now, as we peer into the fog of memory, we last left Kyle having dispatched Captain Drask and the stormtrooper commander in the transport heading to the Crow only to have someone call after him. What's that about? Well, let's go find out, shall we?

**Star Destroyer Reprisal**

**Hangar Bay**

* * *

A Star Destroyer's hangar bay is a massive space. Well over seven thousand feet long and around six thousand two hundred feet wide, there is space enough for a squadron of TIE fighters with room left for over an oversize craft such as the massive transport that currently sat in the bay of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_. Comlinks are essential for communication as sound travels only so far in such a large space.

But at this moment, the hangar bay felt uncomfortably small to Kyle Katarn with one of the hangar deck crew standing right in front of him.

Ezden Fromar stared up at the stormtrooper, waiting for him to respond. With the transport back onboard, his crew was scheduled to go aboard and inspect the vessel before returning it to the launch bay. However, his inspection had been delayed by order of the first officer. Fromar had spotted the man emerging from the transport, walking behind a repulsor-powered stretcher along with a group of stormtroopers.

The first officer had likewise seen Fromar and had paused only briefly to address the tech. "Captain Drask is currently aboard the transport. Your inspection will need to wait until he comes out."

"Yes, sir," Fromar had said, even as the first officer moved past him, working to not allow the frustration he felt be seen on his face or in his voice. On any other day, he simply would have moved on to another ship. But today, only this particular Sentinel-class transport was due for inspection. And his superior had told him that once the inspection was completed, Fromar would be allowed to end his shift early.

So it was with mounting impatience that the technician had waited for the captain to leave the transport. When Major Runden had stepped into view, Fromar decided he could at least try and find out how much longer the captain would be.

_Maybe, even with the captain aboard, I could come in and make a quick sweep of the ship's systems. _

But the Major hadn't acknowledged him when Fromar had called out.

He tried again. "Major? Major Runden?"

Kyle stopped walking and turned to face the owner of the voice.

Slightly shorter than he, the man wore the light coveralls of an Imperial technician. The Imperial emblem was clearly visible on both shoulders, the silver color standing out against the gray. A black cap and pocket full of tools completed the ensemble. He had an expectant look on his face, anticipating Kyle responding to his inquiry.

_But what do I do? I can't say anything. Even with the vocalizer, he'll know I'm not Runden. What can I…?_

Then it came to him.

"Major," said Fromar, feeling a bit concerned that Runden hadn't yet responded to him. "Is something wrong?"

There was still no reply from the stormtrooper, but as Fromar watched, his hand reached up, tapping the vocalizer on the front of the helmet. Then, the Major shook his head.

_Oh, _Fromar thought, nodding, _of course. I understand now._

"Busted vocalizer, eh, sir?"

The major nodded.

"Well, I can try and fix it right now. If you'll just take off your helmet."

Kyle fought the urge to throw up his hands in frustration.

_Jeez! That's the last thing I need to do!_

His mind raced. He had to do something to get away from this man.

_Wait! It might work. I have to try something._

To Fromar's surprise, the major shook his head again, tapped the vocalizer a second time; then pointed at the entrance to the hangar bay.

_Well, _Fromar thought, _that's a bit odd. You'd think he would want it fixed now. Oh well._

"All right, sir. If that's what you want to do."

The major nodded a third time.

"Very well then, sir," Fromar said, turning away.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief as the technician turned and moved away.

_Whew! That was too close. Now, if I can just find…_

He turned to the left, but saw nothing except more of the bay. But as he turned to the right…

_There she is! _

The _Moldy Crow _sat on its landing skids just behind the transport.

_All right! _Kyle thought, smiling underneath the helmet, remembering the last time he had seen the ship, receding into the sky of Ergo. It occurred to him that with everything that had happened since then, he had wondered if he'd see the vessel again.

_But there she is. Now I just need to get aboard and find a way to get out of here._

He began walking towards the ship.

Fromar snapped his fingers.

_That's right! I forgot to ask about the captain,_ he thought, turning towards the hangar entrance. He should be able to catch the Major before he…

But he didn't see him there.

_He couldn't have left already, could he?_

Glancing about him, Fromar spotted the Major. But…

_I thought the Major indicated was going to maintenance. So why is he walking in the other direction? _

Fromar mused there might be some reason why, but still…

_I'd better check this out._

He started in the direction the Major was walking, increasing his pace so he began to catch up to the man.

When he was close enough, he called out. "Major! Major Runden!"

Kyle closed his eyes briefly,

_I don't believe this! Can't just one of my plans work out the way I want it to?_

He briefly considered stopping, but the _Crow_ was so close. He kept going.

_Well, this is_ _strange, _thought Fromar.

The Major wasn't stopping, nor did he respond to Fromar's voice calling him.

_What's going on here?_

He called again, louder. "Major! Major Runden! Please stop! I need to speak with you!"

_Not likely, pal, _Kyle thought. _The Crow and I are getting out of here._

He was within a dozen steps of the ship now and although he knew it would completely blow his cover, Kyle pushed off on the next step and began to run.

Now Fromar was beginning to get angry. Not only was the Major completely ignoring him but he was, for all intensive purposes, running away from him.

A part of Fromar began to suspect something was up. But he wasn't entirely convinced.

_And if I'm wrong and there's some reason he's doing this, I could get in a lot of trouble._

He decided to continue following the Major.

Reaching the _Crow_, Kyle slowed to a stop.

_She looks okay. Let's just hope the Imps didn't do anything to her yet. _

As there was no boarding ladder and no time to look for one, Kyle reached up into the hidden handholds on the _Crow's_ side. He started to pull himself up towards the cockpit but the helmet he was wearing kept shifting on his head, making it difficult to see.

_Blasted thing, _Kyle thought. And without taking the time to consider what he was doing, he yanked the helmet off his head and dropped it to the deck.

He heard the voice of the tech pursuing him call out, "Major, what are you doing?"

Still following behind, Fromar watched as the Major halted before the patchwork vessel sitting behind the transport.

It appeared the Major was trying to pull himself into the vessel when he pulled his helmet off and dropped it to the deck.

The face that appeared was unfamiliar to Fromar and increased his suspicion of the situation.

_Still, it's not like I've ever seen the Major face-to-face_.

Despite this, the man's actions were enough to warrant Fromar calling out to him again.

Ignoring the voice, Kyle levered himself up enough to reach the small, hidden panel in the _Crow_'s starboard side. He pressed a button and the cockpit opened, rising up and allowing him access.

He was about to get in when a set of running footsteps came to a halt behind him and that same voice.

"Major, what's going on? Have you found something?"

_Okay pal, _Kyle thought, reaching for the blaster, _I tried being nice, but you just don't seem to get it._

Dropping back down to the deck, Kyle turned around to face the technician, who was breathing hard after chasing him. The man wore a confused expression.

"Major?" he said, "what are you…?"

That was as far as he got before Kyle pulled the trigger and stunned him.

Unfortunately, as the tech crumpled to the deck, the sound of a weapon being discharged echoed around him. Personnel working nearby began looking in his direction.

Seeing this, Kyle quickly turned round and jumped, grabbing the lip of the cockpit with his gloved hands. Kicking with his feet, he pulled himself inside and quickly closed the cockpit.

_All right, baby, _he thought, _let's hope you've got some power left. _

He reached for the main power switch and to his delight; the _Crow_'s systems began to come online.

Bypassing the normal startup sequence, Kyle transferred as much power as he could into the shields.

As the invisible circle of energy surrounded the ship, he shifted his attention to the engines. A quick check of the instruments showed that the repulsors were powered up. Kyle activated them, feeling the _Crow_ jolt slightly as the system came up a bit unevenly.

_Okay, now if the engines will just come online…_

* * *

**Somewhere in Imperial-controlled space**

**The _Arc Hammer_**

**Quarters of General Mohc**

Despite his perfect posture and professional demeanor, Rom Mohc was feeling quite anxious as waited for the reply.

"And you are certain of this information, General?" said the person on the other side of the screen.

"Yes, Lord Vader," Mohc replied, "I saw the visual record myself."

"Then, if as you say, Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors have been captured and secured, then why should I grant your request?"

Although Mohc knew this question would be coming, he still dreaded answering it. On the view screen before him, the black armored visage of Darth Vader stared back at him. Upon receiving word of the Dark Lord's transmission, Mohc had retreated to his quarters to speak with him.

Accepting the transmission, the image had still not resolved itself when Mohc heard the sound of mechanical breathing through the speaker. Despite all his years in the Empire and having met Vader personally before, he still found the sound disquieting.

He had completed his report to the Dark Lord in short order, informing him of the status of the Dark Troopers. And then, Mohc had made his request. Now, as he had anticipated, he would have to explain why.

"Captain Drask has proven capable so far, Lord Vader, but he does not know Katarn as I do. Before his betrayal, he was one of the Academy's top students. His knowledge and experience has already allowed him to infiltrate our bases and deceived Imperial personnel. We lost a great deal of resources on both Anteevy and the Blood Moon."

"I _am_ aware of this," Vader rumbled.

"Katarn will not be able to trick me. Once I have him, he will have no chance of escape."

"And while you go out on your personal mission of revenge, you expect me to tell the Emperor that the Dark Trooper project is on hold."

"Only temporarily, Lord Vader, only temporarily. I only require a week's worth of time to meet up with the _Reprisal_ and have Katarn transferred to the _Arc Hammer. _Once that is done, I will proceed with the final test."

The Dark Lord was silent for a time.

"Katarn _has_ proven to be a nuisance," he said, "both to this project and in his aiding of the Rebellion."

Mohc felt a gladness rising in him.

"But it does not justify such a delay in the project. Your request is denied, General."

_WHAT! _Mohc thought, rendered speechless.

"General?"

Finding his voice, Mohc fought to keep his temper in check. "Lord Vader, if you please, I…"

"I have made my decision, General, and it is not open for debate."

Mohc heard the threat implicit in the Dark Lord's comment. And while it grated him, Rom Mohc was, if nothing else, a professional solider who obeyed orders.

"Very well, Lord Vader."

"Now," the Dark Lord continued, "as to the orders for your final test…"

As Vader continued, Mohc spared one last thought regarding the situation.

_Do not fail me, Captain Drask._

* * *

**Star Destroyer Reprisal**

**Sickbay**

Despite its size, the room's low roof made it look smaller than it was. The décor was not unlike the rest of the Star Destroyer, white colored walls, floor and ceiling broken only by black panels of instruments. In one corner, bordered from each other, were four exam rooms. And in one of these stood the first officer along with the senior physician and the unconscious form that lay upon the stretcher.

Having delivered the female prisoner to the _Reprisal's _sickbay, the first officer had stayed behind after dismissing the stormtroopers. He wanted to give a full report to the captain on the woman's condition.

He had passed along the instructions he had received to the doctor. "She is to receive the best possible care, but be secured at all times and kept away from the other patients. Those are the captain's orders."

The doctor nodded his understanding, and then turned away from the first officer to hide his expression. A physician for nearly fifteen years, he had joined the Empire to have access to the best medical equipment and state-of-the-art technology in order to heal his patients.

But after a decade of serving aboard different Imperial starships and bases, the doctor had become jaded, seeing firsthand the lies of the Empire, corruption, prejudice and other things he would have cared to not see.

"I don't need anyone to tell me how to take care of a patient," he grumbled to himself, "Rebel or no."

Staring down at the young woman, he shook his head.

_So young. _

Leaning in, he noticed the bruising about her neck, indentations that could only be caused by fingers. Her clothing, a dark red shirt over dark khakis and a green vest was relatively intact except for the spot on her left side, just below her chest. There a great deal of dried blood had collected and he could see an angry wound there.

Reaching to a medical tray he had set on a nearby table, he began cleansing the area around the wound. Bit by bit, the dried blood flaked away, leaving the doctor with an unobstructed view.

"What happened to her?" he asked over his shoulder.

Although he allowed none of it to show, the first officer secretly despised the doctor. While he could appreciate the older man's experience, training and ability, his attitude and treatment of Imperial personnel was sorely lacking, including the way he talked to officers.

"Why do you want to know?" he replied.

The doctor turned to look at him, his expression serious. "If I'm going to properly treat her, I need to know exactly what happened."

For a moment, the first officer considered telling the doctor nothing, but he had his orders.

"She was impaled from behind with a sword."

Looking back at the wound, the doctor nodded. The injury was consistent with being struck with a sharp blade.

_She's lucky the blade was smooth. If it had been jagged or serrated…_

Grabbing a laser scalpel, the doctor sliced through the shirt in the area around the wound, exposing it completely. When he lifted her to examine the other side of the wound, fresh blood oozed out.

_Well, that's a good sign_, he thought. _Her heart is still pumping blood to the area and the damage appears to be confined to the inner epidermal layer. _

Reaching to the medical tray again, he used a scanner to look into the wound. Remarkably, it seemed relatively clean, although having been exposed to the air as long as it had, there was still a chance of infection. He then sprayed the area with an anti-inflammatory and covered the wound with a dressing that would allow it to breathe and close naturally. He considered using the laser scalpel, but in his time, the doctor had come to believe that it was best in most circumstances to let the body's own natural healing ability to work.

His back, having been held in the same position for the time he had worked, protested as he straightened up, causing the doctor to groan aloud.

Hearing this, the first officer stepped over. "Well? What is her condition?"

For a moment, the doctor considered telling the first officer to mind his own business, but antagonizing the man would serve no purpose.

"She's very lucky," the doctor said, without looking at first officer, "nothing vital was hit. She'll need a few days to recover and I want to run a scan in the next 12 hours to check her wound."

"So she'll be able to survive interrogation then."

The doctor ground his teeth together to keep from protesting. _Does the man care nothing for her safety?_ Although, looking at the first officer, the answer was obvious.

"I would recommend against it for at least the next 48 hours," said the doctor. "If the wound reopens, she will begin to lose blood. And if that happens, she could die"

"That will be up to the captain," said the first officer.

_Wonderful_, the doctor thought. _Captain Drask has less regard for life than this one does._

Without saying anything, he turned back to his patient.

Just then, the first officer's communicator emitted a series of chirps. Glancing at the doctor, moved out of the room before pulling the device from his belt.

"This is the first officer, go ahead."

He listened to the reply, his brows rising.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, sir."

The situation being described seemed unbelievable, but unless the man was lying, it was indeed happening.

"I see. Have two detachments of stormtroopers sent immediately. I will meet them there."

"Yes, sir."

Returning the comlink to his belt, the first officer moved back into the room and addressed the doctor.

"I have a matter to attend to. Make sure you keep the prisoner secured and stabilize her condition. The captain will want to speak with her, soon."

"I will do what I can," the doctor replied.

For a moment, the first officer considered admonishing the doctor, but given the situation in the hangar bay…

He turned and left the room.

* * *

**Star Destroyer Reprisal**

**Hangar Bay**

With the landing skids retracted and the _Crow_ floating on it repulsors, Kyle looked over the engine monitoring panel.

_Fuel looks good, power indicators steady, ignition sequence primed. Okay, here we go._

He pressed the activation switch, preparing himself for the shock of the _Crow_'s engines igniting. Instead, he felt only the slightest of bumps as the engines lit off smoothly, the insides glowing with blue energy.

_Duh! _Kyle thought, resisting the urge to smack himself in the forehead, _Wexter's repairs! I forgot!_

A smile came to his face as he advanced the throttle, moving the _Crow_ ahead. But the smile disappeared as Kyle realized he now had to figure out how he was going to get out of the hangar bay and escape from the Star Destroyer.

_Getting out of here won't pose much of a problem, _he thought. _The atmospheric shields on the hangar bay will let me through. But one good hit from a turbo laser…_

An image of the _Crow_, hit by a turbo laser blast and vaporized, flashed across his mind.

_Not good. But wait, if the ship's not on alert, not all the emplacements will be manned. So, if I can get the Crow away from here fast enough, I just might make it._

It was then Kyle remembered the destroyer's tractor beams. _And they're always manned. Nuts. They're more than powerful enough to stop the Crow. _

His mind raced, trying to recall everything else he knew about Star Destroyers, something that would help him.

_Wait! That's it! The hangar bay control scanner arrays! _The two arrays, huge parabolic antennas positioned by the forward part of the hangar bay provided data on incoming ships to the hangar bay control office, including information to the tractor beam arrays in case a damaged ship needed help entering the bay.

_If I can blast both of them, it should blind the tractors just long enough. _

"And what if doesn't, Katarn?"

_What the…?_

Kyle quickly glanced over his left shoulder. But there was no one there, not that there should be. Jan was somewhere else inside the destroyer. Kyle's body gave an involuntary shudder as he remembered the scene in the hangar bay in the smuggler base on Ergo. Running at Frenden, the sword held out, Jan suddenly in the way, the sword slicing into her, her scream of pain, then her eyes as she had looked at him, the words she had said to him.

"Why, Kyle?"

He didn't realize that he had been sitting virtually motionless until the lights of the hangar bay changed, the pulsing red of an alert mixing in with the white. As Kyle looked outside the cockpit, he could see groups of people all looking at him and pointing.

Just then, the hangar bay entrance slid aside and a horde of stormtroopers boiled into the room. Their weapons came out, focused in his direction. And in the midst of the sea of white armor, he saw a single black uniform. The officer wearing it pointed at the _Crow._

Silent streaks of red energy emerged from the troopers' blasters. They struck the _Crow_, but were easily deflected by the vessel's shields.

"Okay, Katarn," Kyle said to himself, "you can have your little pity party later. Time to go."

With more laser fire striking the Crow's shields, Kyle pushed the throttle forward, guiding the ship past the bulk of the Sentinel-class transport before increasing speed.

But no sooner had he done so than the _Crow _jerked to a stop so sudden it nearly tossed Kyle out of his chair.

Dazed, it took a moment for him to realize that the ship wasn't moving.

Grasping the throttle, he pushed it forward, feeling the _Crow_ respond and begin to move forward again. But a second later, the ship jerked to a halt once again.

_What the…? What is going on?_

He advanced the throttle all the way and although the ship strained, it refused to move any further.

That was when it him. _The tow cable! I forgot to disengage it!_

Turning the ship around, Kyle could see that indeed, the tow cable was still attached.

_Well, I can't exactly land to take it off, _he thought, as more shots struck the _Crow_'s shields. That left him one option. Reaching to the weapons panel, he activated the twin-barreled turret slung underneath the hull. Fortunately for him, the cable was stretched out right in front of the _Crow_. Kyle pressed the trigger and twin ribbons of blaster fire struck the cable.

But to Kyle's surprise, it didn't break. _Guess we have to do this the hard way then. _Holding down the trigger, he sent more shots slicing into the table. As the seventh blast struck home, a rent appeared in the cable. And as the eighth shot penetrated, the cable finally separated in a shower of sparks.

Some of the stormtroopers firing up at him had to move quickly as the remnants of the tow cable crashed down to the deck.

Finally freed of the encumbrance, Kyle spun the _Crow _around and pushed the throttle forward. The walls of the hangar bay began to blur and technicians scattered for cover as the ship flew past.

Looking ahead, Kyle spotted the massive maw of the hangar bay entrance/exit. He aimed the _Crow _towards it, first pulling the nose up and then dipping the left wing, taking the ship inverted as it flashed through the hangar bay entrance/exit and into space.

Kyle yanked the throttle back and fired the repulsors to reverse his course, maneuvering the _Crow_ to face the alabaster hull of the Star Destroyer Locating the massive dishes, he turned the turret on them and stabbed down on the trigger. The turret spit red fire, the bolts seeking out their target and enveloping it. Part of the _Reprisal's _hull disappeared in the orange-white flash of an explosion.

Not waiting to see the results, Kyle spun the _Crow_ back around and pushed the throttle all the way to the stops. The engines responded, sending the _Crow _racing away from the Star Destroyer on twin columns of blue fire. Kyle manipulated the control stick to put the _Crow_ into a Wotan Weave.

_Should make me a little harder to hit._

Right then, a bolt of green flashed close by, then another.

_C'mon,_ he silently urged the _Crow, keep going. Get some distance from them._

The proximity alarm began to call out, warning him of approaching ships.

_TIE fighters. _

Keeping the _Crow_ in the weave pattern, Kyle shifted the shield energy to concentrate maximum energy in the rear of the ship.

_Now,_ _if Jan remembered to leave the last programmed jump in memory…_

He consulted the hyperdrive computer and smiled widely as he saw the indeed, the coordinates of the _Crow_'s last jump were still in the system memory.

Calling it up, Kyle set the hyperdrive computer to work. The fire from the Star Destroyer had begun to slacken as he moved out of range of its turbo lasers. But the TIEs were right on him, an occasional shot striking the _Crow_' shields, jolting the ship.

Kyle kept shifting his gaze from the shield display to the hyperdrive computer and back again. Even with the Wotan Weave, the TIEs were still getting enough shots in that the _Crow_'s shields were beginning to weaken.

But just as Kyle began to get really worried, the hyperdrive computer indicated that it had finished its calculations. Grasping the hyperdrive lever, Kyle pulled it back.

More shots struck the _Crow_'s shields, weakening them further. But then outside, the stars seemed to accelerate towards the ship, then to lengthen and with a flash, the _Moldy Crow _jumped into hyperspace.

It took slightly longer for Kyle to realize he had escaped the Imperials and he hoped, would never set eyes on the planet Ergo ever again.

"Hoooo," he exhaled.

Reaching to the navigation panel, Kyle activated the ship's autopilot. It would now automatically follow the course through hyperspace.

That done, he fell back into his seat, taking several deep breaths, letting the tension of his escape from the Star Destroyer begin to ebb away.

Wiping at his brow, Kyle discovered his forehead was drenched in sweat.

"Whew. That was… sumthin'"

But with his relief at having escaped came with the realization that Jan was still aboard the Star Destroyer. Kyle knew he had to rescue her, but how? It wasn't like he could just waltz into the middle of the Imperial vessel and take her back.

As his mind worked at this problem, Kyle leaned back more in the chair, making himself a bit more comfortable. Unexpectedly, he let out a huge yawn.

_When was the last time I slept? _

It took only a few moments for him to figure that it had been several days, nearly a week since he had truly slept.

_Well, there was the time on Ergo when I was unconscious. But with those voices in my head talking to me, I can't exactly call that sleep. And there's really isn't time now either. I've got to figure out how to rescue Jan._

Even as Kyle thought this, he let another yawn.

_Well, maybe I can catch a short rest, couple hours or so._

Deciding, he allowed his already half-lidded eyes to close the rest of the way. Within a minute, his breathing became regular as he drifted off.

* * *

**Star Destroyer Reprisal**

The first officer felt such a combination of surprise, frustration, confusion and anger that it had rendered him nearly immobile. In the space of an hour, his normally ordered world had been thrown into chaos. Both men and equipment had been scattered across the hangar in the wake of the enemy ships' departure. And even though a squad of TIE fighters had been scrambled after the fleeing craft, they had been unable to stop its escape into hyperspace. Even the mighty weapons array of the destroyer itself had proven ineffectual.

Then, on top of all this, the captain and Major Runden had been found unconscious aboard the Sentinel-class transport. Both had been wounded, the captain having been shot with a blaster. And where the first officer felt a combination of surprise and anger, the captain's expression was one of only anger. In front of the troops he had composed himself, not showing anything except calmness and professionalism, but once in the sickbay, he had let loose with a string of invectives.

"I cannot believe this! One man. A Star Destroyer with over a thousand aboard, and still he escaped. I just don't…. Aagh!"

The captain glared at the doctor, who was administering to the laser wound.

"That… hurt," he hissed between clenched teeth.

The doctor's return gaze was one of complete indifference to the captain's feelings.

"I asked you not to move. If I don't treat this right now, it could get infected. Now please stay still, captain."

Returning his gaze to the first officer, the captain continued. "I want a review of our security procedures as soon as possible. Someone is responsible for this and I _will _find out who."

"Sir," said the first officer, not wishing to anger the man any more, "if I may, from the reports gathered thus far, it seems that the prisoner had some knowledge of our security procedures. Given that, he could have circumvented them."

"Nonsense," the captain said dismissively, "Katarn has been out of the Imperial Navy for nearly a year ago. Any knowledge he has is dated at best."

_Not that dated,_ thought the first officer.

"Sir, perhaps we should go over what happened again. Perhaps there is something we missed. I…"

He trailed off, the captain's angry glare silencing him.

"I have been over it nearly a dozen times already. What good will one more time serve?

_Well, maybe if you'd calm down enough to think clearly…_

Drask sighed, realizing that attacking his first officer was getting him nowhere. And perhaps the man was right.

"Very well. As I said earlier…"

"Captain?" said the doctor

"What is it?" Drask answered, glaring at the man again.

"Sir, I really must insist you continue this conversation at a later time. This work on your leg is somewhat delicate and any movement on your part or other distraction could cause problems. In addition, to avoid any further discomfort, I will have to sedate you."

Drask wanted to tell the doctor to shut up and mind his own business, but the man _was_ an excellent physician and the medical team he had assembled and trained been an asset to the entire crew of the _Reprisal._

"Very well. Will an hour be sufficient?"

"Two would be better."

Drask sighed, turning to the first officer. "Be back here in three hours. In the meantime, have damage control continue cleanup and make sure all hangar bay officers turn in their reports of the incident."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer. "And if General Mohc should call?"

Drask took a moment to consider this. He knew he couldn't lie to the general. Mohc was too shrewd a man to be fooled. However, he needed to find a way to explain this so that blame would not fall on him or his crew.

"If the General calls, tell him I am temporarily unavailable and will call him back at the earliest opportunity."

"Very good, sir," the first officer replied. Saluting his captain, he turned and left the sickbay.

**Somewhere in Imperial controlled space **

Bridge of the Arc Hammer

"Status."

The crewman manning the bridge station didn't take his eyes off the display screen. He seemed fixed in place, his posture rigid. Despite the comfortable temperature maintained on the bridge at all times, a drop of sweat trickled down one side of his face.

"The second unit has successfully deployed, General. They should be landing… right now."

On his screen, four greenish blips joined the four already visible on the screen.

"The second group has emerged from their drop pods, sir. They are making their way to join with the first group."

While his outward expression did not change in the slightest, Mohc was smiling inside. This second test of the Dark Troopers was going perfectly, just as he had expected. Now it only remained to see if two groups of the units could work together cohesively.

Two minutes passed, two more, another.

"Group 2 has joined with Group 1, General. The units are exchanging data and… they're moving."

"Good, continue monitoring. Let me know the minute they come into contact with the Rebel base."

"Yes, sir."

Mohc allowed himself a brief respite. Despite his confidence in the Dark Troopers, the situation was still a tense. Raising his eyes from the computer console, he glanced ahead, through the large view port of the bridge into the space outside.

There, hanging several thousand kilometers away was the massive dagger shape of the _Executor,_ Lord Vader's personal flagship. The Dark Lord was on hand to personally witness this second test and confirm that the results from the test on Talay were not just a fluke, but verification that General Mohc's new force was indeed a serious threat to the existence of the Rebellion.

_And then, perhaps Lord Vader will…_

"General?"

"Yes?"

"The first group has reached the Rebel base and is attacking. Second group is currently holding back."

"Good," Mohc said.

He wanted to say more, but kept his emotions in check. The Dark Troopers were following their programming precisely. Their instructions was to have one group penetrate, then have the second group move in while the first provided support fire and backup.

"Reading several explosions along the perimeter of the base," said the radar officer. A moment later, he added, "They are through. Second group is moving in."

And so it went, all according to plan. With pre-programmed ruthlessness and deadly efficiency, the Dark Troopers overcame the Rebel base, slaughtering any who stood in their way.

Mohc listened to the reports as communication modules built into two of the units began to transmit data.

_Perhaps I should have considered adding video_, he thought. _It would be useful to see how things are going. _

Suddenly, the tone of the radar officer changed.

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"Sir, it appears one of the units has been damaged. Just a moment… confirmed. The unit has been struck by multiple rocket barrages; its weapons are down and armor is compromised."

"I see, what of the others?"

"Just a moment, sir." The radar officer reached out and quickly typed an inquiry into the keyboard in front of him.

This time, he did turn to look at the general, a smile on his face.

"All other units are fully functional, General, no damage."

Mohc nodded. "Continue monitoring."

"Yes, sir," the man said, turning back to his console.

More time passed, as the Dark Troopers proceeded deeper into the base. Another hour passed and then…

"General, I have a report from both communicating units."

"Yes?"

"The report is mission complete, sir."

Now Mohc did smile, not widely, but enough to show his happiness.

"Congratulations, sir," said the radar officer.

"Thank you." He was about to say something else when the communications officer stepped over.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission. Lord Vader is calling for you."

"Very well," said Mohc, moving to the communications area. He donned a headset, and then nodded at the comm officer.

"Channel open, sir."

The General instantly heard the mechanical breathing filter into his ears.

"Lord Vader."

"A successful demonstration, General."

"Thank you, Lord Vader, I…"

"However, it appears your Dark Troopers are far from perfect. One of the units was damaged in combat."

"One out of eight, Lord Vader. And none of the other units suffered any appreciable damage. I consider the loss of the unit acceptable."

"Perhaps," rumbled the Dark Lord. "I am impressed enough with your toys to recommend them to the Emperor. Congratulations, General."

Mohc fought to contain the elation he felt.

"Thank you, Lord Vader," he said with some emphasis.

"I will communicate with you again after speaking with the Emperor. Until then…"

Seeing his chance, Mohc took it.

"Lord Vader, if I may…?"

Though the Dark Lord's breathing remained perfectly regular, Mohc could hear annoyance in his tone. "Yes, General."

"My lord," Mohc said, speaking carefully, "with this final test complete, I would ask you again if I might retrieve Katarn from the _Reprisal._"

"Ah yes," Vader said contemplatively, "Katarn, the traitor. And you still feel that _you_ personally have to capture him?"

"Lord Vader, I mean no disrespect to the _Reprisal _or Captain Drask. But it as I stated before, I _know_ Kyle Katarn. He will not be able to escape once I have him in custody. And it shall be my pleasure to deliver him to earlier him to Imperial Center for trial and execution."

There was a long pause, then…

"Very well, General. You may go retrieve Katarn."

Suppressing the urge to pump his fist in celebration, Mohc forced himself to stay composed.

"I am most grateful, Lord Vader."

"Indeed," said Vader. "Contact me as soon as Katarn is in your custody, General."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

And with that, the Dark Lord ended the transmission.

Removing the headset, Mohc handed it to the communication officer and turned to find the captain of the _Arc Hammer_ standing by.

"May I assume the news is good, sir?"

"Indeed it is, captain. Set your course for the planet Ergo and prepare to jump to hyperspace."

"Yes, sir," answered the captain.


	17. Chapter 16: A Return of Sorts

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 16: A Return of Sorts**

* * *

A/N: Ctrl-S & there! Finally, chapter 16 is finished. Once again my friends, thank you for your patience during this long time it took me to get this finished. I must say it has bothered me not being to write as much I'd like to with school and work. Why can't I just win the lottery already? Then I could write every day! Oh well. 

I digress, as I am wont to. Anyway, ze chappie is finally finished and here for your reading pleasure. But before we begin…

Miragekoase: Please, let any kind of review you want. Sometimes the weird ones are the best ones! Glad you liked the last chapter so much!

MoBsters: Glad you liked it.

Bjrn Fallqvist: Oh yeah! A surprise and a half to be sure!!

Darth Red: Well, I think the phrase, "extremely pissed off" comes to mind. Yeah, Jan's gonna have a rough time of it I think. Sorry about the long wait, man.

Da Unknown Reviewer: Well, I can't give you a picture. But imagine a kettle about to burst and the reddest red on a face and you'll get the idea. I remember slacking off, it's something I used to do a loooonnnggg time ago. To rescue Jan? I dunno yet.

Pirate88: Yeah, sometimes you have to think on your feet and make it up as you go along.

Lunatic Pandora: Oh yeah, Vader is still alive. As for Kyle and the Jedi, yeah a bit more

Dav Flamerock: Yeah, I think so too! The bosses don't like it when you screw up!

Miscellaneous Soldier: Well, still working on what happens to them, will do my best. What will Kyle do indeed!

Dash Rendar: Good, good and good. Yeah, some people are definitely gonna wish they could dig a hole and pull the dirt in after them. Glad to know Darky is okay. Thanks for telling me!

Katarn da man: Thanks, dude. Feels good, that's for sure.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Shanesnest goes and hides in the corner Sorry, sorry, sorry! Of course he's gonna rescue her, or is he?

Nightdew: Welcome aboard, new reviewer! Glad to have you join the club. Hope my work continues to please you.

Darth Demon: Thanks!

Star galaxca: Another new reviewer! Glad you like the story!

Brolly501: And yet another new reviewer! Man, this is too cool! I hear what you're saying, but Jan is the only woman for Kyle. Besides, she'd kill him if he went about with either her friend or a Dark Jedi, don't ya think?

Katarn da man (2nd review): Sorry for making you wait, man.

Pirate 88 (2nd review): Pirate, thank you so much and thanks for hanging in. Please enjoy this little bit.

Dav Flamerock: Man, feels good to be back! Yeah, ol' Kyle sure get messed up a lot, don't he? Thanks for the comments, I just write what comes into my mind.

Pirate88: Then have even more of a fix now. Hope you like the rest of this!

Darth Demon 2: Thanks, glad you liked it.

Da unknown reviewer: That about says it. When I can't even remember what I didn't remember when I remembered, then how could I forget? Yeah, college keeps me rolling, but am liking it very much, excellent school. Thanks for the comments, it's all just what I think he'd think. No, you ain't a prick. Trust me, I deal with them every day and you're not one of 'em! Hey, I'll try not to get stressed over school. Things are going well so far and no reason to think it won't continue.

Lady Overlord of Literature: Thank you very much! It's a pleasure to have people enjoy my work so much! Hope you like this chapter!

Miscellaneous Soldier: Thanks man, and don't worry about me. I'm bald up top so no hair to pull hair to pull out! Ha! I kill me!

Bjrn Fallqvist: Good to hear from you too, pal. You're one of my veteran reviewers. Yeah, they keep you busy, but I can make time for fun stuff too. You know the old saying.

Darth Red: Yeah, I had a bit more earlier, but wanted to finish more before posting the whole thing. You're right, nothing feels as good as posting a new chapter and waiting to see the reaction. Believe it or not, I was afraid to post the first chapter because I thought people wouldn't like it! Just goes to show what happens when you take a risk.

Mr. McSpiff: As you say, so it shall be! Thank you for such wonderful comments. Even now, I'm still amazed at the reactions to my writing. It's both humbling and elating at the same time. Looking forward to seeing your review of the whole chapter

A/N: A quick side note, everyone. Your encouragement about school has meant a lot to me. And I thought I should let you know that in part due to you all, I am sitting on an A average right now, and am on the Dean's List at school! It's hard to describe how cool this feels. The school I'm going to is ECPI and while I won't bore with details, it's a great school with great teachers. But every good student needs a network of support and you guys are part of that. Thank you! I'll keep you posted on how thing proceed.

And now, when we left things on the teaser, Kyle had returned to the _New Hope_ after having to leave Jan aboard the _Reprisal_ as a prisoner. And then, to add insult to injury, Galder attacks him, wanting to know where Jan is. So what happens next? Read on and see!

* * *

Two words. 

_If only._

They echoed again and again in his mind.

_If only._

Two syllables.

_If only._

But at this moment, two words had never had so much impact.

_If only it hadn't happened._

_If only she hadn't come._

_If only we'd been able to escape._

_If only._

_If only _I _hadn't…_

The flash of steel under the light, the sound it made when it struck, the realization of what had happened.

He tried to push it away, to not see the image.

"Kyle, why?"

_Jan, I didn't… I…_

No, it wasn't enough. No words he could say would make a difference. Nothing he could do or say would change what had happened. He had seen her eyes, the accusation, the betrayal in them.

Suddenly, he heard a loud beeping sound. It seemed to come from all around him. He searched for its source

_I know what that is._

* * *

With the sound of its engines winding down, the _Moldy Crow_ exited hyperspace. The persistent beeping of the hyperspace exit warning was what he had heard. The shock of transition had shaken him out of the troubled dream. 

_Dream… more like a nightmare_

The ship began to bank, following its pre-programmed course. As the turn completed, he caught sight of a familiar shape in the distance.

Just then, the proximity alarm began to sound. A moment after that, a voice issued from the comm speaker.

"Attention incoming vessel, you have entered an area of restricted space. Identify yourself immediately."

Glancing down at the radar display, he saw two blips approaching, identified as Y-Wings.

_The perimeter screen, _he thought. _Well, at least I know I'm in the right place. _

He tried to speak, to reply to the challenge, but his voice came out in a bare whisper. His throat was dry and bare and ached as he cleared it. Working some spit in, he tried again.

"This is _Moldy Crow_, approach code… code…"

_Blast! What's the recognition code?_

He tried to remember, but his body was still so tired, his thoughts scattered.

Giving up, he decided that with everything else that had happened lately, what was breaking one more rule?

"Gold Wing, this is Kyle Katarn aboard the _Moldy Crow_. I can't remember the recognition code, but it's me."

"Ah… stand by one, _Moldy Crow."_

The comm fell silent. Kyle could imagine the confusion the Y-Wing pilots.

_They'll probably call the New Hope for instructions._

As he waited, an oblong gray shape became visible. It got close; close enough for Kyle to see the helmet of the pilot. He raised a hand and waved at the Y-Wing.

Another minute passed, then the voice of the Y-Wing pilot came over the comm.

"_Moldy Crow_, you are cleared to proceed."

The tone of the pilot was a bit friendlier this time. Kyle relaxed a little.

"Thanks, Gold Wing. I'm heading in."

The fighter next to him peeled off as Kyle reached to the control panel and deactivated the autopilot. Taking the controls, he angled the _Crow_ towards the steadily growing shape of the_New Hope_.

As the ship transited the space between itself and the massive cruiser, Kyle wondered about what he was going to say to Mon Mothma. How was he going to explain what happened?

Kyle shook his head. He would just tell her the truth. Still, when she learned about what had happened…?

Despite this feeling of trepidation, a feeling of relief washed over Kyle as the _Crow_ crossed the threshold into the _New Hope_'s hangar bay. It felt like ages since he had seen it.

Following the landing beacon, he guided the _Crow_ to its slip. As the ship came to rest, he shut down the repulsors and engines. Was it his imagination that the ship itself seemed to sigh with relief?

Opening the canopy, Kyle took a moment as the recycled atmosphere of the _New Hope_ filled his lungs. It was not nearly the same as real air, but at the moment, it tasted wonderful to him.

_What a strange feeling. This ship isn't my home and yet…_

Putting the thought aside for the moment, Kyle stepped out of the cockpit and lowered himself to the deck. As his feet touched, every ache and pain he had suffered on this latest mission seemed to return full force.

He staggered, grabbing onto the ship for support, the energetic feeling he had just had a moment ago replaced by one of exhaustion.

"Kyle?"

He looked up, managing to smile despite the exhaustion at the face of Puan Gell.

"Hi."

"And hello to you too. Are you all right?"

"Sure, just a little tired is all."

He could see the Quarren didn't believe him.

"'Sides, I have to meet with Mon Mothma," he added quickly, "Don't have time to be tired."

Pushing himself off the ship, Kyle began to walk in the direction of the hangar entrance.

Puan was about to call after him when a shape came flying across the hangar bay.

"KATARN!!"

Hearing an angry voice call his name, Kyle turned just as a massive shape tackled him. The blow caught him in the midsection, driving the breath from his lungs. He hit the unmerciful deck on his back.

"What the… who?"

"KATARN!!"

Kyle recognized the voice. Galder.

The large man stood above him, a look of hatred on his face. He dropped down, driving a knee into Kyle's chest, causing him to cry out. Galder's attack had been so swift; Kyle was incapable of defending himself.

A sudden weight hit his chest as Galder straddled him. Massive hands encircled Kyle's neck and squeezed.

Through the haze of pain and the pressure, Kyle thought he heard Puan calling but he couldn't understand the words. Besides, Galder was screaming at him even as he continued to squeeze Kyle's throat.

"Where is Jan! What have you done to her! Tell me!"

_I can't exactly talk with you trying to kill me, now can I_?

Besides, Galder was clearly not interested in learning the answer to his questions. Kyle felt the grip on his neck tighten. His vision began to tunnel.

_So this is how it ends._

An instant later, there was sudden movement above him. The pressure on his neck lessened, then disappeared.

His vision began to clear and Kyle saw a worried face looking down at him. It was saying something.

"Sir, sir, are you all right? Can you hear me?"

Kyle tried to speak, to acknowledge the man, but his nearly crushed windpipe hurt too much to try to talk now. He managed a small nod.

The man reached a hand down to him. Kyle grasped it and allowed the man to pull him up to a sitting position.

With his free hand, he massaged his wounded throat. Puan was suddenly before him.

"Kyle! Kyle! Are you okay?"

Again, he nodded.

"Thank the stars. I saw that man attack you and called for security as quick as I could."

"Thanks," Kyle managed to whisper. And then, he remembered Galder. He glanced around.

The security guard smiled at him. "Don't worry 'bout him. We took care of him."

The man pointed and Kyle looked to his left where an unconscious Galder was firmly held in the grip of the second guard.

"You think you can stand, sir?" said the guard.

Kyle took a moment to assess himself. His body ached even more now. But for the moment, he could endure it. He nodded. With the guard's help, he rose to his feet.

Just then, Kyle heard more footsteps and a voice called, "Make way, make way."

He was about to turn and look when she appeared in front of him.

"Kyle, are you all right?"

It was Mon Mothma, staring at him with a concerned look.

He nodded at her.

She looked at him skeptically, then turned to one of the guards. "Go to sickbay and bring me a repulsor chair."

"Yes ma'am," the guard said and left.

The leader of the guards spoke. "What shall we do with the prisoner?"

A muscle twitched in Mon Mothma's cheek.

"Take him to the brig for now. As soon as he regains consciousness, inform Mr. Thonx that he is no longer welcome aboard and he is to depart the ship with 24 hours."

"What about the others with him?"

"They can stay aboard if they wish or go with him. But I want that man off this ship."

"Yes, ma'am!" the guard said, saluting.

"I…I can walk," Kyle managed to whisper.

She lifted an eyebrow at him, saying nothing to him.

When the guard returned with the repulsor chair, Dr. Berth was in tow. When he saw his patient, the doctor shook his head.

"Kyle Katarn. I should have known."

"Hi, Doc." Kyle whispered.

"Well, come on, sit down," said Berth, gesturing at the chair.

"I can walk," Kyle said.

"Kyle," Mon Mothma said firmly, "sit down, now."

Her tone brooked no argument and so he turned to the chair.

Its framework was of a medium brown color that almost looked like real wood. The oversize cushion was colored in a garish shade of red with white accents.

_I feel silly_, Kyle thought even as he settled into it.

Instantly the cushion began to conform itself to his body, supporting him in key areas while softening in others. The whole effect made the chair exceedingly comfortable. Closing his eyes, he raised a hand.

"To sickbay then, chop chop."

Mon Mothma gave him a quizzical look, but then smiled as the guards around her began to chuckle, then to laugh. "Oh, a comedian too?" said Dr. Berth as he examined Kyle, "Well, I see you've been through more adventures."

"You could say that," Kyle managed.

"Does it hurt?" the doctor asked, indicating his throat.

Kyle nodded.

"Where else?"

"Everywhere."

"Well, so glad you could pin it down for me like that. Let's have a look at you."

"Doctor, I would like to ask Kyle some questions."

"He isn't able to talk right now, Mon Mothma. Give me some time to fix the damage to his throat first."

"Very well, how much time?"

The doctor gave her a look as if he couldn't believe she'd ask such a question. But seeing the look on her face, he nodded.

"Two hours."

"Good, then I'll see you in three."

Turning away, she moved to the hangar bay exit.

Watching her go, Berth shook his head. "Somedays, I just don't understand that woman. All right, Katarn, let's get you to sickbay."

With the help of one the guards, the doctor pushed the chair out of the hangar bay.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Sickbay**

**Three Hours Later**

As she pushed through the curtains surrounding the bed, Mon Mothma was surprised to see Kyle sitting up in bed. Bandages covered several places on his head and torso. But his eyes were alive and his voice, while still a bit hoarse, was clear.

"Kyle, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied.

"Not exactly better," the doctor said, reviewing his notes. "You've got several contusions on your chest, back and legs, three fractured ribs, a concussion, bone bruising… shall I go on?"

"Well, I _do_ feel better."

"Do you feel up to a debriefing?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Sure."

"I'd like to keep it under an hour, Mon Mothma. I've repaired all the damage, but Kyle still needs to rest."

He held out a large plastic bottle filled with a reddish-orange liquid.

"Make sure you drink all of that. It'll help your throat."

Kyle nodded, accepting the bottle. "I owe you another one, doc."

"Just be glad I'm not in private practice. You couldn't afford me."

Kyle chuckled at that, then grimaced as his throat spasmed. Taking a sip from the bottle, he felt relief from the cold liquid.

He took another sip, then looked to Mon Mothma. "So where do you want me to start?"

"From when you first left the ship."

Kyle nodded and began to talk, telling of how he and Wexter had arrived at Ergo, including the battle with the smuggler ships and Kyle's subsequent capture. He went on to his time on the smuggler, meeting Frenden Moxgond and the ex-Imperial Elonden Dyarst.

"I see," she said, "then it was a mistake to send you on this mission."

Kyle shrugged. "It's not like you knew I'd run into one of my ex-classmates, Mon Mothma. It just worked out that way."

He continued, telling of how the mysterious voice had returned and the subsequent events involving him killing Dyarst. Kyle paused for occasional sips from the bottle.

"Here's where things got kind of weird," he said, and told her of how he had made way through the base, able to hear at extraordinary distances, eliminating smuggler after smuggler.

Though her face didn't show it, Mon Mothma felt amazement that Kyle could talk so dispassionately about what he had been through on planet, the beings he had killed.

"And then, out of nowhere, Jan showed up."

Although she wanted to know where Jan was, Mon Mothma held off asking. He went on to tell her of how he and Jan had almost escaped from the smuggler base, how Moxgond had attacked them.

"And then…" he paused, reliving the event in his mind. Looking down at the sheets of the bed, he continued. "Moxgond had Jan in his grip. I went for him with the sword and then he…"

Kyle felt his eyes sting. He fought to keep his composure. "He used Jan as a shield and I… the sword…"

Try as he might, he couldn't say the rest. His face felt very hot and he felt like crying.

"Is she dead?"

"No!" he said forcefully, his head snapping up, surprising the older woman. "No she isn't. The sword, it cut her side, I think it missed her vitals. But what happened next…"

"What?" she prompted.

"The sword sliced through her and cut into Moxgond. I killed him. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by stormtroopers. They stunned me before I could try anything else."

He paused for a long pull from the bottle.

"When I woke up, I was aboard a transport in the hangar bay of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_, being interrogated by a Captain Drask and a stormtrooper commander. The voice came back again; the nicer one and it helped me. I got ahold of the trooper's blaster and used his armor to get to the_Crow_ and escape."

"And that's it," Kyle concluded. He went to take a drink from the bottle, but it was empty.

"You're right that's it," said Dr. Berth, entering the room.

"Doctor…"

"Mon Mothma, it has been well over two hours since this began. I told you Kyle needs his rest."

"Very well," she said, standing up.

"Wait," Kyle said, "we need to talk about a rescue mission."

"Rescue mission?"

"To get Jan back."

"Kyle, she is aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer, perhaps dead, perhaps not. The odds are clearly not in our favor."

"But…we've got to…"

Kyle found himself suddenly yawning.

"We have to…"

His eyelids fluttered, closed and a minute later he was fast asleep, breathing normally.

Mon Mothma looked to Dr. Berth as he removed the syringe from Kyle's IV.

"Now at least he'll rest."

Nodding, Mon Mothma turned to exit the room.

_I'm sorry, Kyle_.

And while Kyle Katarn slept, Jan Ors woke to her own personal hell.

* * *

**Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Sickbay**

She stirred, her eyelids fluttering.

Light flooded into Jan Ors' eyes as she opened themr eyes. She closed them again, then opened them slowly, allowing herself to adjust to the light.

The ceiling above her was completely unfamiliar.

_Where am I_?

"Ah, you're finally awake," said an equally unfamiliar voice.

Jan turned her head, seeing white walls that matched the white ceiling above her. She noticed equipment panels here and there with multi-colored displays. A few muted beeping sounds were audible. She was lying on a bed of sorts, a single white sheet covering her.

A shadow suddenly eclipsed her view and as Jan turned to look above her, a face appeared.

He appeared to be many years older than she, judging by his lined face and white hair. The light filtered through it and almost made it look like there was a halo above him.

"Who… where am… what…?"

The man gave her a kind smile. "With what you've been through, your confusion is understandable. I'm Doctor Neven and you are in my sickbay aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer_Reprisal_. You were wounded when you brought here.

_Wounded, _Jan mused. _Had she been in battle?_ An image flashed across her mind. The smuggler leader holding her, Kyle running at him and then…

Instinctively, her hands flew to her side. She gave a yelp as they touch the still raw flesh.

"Careful," the doctor said, reaching over and gently pulling her hands away. "I was able to heal your injury, but the skin is still very tender. You're going to need to give it some time to heal properly."

Jan digested this, then said, "Where did you say I was?"

"The Imperial Star Destroyer Re…"

Her bark of laughter cut him off, followed by another yelp as the motion pulled at her side.

The doctor gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Jan smirked at the doctor; sure that he was mocking her.

"Seriously," he said, "what's the joke?"

The smiled melted away, replaced by an expression of disbelief. _Is he for real?_

Whatever the case, she decided to humor him.

"Doctor, do you know who I am?"

"Actually, no. They didn't tell me your name when they brought you in here."

Jan shook her head at him.

"That's not what I mean." She said it carefully. "Do you know _who I am?_"

"Ah," the doctor said, understanding, "yes I do."

_Why is he being kind to me?_

"Then you should know that my life expectancy aboard this ship is about as long as your pinky."

The doctor gave her a serious look. "Perhaps, but my job is to heal people, be they Rebel or Imperial. What happens after that is none of my concern."

_Ah, I see. He's one of those. Absolves himself of the blame by justifying himself through his work._

"So you are an Imperial after all."

"Yes, he is," said a new voice.

Jan turned to see three new faces standing nearby. She recognized the stormtroopers right away. It took her a moment more to recognize the uniform of the third man as an Imperial commander.

"You're back," the doctor said impassively.

"Yes I am," the Imperial commander said, "and your patient?"

"The damage has been repaired though I would recommend at least 3 days of bed rest for full recuperation."

"That will be at the captain's discretion." Pulling a comlink from his belt, the commander spoke into it. "This is the first officer. Get me Captain Drask."

There was a brief pause, then a voice came from the device.

"Status?"

"The patient is awake, sir."

Jan could hear the change in the tone of the other man.

"Good, escort her to Room 17 on deck 56 and notify Lieutenant Trenner to meet me there."

"Yes, sir," the commander replied and returned the comlink to his belt before replying to the doctor.

"As you no doubt heard, the captain wishes to see her immediately."

He turned to Jan. "On your feet, Rebel."

The doctor put out a restraining hand. "She got out of surgery only a short while ago. Moving now could reopen her wound."

In response, the troopers leveled their blasters.

"Stand aside, doctor. The woman is coming with us, one way or the other."

"Fine," the doctor said, looking away.

The commander came closer to Jan and took ahold of her right arm. He yanked roughly.

"I said, on your feet, Rebel."

The motion nearly sent Jan tumbling off the bed. She quickly moved her legs out, letting her feet smack against the floor as she came out of the bed. She felt brief fire at her side, grimacing at the pain. But her eyes were on the Imperial. At any other time, she would happily attacked him, wounded or not.

But with the stormtroopers ready to cut her down at a moment's notice, she restrained herself.

"A wise decision," the Imperial said, "especially given your current attire."

Jan looked down, seeing that she was clad in a white, hospital gown, tied at the back.

She glared at the doctor, who shrugged apologetically.

"I had to remove your clothes for the surgery."

"So where are they?"

The Imperial commander pulled on her arm again. "You Rebels don't deserve this much. Now come alone or shall I drag you?"

_I hope,_ Jan thought, glaring at the Imperial, _I hope I get a chance at you, one on one. Then we'll see._

Allowing the commander to pull her, Jan followed the man through the sickbay door and out into a corridor, the stormtroopers taking up position behind her.

They turned left at one intersection, then right at another. The hallways were all so similar, Jan soon lost track of where they had come from. At one point, they stopped in front of a turbolift and dropped down several levels.

As Jan and her captors proceeded, they passed other crew members of the Star Destroyer. Many of them gazed at the group with curiosity; others glared at Jan with looks of hatred. The Empire was famous in how it treated women as little more than cattle. And still others looked at her with an expression that seemed to say, "Sucks to be you."

Her arm was jerked again as the Imperial commander came to a halt before a door.

"Hold it," he said, "in here." He pressed a button in a recessed panel next to the door and it smoothly slid open.

This time, instead of pulling, the Imperial roughly pushed her inside. Jan stumbled, but managed to keep her feet. She glanced about her. The room was completely featureless, no adornment of any kind on the walls or ceiling. A single recessed light fixture glared down at her, seemingly close enough to touch.

At the other side of the room sat a desk of the same color as the walls and two matching chairs. The one facing the desk was empty. But a man was sitting in the other, also clad in the black uniform of an Imperial officer. A second man stood next to him. The commander who had escorted her in moved to join them.

The seated man gestured to her. "Have a seat."

Suspicious, Jan moved to the empty chair and was about to lower herself into it when the second Imperial suddenly appeared beside her. Grasping the chair, he pulled it from underneath her.

With a squawk of surprise, Jan fell to the deck, striking her bottom. The impact sent new fingers of pain from her side.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing at the affected areas.

"Oops," he said mockingly, "were you going to use this? Well too bad, its mine now. Besides, the floor is good enough for you Rebels."

Moving to stand next to the seated Imperial, the other placed the chair on the floor and leaned on it.

Despite her discomfort, Jan fought the urge to laugh. Such grade-school level tactics were made for bullies and cowards.

_If they expect this to hurt or scare me, they're in for a surprise._

Drawing up her legs, Jan placed herself in the lotus position, rearranging the hospital gown to billow about her.

"You must be Captain Drask," she said.

The seated Imperial nodded.

"Welcome to the _Reprisal_, Miss Ors. I trust you have enjoyed your visit so far."

Jan couldn't help but smile at this. The Imperial was actually funny.

_Fine_, she thought, _you wanna play? We'll play._

"The food and service have been okay," she said, then glanced about her, "but the view could use some improvement."

The Imperial seemed genuinely concerned about this. "Well, once we finish our conversation here, we shall have to see about upgrading your accommodations. Now, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Oh?" Jan said, smiling innocently, "but what could I possibly know that would interest you?"

Both Imperial smiled at her with shark's smiles.

"More than you might think, Miss Ors," said Drask

Beginning to tire of the game, Jan stopped smiling and said flatly, "what do you want?"

The captain's smile faded, the second Imperial continued to smile at her. It was unnerving.

"To begin," Drask said, "I would like to know why you are here and what is the location of your Rebel base?"

"Base," Jan repeated, "we don't have a base anymore. Well, not since Yavin 4 and Hoth."

"I see." The Imperial gestured to his partner, who stepped towards Jan. He lowered himself until he was nearly eye-to-eye with her. There was a sudden movement and Jan found herself falling onto the floor on her side, her left cheek aflame.

She looked up to see the Imperial who had struck her was still smiling.

"Once again, Miss Ors," said Drask, "why are you here?"

Pushing herself back up, Jan began, "Your man there brought me here…"

This time, the blow was stronger, a punch rather than a slap and in the same place. Jan gave a grunt of pain as she fell to the deck again.

But rather than wait for her to rise, the Imperial roughly pulled her up, using the gown. His free hand drew back, forming a fist.

"I am in no mood for games," Drask said angrily, "tell me why you are here."

At this point, most reasonable pain would have given an answer. Realizing the consequences, wouldn't you say something?

But in Jan Ors' mind, a brick wall had formed and with everything else she had been through of late, she was tired and she was angry.

"No."

She heard herself cry in pain as the Imperial punched her. Blood flew from her nose as her head went back. But she was yanked forward again, a new blow landing in her stomach. Her breath was instantly gone. Her eyes went wide as she fought for air.

Drask smiled.

"Miss Ors," he said, "you have two choices. Either answer my questions and avoid further pain. Or…"

Next to Drask, the first officer was getting uncomfortable. Sure, he hated Rebels, but Trenner was a sadist, a man who enjoyed inflicting pain on others. The first officer couldn't stand him.

And now, with what the captain had just said…

"Sir, our orders are…"

Drask turned, his eyes boring into his second in command.

"Silence, fool! General Mohc expects results from me. And that's what we are going to give him. Am I understood?"

Realizing he was treading on thin ice, the first officer retreated.

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, his comlink chimed.

"This is the first officer."

"Bridge here, sir. We…."

"Stand by." He turned to the captain. "Sir, if I may…?"

The captain waved at him dismissively.

Turning his gaze from the scene in front of him, the first officer moved to the door and stepped into the corridor outside.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Yes, sir. We are receiving a priority transmission from General Mohc. He wishes to speak with Captain Drask immediately."

For a moment, the first officer considered informing the captain, but then remembered his orders regarding the General.

"Very well. Please inform the General that I am on my way."

"Yes, sir."

The first officer glanced at the door. He could only imagine what Trenner was doing to the Rebel now. But it was none of his concern.

_General Mohc is waiting_, he thought and turned away from the door, heading for the nearest turoblift.

* * *

**Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Bridge**

"Yes, sir, General," said the comm officer, "I do apologize for the delay. The first officer said he was on his way."

Despite the calm tone in his voice, the man was sweating. General Mohc had been waiting almost ten minutes for the first officer.

"I assure you, sir, the first officer takes all priority communications seriously, he…"

Just then, the bridge entrance doors parted and in stepped the first officer.

"Actually, General, the first officer has just arrived on the bridge. Just a moment more, please."

The comm officer turned to his superior.

"Sir, General Mohc is waiting for you."

The first officer and took the headset proffered by the comm officer.

Turning to the screen, he said, "General Mohc, this is the first officer, I…"

"Commander," the General said, "I have been holding on this line for nearly ten minutes now. Explain why it took you so long to reach the bridge, given that this is a priority transmission."

Realizing he was one sentence away from seeing his career turn to dust, the first officer spoke quickly, but carefully.

"Please accept my apologies for such an unreasonable delay, General. I was on one of the lower decks of the ship when I was notified of your call. It will not happen again."

"It had better not, Commander. Now, explain to me why we are talking. I asked for Captain Drask."

"Yes, sir. And once again, I offer my apologies. Captain Drask in currently engaged in ship's business and is unavailable."

The General's annoyed expression changed somewhat as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that so? And what kind of "ship's business" is so important that the captain is not on his bridge in command of his vessel?"

The first officer knew he was in trouble now. General Mohc was not simply going to take his words at face value. At the same time, telling him that the captain was interrogating the Rebel was a one-way ticket to demotion if not expulsion from the Imperial Navy.

"Ummm… it…. I…."

_A first officer without loyalty to his captain has no place in the Empire._

But to his amazement, he was forced to make neither choice.

The General sighed. "Very well. Inform the captain that I am on my way to your location and should arrive within the hour."

The first officer felt his blood run cold. _General Mohc is coming here._

"At that time, I will want to take charge of Katarn and Ors."

_He doesn't know that Katarn escaped._

"Commander!" the General said loudly.

"Yes, sir! " the first officer barked, realizing that the General was saying more.

"Make sure your "ship's business" is concluded before I arrive. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir, General," the first officer replied, "clear."

The screen went dark before him and removing the headset, the first officer exited the communications area, heading for the bride turbolift.

_I must remember not to run, _he thought. But he decided that he _could_ walk fast.

* * *

**Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Deck 56**

**Interrogation Room**

Standing outside the door to the room, the first officer took a moment to compose himself. He couldn't very well rush in and scream, "General Mohc's coming!"

Pressing the door call switch, he waited a moment.

"What is it!" the captain's voice answered, annoyance in his tone.

"Sir, it's the first officer. I need to speak with you right away."

Instead of a response, the door slid open. The first officer stepped inside.

"Captain, we've just had…"

The remaining words died in his throat as he viewed the scene before him.

The prisoner was no longer on the floor. Instead she was upright, against one wall of the room. But she was not standing under her own power. Trenner held her there, one hand wrapped around the woman's throat. The surgical gown she wore was torn and the once white material was stained with blood.

"Well?" called the captain, "you said you had to speak with me. What is it?"

The first officer spoke, but his words had nothing to do with the transmission from General Mohc.

"Is she… dead?"

"Not yet," Trenner said, turning to look at the first officer, still wearing his horrible smile.

"Commander," the captain called in a louder voice, "I am waiting."

As he turned to look at the captain, the reason for his visit suddenly clicked back into the first officer's mind.

"Sir," he blurted out, "we've received a priority signal from General Mohc. He is enroute to us and will be arriving within the hour."

Time seemed to stop in the room, and for a long moment, Drask said nothing, unable to believe what he had just heard.

Finally, he found his voice and in a low tone said, "What did you say, Commander?"

"General Mohc is coming here, sir, within the hour."

Drask felt as if his brain had just shut off. His whole world had just fallen apart. Everything, everything was… broken. Completely lost. From the triumphant moment realizing he had captured two high priority targets to Katarn's escape.

And now, as he stared at the practically limp body of Jan Ors, he saw another failure. Despite the best efforts of Lieutenant Trenner, she had given up no useful information. And now, General Mohc was coming for her. And she…

"Release her, Trenner."

The lieutenant stared at him in confusion.

"Sir?"

"Let go of her, Lieutenant, right now."

"But sir…"

The first officer was suddenly there, his blaster against the side of Trenner's head.

"Your captain gave you an order, Lieutenant."

For a moment, it seemed that Trenner wouldn't comply. Then, with a shrug, he let go.

"Too bad, pretty lady. We were just getting to the good stuff."

The woman's body sagged and returning his blaster to the holster, the first officer caught her. She gave a low cry.

"Good," said the captain, "she's still alive. Get her to sickbay. Trenner, go to your quarters and don't come out until I tell you."

Again, Trenner shrugged.

"Yes, sir."

Ignoring the bloodstains on his uniform, he left the room.

Without acknowledging the captain, the first officer carried the woman out of the room and headed for the nearest turbolift. Stepping inside, he pressed the sequence of buttons to head towards sickbay.

As the lift moved, he glanced down at the woman's face.

_She's beautiful_, he thought.

His eyes roved over the bloodstained gown. He could only imagine what Trenner had done.

_She is a Rebel and they are the enemy. But, was this really necessary? Is this what being part of the Empire means?_

For the first time since he had first decided the join the Imperial Navy, the first officer began to wonder if he had made the right choice.

When the lift doors opened, he stepped out into the corridor, walking as quickly as he could to sickbay.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Sickbay**

The doctor barely restrained the words that threatened to come out of his mouth.

Physician or no, he _was_ a member of the Imperial Navy and as such, there were protocols to adhere to.

Still, as he stared down at the woman, the bloodstained gown…

"Will she live?"

He bit back another impulse at the first officer's question.

"I don't know yet. Now, if you will excuse me…"

"Doctor, the captain said…"

"I _know_ what the captain said," the physician said curtly, "you made his instructions abundantly clear when you brought her here. As soon as I examine her and assess her condition, I will let him know."

"And how soon will that be?"

The physician couldn't restrain the exasperated sigh that escaped from his lips.

"As long as it takes, first officer. Now…"

The doctor reached for the gown to remove it, then notice the first officer hadn't left. He was staring at the woman

"Is there something else?"

Taken aback, the first officer quickly said, "No, no, it's just that, I've never seen…"

That was it. Superior officer or not, the doctor had had enough.

"Get out! This is not some sideshow spectacle like the gala on Faraday Prime!"

The first officer stepped back as if the doctor had struck him.

_What am I doing?_

He looked at the doctor, his angry look and without another word, turned and left.

The doctor exhaled heavily.

Just then, he felt a touch on his right hand. Looking down at the woman, the doctor saw her eyes were open a little and her left hand encircled his right. He felt a squeeze and in her face, saw her words.

He squeezed back. "You're welcome. Now stay still. I need to change this gown. It may hurt a bit."

She squeezed his hand again, then let go. The doctor moved it under the gown so it wouldn't be in the way.

Slowly, he moved about her, undoing the tangles of fabric, pulling it free of where it had gotten stuck under her body. She moaned in pain twice. But after another minute, he had it free. Retrieving a fresh gown, he looked down at her again.

"I'm going to do this quickly. As soon as I get this one off, I'm going to lay the new one on you, then we'll take a look at those wounds. I have to warn you though, this _will_ hurt. Can you take it?"

The same hand that had squeezed his came out from under the gown, the forefinger and thumb making an "O" shape.

"All right," he said, "here we go."

Grabbing a handful of the stained gown, he yanked it hard. The material seemed to billow as it rose. In the same motion, he cast it away and behind him. The woman cried out as patches of dried blood separated and tore. A second later, he cast the new gown over her.

Looking down, he saw her expression of pain.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Still grimacing, her hand came out, seeking his. He allowed her to take his hand. She squeezed it hard.

He nodded. "Go ahead. I may be old, but I can take it."

The squeezing continued uninterrupted for nearly a minute, then she relaxed. Her eyes, which had been closed, open a bit wider this time. He looked into them, watching for the action of the pupils. They seemed normal.

"All right, then," he said, "let's fix you up."

Going to a table, he retrieved his instruments, a thought flashing across his mind.

_I wonder if I'm healing her only to see her hurt more, or killed._

* * *

**Around the same time**

**Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Bridge**

"Radar?"

"Signal is confirmed, sir. Emergence in ten seconds… six… four… two… one…

A flicker of pseudomotion and in an area of relatively empty space, a massive shape hove into view. The ungainly lines of _Arc Hammer _became visible to the bridge crew of the _Reprisal._

_He's here,_Drask thought.

"Sir," called the comm officer, "receiving a transmission."

"Acknowledge it, Lieutenant."

There was a brief pause, then…

"Sir, I have General Mohc on the line. He wishes to speak with you."

The captain nodded, moving to stand before the small screen in the comm area.

"Go ahead."

The screen came on, the image flickering briefly, the stabilizing into craggy face of General Mohc.

"Captain Drask?"

"General Mohc," the captain replied, coming to attention.

"At ease, captain."

"Thank you sir and welcome. I assume you will be…"

Mohc cut him off.

"Captain, you know why I am here and what it is I want. My shuttle will be launching momentarily. I expect you to meet and have what it is I want prepared for my arrival."

The captain felt as if the temperature on the temperature had dropped suddenly.

"Ye… yes, sir," he stammered, "We would delighted to receive you aboard the _Reprisal_. I shall meet you in the hangar bay."

Mohc paused, seemed about to say something else, then, "Very well, captain, Mohc out."

The image faded and the screen resumed the opaque color it had when turned off.

"Get me the first officer," the captain said.

"Yes, sir," the comm officer replied.

A few seconds passed.

"I have the first officer, sir."

The captain wasted no time. "General Mohc is coming aboard. I want preparations made immediately for his arrival. Meet me in the hangar bay."

"Yes, sir," the first officer replied, ending the transmission.

The captain turned to the comm officer again.

"Have the stormtrooper garrison send a detachment to the hangar bay immediately and inform the crew of our impending arrival. I want no mistakes."

"Yes, sir," the comm officer said gravely.

_The first officer said nothing of the woman's condition, _Drask thought. _I wonder if let Trenner go too far. The man is efficient, but his methods…_

The captain closed his eyes, mentally shaking his head.

"She had better live," he muttered.

"Sir?" asked the comm officer.

Realizing he had spoken aloud, the captain quickly moved to reply. "Nothing. I am heading for the hangar bay. Contact me if any issues arise."

"Yes, sir," said the comm officer.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

**Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Hangar Bay**

Arriving in the Star Destroyer's massive hangar bay, the captain allowed himself a brief smile. The place was spotless, the floor shining dully in the glow of the overhead lights. All around him, ships and crew alike were in their proper places. A row of TIE fighters sat in the overhead launch rack.

Ahead of him, a group of stormtroopers stood at attention a distance from the open maw of the cavernous hangar doors, which had been opened and showed a magnificent view of the space outside.

"Captain," said a voice.

Drask turned to see his first officer walking towards him.

"Any word?"

The first officer shook his head.

"The doctor says he has to examine her and will let us know as soon as he knows something."

Drask frowned; the doctor's attitude towards senior officers was becoming increasingly disrespectful.

_Perhaps,_ he thought, _when this is all over, I shall have a "talk" with him_.

"He had better have an answer soon. General Mohc is not known for waiting patiently."

The first officer said nothing.

The captain sighed briefly. "Well, it can't be helped for now. In the meantime, let us greet our guest."

"Yes, sir."

Together, the two moved until they stood a distance from the stormtroopers

Just then, a white-gray shape hove into view, resolving itself into the graceful lines of a Lambda-class shuttle. It drew closer to the Star Destroyer, the huge wings that formed the distinctive triangular shape of the ship beginning to fold up. They moved past 30 degrees, through 60 degrees, 75 degrees until they were parallel with the shuttle's equally massive tail fin.

In the hangar bay, a klaxon began to sound, advising all personnel of the incoming vessel. The shuttle continued to move forward smoothly, as if an invisible tether connected it and the Imperial cruiser. It passed through the force field, repulsors coming on as the sound if its engines died away.

Landing struts unfolded from the bottom of the ship and with the whine of the repulsors filling the space around it, the shuttle descended to the deck, a low "boom" echoing through the hangar bay as the landing struts made contact with floor of the bay. The repulsors deactivated as a new whine sounded from the vessel. Its landing ramp, part of the ship's nose, began to descend until it too, touched the deck.

From inside the shuttle came the sound of metal clad feet on metal deck. A group of eight stormtroopers emerged from the shuttle, descending the ramp, then taking up positions on either side of it.

"Who are they?" the first officer asked."

"The General's personal guard. Stormtroopers loyal only to him I've heard."

Then all conversation stopped as the sound of heavy boots came from the shuttle.

The captain and first officer came to attention as a pair of gleaming black boots became visible on the ramp, leading up to the olive drab uniform of the Imperial Army and capped by the weathered face of General Mohc. His nearly bald head reflected the lights shining down, a few tufts of gray-white hair clinging to his scalp.

Spotting the captain and first officer, the General strode briskly towards him, his gait showing nothing of his years. His eyes sought the men out and they looked back at him. The first officer remembered a rumor he had heard that the General's eyes had been genetically enhanced so that he saw better than most humans. And at the moment, staring into those dark orbs, he could believe it.

Stopping before the men, the General paused a moment before speaking.

"Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted," Drask said, extending a hand to the General. "Welcome to the _Reprisal_, General Mohc."

Mohc made no move to shake the captain's hand, staring at him with a look of complete disinterest. Drask finally lowered his hand.

"Captain, I am on a very tight schedule and cannot afford to waste a moment of time."

"Yes, sir," Drask replied.

"Now, there are three things I want, the _Moldy Crow_, Jan Ors and…" The General paused before continuing, "Kyle Katarn."

Just at it had on the bridge, the captain felt as if the temperature in the hangar bay had suddenly dropped. He had hoped to distract the General with the usual customs and ceremonies of having a visiting senior officer aboard, but it was clear that Mohc was having none of it. That left him with only one alternative.

"We should adjourn to my cabin, General. I must speak with you in private."

Mohc almost sighed in frustration.

"Captain, I have already made clear to you that my schedule allows for no delay. Now…"

Though interrupting a senior officer was practically taboo, Drask knew he had to.

"Sir, there has been a… complication since we captured the vessel and personnel you speak of. If you will come with me, I can explain."

Mohc stared sullenly at the captain for nearly a minute, assessing his words. He then turned to the men standing him. They had exited the shuttle after him and were his secretary and adjutant."

"Contact the ship and inform them I will delayed until further notice."

"Yes, General," the adjutant said, turning to move back to the shuttle.

Turning back to the captain, Mohc spoke in a controlled tone.

"Very well, captain, lead the way."

Drask, along with the first officer, turned and head for the exit, the General moving to walk beside them.

_I wonder if this how a condemned man feels_, Drask thought, imagining the General's reaction.

* * *

**One hour later**

**Imperial Star Destroyer _Reprisal_**

**Quarters of Captain Drask**

Sitting back in his chair, the captain concluded his tale.

"Ors is currently in sickbay, being treated. I expect to hear from the ship's doctor on her condition soon, at which time I will transfer her to you."

Drask took a deep breath, then reached for the glass that sat on the desk before him. He took a long drink of the contents, the amber liquid inside burning slightly as it made its way down his throat.

Seated opposite him on a large couch was General Mohc, his fingers laced together. A glass of water sat on the table before him. The first officer sat in a chair between the men.

When the General did not say anything right away, the captain took a moment to glance around the space. His personal quarters were his personal haven from the rigors of his life. The desk before him had been made from one of the wroshyr trees from the planet Kashyyyk and polished to a completely smooth surface. His chair was made from a self-conforming material designed to give maximum support and comfort. All around the space were framed certificates, scrolls and other awards he had earned during his many years of service to the Empire.

But at this moment, with General Mohc sitting before him, none of it mattered. His career could hinge on the man's next words.

"Drask," the General said quietly.

The sound cut through the silence. Drask fought not to jump out of his chair.

"Yes, sir?"

"I can't decide if you're a boastful idiot or an overconfident fool. You had Katarn here and allowed him to escape. More than that, you lost the ship as well. And all you have to offer me is this Jan Ors? She is worthless in comparison to Katarn!"

The General stood up.

_Not good,_ Drask thought.

"You assured me that you had the situation under control, Katarn and Ors unconscious, the ship locked down. And in the space of a few hours, all that changed and Katarn escaped."

Drask said nothing.

"And what of you?" Mohc said, turning to the first officer, "you are supposed to be your captain's strong right arm, someone capable of stepping into his role. You're even more incompetent than he is!"

The first officer practically cringed from the General's attack.

"And then, against my explicit orders, you attempt to interrogate Ors and this Lieutenant Trenner nearly killed her. In which case, you would have nothing to offer me now."

"I had thought…" Drask began.

"I know what you thought!" Mohc cut in, "you hoped to extract something from her in the hopes of some useful information to offer me. But think, Drask! The Rebels are traitors, but not fools. They are trained to resist interrogation and my sources place Ors close to Mon Mothma herself. Do you seriously someone that high in the Rebel command structure would not be able to endure extreme physical pain without giving up anything."

Drask said nothing.

"She likely would have died before telling you anything. Besides, Katarn is the valuable one. A traitor to the Empire turned Rebel operative. Imagine being able to present him to the Emperor, Drask."

Drask said nothing.

Mohc stepped forward until only the desk separated the two men.

"_I_ will have _my_men transfer Ors to my ship. You are to report back to Imperial Center immediately for reassignment."

_Reassignment_, Drask thought, _in other words, goodbye career._

"And Drask, make sure your men know not to interfere with mine. Your bumbling has cost me enough. That will be all."

With that, Mohc moved to exit the room.

Drask decided to make one last attempt, one last plea for leniency, perhaps even mercy.

"General Mohc, please, I…"

Mohc stopped walking, then turned around, a blaster becoming visible in his right hand.

With a look of complete disinterest, Mohc squeezed the trigger.

Drask had just enough time to widen his eyes before the crimson bolt struck him. His uniform charred, then burned as the blast penetrated it with ease. His already dead body fell against the chair, then to the floor.

Mohc turned to the first officer casually.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Realizing his next words might be his last; the first officer stood up and came to attention.

"General Mohc, on behalf of this ship and crew, I offer my apologies for my incompetence in handling Kyle Katarn. By your leave, I shall carry out your orders to the letter."

There was a long pause and then to the first officer's surprise, a small smile came to the General's face. He nodded.

"Well done. Those words have saved both your career and your life this day. What is your name?"

"Plax, sir. Treosh Plax."

Mohc put the blaster away.

"Very well, Treosh Plax. You are now the captain of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Plax said, meaning it.

"Now, before I retrieve Ors, tell me. Did you tracking systems get a reading on Katarn's vessel?"

"Only a brief one, sir." Plax replied, "He went to hyperspace shortly after departing the ship."

Mohc nodded. "I see. Well then…"

A beeping sound issued from the desk.

Moving automatically, Plax stepped over and pressed a control.

"This is the captain."

"First officer? Why are you answering? Let me speak to the captain."

Before Plax could answer, Mohc stepped over.

"This is General Mohc. To whom am I speaking?"

There was a pause, then, "Dr. Neven in Sickbay."

"Doctor, I have just appointed first officer Plax as captain of this vessel. Do you understand?"

There was another pause

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, why are you calling?"

"To inform the first off… I mean the captain that I was able to heal the patient. She should be waking up soon."

"Excellent, Doctor," Mohc said, "I wonder if you keep her under a while longer. I intend to transfer her to my ship immediately. Is that understood?"

"Understood, General."

"Good, my men shall be by presently to retrieve her."

Mohc closed the connection.

"Well then, Captain Plax. Your failure as first officer has been somewhat mitigated by delivering Ors to me alive. It would be wise of you not to fail as captain."

"I understand, General. I will not fail again."

Mohc was tempted to scoff at that, but did not.

"See that you don't, captain. And now, I shall take my leave."

"Shall I accompany you to the hangar bay, General?"

Mohc shook his head.

"No need for that, captain. I imagine you have a great deal of work ahead of you. But my orders to captain Drask still stand. The _Reprisal_ is to report to Imperial Center at once. At that time, you will officially be made captain and given your first assignment."

"Yes, sir," Plax said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

With that, the General turned and exited the room.

Forty-five minutes after that, both the _Arc Hammer_ and the _Reprisal_ jumped to hyperspace, heading off on their respective missions.

The space around the planet Ergo grew silent once again; the red sun and worthless planet circling in their unending arcs.


	18. Chapter 17: Challenges

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 17: Challenges**

A/N: Greetings once again, everyone. Shanesnest has returned with a new chapter to Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall for you. It's taken quite a while, to be sure. Y'all are probably sick of me apologizing for my absences, so unless you want another one, I'll skip it. I want to let all you who have put my story in your Favorites list that I have seen those alerts. Thank you so much! They reminded me just how much enjoyment my story has brought to you readers. And for the ones who sent in reviews recently and after Chapter 16 was posted, I'm gonna get to you momentarily, but thank you just the same.

I enjoyed reading them, in particular one by The Wineglass who showed me that I have to work a bit harder to try and keep y'all from anticipating what's going to happen next in the story. I accept the challenge!

Quick bit o'news bout me. My absence has not been without benefits. As I may have mentioned before, I'm in night school right now, planning on graduating in September of this year. It's really gone well and I'm sitting on a 4.0 GPA right now, plus I've gotten both my CET & CSS certifications. And then today, I passed my A+ certification. Anybody who doesn't know what those are, email me and I'll tell ya. Anyway, school couldn't be going better although I did get laid off my job in March and a contract job I just finish last month didn't go all that well. Such are the things that happen. Hey, it gave me time to finish this chapter, though.

Well, I do believe it's time for the shout outs from Chapter 16 then.

Dav Flamerock: Thanks, man! Yeah, he'll be out of the line of fire for a bit. But you gotta know he's going back eventually. And thanks for the comment about writing his inner struggle. It's just a matter of thinking how he'd feel and then writing that. I just hope I'm being faithful to the character.

Pirate 88: No worries, man. I may be slow, but I always deliver!

Darth Demon 2: Glad you liked it. Hope this one meets with your approval as well!

Da Unknown Reviewer: Well I could remember what I forgot, but then I have to recall what I did when I was forgetting and then forget what I was doing now and… oh man, headache! Seriously, thanks for the kinds words and your patience. You ain't being a prick, you're telling me how I feel. Believe me, I've had much worse said to me. Hey, being busy is part of life, but I'll try to keep things cool.

Kyesantis: A new reviewer! Welcome! Four times? Guess I did okay then. Sorry 'bout the lack of updates. Hope you like this new chapter!

Miscellaneous Soldier: Thank you! Yeah, this is my third time through college and it don't get any easier. But it's so worth it!

Bjrn Fallqvist: Thanks for the encouragement, pal. Things are going well, and will hopefully continue that way.

Darth Red: You know, you hit on something really essential. I've imagined a number of times what it'll be like to finish this. I wonder sometimes how I'll feel. Hope this new chapter is more to your liking.

Mr. McSpiff: And welcome to another new reviewer! Dude, I can totally feel your passion about this. Thanks for your compliments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nightdew: Yeah, I'm alive. Tired as anything at times, but definitely alive.

Manus Dei: Sorry you had to wait so long, bud. Oh the Imps are gonna get theirs, it's totally coming. Jan trashing the Lieutenant? Well, you'll see. I consider having Kyle smack the snot out of Galder again, but I just wasn't sure it'd work. Maybe I should have. I did realize one day I was having him develop his Force sensitivity perhaps a bit too quickly. I've decided to try and keep it in check, kind of like Kyle feels it, but doesn't quite understand what it is yet. My plan is to move on to the next game in the series once I finish this one. We'll see.

Da Unknown Reviewer (again): More or less. Yeah, just got busy as anything. Oh well Sorry about the editing mistakes, it's probably my biggest weakness as a writer. I tried to edit this one better. Let me know.

Morgain McGarry: Third new reviewer! Welcome to you! I shall endeavor to keep writing a great story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Mach Faron: Another new reviewer! Awesome! Welcome! Yeah, I went from regular to slow to almost stop. Hope you like the new chapter.

Alieth Dracaran: Man, yet another new reviewer Thank you and welcome! Thanks for such kind words. I'll try to get chapters out quicker.

The Wineglass: Welcome to you, sixth new reviewer! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much. So you figured out Blaze, guess I dropped too many clues, eh? Truth be told, I couldn't decide who'd she really be for the longest time. Casting her as Mara just came to me one day. So you liked Kyle and Alessa vs. Kyle and Blaze? Surprise, surprise. I always considered Alessa more of a distraction than anything else, but maybe I was wrong. Yeah, I really enjoyed making Galder such a conniving snake. Made having him get his ass kicked all the more fun!

Oh did you know, Cliffie's my nickname, as decreed by Katarn da man, one of my other reviewers. I am going to resolve Kyle and Jan in time. But explain all the mysteries? Maybe. Problem is I don't know the answers to all of them either. Thanks for the compliment, I hoped that I was creating a good story.

Katarn da man: And there he is! 'Zup man? Don't worry about the reviews, I figured you were busy or something like that. Heck, look at how long the last couple chapters took me! I hear ya on updates man, I'm going to try and not let the absences get any worse. I hope this new chapter meets with your approval.

Whew! Seventeen reviews on one chapter alone, and I've got five other pages of 'em! I'm so glad I started this story now. I would have really regretted it had I not tried. And I have to say, I had to look twice at the Jedi Knight category in Games. What was once a one pager with a few stories is now three pages full of 'em. My congratulations to all the authors who have put stories in there. Keep it going!

Okay compadres, enough of me talkin' at ya. Let's get to the story. So, last time Kyle returned to the _New Hope _only to have Galder nearly kill him. Nice! And then, after being debriefed, the doc slips him a mickey and knocks our hero out. Meanwhile, Jan wakes up on the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_ only to find herself being interrogated by Captain Drask and then tortured.

And then who should show up but General Mohc himself, come to collect Jan and Kyle. But surprise, surprise, he arrives on the _Reprisal_ finding only Jan and a wall of excuses. After the general "deals" with Captain Drask, Jan is transferred to the _Arc Hammer_ to await who knows what.

So, what happens next! Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

Space has been called the void, the dark ocean, eternal blackness. And perhaps to some it _is_ that. But for anyone who has experienced it, who has looked through a telescope at night or look at pictures of space, it is something different. Colors from everywhere in the spectrum dot its vastness, reds, greens, purples, oranges and yellows in hues that can take your breath away. Even just gazing at the seemingly endless ocean of stars, one can imagine what is out there to see.

_It really is beautiful_, the man thought. _I wish I could…_

"Sir?"

He sighed, turning to the voice as it approached. The uniform of a security officer greeted him.

"Sir, you know you're not supposed to be here."

The man nodded. "I know. I was just looking."

"There are other observations ports around the ship, sir."

The man sighed again. "I know that too."

"Then I suggest you be on your way, sir."

_Guys' just doing his job_.

"Okay," the man said, turning away and moving to the exit.

Passing through the door, the man chided himself for getting caught.

_I _know_ I'm not supposed to be there, it's just…_

It was because he wanted to leave this place, leave it very badly. There was something he had to do.

_Well, standing here won't help_, Kyle Katarn thought to himself as he forced his feet to start moving. Still, being confined aboard the _New Hope _for these last three weeks was beginning to get to him.

It was upon waking from his medically induced sleep that Kyle had sensed a change in the wind. First off, a guard was posted at the door to Sickbay, under orders not to let Kyle leave until such time as he was discharged by the doctor.

And once he was released two days later, another guard escorted him directly to the briefing room. Entering, Kyle found a familiar face waiting for him.

"Mon Mothma," he said, the frustration he was feeling evident in his tone, "what is going…"

"Have a seat, Kyle," she said, her tone cool and exceedingly firm.

He was about to protest when he caught a look at her face. It was set in an expression that told him he had better shut up and sit down, which he did.

"I'll get right to the point. While I understand that you are fit to return to duty, you will be confined to the _New Hope_."

A shock ran through him.

"How long?" was the first thing he could think to ask.

"Until I decide otherwise," she replied.

Kyle took a moment to consider that. All he had been thinking about since waking up was going to rescue to Jan.

"And Jan?"

"We have already discussed that matter, Kyle."

Frustration began to mix with anger inside him. Not only was this completely unfair, but it made no sense to him.

Biting back his first response, he said one word.

"Why?"

The Alliance Leader took a deep breath.

"I went against my better judgment sending you to Ergo and then sending Jan to rescue you. And that same judgment tells me that sending you to rescue her now is a fools' mission that will likely see you both dead."

"But…"

"The discussion is closed, Kyle. You are dismissed."

He rose to his feet quickly, opened his mouth to protest. But Mon Mothma beat him to it.

"Don't make me call security, Kyle."

Looking into her face, he saw steely determination there. She wasn't bluffing. He backed off, but only a little.

"You can't keep me here forever."

A hint of a smile came to her face, her expression seeming to say, "Can't I?"

Realizing he would gain no more ground with her, Kyle executed a precise turn on his heel and strode from the room.

Of course, he had tested the limits of his confinement, only to find Mon Mothma was as good as her word. The hangar was off limits to him, even the observation areas. Guards kept watch over his movements, ready to act should he try anything.

He had tried exploring the ship, making extensive use of the exercise rooms and reading all the non-classified tactical material he could get his hands on. But even so, the confinement chafed at him, it was a constant annoyance.

Still, it _had_ given him time to work through some things. The physical scars of what had happened on Ergo had faded, but there were others. And while Kyle didn't like giving into his feelings, he had met with Dr. Berth a number of times to discuss them.

The talks had been helpful, showing Kyle anger inside him he had not even been aware of. Having learned of what the Empire had done to him, to his family had created in him a thirst, a desire for revenge. But because he hadn't dealt with these feelings, they often came out as expressions of misdirected and almost uncontrolled rage.

"So you're saying I'm a thermal detonator ready to explode."

"Not necessarily," the doctor corrected, "I'm saying that you need learn to control your feelings, not have them control you."

The workouts had provided a temporary outlet, as Kyle's anger provided fuel to work his body hard, to the point of exhaustion. Committing reams of tactical data to memory had been equally helpful, but still he felt caged. And so today, he had gone to the hangar bay even though he knew he wasn't supposed to. He had formulated a plan last night and had gone over it while standing in the hangar bay.

_I just hope she agrees._

Arriving in his quarters, he went straight to the communicator built into the desk, entering a sequence into the terminal.

"Communications, Lieutenant Gensten here."

"This is Kyle Katarn, I would like to speak with Mon Mothma."

There was a brief pause, then, "Mon Mothma is currently in conference. May I take a message?"

Kyle bit back a curse.

_Okay doc, here goes._

"Yes," he said, forcing his voice to sound placid, "please tell I need to speak with her at her earliest convenience."

"Got it. Communications out."

Kyle blew out a breath. _Guess this'll be harder than I thought._

Just then, his stomach rumbled.

Glancing at the time display, Kyle was surprised to see it was past the normal lunchtime on the _New Hope._

_Better get down to the mess before they stop serving,_ he thought, turning to exit the room, then stopping. Moving to the bunk, Kyle grabbed his communicator. He didn't know how long it would be before Mon Mothma called, but it was best to have the device with him.

His stomach rumbled again. Passing through the door, he turned and head for the ships' mess hall, contemplating what to eat today.

* * *

**Somewhere aboard the _Arc Hammer_**

Jan Ors felt as if she were floating. She couldn't feel anything, not the cold metal of the surgical table she had lain on nor the pain of the wounds inflicted on her. It was if her entire body had gone numb.

She tried opening her eyes, but it was as if they were still closed. Stygian blackness encompassed her. She tried to raise her hand, but couldn't feel the limb move nor could she see it.

_Where am I?_

It was then she noticed the sound. It was faint, but definitely there.

It seemed to grow louder, enough that Jan could make out something. A sound like a click, then a whirring sound, followed by more clicks.

A voice suddenly intruded, "Readings have stabilized. She is waking up."

It wasn't a human voice, rather to Jan it sounded mechanical.

The impenetrable blackness began to fade, replaced with a strong light. Jan shut her eyes against it, but the light refused to be denied.

The next thing she knew, a face appeared. She bit back a cry of surprise. It was a droid; by the looks of it face a 2-1B. It was gazing down at her, its metal visage much too close.

"Excuse me," Jan said, "could you back up a little?"

"I must examine you, Patient Ors. Now please hold still."

Uncomfortable as she was, Jan forced to not to move as the droid shined a bright light in both her eyes

"Hey!" she complained, "that hurts!"

The droid ignored her, extending one of its arms towards her. The scanner attached swept over her body, transmitting the results directly to the droid's electronic brain.

"Examination is complete," the droid announced, "all injuries have been repaired, though there is still moderate dehydration present."

Listening to the droid talk, Jan looked down at herself. She was still clad in the medical gown the doctor aboard the _Reprisal_ had put on her, but her body didn't hurt at all. She felt her side, then looked to confirm it. Only a small pink scar marked the place that Kyle had impaled with her with the sword.

All the injuries inflicted on her by that Imperial had been healed as well. She tried moving her body, feeling no pain whatsoever. Smiling gratefully, she spoke to the droid.

"I guess I should say thanks."

The droid looked at her, almost as if it were confused.

"For what reason, Patient Ors?"

Jan almost laughed at it.

"Well, you healed me, didn't you?"

"I _did_ repair a few superficial wounds, Patient Ors. But the rest was done before you arrived here."

Jan felt confused for a moment, then remembered the doctor in the Imperial sickbay.

_He really _was_ a good guy_.

Just then, she heard the droid speak again, only not to her.

"This is Sickbay to the Bridge."

"This is the Bridge," answered another voice.

"I was instructed to notify General Mohc as soon as the patient woke up."

"Stand by."

There was the hiss of an open channel. A minute passed, then a new voice came from the speaker.

"This is General Mohc. I understand the patient is awake."

"That is confirmed, general."

"And her injuries?"

"Repaired, although there is…"

"Very good," the General said, cutting the droid off, "a detachment will be there presently to collect her. Make certain she is ready to go."

"Yes, General," the droid replied.

It turned to face Jan.

"If you will excuse me now, I have other duties to perform. Someone will be along shortly."

Jan felt like she should say something, but instead nodded as the droid exited the room. It was less than a minute later when she heard the clatter of metal booted feet drawing close.

The door to the sickbay opened again and in stepped four stormtroopers, followed by a brown-uniformed Imperial officer.

"On your feet," the officer said.

Jan considered resisting, but all four troopers were armed.

_Need to keep my eyes open_, she thought as she pushed the sheet covering her away. Cold air bit into her feet as she exposed them. Swinging her legs out, she placed her feet on the floor, wincing at the feel of the cold tile. With the gown almost billowing around her, she stood up.

Two of the stormtroopers stepped forward, moving to either side of her.

"You will come with us," the officer said.

"Okay," Jan said flippantly, "where to?"

The officer's expression hardened a bit at that, but he didn't reply, only gestured that she should head towards the door. As she did, the troopers beside her moved to guard her from the front, the other two moved to her flanks, encircling her.

With the officer leading them, the group stepped out into a corridor. To Jan's surprise, it was empty. As they moved down the space, only the ring of stormtrooper boots reached her ears. They had gone perhaps 300 yards when the officer made a right turn. Ahead of them was a bank of gray-colored elevators.

The officer keyed one open and they proceeded inside, the troopers blocking Jan's view as the officer manipulated the elevator controls. She felt the briefest hint of motion. The car was rising.

_Oh-kay, _she thought, _this is kinda weird._

After some time, she felt a small bump as the elevator stopped. The door slid aside and the group stepped out into another empty corridor.

_Where the heck am I?_

They continued down the corridor, executing two more turns before the officer called for them to halt.

Although she couldn't see, Jan heard the sound of a door chime.

"Come," said a voice from inside.

Jan took an instant dislike to it. The voice was rough and gravelly, like the sound of rocks rubbing together.

She heard the sound of a door opening, then actually saw it as the stormtroopers moved away from her. The door itself was plain enough, but the room inside did not seem to be lit, she could only see black.

_You've got to be kidding…_

"Inside," commanded the officer.

Though stepping into the room was the last thing she wanted to do, Jan realized she had no choice.

She took a tentative step into the room, then nearly stumbled as the officer pushed her inside. She turned to say something to him, only to see the last of the light from the corridor disappear as the door closed.

It was almost as if she was in the same space before she woke up, she could see nothing, not even her own body.

_Well, just standing here is kinda stupid, so…_

"Hello?"

There was no response.

_Okay, this is…_

Just then, a space far ahead began to brighten. The light spread out until it encompassed her entire field of vision. Shapes began to become visible to her, but not distinct enough to make out. Meanwhile, the light before her intensified even more, until she had to shield her eyes against it.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the light began to dim and Jan was able to lower her hand from in front of her eyes.

_That's better, now let's see what…_

She gasped, staring at the scene before her.

_This… this is…_

She felt something touch her bare feet. Looking down, she saw clear water flowing over rust-colored sand. The water encircled her feet, and then retreated.

Jan stared out at scene before her. Warm sunlight dappled the water, making it shine. Tall trees encircled the far shoreline, and in the distance she could make out the sharp white peaks of the mountains.

_It can't be…_

She knelt down, reaching her hand out. As if welcoming her touch, the water brushed against her skin. It was cold, but not unpleasantly so.

She inhaled, the air carrying with it a scent so familiar, it was undeniable.

_But how? Lake Nystreen is gone. Just like the rest of Alderaan. So how can…?_

Someone began to laugh. And by the sound of it…

"Where are you?" Jan called; an edge in her voice. She didn't like being laughed at.

The laughter ended and from somewhere in front of her came the gravelly voice.

"Calm yourself, Miss Ors. I thought you might like to see your home once again."

Jan rose to her feet, searching for the owner of the voice. "Alderaan is gone," she said angrily.

"True," the voice said, "but nevertheless, this simulation is quite good, wouldn't you say? Deactivate holo-generator."

In an instant, Lake Nystreen vanished and in its place was a large room, opulently furnished. A large wood-colored desk sat in one corner. From behind it, a figure rose.

"General Mohc," Jan said.

"Indeed Miss Ors," the general said, "welcome to the _Arc Hammer_."

Jan studied the figure before her. The General was a large man, at least two inches taller than herself. His face was heavily wrinkled, evidence of his years. Closely trimmed gray-white hair formed a ridge across the back of his head, stopping just above his ears. He wore a green uniform, which as Jan recalled indicated a member of the Imperial Army.

And while the uniform was spotless, rank insignia and epaulets carefully displayed, the General also displayed a visible paunch.

_This is the guy who sent those troopers to Talay. _

"What do you want?" she said.

Mohc stepped towards; his face forming into what some might call a smile.

"Now, now, Miss Ors, there is no need for that attitude. I understand you've been through quite an ordeal. There are questions I'd like to ask you, however…

Just then, she heard the door chime again.

"Please excuse me for a moment," the General said, moving past her.

Jan turned to follow him as Mohc approached the door and opened it. He nodded to someone, and then stepped aside.

Two stormtroopers stepped in, pushing a null-gravity cart before them. A sheet covered whatever was on it.

"Put it right over there," Mohc said, pointing to his desk.

The troopers complied.

"That will be all," said the General, "you are dismissed."

He waited until the troopers had exited and the door was closed again before turning back to Jan.

"I wonder if you might join me for a moment, Miss Ors."

"For what?" Jan replied suspiciously.

In response, Mohc moved to the cart and removed the sheet. Jan raised her brows in surprise at what she saw.

Two large sauté pans sat on the cart, steam rising from under their lids. Next to them were four more containers, each containing a dish of some sort. The whole ensemble was complemented with a stack of bread and two carafes of what appeared to be wine. Tableware made up the last third of the tray.

Seeing her stare, Mohc answered, "I understand it's been at least three days since you last ate. I thought you might join me for a meal before we get down to business."

Jan couldn't help it; she tossed her head back and laughed, the sound echoing in the room.

Mohc moved to stand behind his desk, saying nothing.

Jan took a breath, then looked at the Imperial. "What kind of fool do you take me for, General? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to think you've had me brought here for a dinner invitation?"

"Of course not, Miss Ors," the General replied, "but as I mentioned, it has been some time since you have had anything to eat."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Jan couldn't believe the Imp was this naïve. "Pull the other leg."

The General nodded. "I expected your reaction might be something like this."

He reached into his desk and removed an instrument, placing it next to the tray.

"Go ahead and scan the food. You'll see that it isn't drugged or poisoned in any way."

"Sure," Jan said disbelievingly.

"Then check the scanner routines also. It hasn't been altered either."

_Oh c'mon, it can't be this easy_, she thought.

Just then, her stomach gave a loud rumble, eliciting another laugh from the general.

"It seems your stomach has its own opinion, Miss Ors."

_I know this is a trap. There's just something I'm not seeing yet._

She looked at the food.

_Still, it might not be a bad idea to get my strength back._

She stepped forward, keeping her eyes on the General. He didn't make a move as Jan reached for the scanner.

Pulling it to her, she activated the instrument and performed a diagnostic scan. As best she could tell, the instrument hadn't been tampered with.

She looked at the General again, then moved the scanner over the tray. To her surprise, it came back negative on all its tests. She passed it over the tray a second time and got the same results.

Powering off the scanner, she set it back on the desk, looked the General right in the eye and asked a single question.

"Why?"

"Because interrogating you as you are now would likely result in permanent damage, if not death."

"You still won't get anything from me," she countered.

"Perhaps," said the General, "we shall see, won't we? Now, if you don't mind…"

Mohc leaned forward and removed the lids from both pans. Clouds of steam rose from both dishes. As Jan watched, the General retrieved a plate and filled it with food. Popping the cork off one of the carafes, he filled one of the glasses and pulled it towards him.

"I'm not exactly dressed for dinner," she said sarcastically, gesturing at the medical gown she was wearing.

"I don't particularly mind it," said the General.

Taking his knife and fork, he sliced a bit of a beef dish and was about to take a bite when Jan spoke again.

"Excuse me, General," she said, reaching for a plate, "but isn't it rather rude to start eating before your guest is ready?"

_What in the pit am I saying?_ Jan thought. Now was no time to be worried about table manners. But her mother had been fastidious about the subject and her father had followed his wife's lead.

_Guess old habits really do run deep._

The General laughed, set his fork down. "Quite right, Miss Ors, quite right."

He waited until Jan had filled her own plate and sat down. She took a tentative taste of the vegetables.

"How is it?"

Jan searched for the right word.

"Fine," she replied.

And with that, the two commenced eating.

An hour passed, no sound in the room except the sound of tableware clinking together.

Although it galled her to accept the meal, Jan found herself enjoying it. Whoever had prepared the food had done an excellent job and her hunger only served to add flavor.

Across from her, Mohc placed his knife and fork to either side of his plate, took another drink of wine, then dabbed at his lips with his napkin.

Sensing that the meal was ending, Jan took one more forkful from her plate, chewed, swallowed, and then set her own silverware down.

"Please," Mohc said, gesturing at her, "have more if you wish."

"No thank you," Jan said, her eyes never leaving his, "I'm fine."

The General sighed dramatically.

"In that case, we must proceed to the next piece of business, Miss Ors."

_Here we go,_ Jan thought, steeling herself.

"I would like to know why you were on Ergo, first off."

The question surprised her. Surely, the Imps had some idea of why she had been there.

_Still…_

"I was looking for something," Jan said simply.

Mohc frowned at her.

"Really? And this is why you appeared in a restricted area of space, lied about your identity and then attacked a group of TIE fighters?"

Jan said nothing.

"Further," he continued," you entered a smuggler base where you were found in the company of one of them plus one other person."

_He must mean Kyle_.

"And you say you were looking for something?"

"Yes," Jan answered.

"Did you find it?"

Jan couldn't help but smile at that.

"Not exactly."

But as she looked at the Imperial, Jan found he was _not_ smiling.

As she watched, Mohc reached under the table and pulled something out. It caught the light.

_What is that?_

"Miss Ors," Mohc said evenly, "I detest being lied to, much less your petty attempt at humor. I have questions for which I need answers and you will give them to me."

"Not likely," Jan replied.

The Imperial nodded. "I assumed you would be reluctant to provide me with the information I need. But let me ask you something, Miss Ors. How familiar are you with nanotechnology?"

_What?_

Mohc took her silence for a lack of knowledge.

"They're actually quite magnificent. Tiny machines, some no bigger than an atom, but with as much computing power as a starship. The scientist I acquired them from had initially intended them for medical use, to go into a patient's body, repair damage and fix problems before they could begin."

_What is he getting at?_

"I have found an alternate use for them. Consider a weapon so small as to be undetectable that can implanted in a soldier and activated with a simple transmitter such as this device I'm holding in my hand."

Mohc saw the light dawning in her eyes.

"I see you understand, Miss Ors. Our meal was treated with only a hundred or so of them, but one is more than enough for my purposes."

Jan started to reach a finger into her throat.

"Oh that'll be no use," the General said, "the nano-machines have had more than enough time to get into your bloodstream and attach themselves to certain critical areas. Now, Miss Ors, once again, why were you at Ergo?"

Jan hesitated, part of her wanting to believe Mohc was bluffing. His story was so incredible… She decided to hold her ground.

"I told you, I was…"

Mohc thumb slid over a button on the transmitter.

He pressed it.

"…looking for…"

Jan's voice abruptly cut off as she felt sudden fire in her chest. She cried out.

Mohc released the button.

The pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Jan placed a hand on her chest, her breathing coming rapid and hard.

Mohc's expression hadn't changed.

"That was only one of the nano-machines acting, Miss Ors. I sincerely doubt you would wish to experience two or more. Now, why were you on Ergo?"

"I was…"

Click.

This time, her legs flared with pain. Jan gritted her teeth against it, found the strength to look the Imperial in the eyes.

Mohc shook his head at her, then pushed the button again.

Click-click.

Her chest burned again, along with her legs. Jan couldn't hold back her cry.

Mohc released the control, waited for Jan to be able to look up at him again, her breathing ragged.

The General leaned back in his chair.

"I can continue this as long as necessary, Miss Ors. But I don't imagine you will survive much more."

"F…Fi…. Fine… with… m… me," Jan managed to say.

Mohc nodded once again. He had been expecting this.

"Ah, you're willing to sacrifice yourself instead of revealing anything. How noble."

He pressed a second button on the transmitter.

"And foolish."

Instead of pain, Jan felt as if her whole body was suddenly energized. The ache she was feeling from the first two shocks vanished, replaced by a feeling that was almost euphoric.

She stared in surprise.

"As you can see," Mohc said, "the nano-machines can also heal you as well as hurt you, Miss Ors. I can take you right to death's door and then bring you back, as many times as I need to."

From the moment since she had entered this room, Jan began to feel real fear.

"Now, back to my questions," Mohc said, his thumb hovering over the buttons.

"I won't tell you…"

Click.

Jan grabbed her head as the feeling of fire encompassed it.

* * *

**The _Arc Hammer_**

**Bridge**

**Some Time Later**

Standing on the bridge of the _Arc Hammer,_ it was difficult to remember that the ship was not an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, but instead a one-of-a-kind vessel specially designed and built for the Dark Trooper Project.

The forward viewports, crew pits, the instruments, even the deck plates matched the ones used on a Star Destroyer. This was more to ensure that the officers and crew would be able to operate the ship without having to learn a new design or layout.

Standing roughly midway between the hatchway and the viewports was Brouton Enven, the captain of the _Arc Hammer._ His hands were held loosely behind his back and in the model of his superior; his uniform was spotless, perfectly creased, his rank insignia reflecting the overhead lights.

Despite being nearly 47 standard years old, the captain's face betrayed very few lines. And where General Mohc was large and imposing, Enven was rail thin and almost mild looking. But once you looked into that face, any impression of mildness faded quickly.

As part of a botched medical procedure, Enven's eyes had turned from a watery blue to a purple so dark that when he looked at you, his eyes appeared black as midnight. Add to that a quick temper and inability to suffer fools gladly, and those that had gotten on the wrong side of the captain either mended their failures, or ended up dead.

As he gazed outside the ship, Enven fought the urge to pace. There had no communication from General Mohc since he had ordered the prisoner brought to his quarters. Enven was anxious to proceed with the main mission of the _Arc Hammer_, the release of the Dark Troopers to crush Rebel resistance. They were the perfect weapon, an army of invincible warriors that could not be bargained or negotiated with.

_No, the Dark Trooper follows its orders._

Enven had been especially proud to be assigned to this project given his contempt for stormtroopers. In his eyes, they were worthless at best. The humans inside thought too much, instead of just following orders. They asked questions, wanting to know why, why were they going on a mission, how best to execute it or what were the reasons.

_Just follow orders, how many times have I had to say that? Too many. But with these Dark Troopers…_

The captain smiled to himself.

Just then, the officer in charge of communications stepped up.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"I have General Mohc on the line for you, sir."

_Finally! _Enven thought.

He stepped over to the comm area; saw the General's face on the small screen.

"How may I serve you, General?"

"Captain, I need to know the frequency of the last Rebel transmission we decoded."

"Of course, sir," Enven replied, turning to the comm officer, who had the answer in less than ten seconds. Enven related it to Mohc.

"Very well. I want to send a transmission on that frequency."

Enven was confused.

"Sir?"

"I thought my instructions were quite clear, Captain. A transmission on the frequency you just provided."

Enven thought for a moment.

"Sir, such a signal will be difficult to properly encrypt and scramble, I…"

"I do not want the symbol encrypted or scrambled, Captain. Just send it."

"But sir, the Rebels could possibly backtrack on the signal and that could reveal our position. I really…"

"I sincerely doubt that, Captain," Mohc interrupted, "I will make sure the Rebels are too 'preoccupied' to take the time to trace the signal. Now, how long before you will have things ready up there?"

Enven considered further protest, but abandoned the idea quickly. The General had already overridden him. Any further questions would only serve to anger his superior and the captain knew better than to do that.

"How long?" he said to the communications officer.

"Five minutes."

"General, we will need five minutes to get things ready up here. I shall advise you as soon as we are prepared."

"I will be waiting, captain, Mohc out."

As the screen faded, Enven stepped over to the tactical officer.

"We are about to send a transmission on a known Rebel frequency, no encrypt or scramble. Keep an eye on long range sensors and advise me the moment anything appears on the board."

The tactical officer stared in surprise for a moment. Sending such a transmission went against everything he had learned. But orders were orders.

"Yes, sir."

With that settled, Enven stepped out of the crew pit and resumed his position between the hatchway and the viewports. He forced himself to breathe evenly. This transmission was a big risk that could endanger the secrecy of the project and that, the General had told him at the beginning of the mission, was utmost.

_I wonder what could have happened that he would do this. _

Enven's sense of duty and his curiosity warred with each other as he stood there.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Tactical **

"What's our status?"

Kyle turned to the officer who had moved up beside him.

"Status is green, sir. Sensors detect only our ships in the vicinity."

"What about long range sensors?"

"All readings clear."

"And the patrols?"

"Red Squadron just finished rotation ten minutes ago. Gold Squadron has launched and will be on station in about three minutes."

"Anything further on the radiation leak aboard _Freedom_?"

"The last message we received was thirty minutes ago. Engineering was still in the process of locking it down."

"They're going to have a mess over there," the officer mused. He sighed. "Oh well, everything seems in order, Let me know ASAP if anything changes."

"Yes, sir," Kyle replied.

The officer nodded at him and turned away.

Looking over his status board, Kyle took a moment to reflect. This wasn't exactly what he had wanted

_But_, he mused, _it's better than sittin' in my quarters goin' stir crazy_.

It had been nearly six days since he'd come to work here at Tactical. It wasn't the hardest job in the galaxy, but it gave him something to do with his time.

Kyle smiled as he recalled the exchange between himself and Mon Mothma five days earlier when she had called him back late in the day.

"What do you want, Kyle?"

She had this tiredly, as if expecting more protest over his confinement. .

"I just need something to do, Mon Mothma. A role I can serve in, something to occupy my time. All this free time is gettin' to me."

"I'm not assigning you to the hangar bay, if that's what you were hoping."

Kyle rolled his eyes, this woman never gave up.

"No I wasn't," he replied, a trace of annoyance in his tone.

"Then what do you want?" she countered.

_To get the hell off this ship!_

To Mon Mothma he said, "I want… to serve."

There was a longer pause from her end, then, "Let me think about this. I'll contact you later."

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

He heard her chuckle just as the transmission ended.

Thirty minutes later, she did call back, telling Kyle to report to Tactical the next morning at 0700 ships' time.

Upon arriving there the next morning, Kyle took a deep breath before stepping inside.

The room was almost wall to wall computers. The lights were low, ostensibly to assist the technicians standing at the various stations to read their displays.

"You must be Katarn."

The voice came from a man wearing an officer's uniform. About an inch taller than Kyle, the man sported a head full of brown-black hair and alert-looking blue eyes. He extended his hand.

"Commander Thonas, head of Tactical."

Kyle shook it.

"Kyle Katarn."

Thonas stared at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong what?" Thonas said.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong what?" Thonas repeated expectantly.

"I don't think I understand."

"You're an ex-Imperial and you don't understand simple military protocol?"

Kyle understood.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Mon Mothma tells me you have tactical experience."

"Yes, sir."

"What kind?"

"Long and short range planning mostly, sir."

"Have you ever executed capital ship strategies?"

Kyle shook his head. "Mostly fighter craft. I did some transport planning, but…"

Thonas cut him off. "Good enough. You sound capable. Follow me."

The officer guided Kyle to an open area of instruments, monitors and other equipment.

"This is your station. Anything here you are unfamiliar with?"

Kyle studied the equipment for a moment.

"Nothing I can't learn, sir."

"Good, I like your attitude. I'll want your first report in one hour."

_No pressure_, Kyle said to himself sarcastically. To the commander he said, "Aye, sir."

The learning curve on the instruments proved to be a bit steeper than Kyle had expected but Thonas, while being anal retentive about protocol, also proved to be very helpful about explaining things. By the next day, Kyle was able operate his station without any assistance.

The biggest glitch in the works however, was the everyday quality of the job. His hourly reports rarely changed and aside from the recent problem aboard the _Freedom_, things pretty much stayed the same.

_Still, it's better than to have nothing to do at all._

Today was shaping up to be another normal day. Kyle was considering what to have for dinner after his shift when an amber light began flashing on his control panel.

_What the…?_

Just then, one of the other techs called out, "Commander, I've got something, sir."

Thonas moved up behind the man.

"What is it?"

The technician worked his instruments for a moment, then frowned. "It appears to be some sort of transmission, sir. But the algorithm, there's something strange about it.

Kyle manipulated his controls, bringing up the information. One of his displays showed the transmission's waveform. He studied it for a moment, then with a flash of recognition called out.

"Commander, this signal is being sent without encryption or scrambling."

"In the clear?" Thonas echoed, "Who would be crazy enough to send a signal like that?"

"Sir," said the technician who had first spoken, "the frequency of the transmission is one the Imps cracked about a week ago. I've also detected a message in the data stream."

"But why would someone…" Thonas mused, "Can we backtrack the signal?"

"Yes, sir," the technician answered, "however…"

Thonas held up a hand, "I know. Notify the bridge immediately and advise them of the situation."

As the tech called the bridge, Thonas addressed the others. "Tactical assessment?"

"I'd say receive the message and see what's there," said one tech.

"Are we sure there's no feedback wave included in the signal? It could be a trick to get us to disclose our position."

"Could it be just a random signal?"

"Well, Katarn?" Thonas asked.

"I think we should receive the message too. Being sent without encryption or scrambling like that means one of two things. Either it's a random signal or someone is trying to get our attention."

"I agree," Thonas said. "Notify Communications and tell Lieutenants Undomiel and Aldarion that we recommend downloading the transmission."

"Aye, sir," said another tech.

"Back to your stations, people. Keep an eye out for anything else."

But the intervening three hours passed without incident and Kyle was soon dismissed until 0700 the next day.

As he made his way to the mess hall, Kyle reviewed the incident with the transmission in his mind. Transmitting like that usually meant someone had goofed. He had seen it happen while serving in the Imperial forces.

Still, a part of him wondered what was in the message. But such thoughts faded as he received his meal and took a seat near one of the viewports. The few friends he had made on the _New Hope_ all worked different shifts than he and so he often ate alone.

The food tonight was okay, nothing to write home about. But it took care of his hunger. And where the meal had lacked, the condensed milk was especially good, nice and cold.

He was just finishing his second glass when he noticed a pair of security officers enter the dining area. Neither of them carried trays, which was odd.

Just then, one of them looked in his direction. He nudged the other one and the two of them started toward Kyle's table.

Kyle sighed loudly.

_Now what?_

"Mr. Katarn?"

"Yes," Kyle said, not hiding his annoyance.

"Mon Mothma wants to see you right away."

_Great, what did I do now?_

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**Ten Minutes Later**

The doors parted before and Kyle stepped into the familiar room. The two guards who had walked on either side of him the whole way but had made no move to restrain him waited outside.

He saw Mon Mothma standing to one side of the table. Her face was impassive as always.

"Have a seat, Kyle," she said, gesturing to a chair, "I need to speak with you."

"Look," he replied after moving to stand behind the chair, "if it's all the same to you, just tell me what I've done wrong so I can…"

She cut him off with a look, a hint of anger in her face and her eyes boring into his.

"Sit… down," she repeated. And this time Kyle complied.

Mon Mothma didn't relax her glare.

"You were in Tactical when a transmission sent in the clear was received, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kyle…"

"Sorry," he said, allowing himself a smile, "it's become a bit of a habit recently."

Mon Mothma continued. "You probably also know there was a message in the transmission."

"Yes," he replied.

She pressed a button in the table's recessed control panel and the display screen in it lit up. Mon Mothma looked at Kyle again. He returned her gaze with a look of confusion. She pressed another button.

Static filled the screen for a moment, then a face appeared, a face Kyle instantly recognized. The voice he had heard so many times before began to speak.

"Attention Rebel forces and in particular, Mon Mothma, this is General Mohc of the Empire. I am calling you regarding a 'personnel' matter."

As Mohc paused, Kyle looked at Mon Mothma questioningly. She gestured to the screen.

"I know that you are harboring Kyle Katarn aboard your ship. As he is a fugitive and traitor to the Empire, I am quite interested in securing him."

_I'll just bet you are_, Kyle thought.

"However," Mohc continued, "I realize that you have little incentive to turn Katarn over to me. So, in exchange, I will offer you a trade."

Kyle was about to ask Mon Mothma what kind of trade it was when the view shifted. Mohc stepped to one side of the screen. As he did, a second person became visible.

Kyle felt his mouth go dry. His heart thumped painfully.

"Jan."

She was sitting crookedly in a chair before a large desk, her hair cascading over her face. Mohc stepped over and, placing a hand on her shoulder, shook her.

_Don't you dare touch her_, Kyle thought, his hands balling into fists.

"Time to wake up, Miss Ors," Mohc said, shaking her again.

Jan stirred. Her head moved slowly, rising up until her face came into view, still partially hidden by the mass of hair.

A wave of emotion rose in Kyle at seeing her, but he pushed it back down.

Her voice, so low he almost couldn't make it out came forth.

"Won't tell… where Rebels…"

"Yes, yes," Mohc said dismissively, "you have already said this before, Miss Ors. And I grow tired of hearing it. But I will ask again. What is the location of the _New Hope_?"

He paused briefly, but when Jan didn't respond, Mohc held up a small black device and pointed it at her.

As Kyle watched, Jan convulsed, her body canting forward in the chair, then slamming back against it. Her face came into full view and Kyle saw her trying to hold on. When the scream came, it was high and loud.

Kyle stared helplessly, wanting to scream himself.

_Stop it, blast you! Stop it!_

Mohc pressed the button again and Jan's convulsions stopped as quickly as they had begun. Kyle could see her fighting for air.

The Imperial turned to face forward again.

"As I told Miss Ors, I can keep this up as long as I wish, but I imagine her body can only take so much more punishment before…"

Mohc let the unspoken word hang there.

"Therefore, I propose a trade. I will return Miss Ors in exchange for Katarn. If this is agreeable to you, have Katarn come to Ergo as I am certain he knows the planet's location. My forces will be waiting for him there with Miss Ors.

Mohc paused again before continuing.

"Should you refuse, then I shall extract from Miss Ors everything she knows by whatever methods necessary. The choice is, of course, yours. Oh, and do not bother trying to backtrack my signal. My vessel will be in hyperspace shortly after I complete this transmission. Good day to you."

With the message complete, the screen faded, went dark.

Mon Mothma looked down at Kyle and saw more or less what she had expected. Though he was trying to control it, she could she faint trembling. His hands were clamped so tightly the knuckles were white with tension.

She half expected him to lose control. But when Kyle spoke, his voice was surprisingly calm.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I haven't decided that yet."

"You probably know how I feel."

"Right now, Kyle, I share your feelings."

He looked up at her, eyes searching and Mon Mothma could see he believed her.

"But you also know that Mohc won't let Jan go, even if I turned you over to him."

"Never give up a bargaining chip, even when you win."

"Excuse me?"

"That's one of the General's axioms. One of the things drilled into you at the Academy."

"I see."

The two fell silent, their minds awhirl. Mon Mothma was the first to speak.

"Neither of us is any state at the moment to make a rational decision."

"No argument there."

Another pause.

"Kyle?"

"Yes"

"Consider yourself released from your assignment in Tactical. Try and get some rest and let's meet back here in 12 hours. At that time, we'll review the situation and see what we can come up with."

"Could I have access to the hangar bay?"

She glared at him again.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, I do some of my best thinking there."

The Rebel Leader stared at him, studying his face. She sighed.

"Very well. But so help me, Kyle, if you try and steal a ship…"

He shook his head.

"I won't abuse your trust again, Mon Mothma."

She fixed him with a strong glare, and then nodded.

"Thank you," Kyle said, standing up. He was nearly to the door when Mon Mothma called him again.

"Don't make me regret this, Kyle."

He gave her his most serious look.

"I won't."

Seemingly satisfied, she waved a dismissal at him.

Kyle turned and exited the room. He already knew where he was going.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Hangar Bay**

**Cockpit of the _Moldy Crow_**

Settling into the pilot's couch, Kyle gave a sigh of relief. As old and decrepit as this ship was, it had some of the most comfortable couches he had ever sat in.

_Or maybe it's been because of my enforced absence._

Turning his head, Kyle spied the entrance to the hangar bay. The guards were still there, but for now they were of little concern to him.

A smile came to his face as he recalled the encounter he had had with them upon entering the hangar bay.

The doors had parted before him, the vastness of the hangar appearing along with all the sounds and smells. Kyle took a step inside only to have a guard materialize in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Katarn? The hangar bay if off limits to you."

"Not anymore," Kyle said.

"Mr. Katarn…" the guard began.

"Seriously," Kyle added, "go ahead and check."

The guard eyed him suspiciously, and for a moment Kyle thought he would refuse. But the man's free hand dropped to his belt, pulling his communicator free.

"This is Fezzen to Central."

"Central here," came the reply.

"I have Kyle Katarn here. He is trying to enter the hangar bay. Confirm his no access status."

"Stand by."

A minute passed then two, then more.

"What's taking them so long?" said the second guard.

Fezzen shrugged.

Just then, his communicator crackled.

"Central to Fezzen."

"This is Fezzen. Go ahead."

"No access status for Kyle Katarn has been rescinded. He is free to enter the hangar bay."

The guard stared at his communicator disbelievingly.

"Confirm Central. No access status has been rescinded?"

"That's confirmed."

"By whose orders?"

"Directly from Mon Mothma herself, Fezzen. Is there a problem?"

The guard looked at Kyle for a moment, then quickly said.

"No, no problem, Central. No access status is rescinded. Fezzen out."

"Well, guess you can go in," said the second guard.

"Thanks," Kyle said, moving past the two men.

As he moved away, Fezzen turned to the other guard.

"Who _is_ that guy?"

A shrug of the shoulders was the only reply he received.

The two men watched as Kyle walked down the rows of ships, stopping before one of the ugliest and most battered looking ones.

He reached up to the ships' hull, opening the cockpit as he pulled himself up to it.

"Guy doesn't exactly have an eye for ships, does he?" Fezzen said.

"You're telling me," echoed the second guard.

Now, as he sat in the cockpit of the _Moldy Crow_, Kyle allowed himself to think about the transmission he had just seen. Warring emotions pulled at him, fear, regret, grief and most of all anger.

Anger at Mohc for what he was doing to Jan. Anger at himself for what happened to her on Ergo. Even more anger at himself for being relatively safe and sound aboard the _New Hope_ while Jan was fighting for her life and at the mercy of General Mohc.

_You should have left her alone, General. I'm going to make you wish you hadn't laid a finger on her._

And with that, the tears started to come. But he willed them away.

_No time for that. I have to keep my head clear, figure out what I can do to help Jan._

Impulsively, he glanced towards one area of the hangar bay and felt brief surprise to find it empty.

_That's right_, Kyle remembered._ After Galder attacked me…_

Though he had not personally heard Mon Mothma's orders, Doctor Berth had told him what had happened, that she had given Galder 24 hours to vacate the _New Hope_.

Kyle smirked. _Guess that idiot finally listened to reason, for once. _

But a part of him wished that the _Aldera_ was still there. To be able to talk with Alessa or…

"Hey! Who's in this ship?!"

_No way…_

Levering himself up and forward, Kyle looked over the lip of the cockpit and down at the deck.

"Well," the man standing there said, "this is a surprise."

Swinging his legs out, Kyle used two of the handholds, and then let himself drop the rest of the way. His legs protested briefly at the treatment.

"Wexter!"

The older man smiled widely and extended his hand.

"Good to see you, Kyle."

The men joyously clasped arms, the very action communicating some of what both were feeling.

It was then Kyle noticed the difference.

"Hey! What's this?"

Wexter wore the uniform of the crew of the _New Hope_,

"Not bad, eh?" Wexter said, gesturing at himself, "1st machinists' mate Wexter Wayfarer."

Kyle was nearly speechless at the change.

"What… when… how…" he stammered.

Wexter held up both of his hands.

"Slow down a minute. How about we adjourn this conversation to my quarters? We both have catching up to do."

Kyle's smile faded as he remembered the message.

"That's true."

"Whoa," Wexter said, taken aback at the sudden change in his friend, "I didn't mean anything…"

"No," Kyle interjected, "it's not you. It's…"

"C'mon," Wexter said, throwing an arm across Kyle's shoulders;"my quarters. You look like you could use a drink."

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Quarters of 1st Machinists' Mate Wexter Wayfarer**

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kyle took another sip from the glass in front of him. The two men sat at opposite sides of the small table. Wexter's room was the same size as Kyle's. On the bed sat a piece of machinery. Wexter had explained it was a pet project of his to try and get a little more "oomph" out of the _New Hope's_ engines.

Kyle learned what had happened after Wexter had returned from Ergo and the meeting between him, Jan, Mon Mothma and Alessa.

"So she read my message," Kyle said.

Wexter nodded. "And then she went after Galder."

Kyle's widened his eyes. "She did?"

Wexter nodded. "By the time I went back to the _Aldera, _Galder…"

Kyle waited.

"She did a number on him. Galder's lucky she didn't break anything."

Part of Kyle wanted to shout in joy for Jan learning the truth about Galder, but another part hurt for her than she had to find out the truth about Galder.

"And then, even though Alessa and I tried to dissuade her, she took the _Crow_ and headed off after you."

"I see," Kyle replied.

"I'm guessing she caught up with you," Wexter said.

"She did and well… I'll give you the details in a minute. So what about Alessa and Galder? I noticed the _Aldera _is gone.

Wexter nodded, and then spoke gravely. "After that fool Galder attacked you, Mon Mothma gave him 24 hours to vacate the premises. He protested, but quieted down after she threatened to put him in the brig for the rest of his natural life. He left the next day."

"And Alessa?"

Wexter sighed. "Bless that child's soul, she went with him. I tried to talk her out of it, convince her that it was the wrong decision. But she held firm. When I asked her why, all she said was, 'He's my brother.'"

Kyle said nothing. He was at once relieved and disappointed that Alessa was gone.

"So what about you?" he asked Wexter after the silence between grew awkward.

The older man, who had been looking into his glass, blinked his eyes as if he was waking up.

"Oh right, that," he said. "Well, I had another meeting with Mon Mothma after Galder and Alessa left and told her I wanted a job. Next thing I know I'm down in engineering working on the engines."

"Wow," Kyle said, "you like it?"

"Couldn't be happier," Wexter looked around the room for a moment. "This old beast has some interesting quirks to it, and I'm having a ball figuring 'em out."

He then looked directly at Kyle.

"There's one thing I have to ask you."

"Yeah?" Kyle answered, feeling a bit wary.

"What's this?" Wexter said, pointing at Kyle's face.

The younger man was confused for a moment, and then understood. He reached a hand to touch his beard, which was coming in quite nicely.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just quit shaving one morning and starting letting it grow."

Wexter nodded, and then asked, "so… what's happened to you?"

Kyle looked at the older man for a moment, and then held his glass up.

"Refill?"

Wexter responded by filling Kyle's glass to the top from the decanter on the table.

Kyle took a drink, and then faced Wexter again.

"It's not a pretty story. But here goes."

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Quarters of 1st Machinists' Mate Wexter Wayfarer**

**One Hour Later**

"… And once I woke up from the Doc's little knockout potion, I found myself pretty much grounded to the ship."

Wexter laughed. "Can't say I blame Mon Mothma. You can be awfully headstrong sometimes. Like back on Ergo."

"Me?" Kyle countered, nearly choking as he sipped his drink, "I believe _you_ were the one who did that crazy inverted loop and nearly splattered us all over the ground."

Wexter shook his head. "You young people…"

Both men laughed. Then Wexter's expression grew serious.

"Kyle, about Ergo, if I'd had any idea…"

"Wexter…"

"No," said the older man firmly, "lemme finish. I didn't like the idea of leaving you there in the first place. And knowing what I know now... I… I'm sorry, Kyle."

"You did what I asked you to, Wexter, nothing more. You don't have anything to apologize for, except…"

The older man looked at him anxiously.

Kyle was unable to resist the temptation

"…except for that shot when you blew my feet right out from under me. I mean, jeez, I thought you said you were going to 'miss' me."

"Why you: you ungrateful young pup!" Wexter exploded, "you dodged the wrong way! I…"

Wexter trailed off, seeing that Kyle was laughing at him.

"You young people," he said, trying not to smile, "no respect for your elders…"

But a moment later, he too was laughing.

The two shared another drink, and then Wexter spoke.

"What happened with Jan, say what you will Kyle, but that wasn't your fault."

"Wexter, you…"

"You would never knowingly hurt her. Don't think I don't know how you feel."

Kyle's eyes widened at this.

"You mean…"

"I'm not blind, boy. I was in love once too. And I've seen the way you look at her."

"I see."

"So what else has happened? When I mentioned catching up, you looked like an asteroid had hit you."

Kyle hesitated before speaking. His emotions were already threatening to overwhelm him.

"Something's happened," Wexter ventured.

Kyle nodded.

"To Jan?"

"I… she… she's been captured, Wexter. The Imps got her."

Wexter hissed through his teeth.

"That's not good."

"It's worse than that," Kyle said, "my instructor from the Imperial Academy, General Mohc, has her. He wants an exchange, her for me or he'll kill her."

Now it was Wexter's turn to be shocked.

"Kyle…"

"So I've got…" Kyle consulted his chronometer, "about ten hours to try and come up with a plan to save her."

"Well that's good to hear."

"What?" Kyle exclaimed.

"That you're taking the time to make a plan," Wexter added, "I'd half expected you to have already gone rushing off, cannons blazing."

"Don't think that didn't occur to me," Kyle replied, "but Mohc would just kill Jan if I tried that. I… I… can't have that happen, Wexter."

The older man got up and moved to the other side of the table. He put a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"So don't let it happen."

Kyle stared up at him.

"But I don't know what to do, Wexter. No matter what I come up with, no matter what angle I consider, I just can't find something that will work."

"So let's work on it together," the older man said, then consulted his own timepiece. "I'm not due back on duty for another six hours. Let's hash this thing out and see what we can come up with. Two heads are better than one, right?"

"You're right," Kyle said, brightening a little. "Let's do it."

And with that, the two men fell to work.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Briefing Room **

**0830 Hours Ship's Time**

"This is not good enough, gentlemen. I need better options."

The knot of officers around her gave a nearly collective sigh.

"Mon Mothma," said Commander Thonas, "I don't know that we _can_ do any better. The tactical situation here is so… untenable."

She fixed her eyes on him; saw the expression on his face.

"I understand the tactical situation quite well, Commander," she said evenly, keeping the frustration she felt out of her voice, "and I understand the scope of the problem I have handed to you all. But I need an effective solution to this."

Thonas nodded at her.

"I understand."

Mon Mothma spared a glance at the time display before her, then at the assembled throng.

_Where is Kyle?_

She wondered if she had made a mistake yesterday. The transmission from General Mohc had to have affected Kyle. Could he..?

_No_, she thought, _he was serious yesterday. I can't imagine that…_

Her communicator chirped. She brought the device to her lips.

"Yes?"

The voice that came back was from one of the two guards posted outside the briefing room. Since calling the officers in to meet with her yesterday afternoon, she had had the guard posted with strict instructions to let no one without her authorization.

"Mon Mothma, I have Kyle Katarn requesting permission to see you."

"Send him in," she said.

A moment later, the doors parted and in stepped Kyle.

She looked him over. His clothes were fresh, black boots, dark slacks, and gray shirt. His eyes were alert and aside from the hair growing on his face, he looked properly groomed. Nevertheless, he _was_ late.

"Kyle. I believe I requested you to be here a half hour ago."

He glanced at his chronometer, then back at her.

"Yes, you did," he admitted, "sorry I'm late. But I think I may have something."

"Oh?" Mon Mothma asked, looking at him again. Kyle seemed a little different this morning, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "What do you have?"

He stepped towards the table where the others were gathered. Several nodded heads acknowledged him.

"Frontal assault is no good," he began, "and standard infiltration would take too long. Therefore, I say we give General Mohc what he wants, me."


	19. Chapter 18: The New Mission

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 18: The New Mission**

A/N: Hello, everyone. Shanesnest here with news; good news and better news. First off, my acknowledgements that I screwed up in letting this story languish so long since Chapter 17. I owe you reader and reviewers better than this, so here's what I've done. Given that I'm part of the millions unemployed right now (which sucks in its own way), I sat down over the last few days and completed part 1 of the story. Yes, it's true. It's all finished. My plan now is to break up what I've written into chapters and begin posting them.

Depending on how you all feel, I'm thinking about putting up a new chapter once a week until the last one. I haven't calculated it yet, but were talking at least four more chapters. My reasoning came from my good friend and fellow writer Fastwalker who mentioned how he dislikes those who post so many chapters at once it's nearly overwhelming.

However, I want to try and listen to your wishes, or at least cave to your demands about posting. So if enough of you feel you want me to post more often, please let me know and Ill revise the schedule. Also, if you spot areas where my editing has failed, please let me know so I can fix it. One wonders how I could do so having an English degree and all!

Also, many of your reviewers will see some familiar characters in this story. In order to properly show my appreciation for you, I decided to take some of your screen names and make them into characters as part of the story. I hope it brings a smile to your face and sorry in advance if I screw up genders or personalities.

Well, I guess that's about it for now. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews. Oops, wait one. I do want to mention that I still get a kick of out of looking at other stories with 1, 2, maybe three pages of reviews and then I look at mine and see 7 pages!

Okay then, let's get to it. You may remember from Chapter 17 that Jan's been captured and is being tortured by General Mohc (don't worry, he's gonna get his!) and that Kyle, after much begging and pleading has been assigned by Mon Mothma to come up with a plan to rescue her. But it sounded like Kyle's plan was simply to hand himself over. Say it ain't so!

Let's see what happens next.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope**_

**Briefing Room **

The room was completely silent for almost thirty seconds. No one, including Mon Mothma herself, could keep the shocked looks of their faces.

Kyle was about to speak again, but Mon Mothma held up a hand to keep him from continuing.

As she spoke, everyone in the room could tell she was angry, though her face didn't betray her emotions.

"You cannot be serious, Kyle. I will not simply hand you over to General Mohc. I don't believe in exchanging one life for another."

She was surprised to see Kyle stare back at her confused.

_What is he up to?_

Then he smiled. "That's not what I mean. Knowing Mohc, he'd just kill both me and Jan."

It was then Mon Mothma saw it in the young man's eyes.

_He has a plan._

"Then what _do_ you mean, Katarn?" said Commander Thonas.

Kyle gave the man an annoyed glance before continuing

"Like I just said, we give General Mohc what he wants or he paused before continuing, at least the appearance of it. Meanwhile…"

"We get sneaky," interjected Bjrn Fallqvist, one of the team assembled there.

Kyle nodded at the man.

"Exactly."

"What are you proposing?" asked Mon Mothma, her expression and tone relaxing.

"Well, I figure the _Arc Hammer_ has something in common with pretty much any capital-class Imperial ship."

"Supplies," said Dav Flamerock.

Kyle smiled at his teammate. "Exactly, supplies. So people, if I want to get aboard Arc Hammer undetected…"

Manus Dei shook his head. "Don't tell me you're planning…"

"…to steal one of the _Arc Hammer_s supply vessels," Mon Mothma finished, her gaze hard on Kyle.

"Steal one of their supply ships?" Kyle repeated, "of course not. I wouldn't plan something that foolhardy".

The tension in the room seemed to ease a little bit.

"What I _am_ planning is to _stow away_ aboard one of the _Arc Hammer_s supply ships."

Instantly the room became a chorus of voices, some agreeing with Kyle, most objecting to him.

"There's no way…"

"…be killed before you leave the spaceport."

"What about security?"

"What about the Imps?"

"Excuse me!" Mon Mothma said; her voice just loud enough to rise over the tumult. It took a moment or two for the room to grow quiet.

"Kyle, "she said, her look of disbelief saying it all, "surely you can't think you can simply stroll into an Imperial spaceport and get aboard one of their ships."

Hearing the gravity of her tone, Kyle changed tactics.

"No I do not, Mon Mothma, " he said seriously, as much as I'll try to minimize my exposure, there's a fairly decent chance I'll be spotted.

The older woman nodded.

"However, you have to admit, this plan is _so_ crazy; the Imps won't exactly be expecting it. I'll have the element of surprise."

Mon Mothma paused before responding, considering Kyle's words.

_Hmmm_, she thought, _he_ does _have a point, albeit a small one._

"All right," she replied, "let's assume for a moment I agree to this plan of yours. What is your next step?"

"We can get in touch with Aldarion and Undomiel in Intelligence and get them to find the least guarded of the _Arc Hammer_s supply bases."

"Let's assume they do that."

"I'll take the _Moldy Crow_ to whichever base it is, infiltrate it, stow away aboard the supply and ride it to _Arc Hammer._ Once I'm there, locate Jan and get out of there."

"Without your ship, how?"

"I'll have to steal a ship, maybe one of the Lambda-class shuttles since I'll have a passenger and they're hyperspace-capable. I'll have coordinates of a rendezvous point placed on a data chip coded to me only."

Mon Mothma gave Kyle her most sarcastic smile.

"And you really think it's going to be _that_ simple?"

"Well," Kyle said, absently scratching his head, "I imagine there'll be complications."

"Complications," she repeated mockingly.

Not sure of what else to say, Kyle stood there and said nothing.

_If he were anyone else_, Mon Mothma thought, _I'd lock him up for psychiatric evaluation. I sometimes think he's crazier than that Han Solo!_

After nearly a minute had passed with no one saying a word, she spoke.

"This plan is not terribly viable and relies on a lot of what ifs and unknown variables. I don't particularly like it."

Kyle felt his heart sink.

"However," Mon Mothma continued, "given the severity of the situation and the gravity of inaction, I don't see a better alternative."

Kyle's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Therefore, Kyle, proceed with your plan."

"Yes…"

She cut him off. Standing, she leveled her fiercest gaze at him. "Plan. It. Right. I want you and Jan back here reporting to me at the successful conclusion of the mission. Am I understood?"

Sensing the force behind her words, Kyle could think of only one thing to say.

"I will do my best."

"Good, I expect a complete mission briefing at least 12 hours before the mission commences."

She gazed around at the rest of the group.

"You all have a great deal of work to do. I suggest you get to it."

With that, she stood up, acknowledged the salutes from the crowd and left the room.

"Okay, "Kyle said as soon as the door slid closed, "here's where I want to start."

Clustering together, the assemblage fell to work.

* * *

**28 hours later**

**Briefing Room**

"Rebel spies have verified the presence of several Lambda-class shuttles aboard the _Arc Hammer. _Once Jan is freed and any necessary medical steps are taken, we will board one of the shuttles and exit the hangar as quickly as possible."

The speaker paused here a moment to let his audience digest the words.

"Go ahead," one of them said after a moment.

"Once I am certain we are clear of the _Arc Hammer_s tractor beams, assuming they are still in operation, I will use the data chip to input the coordinates of the hyperspace jump into the navigation computer and execute the jump."

"And the rendezvous?"

"We're prepared for that. Two hours later, the shuttle will exit hyperspace and make contact with Wexter flying the _Moldy Crow_. We will exchange code phrases to confirm our identities. Assuming that goes well, I will make the final jump using coordinates provided by Wexter and conclude the mission by safely arriving in the _New Hope_s docking bay."

Looking up from his datapad, Kyle looked towards Mon Mothma.

"That concludes the briefing and mission summary."

"You're certain stealing a shuttle is the only option for leaving the _Arc Hammer_?"

Kyle shook his head. "Wexter and I considered using a beckon call to bring the _Crow_. But if the Imperials begin jamming frequencies."

Mon Mothma nodded, understanding what he meant.

"It is still _very_ risky, Kyle."

Kyle was about to protest when Mon Mothma held up a hand.

"How long will you need to get things ready?"

Kyle hesitated a moment, then answered, "We're not exactly sure. The _Crow_ is being difficult with the new sensor package that's been installed and the upgrades to the hyperdrive. I also need to make sure the new personal shield checks out."

"Yes, " Mon Mothma said, "you mentioned that in the briefing. Tell me more about this device."

"It works similar to what Blaze… I mean Mara Jade had."

A cloud passed across Kyle's face at the memory.

"The staff in electronics is certain they can weave shielding circuitry into my clothes along with a powerpack. Once activated, it will generate a shield around me capable of deflecting blaster fire.

"Really? "the older woman said, impressed.

"But," Kyle continued, "There's a drawback. Like any other shield, multiple hits will drain it. The most recent estimate is that after about ten shots, no more shield. The engineering staff is going to incorporate some lightweight armor into my outfit, but it'll only hold up so long."

"Is there no way of recharging the shield?"

"Electronics _thinks_ so. Chief Brolly believes if I can find certain power outlets, I'll be able to recharge the shield. He's running tests now."

"Are there any other problems?"

_Now_ Kyle was able to smile.

"Fortunately, no. Wexter is running a final check on my weapons and other logistics. Astro-navigation and intelligence are also running final checks. The only part I don't know yet is _where_ I'll be going to rendezvous with the Imperial supply ship."

Mon Mothma stood up.

"I still do not like this plan, Kyle."

"To be honest, " he replied, "neither do I. But I've gotta try. I owe Jan that much."

"Then you may proceed, Commander."

"Comman…" Kyle stammered.

"You are going to be using several Alliance assets, equipment and personnel. And since we have a command structure here, for the duration of this mission you will have all the duties, honors and privileges of an Alliance Commander."

She stepped forward, extending her hand.

"Congratulations, Kyle."

Kyle met her hand with his own.

"Thank you," he said, feeling dazed.

She started towards the door.

"Ill want another briefing at least 2 hours prior to launch."

"Understood," he replied.

"And good luck."

Deciding he _had_ to do something to show his appreciation, Kyle came to attention, the heels of his boots coming together in precise fashion. Raising one arm, he gave the only salute he knew, an Imperial one.

Hearing the click of heels, Mon Mothma stopped. Turning round, she looked at Kyle for a long moment. Then, nodding her acknowledgement of his gesture, she proceeded through the door. Kyle waited until it had closed before lowering his arm.

_Well, that was a surprise, _he thought, considering his new rank_. Commander. If only Jan could…_

A vision of Jan twisting in pain flashed across his mind.

The smile that had come to his lips faded.

_Hang on Jan; I'm coming for you, soon._

With an almost grim expression on his face, Kyle left the room.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

**Lab #3**

The sound of a blaster firing caused Kyle to instinctively duck as he entered the room. His head swiveled about, searching for the source of the sound.

It came again.

Kyle sighed.

_Brolly ought to put up a sign or something when he's doing test firings._

Stepping over to an enclosed part of the lab, Kyle spotted Chief Brolly, head of the Tactical Response Research Lab along with two assistants. At the moment, the man held a captured E-11 blaster and was pointing towards a target Kyle couldn't yet see.

Approaching the transparisteel door, he knocked on it.

Turning his head, Brolly waved at Kyle to enter the room even as he lined up the sights of the weapon for another shot.

A single crimson bolt issued from the weapon as Kyle entered the space. His eyes went wide as he spied the target Brolly was shooting at.

About ten feet away was a plasteel dummy in the shape of a man. That alone wasn't very surprising as Brolly had several of them he used for experiments. What surprised Kyle was that the bolt the came from the blaster hadn't touched the dummy.

Seeing Kyle's reaction, Brolly fired another shot. The spear of energy shot across the space and was deflected, an area of green energy surrounding the dummy, flaring red as it was struck.

Satisfied, Brolly activated the safety on the weapon and handed it to Mach Farcon, one of the lab assistants.

"So it works, "Kyle said, "nice work."

"Nice work?" Brolly echoed, nearly incredulous, "Nice work? Its brilliant is what it is."

Kyle smiled at the man. Brolly was a man infinitely proud of all his inventions and unwilling that any should fail to recognize the scale or quality of his work.

And while he appreciated the man's efforts, Brolly's attitude bothered Kyle. He seemed to have a preternatural discomfort with anyone not of military rank. This was expressed through an over-inflated view of himself and under-inflated view of all civilians. This seemed particularly aimed towards Kyle.

"We've improved the overall tensile strength of the shield by 50%," offered Mach Farcon.

"So you think it'll stand up in combat?" Kyle asked.

"We've been firing full power blasts into the dummy for the last 20 minutes," said Atarn Daman; another of Brolly's assistants, "Not one has penetrated."

Both Farcon and Daman, on the other hand, treated Kyle like any other part of the crew.

"My shield will stand up to stormtrooper weapons, Katarn," said Brolly, "and anything else you can throw at it."

"What about the power drain issue?" Kyle asked, not reacting to the statement.

"I've been able to make some inroads into that," Brolly replied. He indicated the dummy. "From this distance, you're looking at about a 10% loss per shot."

"And if it's closer?"

In response, Brolly picked up the blaster and took five steps towards the dummy. Flipping the safety off, he fired a rapid series of shots. The first five were deflected, but the shield flared white and fizzled out of existence as the sixth shot struck. The remaining shots hit the dummy directly, punching holes in it.

Safeing the weapon again, Brolly looked to Kyle with eyebrows raised.

"I see," Kyle said, expelling his breath loudly.

"We've tried increasing power flow to the shield, but it's going to require a larger power source to do that."

"And the last you need is additional weight," said Atarn Daman.

Kyle nodded, then posed another question.

"What about the power supply. What exactly am I looking at for that?"

"Check this out," Mach Farcon said, reaching to a nearby table and holding out an object to Kyle.

It was a rectangular box, six inches long and three inches wide.

"This is it?"

"It's the smallest I can make and still have it be viable," said Brolly.

When Kyle didn't respond right away, a concerned look appeared on his face.

"Problem?"

"No, no," Kyle said, still turning the small box over in his hands, "I didn't think you'd get it quite this small."

"Oh?" said Brolly.

"I had visions of some large thing, like a backpack or something."

All three technicians stared at Kyle in surprise.

"Then you've underestimated the boss," Mach Farcon said, indicating Brolly. "He's the king of miniaturization."

"Ass kisser," muttered Atarn Daman.

"I am not!" yelled Mach Farcon.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not infinity!"

"Are too infinity plus one!"

"Enough!" yelled Brolly, silencing the pair.

Realizing what they were doing, the faces of both assistants flushed red with embarrassment.

"I wish you two would keep your squabbles out of my lab," said Brolly, still glaring at them.

Neither man said anything.

Kyle stepped in, eager to shift the topic.

"How soon before it's ready for a mission?"

"Do we have approval? "Brolly asked.

Kyle nodded.

"Mon Mothma's not exactly thrilled with my plan. But she's given the go ahead."

"Excellent!" Brolly said, excited.

_Ill finally get to show those fools in Command what I can do!_

He looked to Kyle.

"Well then, if you're ready Katarn, we should begin field testing immediately."

Caught by surprise, Kyle blurted, "Now?"

"I believe that is what the words immediately means, Katarn."

Though Kyle appreciated the work Brolly was doing, he had enough of the man's attitude towards him.

"That's Commander to you."

Brolly stopped in mid-motion, not believing the words he had just heard.

He turned back to Kyle.

"Excuse me?"

Kyle stared at him.

"You heard me".

"For real?" asked Mach Farcon.

Kyle nodded.

The two lab assistants stepped forward with their hands held out.

"Congratulations, Commander," said Atarn Daman.

Kyle accepted their handshakes, then turned back to Brolly, who hadn't moved.

"You all right, Chief?"

Feeling nonplussed, Brolly fought for something to say.

"Commander?" he finally managed, looking at Kyle, "you?"

Kyle shrugged.

"Check with Mon Mothma if you don't believe me."

Brolly considered it, but given his reputation among the senior staff he just as quickly abandoned the plan. Still, it bothered him that this civilian was now his superior. At the same time, he told himself to not allow any of those assembled in the space the satisfaction of knowing how he felt.

He coughed, then said, "Very well, _Commander_. With your permission, I'd like to begin field testing right away."

"Sure," Kyle replied, unable to contain a smile of amusement.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

**Lab #3**

**Firing Room**

Kyle now stood where the dummy had been, clad in similar armor. Brolly had hooked up the shield power supply and made all the needed concerns without a word. A small digital indicator strapped to Kyle's right wrist showed the power level of the shield.

Kyle thought about teasing Brolly some more for his silence. But as he caught sight of the man's face, etched in concentration, he let it pass.

Ten feet away, Atarn Daman brought the rifle to his shoulder and aimed it towards Kyle. Or more specifically, at his left arm.

"Are you ready, Commander?" asked Brolly from where he now stood just outside the enclosure, studying a bank of monitors and instruments with Mach Farcon.

"Ready as I'm gonna be," said Kyle, feeling nervous despite the assurances from Farcon and Daman.

"Okay," said Atarn Daman, "first test, weapon at one-quarter power. Firing."

Kyle reflexively closed his eyes as the blaster spoke.

A heartbeat later, the bolt of energy struck.

Kyle waited.

"How did that feel?" called Brolly.

"Was I hit?" asked Kyle. He hadn't felt anything.

"Direct hit in the area of the left wrist, answered Atarn Daman."

"Shield power is down two percent," said Mach Farcon.

Kyle looked down at his wrist. Sure enough, the display read, Shield Power: 98%.

"Looks good in here."

"Let's continue then," said Brolly, "are you ready, Commander?"

_Oh boy, _thought Kyle, _now this guy has gone totally the other way._

He thought about saying something, but didn't want to waste any more time.

"Let's continue," Kyle replied.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Atarn had shot him again and again, raising the blaster power from one quarter to one half to three quarters.

And for the most part, Kyle had felt nothing except effects from the pressure wave of the energy beam, causing him to take a step back. He did notice that this feeling increased as the shield power went down.

_I'll have to remember this_, he thought. _Could throw off my aim during a battle._

Brolly had just finished inserting a fresh power supply.

"The next step is full power firing. Are you ready?"

"The shields done great so far, Chief. I think I can handle it".

"Very well. But keep an eye on your shield indicator all the same."

"Got it," Kyle replied.

Brolly exited the enclosure and returned to the bank of monitors.

"Okay," said Atarn Daman, aiming the weapon, "full power firing. Here we go."

He depressed the trigger.

This time, the pressure wave was much stronger. It pushed Kyle, hard. He took one involuntary step back, then another.

"Cease firing!" called Brolly.

Atarn had already released the trigger.

Moving inside quickly, Brolly approached Kyle.

"Commander! Are you all right?"

Feeling a bit dazed, Kyle blinked a few times, then looked to Brolly.

"I think so. Whew! That was quite a hit. How'd the shield do?"

Brolly looked to the indicator just as Kyle did.

The display read, Shield power, 90%.

"It works," said Brolly victoriously.

"Yes it does," Kyle replied, "good work Chief".

Seeing Katarn smiling at him, Brolly quickly recovered his composure.

"Yes," he said in a more normal tone of voice, "of course it works. I had no doubt it would."

Kyle smiled at the man and shook his head a little, but said nothing. He decided to let Brolly have his moment.

"Perhaps we should try rapid fire next," said Brolly, smiling, his eyes shining with joy.

"I don't think so, Chief, Kyle said, I'm not exactly eager to end up like your dummy."

The realization of what he had just proposed came to Brolly.

"No," he said quickly, the smiling disappearing and a more serious look replacing it. "No of course not. The danger… the danger would be too great. You'll need to be careful to avoid concentrated weapons fire, Commander."

"I'll remember that, chief, Kyle said, Now if you'll take this rig off me, I've got other work to get to".

Moving with the same efficiency as before, Brolly and his assistants removed the shield power supply and attachments from Kyle's clothes.

"How soon will you be able to incorporate that into my armor?" Kyle asked.

"Now that we've fully tested it, Brolly replied, it should be a simple matter. An hour, two at the very most."

Kyle nodded. "Thanks Chief. You, Farcon and Daman may have made it possible for me to return from a mission _without _a visit to sickbay."

"We aim to please, Commander," said Mach Farcon.

"Brownnoser," muttered Atarn Daman.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not plus infinity!"

"Are too infinity plus infinity!"

"Why you…"

"Gentlemen!" Brolly roared.

Kyle decided that now was a good time to leave the lab. Besides, there was more to check on for his mission.

The loud voices followed him out into the corridor, cut off only when the door slid shut.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

**Hangar Bay**

Kyle walked across the cavernous room towards the _Moldy Crow_s berth, still chuckling at the antics of Farcon and Daman.

_You wouldn't think those two were friends. I wonder if the Imps_

A sudden image of two stormtroopers acting like that brought fresh laughter from him.

"Hello Kyle," said a familiar voice, "you seem to be in a good mood today."

Kyle smiled at Puan Gell as the Quarren approached.

"Hi Puan," he said, "I don't know about a good mood, but let's say I just had an 'entertaining' encounter."

"You humans with your metaphors," the Quarren said, "can't you ever speak plainly?"

"Sometimes," Kyle said, shrugging. "So how are things around here today?"

Now it was the Quarren's turn to issue his strange sounding laugh.

"If you're asking about your ship, the technicians had been having a difficult time with it. I have heard a number of angry shouts and cursing."

"That doesn't sound good," said Kyle, "I'd better check in with them."

"I still fail to understand why you hold onto that old wreck of a ship," Puan said, shaking his face tentacles a bit, "I'd have scrapped it long ago."

"Believe me, Puan," Kyle said, his smile widening, "it _has_ crossed my mind."

With that, Kyle left the Quarren. Another minutes walking brought him face-to-face with the _Crow_.

At first look, Kyle fought the laugh that threatened to bubble up. There, on the deck, sat Catiene Tails and Luntic Pandora. Their engineers' uniforms and faces were nearly covered with a mixture of grease, dirt and other substances.

"You two look like you've had a hard time of it," Kyle said, stepping towards them, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Upon hearing his voice, the two technicians rose to their feet. As their faces came into closer view, Kyle could see the tiredness there.

"Commander," said, Luntic, "before you say anything else, there's something Catiene and I need you to know."

Feeling a flash of concern, Kyle looked seriously at them.

"What?"

"We _hate_ this ship," the two girls said together, gesturing at the _Crow_.

Now Kyle did laugh, unable to contain himself despite the glares directed at him.

"I'm sorry," he said after getting himself back under control. "You two _are_ all right?"

"Very tired and very frustrated with this ship," said Catiene, "but yes, were okay."

"And the upgrades?"

Catiene looked to Luntic, who blew out a breath.

"We finally got the droid brain to accept the hyperdrive upgrade, but only after it nearly erased itself," said Luntic, "twice."

"The sensor upgrades are in place too, said Catiene," but Commander, "the computer core in this ship needs a serious purging. You've got programs in there well over a hundred years old. I had to code some of the sensor data by hand just to get it to work."

Kyle smiled at both of them.

'I know the _Crow_ is not an easy ship to work with. I've had my own frustrations with it, but I appreciate you two working so hard to get it ready. How soon before it's ready to launch?"

Both girls sighed explosively.

"As soon as we have enough energy to weld the hyperdrive access panels back in place. Both sets of hinges broke when we opened them," said Luntic.

"And I still need to run one final check on the sensors," added Catiene.

Kyle nodded.

"Oh and Commander?" said Luntic.

"Yes?"

"Can you do us a favor?" said Catiene.

"If I can," said Kyle, "what is it?"

"Would you please tell your friend Wexter…" Catiene began

"…that we don't need any more of his help!" Luntic finished.

"Ah," said Kyle, understanding the meaning. "I'll do what I can. And while I hate to ask, how long will you need to finish?"

"We'll let you know, Commander," the girls said together, fiercely.

"Okay, okay," Kyle said, retreating a step. "Hey wait a minute. I just realized how did you two know about…"

"News travels fast on this ship, Commander," said Catiene.

"Besides," said Luntic, "we have friends in Intelligence."

Not sure whether to believe her or not, Kyle decided to let the two technicians get back to their work.

Moving away, he retrieved his comlink and called Wexter.

"Go ahead, Commander Katarn," said the older man with tongue firmly in cheek.

"You know too?"

"It's not that big a ship, Kyle."

"I'm figuring that out," Kyle said, then added, "I need to get a status report from you."

"Everything is ready on my end. All your equipment and weapons have been examined and charged. I'll be putting them aboard the _Crow_ as soon as I can do so without Pandora and Tails threatening to shove a hydrospanner up my nose."

"That reminds me," Kyle said, smiling, "they asked me to tell you they don't need any more of your help."

"Young pups! I offer a few simple suggestions and the next thing I know, ones yelling and the others threatening to physically remove me from the area."

"They're qualified techs, Wexter."

"I was rebuilding hyperspace manifolds when those two were still in diapers! Young pups!"

"All the same, could you please..?"

"All right," Wexter said wearily, "I'll stay away until they're finished. But so help me; if they do anything to mess up the work I've done that ship…"

"What about astro-nav and Intelligence?" Kyle said, interrupting, "have you gotten an update from them?"

There was a pause, then Wexter spoke again, his voice a bit calmer.

"Aldarion and Undomiel say they have all the info you'll need and Fensta has come up with some potential routes."

"Okay," Kyle said, considering all the information from his previous meetings. "Tell them we're going to have an operational meeting in four hours to go over the final plan. After that, I have to brief Mon Mothma."

"Got it," Wexter said, "And Kyle, there is one other thing."

"Yes?"

"You know this whole plan is crazy."

"Weren't you the one who told me crazy works sometimes?"

He heard Wexter laugh.

"See you in four hours, Commander."

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

**Briefing Room #4**

Kyle studied the hologram slowing rotating above the table for the third time as Fensta finished his part of the mission briefing.

_Why does this feel like déjà vu?_

"That's all I have, Commander," Fensta said, returning to his seat.

"Well," Kyle said, "this isn't exactly what I was expecting. Opinions? Anybody?"

"It's too risky," said Dav Flamerock; "you're leaving too much up to chance."

"I sure wouldn't want to trust some blasted smugglers," added Manus Dei.

"We're _not_ trusting smugglers," said Tinuviel Undomiel, "the objective is to have the commander hijack the smuggler vessel."

"And you don't think the smugglers will object to this?" said Bjrn Fallqvist.

"The Commander can take care of a bunch of smugglers," said Mach Farcon.

"He'll have my shield," added Chief Brolly.

"And what if it fails?" asked Commander Thonas.

"It won't fail," Brolly said gravely.

The voices continued until they became a mishmash, people talking over each other.

Kyle looked over at Wexter.

"Would you please?"

Wexter nodded and stood up. Placing two fingers in his mouth, he gave a whistle. The sound was loud enough to stop all conversation in the room.

"I wanted opinions, people," Kyle said, letting his move from face to face, letting them see the angry look on his face, "not a bunch of worthless arguing and sniping."

This seemed to penetrate. A few of the assembled group looked away, others seemed to calm down.

"Besides," Kyle added with a trace of a smile, "_I'm_ the one going on the mission and I don't need any of you to depress me about the chances of its success. I can do _that_ myself."

That brought several smiles in return, some laughter.

"All right then," Kyle said, rising to his feet, eyeing the hologram, "let's go over this one more time with the idea of the mission _succeeding_, all right?"

There were several nod and a few yes sirs.

Resuming his seat, Kyle began.

"Aldarion, Undomiel, well begin with you. Explain to me why this fuel station…"

Here Kyle paused before saying the name. It brought back memories he would rather forget.

"…Ergo is the best place to launch the mission from."

Aldarion was the first to speak.

"The Ergo Fuel Station was built by the Empire ten years ago and was originally placed in orbit of the planet Oraxis, serving as a processing and delivery station of fuel for an Imperial base there. When the Rebellion liberated Oraxis four years ago."

Undomiel stepped in.

"Ergo was taken by the Imperials in order to keep it too, from being captured. It seems the Imps had no use for it because they later left it floating in open space within an Empire-controlled area."

Kyle held up a hand.

"Does the Empire still actively use the station?"

Both girls shook their heads at the same time.

"As I said," Undomiel continued, "Without a base to supply, the Empire seems to have considered the station superfluous. There _is _an Imperial contingent aboard the station. However…"

Aldarion took over once again. "…our intelligence indicates that it is no more than forty stormtroopers, and about ten officers and support staff."

As the two talked, Kyle marveled how Aldarion and Undomiel operated more as a single being than as two separate and unique individuals. In other briefings, one would begin speaking and in the midst of an analysis, the other would pick up the narrative without the slightest hitch.

_It's like their brains are joined together_.

"Our intelligence also indicates the presence of a small cantina aboard the station," Undomiel added.

"Excuse me?" said Commander Thonas. "Did you say a cantina?"

The girls nodded together once more.

"Yes, sir," said Aldarion, "an agent we placed into the area reported the existence of the cantina about a year ago. Apparently the station commander…"

"…derives an additional source of revenue from this establishment," Undomiel finished.

"You mean bribes," said Bjrn Fallqvist.

The girls nodded again.

Then to everyone's surprise, both intelligence officers began speaking.

"It is our opinion that a disruption within this cantina might serve to allow Commander Katarn to accomplish his mission with greater ease. Our agent noted the presence of a number of alien species in the cantina, including Ree-Yees, Trandoshans and Rodians."

When no one said anything after a moment, the two spoke again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kyle said, shutting his open mouth, "no, not at all. Thank you both."

"You're welcome," the girls said together.

Taking a quick glance around, Kyle could see the same thought on every face, save the girls.

_How do they do that?_

Commander Thonas was the first to break the silence that had descended.

"Lieutenants Aldarion and Undomiel have a point about the cantina."

"Sure," said Manus Dei, "get some of the aliens to start a fight, the Imp Commander sends his troops in to stop it and while they're distracted..."

Kyle finished the thought

"…I sneak right past them."

"Exactly," Manus Dei concluded.

"Okay," said Wexter, "that gets Kyle inside. But where does the smuggler ship come into play?"

Aldarion and Undomiel rolled their eyes at him, but nonetheless answered the question.

"There will be a number of alien ships in the fuel stations docking bay, said Undomiel. "Our agent reported that an increasing number of smugglers are using the station for their shipments. This includes…"

"…a contingent of specialized weapons," finished Aldarion.

"Dark Trooper weapons?" ventured Kyle.

"We believe so," replied Aldarion, "inquiries we attempt to make about the shipment were rebuffed most strongly."

"Do we know which ship it is?" asked Dav Flamerock.

"Yes," Undomiel answered, "another agent was able to place a tracking device on a load droid belonging to the smugglers."

"Excellent," said Commander Thonas.

Both girls grinned.

"However," he added, "most fuel stations are several hundred if not thousands of kilometers across with at least four docking bays. How is Kyle going to get to the smuggler in time to steal it?"

"The Ergo fuel station contains a transport engine once used for moving fuel drums between docking bays," said Undomiel, "If the Commander can access this transport engine…"

"…then he only need program it to take him to the docking bay indicated by the tracking device," Aldarion continued. "From there, the Commander can take over the smuggler ship and take it to the _Arc Hammer_."

"Sounds simple enough," said Atarn Daman mockingly.

Kyle ignored him.

"Very good, ladies. That will be all for now. Fensta, it's your turn."

The navigation officer rose from his chair as the two intelligence officers took theirs.

"Can I safely get the _Moldy Crow_ to this fuel station?"

"Yes sir," Fensta said, "there is a direct hyperspace route three systems away from our present location that will take you directly to local space around the Ergo Fuel Station. Engineers Tails and Pandora have equipped your ship with the latest Imperial codes which should allow you safe access to the docking bay."

"And if those fail?" asked Bjrn Fallqvist, "what…."

Any further words the man might have saved were silenced with a glare from Commander Thonas.

_It _is _a good question_, Kyle thought.

"What if he's right?" Kyle asked, indicating Fallqvist.

"I believe our codes are good sir," Fensta said, "but if they don't work well, you could pose as a smuggler, sir."

That drew a number of sarcastic smiles.

"I'll take that into consideration, Fensta," Kyle said, smiling as well, "that's all for now. Catiene, Luntic, what's the status of the _Crow_?"

Despite having showered and cleaned the dirt and grease from their faces, both girls still looked drawn and tired.

"Final checks all look good," said Luntic, "the hyperdrive should work as promised."

"The sensor suite is ready too," said Catiene, "it's finally behaving."

"Good," Kyle said, "you both did excellent work with a notoriously troublesome ship. After this meeting is finished, I order you both to your quarters for a period of at least 12 hours to rest."

"Thank you, sir," the two technicians said wearily.

"Brolly," Kyle said, "is the shield ready?"

"Yes, the circuitry has been woven into your new armor and is fully charged," came the answer.

"What about recharging?"

The senior weapons tech indicated his two assistants.

"We've incorporated a standard power interface into your armor, sir," said Mach Farcon.

"All you need to do is find a computer terminal with a power socket and the interface will do the rest," added Atarn Daman.

"I was going to say that," said Farcon.

"So I said it for you, "answered Daman, "what's the big deal?"

"You interrupted me."

Daman paused a moment, then said, "You know, you're right. I _did_ interrupt you. Sorry."

Caught by surprise, Farcon paused a bit before saying, "it's okay. We both made the thing, after all."

"True," said Daman, nodding.

_If only solving all problems were this easy_, Kyle thought.

"In any case," he said, "all three of you did well. And I plan on telling this to Mon Mothma herself."

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, all three technicians were smiling broadly.

"And finally," Kyle said, "Wexter. Weapons and equipment?"

"All checked out and loaded aboard the _Moldy Crow_, save your armor."

"Good," Kyle said.

"And a few surprises."

"Wexter, you know I _hate_ surprises."

"Trust me," the older man said, "you'll like these."

Kyle stared at him, but Wexter said no more.

_Oh boy_, he thought, sighing.

Focusing on the room again, Kyle said, "All right, I think we've covered just about everything."

He rose to his feet.

"Look, I know this mission is crazy and risky. But one of our own is aboard the _Arc Hammer_. Not only will retrieving Jan Ors save her life, but will deprive the Empire of any and all information and intelligence she possesses. We all know how important information can be."

Heads nodded all over the table, most thinking of the data tapes that had been used to destroy the Death Star.

"There's also the Dark Troopers to consider. I've seen these things in action. If we don't stop them, this war is going to get a lot harder for the Rebellion. I won't lie to any of you. Even with all we've done here, there's a real chance this mission will fail. That's why if I am not heard from by any Rebel contact without one Standard month, you are to consider the mission failed and me dead."

Voices of disapproval began to fill the room.

"This order has been approved by Mon Mothma herself," Kyle said loudly. "No further rescue or retrieval missions will be attempted in the event the mission fails. I need all of you to agree or we can't proceed."

There was a long pause. But then, Wexter raised his hand in agreement, joined a moment later by Aldarion and Undomiel, then Brolly, Farcon and Daman. Soon, every hand in the room was raised.

"All right then," Kyle said, a grim smile on his face, "I'll go present my final briefing to Mon Mothma. After that, well get this mission underway. You're all dismissed."

Wexter waited with Kyle until everyone had left.

"Not a bad bit of leading there, Commander," Wexter said.

"My knees were shaking the whole time," Kyle confessed.

"Happens to everyone," Wexter said, "you nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Good," said Wexter firmly, "stay scared. Then you won't fail. It's only the idiots with no fear who lose."

Kyle rose slowly.

"I'd better go brief Mon Mothma."

"Want some company until you get to the briefing room?"

"Please."

Together, the two men left the room. Kyle contacted Mon Mothma who said she would meet him in fifteen minutes.

"All this work will be for nothing if she says no," Kyle said as they walked.

"You really think she'll do that?"

Kyle shook his head no.

"But I almost wish she would."

* * *

**Another Four Hours Later**

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New **_**Hope**

**Hangar Bay**

"_Moldy Crow _to Hangar Control."

"Hangar Control here," answered Puan Gell, "go ahead."

"_Moldy Crow _requesting permission to depart."

"Stand by, _Moldy Crow."_

Eager to get going, Kyle's patience was beginning to wear.

_Now_ what?

"Mon Mothma _did _say yes, didn't she?"

"She said to go ahead, Wexter. Not exactly ambiguous."

"I suppose so, but… hang on, transmission coming in on another frequency."

Wexter changed channels, a new voice emerging from the speakers.

"Kyle, this is Mon Mothma."

"Yes, Mon Mothma?" Kyle said, forcing himself to answer her civilly.

"The decoy vessel you requested is ready. I thought you might like to see it before you launch."

Okay, Kyle replied, turning to look out the side of the cockpit windows.

From three bays down, a vessel moved into view.

Kyle's eyes widened even as a bemused smile formed on his lips.

"Where did they..?" Wexter asked.

"I don't know," Kyle answered. "Mon Mothma, where exactly did you find _that_ relic?"

The relic Kyle referred to was an exact duplicate of the _Moldy Crow_.

"Thank the fabrication, engineering and intelligence teams," she replied. "They managed to build it."

"Wow," Kyle said, "not bad, not bad at all."

"You are cleared for launch, Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "good luck and May the Force be with you."

"See you soon," Mon Mothma Kyle replied, adding under his breath, "I hope."

Turning back to the pilot, Kyle gave the order.

"Let's go, Wexter."

The older man didn't answer, but a moment later, the _Crow_ lifted smoothly on its repulsor and moved to the hangar bay exit.

Kyle took another look at the duplicate _Crow_. According to the plan, it would be launched until remote control in 48 hours and take a roundabout hyperspace route to the planet Ergo. Once there, it would be set to orbit the planet until the Imperial ship found it and brought it aboard. Sensors in the landing skids were set to trigger a timer as soon as the ship touched down.

Thirty minutes after that, the fake _Crow'_s reactor would overload, destroying both ships. Kyle's hope was that it would cause enough confusion before General Mohc or anyone else realized what was going on.

A gentle pressure pushed against Kyle's back as Wexter ignited the thrusters.

From her monitor, Mon Mothma watched as blue-white energy pulsed from the back of the ship as it flew out of the hangar bay.

_Good luck, Kyle. _

Aboard the _Crow_, systems worked together with unexpected cooperation and with Wexter's practiced touch on the hyperspace controls, the _Crow_ accelerated, then disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

**Somewhere in Imperial controlled space**

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Quarters of General Mohc**

Leather creaked as the general settled his large frame into the chair. He leaned back, the nano-sensitive material reacting as it shifted to cradle his body and provide maximum support in the appropriate spots.

The rooms' lights were off, only a single desk lamp providing any illumination and even it was dimmed so as not to be harsh to the generals' eyes.

A single sheet of flimsiplast sat on the desk before him. General Mohc picked it up and studied the words on it.

_This is a bit troubling_, he thought.

He read the text a second time.

_How can a woman be _this _strong?_

He ran a hand across his chin.

Despite his best efforts with the nano-machines he had implanted in her, Jan Ors still had not cracked. He had tried nearly everything he could think of, no matter how much pain he inflicted on her, she wouldn't tell him anything, at least nothing of consequence.

_I need to come up with something else_, he thought. _She'll die if I put her through another session._

Though he had told Ors the nano-machines could repair the damage they caused, there was a limit to them. The human body could only withstand so much pain. At some point, it would just stop working.

Mohc had seen it happen before, particularly to inexperienced and foolhardy interrogators who underestimated, sometimes grossly, the state of a prisoner.

_No,_ he thought, _no more interrogations. There must be something else I can try._

Studying the text for a third time, Mohc noticed that Ors _had_ mentioned one thing repeatedly.

_Katarn's name. She spoke it at least fifteen times during the last session._

For a moment, the general thought he might have an idea, but then he shook his head.

_Without Katarn, she would see through it. _

Just then, the communicator built into his desk beeped for attention.

He answered without preamble.

"What is it?"

"General," said the communications officer, "we have a transmission for you."

"From who?" Mohc asked impatiently.

"The caller says he's Kyle Katarn, sir."

Something flashed inside the general's mind, the hint of an opportunity.

"Send it down here," he said.

"Yes, sir," the comm tech replied, switching the signal.

With a low whine, a holoprojector built into the ceiling of the room descended. It turned on and before the general appeared a life size figure of his former student.

Katarn wore a non-descript outfit of tans and browns, a far cry from the spit-and-polish Imperial he had been. It also appeared he hadn't shaved in some time, the beginnings of a beard visible on his face.

_What happened to you, Katarn?_

"General Mohc," the holographic Kyle said, "I've seen your transmission and know you're holding Jan Ors prisoner."

_Now we will see, _Mohc thought. _Now we will see how far he will go._

"Personally, General, I don't believe or trust anything you have to say right now."

_Then you sentence the Ors woman to death, Katarn._

"However…"

Here Kyle seemed to struggle with the words.

"However, I will come to Ergo within three days of this transmission. My ship will orbit the planet until you arrive."

With that, Kyle's head lowered, hiding his face.

Mohc shook his head, disappointed.

_I thought I had taught you better than this, Katarn._

Kyle seemed to be about to end the transmission, but to Mohc's surprise, his former students head came up again. And this time, his face, his eyes, his entire expression was burning, burning with anger.

"You'd better not hurt her any more, General. Because if you do, I swear that I'll make you suffer before I kill you. See you soon General."

With that, the message ended, the holoprojector turning off and stowing itself back in the ceiling.

_So, Katarn, _Mohc thought, smiling. _You still have some backbone after all. Perhaps perhaps I won't have to kill you after all. As for the Ors woman_

Sitting up, Mohc pressed a control on the computer.

"Sickbay," answered a mechanical voice.

"This is General Mohc. What is the status of Jan Ors?"

"Patient Ors is currently resting. Scans show her approximately 86% recovered."

"Have her delivered to the examination room in two hours."

"Yes, General," the droid replied.

Mohc closed the channel and settled back into his chair.

_Perhaps that name you mention so much will loosen your tongue, Miss Ors._

The general smiled as he continued to create his new plan.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Imperial controlled space**

**Fuel Station Ergo**

**Hangar Bay**

There was a slight bump as the _Crow_s landing skids touched the metal floor of the hangar bay.

"Were down," said Wexter, "sensors confirm you've got a breathable atmosphere out there."

Kyle nodded, which Wexter couldn't see, too engrossed in the umpteenth check of his weapon and equipment.

"Kyle," Wexter called.

"What?"

"We're here," Wexter said.

"I know."

Wexter paused before saying anything else. Kyle had gotten less and less communicative after they had emerged from hyperspace outside the perimeter of the Ergo Fuel Station. The challenge they had received upon entering its airspace had been perfunctory, the codes supplied by Rebel Intelligence working as advertised.

"Not too many ships here."

Kyle looked up, peering outside the _Crow_.

The hangar bay they were in was empty except for them.

"What's your plan?" Wexter finally asked.

"Head for that cantina," Kyle said, "scope the place out. Once I figure out who the potential players are, I'll see what trouble I can start."

"You know, "Wexter said, trying to ease the building tension, "I _could _wait here."

"And do what?" Kyle replied sarcastically.

"I dunno, "Wexter said, "maybe after you're gone, check out the cantina. See if the ale is any good."

"Wexter," Kyle said pointedly.

"Or I could just follow the plan and leave."

"That'd be good," Kyle said, smiling at the older man.

Wexter hit a switch and with a loud squeal, the cockpit frame lifted.

Standing up, Kyle looked down at the pilot with raised eyebrows.

"Guess I need to oil those hinges again," Wexter said sheepishly.

Shaking his head even as he smiled, Kyle made to get out of the cockpit.

A hand landed atop his and Kyle looked to see Wexter gazing intently at him.

"Hey," the older man, "good luck. I'll be waiting for _both _of you to come back."

Kyle nodded.

Letting go, Wexter watched as the younger man climbed down to the deck and headed for one of the bays hatchways. Opening the door, he stepped inside.

Not once did Kyle look back.

_You'd better come back, Kyle,_ Wexter thought.

Then, with a loud exhalation, he began flipping switches, prepping the _Crow_ for launch.

Kyle took two steps from the hatchway and almost immediately ran into trouble.

A figure coming from a cross-hallway moved into view, butting into him.

The impact was hard enough to spin Kyle around and nearly drop him to the deck.

"Hey!" he yelled reflexively, grabbing a wall for support, "watch it!"

The figure, who had already taken a series of steps ahead stopped, turned around.

_Oh Sithspit!_ Kyle thought.

The Barabel took a set of measured towards Kyle and was soon right in front of him.

Kyle looked up at the seven foot alien. Its lizard like head lowered slightly towards him with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. A thick tail thudded on the floor once, twice.

"What do you want, human?" it said in accented Basic.

Kyle thought quickly, trying to remember what he knew of Barabels.

Reaching out, the alien lightly punched him on the shoulder, but to Kyle it felt as if he had been struck with a hammer, a large hammer.

"I said, what you want, human?"

Fighting the pain, Kyle took a half step forward and glared up at the Barabel.

"You bumped into me," he said, putting as much scorn and indignation into his voice as he could.

"So?" replied the Barabel, shoving him back a step, "you were in my way."

"No," Kyle said, moving forward, "you were in mine."

Now the Barabel slid its lips open a bit, revealing more teeth.

"You want fight?"

"Do you?" Kyle asked.

_Please oh please, let me be right about this_, Kyle thought.


	20. Chapter 19: The Wrong Place

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 19: The Wrong Place**

A/N: Hello again, my friends. I see I have not lost you despite my extended absence. I also want to apologize for the initial chapter 18 I posted. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but somehow all the quotation marks and other punctuation were removed. Needless to say, I was pretty cheesed about it as I had to manually replace them! Oh well, such are the things that happen.

I'm glad to have gotten positive reactions to my including you reviewers as part of the cast. It won't be your only appearance! And with that, a few shout outs are in order.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Why does it not surprise me that you two sisters are like the characters I imagined? As far as being in the story, with all the advice and encouragement you offered, you deserved it.

Nerwen Aldarion: I'm glad you liked it. I had no idea it would work out like this, your two characters.

Darth Demon 2: Awesome! Hope you like this one too!

Manus Dei: You won't have much longer to wait to see what happens next.

A/N: Allrighty then! Last time, after a lot of meetings and discussion, Kyle got on his way to rescue Jan. Unfortunately, his arrival on the Ergo Fuel Station has left him facing a large and potentially angry alien. So what happens next? Read on and see!

* * *

Suddenly, the Barabel "smiled" at him, and shoved Kyle again, this time playfully.

"Ha!" it said, "you are brave, unlike most of your kind! What is your name, human?"

"Call me Kyle."

"I am Trethsar. You are here to trade?"

"Maybe," Kyle said, returning the alien's smile, "but now, I'm just looking for a drink, preferably a good one."

The Barabel made a hissing noise as if was spitting.

"You may not find it here. Most drinks here not worthy of warriors."

Kyle shrugged, "Guess I'll take my chances."

"Ha!" Trethsar said, smiling again, "then you come with me. We shall drink together."

And with that, the Barabel turned and led Kyle through the corridors around three left turns and a right before the first scent of old tabbac, sweat and noise came to him.

The pair stepped into the bar, the ceiling a cloud of different colored kinds of smoke. The walls were a simple dark brown affair made for easy cleaning. The bar was not large, barely about contain the ten beings who were seated at it, nursing drinks or calling for new ones. Its surface was an opaque transparisteel, lit from beneath and having a darker wall underneath.

Two bartenders, a Toydarian and a Rodian seemed to be in constant motion, filling or refilling drinks. Behind them was a kaleidoscope of different bottles of all shapes.

As Kyle and Trethsar walked in, two other Barabels rose from one of the six tables and walked over.

"Trethsar!" said one, glaring at Kyle,"What is this? You not only come late, but you bring human trash with you?"

Moving as if he were smoke, Trethsar was in the other Barabel's face, nearly snout to snout.

"You speak to this one with respect," he said, indicating Kyle, "He is warrior."

The two Barabels stared at Kyle. .

"Is this true human?" said the one speaking to Trethsar; his tone disbelieving. "Are you warrior?"

Kyle stepped until his nose nearly touched the alien's chest, his eyes gazing firmly into the alien's.

"You can come outside and find out," he said confidently.

The other Barabel looked at him for a moment, then laughed much as Trethsar had.

"You will drink with us, human."

"I'd be honored to," Kyle responded, "and the name's Kyle."

Kyle sat down, and was introduced to the other two Barabels, whose names were Ugar and Stenath.

Trethsar stepped away for a moment, returning in a short bit with four glasses of a dark red colored liquid.

Kyle stared as one of the glasses was placed in front of him.

"Local ale," said Ugar, the accompanying hiss from the Barabel a clear indication of how little he thought about it, "not very good. But is, how you humans say, the best of the worst."

Kyle took an experimental sip and a second later, felt his lips purse together.

"What's in this? Ten pounds of sugar?"

All three Barabels laughed at him.

"Told you it is not good," said Ugar.

"Not good is an understatement," said Kyle, hefting the glass, "I could this stuff to lube up a sticky landing strut."

The Barabels laughed again, Stenath reaching over and whomping Kyle on the back good-naturedly, even though it felt to Kyle like an iron club had just hit him.

"You are amusing, human," said Stenath, "why you here on Ergo?"

Kyle shrugged, "No reason, really. Just a waystation until my next jump".

"You search for job on a ship?" queried Trethsar.

Kyle nodded, adding, "If it's the right ship."

Just then, two more figures entered the bar, a Nikto and a Rodian.

Ugar gave a sudden, angry hiss.

"What?" Kyle asked, seeing the Barabel glaring at the two newcomers.

"Them," the alien replied with a jerk of his massive head.

Kyle gave the Rodian and Nikto an experimental look. They wore nondescript clothing and carried weapons like every other being in the bar.

"I don't…" he began, then saw it.

Neither the Rodian nor the Nikto headed for the bar. Instead, they stood roughly in the middle of the space, heads swiveling to take in the bar's inhabitants.

Ugar hissed again.

"You've seen them before, I gather," Kyle said.

Ugar made another sound, like a human spitting on the ground.

"Those two," he said, "they say they traders. But is lie. They slavers."

A slow burn began in Kyle. He had learned; read about and researched slavers while at the Imperial Academy. At the time, he couldn't believe they were beings who would knowingly sell other beings into captivity.

A training mission three months later shattered his naiveté when the squad leader had traded information with two Ree-Yees slavers in exchange that they be able to keep their living cargo. His expression indistinguishable in his stormtrooper armor, Kyle's finger kept moving to the trigger of his blaster.

And now in this place, were two more just like the ones from before.

"Slavers, huh?" he said.

Ugar nodded as the Rodian and Nikto, apparently satisfied with their examination, moved towards the bar.

_Calm down, Katarn, _Kyle told himself, _you're here for a mission; remember?_

Shrugging to himself, Kyle looked back down at his drink.

_Besides, it's not like I can do anything to stop them._

Still, his eyes kept drifting towards the bar, his hand down towards his blaster.

"What kind of garbage is this!"

Surprised by the sudden noise, Kyle and the Barabels looked back towards the bar as the Rodian threw his glass at the bartender.

The Toydarian was barely able to duck, leaving the glass to shatter against the wall, taking some bottles with it.

"We come here for drink!" yelled the Nikto, "and you serve us this!"

He too, hurled his glass, destroying more bottles.

"Gentles," soothed the Rodian bartender, "please, if the drink is not to your liking…"

"Shut your snout!" yelled the other Rodian, pulling his blaster free.

The Toydarian tried to intervene.

"Gentles, I have called security. Now if you would…"

The Nikto suddenly reached across the bar and hit the Toydarian hard, sending it crashing to the ground.

Some of the bar patrons were already backing away.

Just then, the Rodian, looking around to see if anyone would do anything, noticed the Barabels.

"Well, look here, Favar," he said, "it's our old friends."

Turning around, the Nikto smiled.

"I knew I smelled something, Lundo."

All three Barabels were instantly on their feet, teeth bared.

"Slaver scum," hissed Trethsar.

A second later, the three large aliens launched themselves forward.

Stenath smacked the blaster out of the Nikto's hand with a single swipe, then pounded the side of the alien's head with one massive fist.

Ugar and Trethsar advanced on the Rodian, who was backing up, the blaster aimed at one, then the other.

"You not get us both, slaver," said Trethsar.

Somehow, the Rodian managed to maneuver himself around a table and was now backing towards Kyle.

As he drew closer, the green-faced alien looked over his shoulder.

"Hey friend," he called, "a little help here?"

Both Trethsar and Ugar looked to Kyle, teeth bared.

"Sure," Kyle said to the Rodian, smiling as he rose.

"I told you humans no good!" roared Ugar.

Looking to the Barabels, Kyle winked as he drew his blaster.

"If I liked slavers!"

With that, he brought the butt of his weapon down on the Rodian's head.

The alien gave a cry of pain and sagged to the floor.

Both Barabels stood there for a moment, surprised, then smiled.

Just then, a body slammed into Kyle from behind, knocking him forward.

Managing to hold onto his blaster, Kyle turned the fall into a forward roll.

As he rose, he saw the bar had dissolved into a melee. Neither bartender was in sight.

_Well, not exactly how I'd planned it. But this works._

"Hold it!" cried a new voice, "this is Security! Put down your weapons!"

Kyle saw a brown-clad Imperial officer enter the room, followed by as best he could count; ten stormtroopers.

_Time to go_, Kyle thought, _but first…_

Spotting Trethsar nearby, Kyle moved close enough to him to shout over the din.

"Trethsar!"

The Barabel turned to look at him.

Nodding at the incoming Imperials, Kyle said, "I gotta go. Tell your friends thanks for the drink."

The Barabel flashed a quick, toothy smile at him, then resumed his attack on a rather vicious-looking Dug.

Heading for the bar's other exit, Kyle suddenly found himself face-to-face with the other slaver.

"You hit my friend," the alien said.

Feeling a sudden dark impulse, Kyle raised his blaster at the alien and fired, carving a smoking hole where the Nikto's face had been.

As it fell, Kyle felt a mix of satisfaction and horror at what he had done.

The sound of another E-11 blaster firing hurried his exit all the more. Holstering his blaster, Kyle ran out the doorway, turning left into a corridor.

He ran another two hundred yards, then finding a convenient corner ahead, turned up and stopped. He listened intently for any sound of pursuit. After two solid minutes, the corridor remained relatively quiet.

Mentally thanking the Barabels for their help, Kyle consulted his datapad, gazing at the somewhat grainy image of the transport engine he was to use.

It looked like nothing more than an oversize barrel. However, the shape was of less concern to Kyle than the scene around it. Five corridors, arranged in a star pattern met at the engine. If he could find one of them…

_Wait a minute! This place used to a fuel station with all kind of technicians aboard it. They had to use information terminals to keep track of things. So…_

Kyle activated the search function on the datapad and set it to work.

As the device hummed quietly to itself, Kyle risked a glance out into the corridor. Still no sounds and no sign of anyone coming from that direction.

_Maybe I can get out of here without getting shot_, he mused.

Kyle came back around the corner and felt his heart nearly stop.

Coming from behind him, blaster held across his chest was a stormtrooper. As Kyle came around the corner, the two walked right into each other.

Both were caught by surprise and as he rebounded off the man, Kyle said, strictly out of habit, "Excuse me."

The stormtrooper backed up a couple of steps as his eyes took in Kyle.

He aimed the blaster.

"Hold it!"

Caught completely flatfooted, Kyle knew he had no time to reach his blaster or any of his other weapons.

_I don't believe this!_

"This is a restricted area," the stormtrooper said, his blaster still leveled at Kyle, "civilians aren't allowed here."

The blaster, however, didn't fire.

From being sure he was about to get blasted, Kyle felt such disbelief he said nothing in response.

Taking the lack of reply for ignorance, the stormtrooper spoke again.

"I _said_ this is a restricted area, civilian."

His mind feeling jumbled, Kyle fought to find words. He _had_ to say something.

"Oh… yeah… I… uh… right… it… er…"

_Jeez! I sound like an idiot!_

Pausing long enough to take a deep breath, Kyle worked to focus his mind on what to say.

"Yeah… yeah, sure," he managed, "sorry."

He gestured down the corridor.

"There was a fight in the bar," he added, adopting a sheepish smile, "security showed up and well… I figured I'd better get out of there."

The stormtrooper gave an imperceptible nod inside his helmet.

"So you ran."

"Ah, yeah, kinda."

"Well you can't stay here," the stormtrooper said, lowering his weapon. "This area is restricted to Imperial personnel only. So…"

The stormtrooper gestured for Kyle to leave.

"Oh yeah," Kyle said, "Sure. I'll leave. I'll go right now."

He turned and started around the corner.

"Wait there," called the stormtrooper, "I'll escort you. Be sure you don't get 'lost' again."

Kyle thought fast. Going back the way he had come would likely lead to Imperial detention once they recognized him.

As the stormtrooper came around the corner, Kyle reached for one of the thermal detonators on his belt and armed it.

"Hey! What the…!" he called, "look out!"

Turning round, he pretended to drop the detonator even as he lofted it into the air.

The stormtrooper saw it, dropped his weapon and attempted to catch the device.

_Okay Brolly_, Kyle thought, reaching to his belt, _let's see if this shield of yours really works._

Stabbing down on the button, Kyle heard the small generator engage as, a second later, the thermal detonator exploded.

The impact of the explosion pushed outward strongly, knocking Kyle to the floor.

With his face partially covered, Kyle was able to see the gout of flame and smoke rush over him as well as chunk of debris.

It took nearly a minute before the pressure wave abated and the smoke dissipated enough for him to safely move.

Kyle checked himself over and found no injuries. The shield had worked!

_The indicator!_

Kyle turned his wrist over and consulted the shield power display. It read 50%.

_But I've lost over half my shield power. Still, considering how close that explosion was, 50% is better than nothing._

As for the stormtrooper, Kyle spotted him a short distance away, his armor blackened and scorched from the explosion. One eye of the helmet was broken and the eye visible within it didn't react to Kyle's movement.

Surprisingly, Kyle heard no shouts or alarms. The explosion seemed to have gone unnoticed.

_All the same, better not push my luck_. Kyle began walking down the corridor as fast as he could; figuring that running would earn him unwanted attention. After nearly a quarter mile, the corridor ended in a T-intersection.

But any concern Kyle might have had was removed as he spotted what we had hoped for near the corner. A small recessed panel and display screen were visible.

Kyle pressed one of the keys on the keypad and the terminal came to life, its display declaring that he had accessed an information terminal of the Ergo Fuel Station Network.

_Let's see what it'll tell me._

Finding a search function, Kyle first asked the computer about the transport engine. To his surprise, no security blocks, warning or password screens greeted his attempt.

Instead, the terminal displayed a clear picture of the transport engine and informed Kyle that his goal was only a short distance away.

He quickly recorded the information and location into the data pad.

_All right, _he thought, _let's try one more thing_.

He asked the computer about available power outlets to recharge his shield.

A smile came to Kyle's face as the screen informed that the information station possessed such an outlet. It asked if he wanted to access it.

Kyle typed a quick "yes" and with a click, one of station's panels slid aside to reveal a green colored socket. Removing the shield power cell, Kyle inserted the prongs built into one side of it into the socket.

Energy flowed and thirty seconds later, the power cell gave off a low "ding" sound.

Kyle reinserted the power cell, his smile intensifying as the shield power display read 100%.

The computer asked if it might be of further service, to which Kyle answered no. The power outlet retreated back into the station and the screen went dark again.

He felt a bit exhilarated. Everything on this mission seemed to be going right.

_Okay Katarn,_ he reminded himself, _let's stay focused. We still need to get out of here._

Pulling his data pad free, Kyle accessed the directions recorded onto it and took a left at the T-intersection.

Another fifteen minutes of walking and three more turns brought him to a familiar looking corridor.

_This is the same as I saw in the image Intelligence provided._

A quick check of his data pad confirmed this.

Moving straight ahead, Kyle soon found himself standing before the transport engine.

_I still think it looks like a barrel_.

The roughly circular device was indeed barrel shaped, but much larger than any typical barrel, owing to its need to carry multiple stacks of fuel drums.

Kyle had to spend a few minutes getting the engine's power system restarted. There was no damage to any of the components, but they had lain dormant for many years.

With a last switch flip, blue, red and green lights came on all over the room. A low winding sound came from the transport engine as it core began to warm up.

_Now I just have to figure where to go_, Kyle thought.

The Ergo fuel station had four separate hangar bays, plus docking arms for additional ships, including larger types that wouldn't fit in the bays.

Checking his data pad, Kyle located the signal from the tracking device Intelligence had gotten aboard the smuggler ship. The display screen showed the signal was close, but for some reason, it wasn't letting him know where exactly the smuggler ship was.

_Great, _Kyle thought. _Who knows how long it'll take me to search. And the Imps are eventually going to notice all the activity here._

Stepping outside the transport engine for a moment, Kyle tried to clear his head.

He noticed a nearby information terminal, but as it had no interface for a data pad, the device was useless to him.

_All right, all right_, Kyle thought, closing his eyes,_ there's an answer to this. Just need to calm down and…_

**Number 3**

Kyle's eyes snapped open even as he drew his blaster.

He turned around, searching for the source. But no matter where he looked, there was no one, not even a maintenance droid.

**Number 3**, he heard again.

The voice was low, but distinct.

A moment later, Kyle recognized it.

Closing his eyes again, Kyle spoke, but this time in his mind.

_Is it you?_

**Number 3**, the voice said a third time.

_Wait, I remember. You're the nice one._

**There is little time, Kyle.**

_I know, my mission…_

**For **_**me**_**, Kyle. There is little time left for me to help you.**

Part of Kyle wanted to ask what the voice meant, but it was already beginning to grow faint.

_Who are you?_

**You will know, at the proper time.**

And with a final, faint, **Number 3** it was gone.

Opening his eyes again, Kyle took a moment to wonder about the voice. It was definitely the nicer of the two.

_But I thought it was gone. The other one said so._

Realizing that now was not the right time to contemplate such things; Kyle realized he just needed to figure out if he needed to go to docking bay #3 or docking arm #3.

He approached the information terminal and keyed a single question; identify all spacecraft at docking bay or docking arm #3.

The computer worked for several seconds, then displayed a reply. Kyle read it to himself.

"Hangar Bay 3 is currently under maintenance and not being used. There is a cargo ship currently docked at docking arm #3."

He smiled, having found his answer.

Stepping back to the transport engine, he keyed in the destination of docking arm #3.

Its computer accepted the request and advised him to prepare for acceleration.

Doors located on either side of the module slid closed and before Kyle knew what was happening, the transport engine accelerated into motion, throwing him against a wall, the velocity enough to hold him there.

_Guess this thing wasn't exactly designed for people.

* * *

_

**Four Minutes Later**

**Fuel Station Ergo**

**Docking Arm #3**

When the transport engine came to a sudden halt, Kyle pulled his head into his chest and covered it with his arms. The impact, when he hit the opposite wall was still painful, but lessened a bit.

The doors of the cylinder slid open to reveal a short corridor that widened out into a large room.

_Okay,_ Kyle thought, looking around, _this doesn't look like a docking arm to me. Where's the smuggler ship?_

Gazing around the room, Kyle spotted a control panel to his left. Stepping over to it, it took a large amount of self control for him not to punch it.

The display above the control panel showed a series of four doors arranged in a hexagon shape that stood between him and the docking arm.

_This… is going to be frustrating

* * *

_

**Fuel Station Ergo**

**Docking Arm #3**

**Two Hours Later**

"Hold it!" yelled the stormtrooper.

The first shot from his blaster glanced off Kyle's shield. Before the Imperial could fire another, Kyle aimed his blaster and held down the trigger. Shot after shot blazed from the weapon, some striking the stormtrooper, others the floor and walls.

The stormtrooper did a loosed limb dance of death until Kyle finally let go of the trigger. What armor that hadn't been blasted through flashed momentarily under the remaining lights as the trooper fell to the ground.

"That had better be it!" Kyle yelled at no one in particular.

For the last two hours, he had been working his way through the four doors leading to the docking arm. Not only did each require a specific set of keypresses, but too many or too little and he had to start all over again from the first door.

And if that's wasn't frustrating enough, each door had been guarded by one or two stormtroopers. Thought Kyle's shield had kept him from getting hurt, the indicator was now reading 10%.

Standing before the fourth and final door the stormtrooper he just shot had been guarding, Kyle willed himself to patiently remember the pattern of keypresses so he could get this door open on the first try

_All right, door 1 was 2 presses, door 2 was 4, door 3 was 8._

The answer came. Kyle hit the door control sixteen times.

There was a brief hissing sound, and then the door slid aside.

"Whew!" Kyle exclaimed, "Got that one right at least. But, jeez! What a crazy system! What kind of sick person makes up things like this?"

As there was no response, Kyle took a step through the door just as a sudden fusillade of laser bolts issued from it.

It was so sudden; Kyle was hit three times before he realized what was happening.

The shield did what it could, but at only 10% power, three shots were more than enough to take it down.

Two more shots hit Kyle directly. His armor partially deflected them, but it still hurt.

_I remember this all too well_, Kyle thought; his mind and body finally catching up with each other so he stepped back out through the door and rolled to one side.

More laser blasts issued from the doorframe, striking the opposite wall.

Kyle fought to ignore the pain blooming in his chest and to try and form a plan of action. Reaching down to his weapons, he retrieved two of his remaining nine thermal detonators. Setting them aside, he also got the modified Wookie bowcaster that been developed for him ready.

Usually an oversize weapon not meant to be handled by humans, this version was lighter, but no less powerful.

Grabbing the thermal detonators again, Kyle armed them both and threw them through the doorway. He heard the metal clang of them bouncing and rolling, followed by a harsh, guttural voice that quickly turned into a scream as the detonators exploded.

Rolling back into the doorframe and onto one knee, Kyle hit the primary trigger of the bowcaster, sending three green-colored bolts of energy through the smoke creating by the explosions.

He heard a cry of pain, then the sound of something falling to the floor. Reaching for the secondary trigger, Kyle held it down and moved the bowcaster from side to side, sending a collection of deadly energy blasts into the room.

Hearing no more sounds aside from the splattering of energy against metal, Kyle took three quick steps into the room. The smoke still swirled, but he was able to see the prone forms of a human and a Trandoshan, both carrying modified blasters.

_Must be guards for the ship._

Reaching down, he removed the power packs from both weapons and used them to recharge his blaster and the bowcaster.

_Now if I could find something for the shield…_

Stepping ahead, Kyle found his progress blocked once again by another door. But any frustration he might have felt was abated as he saw, through the transparisteel walls surrounding the door, the docking arm. And connected to it was the smuggler ship, a boxy affair with a small cockpit attached at front and modeled in an ugly shade of yellow.

Kyle also found a terminal next to the door. He queried it via a keyboard and found it contained a power outlet. He attached the power cell from his shields and plugged it in, but after about ten seconds the power cell gave its "ding". Retrieving and reattaching it, Kyle found his shields only charged to 50%.

_Not exactly what I wanted, but 50% is better than nothing. And it's not like there are any more guards._

He entered another query and the terminal responded by dutifully opening the door to the docking arm.

_Yes! Now I can finally get out of here._

He walked ahead, the smuggler ship's hatch drawing closer.

He was about ten steps away when the hatch opened, seemingly by itself.

_Wow,_ Kyle thought, _convenient_.

He took another step just a form appeared in the hatchway.

Kyle recognized it as a Trandoshan just as the reptile-like alien lifted a long-barreled device and pointed it towards him.

Kyle barely had time to wonder what the device was as the muzzle of the weapon jerked and a loud sound echoed in the space. However, neither an energy beam nor projectile emerged from the weapon.

The impact, however, was real enough. It hit Kyle's shield and for a moment it held, but then the concussive force of the blast reached him and Kyle found himself flying backwards.

_What the heck was that? _

Crashing to the floor of the docking arm, Kyle slid a few feet before stopping. His chest felt as if it had been struck directly, as if the shield wasn't there.

A quick glance showed him the shield was operating, but at just above 30%.

Kyle heard a sound like a speeder passing right over his head and instinctively ducked. The second shot seemed to pass over him, but the strong blast wave pushed him forward, back the way he came.

Looking ahead, Kyle could just make out the weapon the Trandoshan was holding through the smoke and flying debris. He couldn't identify it, but it was _big_.

The alien appeared to be chambering a new round into the weapon.

Reaching blindly, Kyle felt the grip of one of his weapons and pulled it free.

To his surprise, the Mortar Gun launcher appeared in his field of vision.

It wasn't exactly the weapon Kyle would have preferred, but given that the Trandoshan was bringing his weapon to bear, it was better than nothing.

Kyle pulled the trigger, sending three shots towards the alien. Each shell magnetized itself to the floor or wall where it landed and after three seconds, exploded. The blast came just as the Trandoshan was firing its weapon and the shot went wild, hitting the ceiling just over Kyle's head.

Kyle rolled forward to avoid the falling debris and as he came to one knee, reached again and this time, produced a much more effective, if slightly unwieldy, weapon.

The Jeron Fusion Cutter was normally used aboard the _New Hope_ as a welding tool for large machinery, but this one had been modified with four barrels to fire energy bursts.

Swinging it into place, Kyle fired, hitting the Trandoshan just as it was recovering from the shell blasts.

Ball after ball of raw green energy issued from the Fusion Cutter and hit the Trandoshan. A section of its uniform burned away, and two more hits sent it tumbling to the deck, already dead.

Kyle stood there, breathing heavily and waiting in case there was anyone else in the smuggler ship.

When two minutes had passed without movement, he carefully advanced towards the hatch, the Fusion Cutter held in front of him and ready to fire.

Stepping past the body of the Trandoshan, Kyle noticed the weapon it had held. Stowing the Fusion Cutter, he reached down and picked it up.

Resembling the long rifle his father had occasionally used on Sulon to chase off predators, the weapon consisted of a light gray body with the muzzle end fading to a darker gray.

Kyle hefted it, discovering the weapon was fairly heavy, but well balanced. Deciding to keep it, Kyle attached the rifle to his weapons belt and retrieved the Fusion Cutter.

Stepping through the hatch, he found himself in a gray metal-colored corridor.

Still being cautious, he went forward to where the corridor ended in a T-intersection. Considering the way the smuggler ship was attached to the docking arm, Kyle turned right. A short walk brought him to a closed hatchway.

Holding the Fusion Cutter in his left hand, Kyle keyed the door open with his right, then stepped inside, the weapon leading. The space turned out to be the cockpit of the smuggler ship. Kyle surveyed it, looking for any other member of the crew.

But the space was empty. Not overly large, there were two chairs at the front, ostensibly for the pilot and copilot and third to Kyle's right as he stepped in.

_Okay_, he thought, _that Trandoshan must've been the last of 'em. Time to get out of here._

Returning the Fusion Cutter to his belt, Kyle moved forward and placed himself in the pilot's seat, studying the control cluster.

It took a few minutes, but he finally found the controls and systems he was looking for. Reaching for one lever, he pulled it, believing it to be the release for the docking clamps. An alarm began to sound.

_What the…?_

Looking around frantically, Kyle located a speaker recessed in the back wall of the cockpit. Pulling his Bryar pistol out, he blasted the speaker, silencing the alarm.

_Blasted thing, _he cursed_, almost made me jump out my skin_.

Putting the lever back into position, Kyle surveyed the control panel again.

_Where is the danged thing?_

Then it hit him. Rising from his chair, Kyle smacked himself in the forehead, cursing his stupidity.

Moving out of the cockpit, he returned to the hatchway and accessed the controls. The hatchway closed and a moment later, confirmed it was sealed.

_Okay, let's try this again._

Returning to the cockpit, Kyle pulled the same lever again.

This time, a line of text appeared on the control panel's displays, informing him the docking clamps would release in ten seconds.

Kyle let out a breath in relief, then widened his eyes as he saw the comm system light up.

Strangely, he didn't hear anything.

_Oh right, _Kyle realized, _the speaker I blasted… _

Kyle considered his options. Leaving the fuel station without informing them as to why would no doubt raise suspicion. And the last he needed was any additional attention.

_Wait a sec. The Imps don't know I'm aboard this ship. Even leaving this way, they'll blame the smugglers or hijackers._

Just then, a new line of text appeared, informing Kyle that docking clamps had been released.

_I'm committed now._

Activating the smuggler ship's engines, he moved it away from the station, and then went to maximum power, just in case the Imperials decided to come after him.

The next step was to access the hyperspace computer. The smugglers had likely recorded the hyperspace route they were to take for simplicity's sake, if nothing else.

It took several minutes, but then under the heading, "Delivery Schedule", he found a set of recently recorded jump coordinates.

_I hope these are the right ones_, Kyle thought, transferring them.

The computer read the coordinates and after a few more, tense, minutes, notified Kyle it was ready for the jump.

_I'm on my way, Jan. See you on the Dark Side._

Kyle paused a moment, wondering why he had just thought that, then shook his head

On the control panel, one lever distinguished itself as it was marked in dark ink that read "Hyperdrive".

Kyle pulled it and outside the ship, the star became lines, and then disappeared completely as the smuggler vessel went into hyperspace.

* * *

**Local space around Planet Ergo**

The ugly orb that was the planet Ergo still spun in its orbit around the red giant star, forlorn and seemingly forgotten.

At the edge of its planetary system, a section of space shimmered briefly, then all at once was filled the massive shape of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

But this was not just any Star Destroyer.

Recently dispatched from Imperial Center, the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_ moved ahead as its main engines flared blue-white.

"We have arrived, Captain," said the first officer, stepping up to his superior.

"Good," came the reply, "place us in orbit of Ergo as quickly as possible and begin both long and short range scans. I want to know the minute the target arrives."

"Yes, sir," said the first officer.

Treosh Plax took a deep breath as he moved to the front of the _Reprisal_'s bridge. Barely a month had passed since General Mohc had appointed him commander of the vessel.

Upon returning to Imperial Center, also known as Coruscant, the Emperor had sent a message officially appointing Plax as captain and attaching him to General Mohc's unit.

The orders concerning the target had arrived a few days ago and with pride, the newly minted captain had accepted his first mission.

Now, he watched as _his_ Star Destroyer maneuvered towards this non-descript planet in order to take custody of the traitor Kyle Katarn.

Though his ramrod posture didn't show it, Plax swelled with pride at being giving this mission.

_General Mohc must think highly of my abilities to have appointed me to this mission. I will make sure to show him what kind of captain I am._

His first office, Gannon Onner, materialized beside him.

"Sir, sensors have confirmed the presence of a vessel orbiting the planet Ergo. Our scans have checked the profile and it matches that of the _Moldy Crow_. We show one person aboard.

Plax could not contain his smile.

"Excellent, Gannon, order the shuttle and fighter escort to standby. As soon as we are in orbit, launch them. And inform the commanders of both units to exercise caution. I do not want the ship or Katarn damaged."

"But what if he attacks?"

Plax gave his first officer an I-can't believe-you-said-that look.

"Onner," he said, annoyance in his tone, "look around you. Do you think one ship can stand up to the _Reprisal_?"

"No sir," Gannon said quickly, "I simply wished to be prepared for all eventualities."

Plax nodded at this, He appreciated logic in his officers, not fear.

"Then order the forward ion turrets to standby. If Katarn makes any hostile moves, disable his ship."

"Yes, sir," said Gannon appreciatively.

"Dismissed."

Gannon saluted, then turned and stepped towards the back of the bridge, intent on carrying out his orders.

An hour passed as the _Reprisal _made its way closer to Ergo, the planet growing ever bigger in the forward viewports.

Gannon returned and informed Treosh that the capture squad was ready as well as the ion gunners.

Treosh nodded at this, beginning to feel both anxious and excited.

Thirty minutes passed.

"We are now in orbit of planet Ergo, Captain."

"Deploy the capture units, Gannon."

"Yes, sir."

Treosh waited as four small shapes, TIE fighters, emerged from the prow of the Star Destroyer. Accompanying them was the larger shape of the assault shuttle, normally used for troop deployment and assault missions.

Turning from the viewport, Treosh, accompanied by Gannon, made his way over to the sensor pit.

"Give me a visual," he said to the sensor technician.

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

A display screen focused on the view out ahead of the Star Destroyer. It took a moment, then the picture stabilized, allowing Treosh to see the ungainly shape of Katarn's vessel, hanging relatively motionless.

The TIE fighters approached it and soared past, seeing if the vessel reacted to their presence. After three passes hadn't elicited the slightest change from the other ship, the shuttle moved in.

Positioning itself above the _Moldy Crow_, the shuttle lowered until its hull came into contact with the other ship. Maglocks fused the hulls together and after a short pause, the two vessels began to move ahead, accompanied by the TIE fighters.

Gannon stepped over.

"We've got him, Captain."

"Not until that ship is in our docking bay, Gannon."

It took a little less than ten minutes before the shuttle was able to maneuver itself and its captured prey safely into the cargo bay.

"Captain," said Gannon, "hangar control reports the _Moldy Crow_ secure in the hangar bay."

Treosh placed a hand on his subordinates' shoulder and smiled.

"_Now_ we have done it, Gannon, Prepare a message to General Mohc. Inform him we have captured Kyle Katarn and are prepared to deliver him."

"Yes, sir," the first office replied proudly.

Treosh returned to the front of the bridge, beaming with satisfaction and pride.

_I've done it_, he thought, _I've done what Captain Drask could not. I have captured Kyle Katarn. General Mohc will be pleased.

* * *

_

**Somewhere in Imperial controlled space**

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

"Please Miss Ors," Mohc said, "this is getting tiresome."

"I don't believe you."

"You saw the message."

"It's a fake. Kyle would never agree to come here."

Mohc laughed at her.

Using what strength she had been able to recover, Jan Ors glared at the Imperial. The bloodied clothes she'd last worn had been replaced with a non-descript oversized gray coverall.

The room she was in was nearly a match for the interrogation room aboard the _Reprisal._

Mohc triggered the hologram again and Kyle's words filled the room once again.

Mohc paused it in the middle of Kyle's threat.

"You hear his words, Miss Ors. Do you really think I would _waste_ my time preparing this?"

"I wouldn't trust you to sell me a used speeder."

Mohc laughed again.

Jan could see the laughter was not faked; the General was truly enjoying this.

She struggled once more, trying to move her hands, her feet, her head.

Mohc saw it and shook his head.

"Do not waste what little energy you have, Miss Ors. Those maglocks are designed to keep starships together. Your feeble attempts are inconsequential."

Suddenly Mohc was in front of her. He held a short, shiny and very sharp looking blade. Bending a bit, he advanced the blade towards Jan, leveling it at her left eye.

"I wonder," Mohc said, "what your scream would be like if I cut out this eye? Perhaps then you will tell me what I want to know."

"You wouldn't dare," Jan said defiantly, forcing herself not to tremble, "Kyle will…"

"Oh ho ho!" Mohc called loudly. "I thought you said the message from Katarn was _fake_, Miss Ors!"'

Jan closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself for her mistake.

Mohc shifted the blade towards her other eye.

"You _do_ realize Katarn's threats mean little to me, Miss Ors. I could do this and still take him prisoner. You are merely a bargaining chip whose worth is diminishing even now."

Jan hissed in pain as the blade sliced across her left cheek, drawing blood.

Rising to his feet, Mohc withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully cleaned the bloodstained blade.

Just then, his communicator dinged for attention.

Replacing the blade in its sheath, Mohc turned away from Jan, moving to one side of the room so she wouldn't overhear.

"This is General Mohc,"

"General," said the captain of the _Arc Hammer_, "we have an incoming priority signal for you from the Star Destroyer _Reprisal."_

"Is it news I wish to hear, Captain?"

"_Yes_, sir," the officer said confidently.

"Transfer the signal to the holo station here."

"Right away, General," said the captain, signing off.

Mohc turned back to Jan, observing the line of blood trailing down one side of her face. Despite the wound, she was still glaring at him.

_Quite a spirit, _Mohc thought, _it's almost a shame I have to break it._

He smiled, walking towards her.

"Miss Ors, you said the message I played you was a fake, that Kyle Katarn would never come here, correct?"

Jan nodded.

"Then this will interest you," he said, gesturing at the holo display as he keyed it to display the incoming message.

The face of an Imperial captain filled the space.

"This is a priority message from Treosh Plax, commander of the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_ to General Mohc concerning our mission to the planet Ergo."

Mohc noticed a shift in Jan's expression at the mention of the planet.

"General," the message continued, "I am pleased to report that we have successfully captured the _Moldy Crow_ along with Kyle Katarn. His ship is currently in our main hangar bay."

The image shifted to show the Star Destroyer's hangar bay and there was the bird-like form of the _Moldy Crow_.

Seeing this, Jan felt the blood drain from her face. She didn't want to believe what her eyes were showing her, but no one could mistake the lines of that ship. The _Crow_ was as recognizable to her as it was ugly.

_No, _she thought, _no. This cannot be right._

"We request further instructions in order to deliver Kyle Katarn as instructed. End Message."

The Imperial captain's face faded.

Mohc called the bridge.

"Captain, send a message to the _Reprisal_ instructing them to rendezvous with us as soon as possible and convey my compliments to Captain Plax."

"Yes, sir," said the _Arc Hammer_'s captain.

Mohc closed the channel and turned to look at Jan.

He smiled, seeing the message had had the intended effect.

Ors' body was shaking, tears brimming in her eyes, her expression one of complete disbelief.

_No, no, no, no! _Jan thought. _It can't end like this! Why did you come, Kyle? Why? You were safe! Why did you come?_

"Miss Ors," Mohc said, interrupting her mental reverie, "surely you can see now that all is lost for you. I have Katarn now."

Jan looked at him, but her glare had lost its fierceness.

"This can all be over for you once you tell me what I want to know. No more imprisonment, no more torture."

Mohc paused, letting his words sink in.

"Now, Miss Ors, tell me the locations of your Rebel bases."

Mohc waited again, confident he had her this time.

Jan felt absolutely lost, no way out, no way to escape, no hope at all. Seeing the _Moldy Crow_ sitting on the floor of the Star Destroyer's hangar bay had drained her.

_I… I don't know what to do. If Kyle's really been captured, then there's no way Mon Mothma will try any kind of rescue. She'll have to write us both off. Maybe… maybe I should just tell him…_

Jan closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. And that's when she saw it. Images floated across her mind, her parents, her friends, Mon Mothma, Kyle. They all looked with such confidence, such trust.

Lastly, she saw _his _face.

"Jan," Kyle whispered in her mind, "Trust me."

"Well Miss Ors?" Mohc asked again.

Jan made her decision.

She took a deep breath as she focused her gaze on the Imperial.

"You'll have to kill me first."

She said it simply, plainly. A statement of fact, with no room for equivocation.

Mohc was stunned, though he didn't allow his face to show it.

_How? How is she refusing me? I thought I had taken away her source of strength, but looking at her…_

Jan's glare was back, as fierce and as unyielding as ever.

Mohc mentally shook his head, disappointed that the Rebel was carrying things this far.

_She's left me no choice then._

Removing the blade once again, he held it loosely by his side.

"Oh you will die, Miss Ors," he said, "but not yet."

He advanced on her, the blade held out.

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Reprisal**_

**In orbit of planet Ergo**

"Captain?" said the first officer, stepping up to where Plax stood near the forward viewports.

"Yes, Gannon," answered the captain, "what is it?"

"A new report from the hangar bay. The technical team reports they are having difficulties opening the cockpit of the captured vessel."

"Order them to burn it open if necessary, Gannon. I want Kyle Katarn secured right away."

"Yes sir," the first officer replied, saluting, then turning on his heel and stepping away to issue the orders.

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Reprisal**_

**Hangar Bay**

"Still no good, sir," said a member of the technical team working on the _Moldy Crow._ "No matter what commands I try, the cockpit is refusing to open."

"I see", replied the head technician, frowning.

He and his team had been at work on the vessel for nearly thirty minutes now, but this ship was proving a tough nut to crack.

"What about the cutting tools, sir?" suggested another of the techs.

"We'll need authorization…" he began as the dinging of his communicator intruded.

Pulling it from its belt clip, the head technician stepped away from the clamor going on around the captured ship to answer the call.

The others techs waited, somewhat impatiently, as their boss exchanged words with whoever was calling him. But when the head technician replaced the communicator and came back towards them, he was smiling.

"We have authorization, gentlemen," he said, gesturing at them, "break out the cutting tools. I want that cockpit open right away.

A chorus of yes sirs filled the space as the technicians began to retrieve their cutting tools.

Suddenly, one tech turned to his supervisor.

"Sir, I've just picked up an energy signature."

"Where from?" the head tech asked.

The technician gestured at the _Crow_.

"This thing, sir. And the signature is increasing."

The head tech looked at the readout and felt his blood run cold.

"Get clear!" he yelled to his crew, "get clear! Now!"

A second later, the captured vessel exploded.

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Reprisal**_

**Bridge**

"Sir!"

Plax gave his head a small shake at the sound.

"Captain!"

_I thought I had told Gannon that I expect decorum on my bridge_.

Turning round, a reprimand on his lips, Plax hesitated as he saw the face of the first officer.

"What's wrong, Gannon?" he asked, seeing the concern on the other man's face, and with a quick nod at the crew pits, "and tell me calmly if you can."

Reacting to the captain's words, Gannon forced himself to slow his breathing and calm himself a bit. When he spoke, his tone was closer to normal.

"Captain, we have reports of an explosion on the hangar deck."

"An explosion? What happened?"

Gannon shook his head.

"We're not sure, sir. There was a call from the head technician working on the _Moldy Crow_ reporting an explosion, then contact was lost.

Just then, the bridge rocked, the deck underfoot trembling.

A junior officer stepped up, having come from the crew pit.

"Captain, we've just received report of multiple explosions on several lower decks. Contact has been lost with the hangar bay, starfighter control and ventral communications."

Another office stepped up.

"Captain, Engineering reports damage to the hyperdrive and auxiliary drive systems."

The bridge shook again, harder this time.

A shout came from the crew pit.

"Main engines have failed! All contact lost with Engineering!"

More shouts came, more reports of explosions, lost communications and system failures.

"Captain!" called a voice from the crew pit, "reports of multiple explosions below decks,

_The captured ship,_ Plax reasoned; _it must have been rigged. That means…_

Moving to the crew pit, Plax raised his voice to be heard above the increasing din.

"Communications, I need a priority message sent to General Mohc right away. Tell him…"

There was the sound of an explosion close by and the bridge shook even harder.

"All communications are down, sir," saw one of the crew.

_I have to let General Mohc know, _Plax thought.

"All personnel to escape pods," he ordered, "abandon ship."

Just then, the doors of the bridge turbolift exploded outwards and a gout of flame shot out.

Seeing it, Plax had time for one last thought.

_I have failed_.

And with that, the Star Destroyer _Reprisal_ exploded in a giant fireball, expanding in all directions.

What debris survived the explosion either began to drift in space or fell into the atmosphere of planet Ergo where it burned up or crashed into the surface.

Within an hour, nothing was left to indicate one of the Empire's proud Star Destroyers had ever been there. The ugly, little planet of Ergo cruised sedately in its orbit, once again alone.

* * *

**Stolen smuggler ship**

**In hyperspace**

The persistent ringing was what woke Kyle up.

Reluctantly, he left the comfortable world of sleep and re-entered the waking world. He blinked several times, letting his eyes adjust to the smuggler ship's lighting.

After wiping the sleep crud from his eyes, Kyle let out a huge yawn and stretched, hearing a few pops and creaks from his joints.

_Oh man, that feels good._

Awake enough now to be at least partially useful, he searched for the source of the sound that had woke him up.

Studying the control board, he found it was the hyperspace alarm.

_Looks like we've finally arrived. Any moment now, I'll get to see the Arc Hammer up close and personal. _

Standing up from the pilot's chair, Kyle stretched once again.

_How long was I asleep?_

He checked the ship's chronometer.

_Nine hours? Wow, this has been one long trip._

Actually, all considered, nine hours was only one part of the now nearly 2-day long trip. Twice the smuggler ship had dropped from hyperspace to locate a different hyperspace beacon. Once that was completed, it had jumped back into hyperspace.

Kyle had watched this all, supposing it was programmed into the computer.

The circuitous route, while a bit confusing, had given him time to take care of another important part of his mission, food.

After using a power outlet on the ship to recharge his shield and performing a check of his equipment, weapons and himself, Kyle went in search of something to eat.

Though his equipment was equipped with freeze dried meals and ration bars, Kyle decided to save them until he _really_ needed them. Besides, their taste was… somewhat lacking.

A search of the smuggler ship had turned up a small galley, but in such a state Kyle was almost too afraid to touch anything in there. The ship's stores, however, were in better shape and Kyle was able to prepare himself enough food to quiet his rumbling belly.

When the meal was complete and the smuggler ship still in hyperspace, Kyle decided to rest in the cockpit and promptly fell asleep.

Rubbing his eyes, Kyle yawned once more, trying to get himself in a more alert state.

A check of the hyperspace computer showed ten seconds to reversion.

Settling himself into the pilot's seat once more, Kyle watched as the area of hyperspace was replaced by streaking stars, then by a starfield as the smuggler ship came out of hyperspace.

Staring out the viewport, Kyle's eyes went wide at the scene before him.

Instead of the ungainly shape of General Mohc's ship, the one before him was much, much larger.

"Oh no," he said, shaking his head, "no way. This cannot be right. There's just no way."

But as much he protested, Kyle's eyes could not be denied.

Sitting sedately in space before him and growing larger was the unmistakable shape of the Empire's flagship, the personal Star Destroyer of Darth Vader himself.

"The _Executor_," Kyle said, still shaking his head, "this is so not good."

Just then, the comm system came to life.

Kyle realized the _Executor_ had spotted his ship and was calling him. But with a blasted comm speaker, he had no way to receive the message. And if he tried transmitting, the computers aboard the _Executor _would figure out it was him.

Kyle closed his eyes, wishing he was still asleep.

_I am so deep in it this time_.

* * *

**Super Star Destroyer Executor**

**Bridge**

"Captain Piett?"

The voice was low, but understandable.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Sir, we've detected a ship that just dropped from hyperspace and is approaching. We have tried hailing it, but there is no response."

"I see," Piett replied, "has the shield raised shields or armed weapons?"

"No sir," replied his first officer, "no aggressive moves at all."

"Let me see it," Piett said.

"Yes, sir," answered the first officer.

Gesturing, he guided the captain to the starboard crew pit.

"Where is that ship?" asked the first officer.

"Still approaching, sir," answered the non comm manning the radar and detection systems.

"Any response to our hails?"

"None, sir," came the reply from communications.

"Let me see this ship," ordered Piett, stepping down to the radar station.

"Yes, sir" answered the crew member, activating a display.

Piett studied the image of the incoming ship, not recognizing it.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" a voice from behind Piett asked.

Turning round, Piett looked up into the face of the _Executor_'s commander, Admiral Ozzel.

"We have an incoming ship, sir," Piett replied, "no response to hails."

The radar crew member spoke up.

"Pardon me, sir, but the ship has stopped moving towards us."

"Let me see it," ordered Ozzel, stepping down to the area.

Piett dutifully moved aside to give the Admiral room.

"I need a larger image," said the Admiral after a few moments.

"Yes, sir," said the radar crew member.

Manipulating his controls, the non comm enlarged the image.

"Have you scanned the ship, Captain?"

"No sir," Piett admitted, "I was about to…"

Ozzel shook his head.

"Procedures, Captain. There are certain steps to be taken and an order in which to take them."

"Yes, sir," Piett said, chastened, but without showing it in his expression.

"Scan the ship," ordered the Admiral.

"Yes, sir," said the radar crew member.

The scan took less than a minute, the results appearing on another display screen.

Ozzel studied them, then nodded.

"Communications, any response yet from that ship?"

"No, sir," came the response.

"Are we in tractor range?"

"Yes, sir," said the tractor systems crew member.

Ozzel turned to Piett.

"Captain, have that ship tractored into our hangar bay immediately. Its cargo is to be handled under Directive 19."

A muscle in Piett's cheek twitched. Directive 19 specified that only crew personally selected by Lord Vader were to handle a matter.

"Admiral, if I may ask…"

"You may not, Captain. Comply with my orders, understood?"

Understandably confused, Piett wished to pursue the matter further. But as he looked into the Admiral's face, he saw that to do would be a mistake.

And in any case, Piett was a dutiful solider of the Empire who had risen to the rank of Captain by following his superiors' orders, not questioning them.

"As you wish, sir. What of the pilot and crew?"

Ozzel's expression didn't change, but Piett detected a hint of satisfaction from the man.

"Find out what's wrong with the communications system first. Then remove the crew to a holding cell before the cargo is unloaded. Once that is complete, they are free to leave and should be encouraged to do so as quickly as possible."

"Yes, sir," Piett said, turning to comply with the orders.

Satisfied that his subordinate would do as he said, Admiral Ozzel stepped to the communications area.

"Patch me in to Lord Vader immediately."

"Yes, Admiral."

It took only a moment before the black armored face of Darth Vader appeared on the small screen.

"What is it, Admiral?" Vader said forcefully.

"Lord Vader, the cargo you are expecting will be arriving in the hangar bay momentarily."

"I assume it will be handled as per my orders."

"As you instructed, my lord."

There was a pause.

"Very well, Admiral. Send a message to General Mohc immediately."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

With that, the Dark Lord's image faded from view.

Turning to the communications crew member, Ozzel issued his instructions.

* * *

**Aboard the smuggler ship**

A drop of sweat traced down the side of Kyle's face and neck. The ship had seemed to have grown warmer in the last few minutes.

_Now what?_ Kyle thought, looking at the giant shape of the _Executor_ filling the space in front of him. _I got the engines stopped. But unless I can talk to them…_

Suddenly, the smuggler ship gave a forward jerk, nearly pitching Kyle into the control panel.

Catching himself, it took a moment for him to realize the smuggler was moving forward again.

_Tractor beam_, he surmised, _but why?_

The answer came quickly.

_The Imps must've recognized the ship_.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.

_That takes care of one problem, _he thought, _but it creates a new one also. If the Imps board the ship and find me…_

Visions of imprisonment, torture and execution filled Kyle's mind.

Standing up, he left the cockpit and began to search the smuggler vessel, looking for something, anything, to disguise himself.

The corridors of the ship were small, poorly lit, and in some places, the floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a century or so.

What few doors Kyle found, he opened to inspect the contents of each room. There were some quarters, apparently for the crew Kyle had encountered back at the fuel station. But searching them found little of use.

With the port side of the ship searched, Kyle tried the starboard side, finding a single door. Opening it, he found a large open space that at first seemed to be filled with bodies. The stench coming from the space was that powerful.

Charged by adrenaline and fear, Kyle pulled his blaster as he felt for the light switch and found it. As the room became visible, he could see that the "bodies" were instead two racks on either side of the door with several sets of clothes, including two that appeared to be uniforms.

The smell made it nearly impossible to remain in the room. Feeling his gorge rise, Kyle focused on breathing through his mouth while he examined the uniforms. It was then he noticed what looked like helmets hanging next to two of them.

Stepping out of the room, Kyle took a deep breath of the clean air before plunging back into the space. Reaching to the leftmost clothes rack, he took down both uniforms and stepped out of the room before he exhaled his breath in a rush.

_Whew! What a stench! I wonder how the crew of this thing stands it?_

Looking at the two uniforms, Kyle found them a bit odd as the front and back of each had an almost shell like appearance comprised of a mix of dark and medium green. The helmet too was unusual.

But, with the smuggler ship about to dock, further examination was going to have to wait.

_Better make sure before I put 'em on_.

Bracing himself, Kyle held the uniform in his left hand up to his hand.

The smell nearly made him gag.

_Oh my! _Kyle thought_. What in the nine hells of Mindor did this guy do in here?_

Not willing to enter the room again, Kyle settled for throwing the uniform in his left hand onto the floor and hope that no one would notice.

The uniform in his right hand was nowhere near being as fresh as a daisy, but the smell in it was far less pungent that its companion.

_I really don't want to put this on, but beggars can't be choosers._

Kyle found the uniform was larger than it had first appeared; enough that he was able to keep his own clothes on underneath as he put the garment on. The last step involved transferring his equipment belt to the uniform's waist.

Putting on the helmet, Kyle found it to be a little close fitting, but its eyepieces provided adequate enough vision for him.

He felt the ship began to turn. With his disguise in place, Kyle returned to the cockpit and sat back down in the pilot's chair.

The underside of the Super Star Destroyer completely filled the forward viewport now, its hangar bay coming into focus.

Fighting back an impulse to light the engines and try and get out of there, Kyle watched as the Imperial ship drew closer until the hangar bay was in sharp relief and he was able to pick out different parts of it.

Several hundred meters long, the _Executor_'s hangar bay had more interior space larger than any of its smaller Imperial-class cousins.

As the smuggler ship passed through the magnetic field, Kyle looked around, able to see dozens of ships and men all over the hangar bay. A few curious eyes looked up at him, tracking the progress of the smuggler ship. Looking to the control panel, Kyle hit the switch to lower the vessel's landing struts.

And with a fairly small bump, the smuggler ship settled to the deck of the hangar bay. It was then Kyle saw a group of 12 stormtroopers along with two brown shirted officers as well as a black suited one.

_Here comes company_.


	21. Chapter 20: Adventures on the Executor

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 20: Adventures on the **_**Executor

* * *

**_

A/N: Hello everyone! Shanesnest here with the next chapter for you. I'm so thankful to everyone for "returning" to read and review this. I had forgotten how much fun this is! Well let's get to da shout outs!

Tinuviel Undomiel: For me, that part in Episode III when the Emperor tells Vader to rise, I got goosebumps!! Glad you liked Jan's stuff, I honestly debated about whether she'd fold or not, poor woman has been through a lot! Looking forward to seeing what you think of this chapter!

Manus Dei: Glad to hear you're enjoying it and looking forward to your comments on this one!

Da unknown reviewer: Yeah, I get what you're saying. I seriously debated about doing it as I was worried if people would like it or not. Thanks for commenting on it. Yeah, I gotta do a better job editing. Oh well. So, I surprised you! Good, hope there's more surprises for you in this

Nerwen Aldarion: I am so glad to hear I surprised you with the Vader scene, it just seemed to make sense to do it, I didn't plan it or anything. On the edge of your seat, eh? Well, get ready for what happens next!

All right then, last time a bar fight and a number of gun battles allowed Kyle to get aboard the smuggler ship. But surprise, surprise! Instead of the _Arc Hammer_, he arrives on the _Executor._ Plus Mohc is doing even more torture to poor Jan.

About the only good news was the destruction of the _Reprisal._ But how is Kyle going to get out of this latest mess? Read on and see!

* * *

Scanning the control panel again, Kyle tried to find the control for the vessel's hatch or boarding ramp when he heard the screeching sound of something lowering on unoiled hinges.

_Guess the Imps got it_.

And no sooner _had_ the ramp been lowered than Kyle heard the sound of metal feet drawing closer.

Into the cockpit stepped two white-armored stormtroopers, their weapons held at their chests.

_Well, at least they're not pointed at me, _Kyle thought, _let's keep it that way_.

Kyle was about to speak to them when an Imperial officer in a brown uniform appeared at the cockpit entrance. But with the stormtroopers there, he was unable to enter.

"One of you move," said Sergeant Fevter, "_now_."

With nowhere to go except through the viewport, one of the stormtroopers sat down in the copilot's chair. This allowed the officer to step into the cockpit.

Fevter glared at both troopers for a moment, and then turned to Kyle.

"You there, "he said, "You have some explaining to do."

Unsure of what to say, Kyle said nothing.

"Why didn't you answer our hails?"

Again, Kyle said nothing.

"And can you explain why there is a dead body in your main hatchway?"

Kyle cursed himself. In all the hubbub going on while he was leaving the fuel station, he had forgotten to dispose of the Trandoshan's body. And now the Imps had found it.

"Well, speak up, pilot," said the Imperial, "what is going on here?"

For the moment, Kyle had no idea what to say.

Just then, in his mind, he heard Wexter say, "Sometimes crazy works".

Gesticulating wildly, Kyle pointed first to the blown out comm speaker, then at himself, then outside at the cockpit and back to the speaker. He uttered as many incomplete words and phrases as could think of.

_That's weird_, Kyle thought, _my voice doesn't sound quite right._

Deciding to ignore the oddity for the moment, Kyle continued his act until the Imperial officer held up a hand and said forcefully, "Be quiet."

Kyle stopped moving and talking in response.

"Now," said the office pointedly, "answer me this. Are _you_ the captain of this vessel?"

Kyle shook his helmeted head and in answering, decided to play dumb.

"Just fly ship."

His voice _did_ sound different.

_This helmet must be equipped with some kind of voice changing mechanism. It sounds like my voice is an octave higher and I'm hissing._

"Then where is the captain?" asked the Imperial.

Kyle pointed outside the cockpit.

"He is here in the ship?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Then where is he?"

Kyle pointed out the cockpit again.

_Oh c'mon! Figure it out already, dope!_

The Imperial looked out of the cockpit, then back at Kyle.

"You mean… the body is the captain?"

Kyle nodded, then decided to add to the story.

"Something… happen back at fuel station. Captain had me go back, wait on ship. Be ready to leave, he say. I get back, hear guns, shooting. I go to cockpit. Captain yells leave now. So I leave."

"And the captain?"

Kyle shrugged.

"Captain shot I guess."

Sergeant Fevter gave this some thought. The story _was_ plausible, but this idiot he was talking to hardly seemed capable of forming complete sentences, much less flying a ship.

_And his story still doesn't explain how he got here or why he didn't answer our hails._

Just then, the black suited form of Fevter's superior, Major Cretwell appeared, pushing as much of himself as he could into the cockpit.

"What is the situation here, Sergeant?"

"He's the only one we've found alive, sir," Fevter said, indicating Kyle. "We've got one dead body at the main hatchway that the pilot here indicates is the captain of the ship."

"What about not answering hails?"

Fevter shook his head.

"I haven't asked him that yet, sir. I did find out that the captain and crew of this ship were involved in some kind of firefight at the Ergo Fuel Station and the captain told the pilot to launch the ship."

Cretwell absorbed this, then said, "Go ahead then."

Fevter turned back to Kyle.

"How did you get here?"

"Once left fuel station, afraid pursuit. Engaged hyperdrive. Came here."

Fevter exchanged a glance with the Major.

"And what about your communications? Why didn't you reply to our hails?"

Kyle put every bit of sheepishness he could muster into his next statement.

"Shot come in cockpit. I shoot back. But I miss."

He finished by looking to the comm speaker.

"I think we have an idea of what happened here, Sergeant," said Cretwell, "Do you concur?"

"Yes, sir," replied Fevter, fighting not to smile at the pitiful alien pilot.

"All right then," Cretwell said, "escort the pilot to the holding area. We need to get this ship secured right away."

"Yes, sir," Fevter answered.

Cretwell stepped away and Fevter addressed Kyle once again.

"You'll need to come with me."

This surprised Kyle. Standard Imperial procedure during docking was to have the crew wait aboard the ship while the cargo was unloaded. So why was this happening?

"Where I go? I do nothing wrong."

"Don't worry," said Fevter, "we just need to take you to a waiting area while your ship is unloaded. Once that's done, you can leave."

_It's something to with the Dark Trooper weapons, _Kyle surmised.

"Come with me," said the Imperial, gesturing to Kyle.

Deciding to cooperate for now, Kyle stood up and followed the manout of the cockpit, the stormtroopers falling into step behind him.

Exiting via the smuggler's ship boarding ramp, Kyle got a full view of the _Executor_'s hangar bay.

To say the room was immense provided only the slightest inkling to the vastness of the space he stood in.

_There's more room here than aboard an Imperial-class Star Destroyer_.

Following the officer, Kyle kept looking around, taking in the scene. Way above his head, he spied racks of TIE fighters, Interceptors and Bombers.

They approached a hatchway, the door sliding aside as they drew near.

Passing through it, Kyle spied a repulsor scooter sitting near the hatch.

_Makes sense_, he thought, _considering how big this thing must be. _

Kyle stepped aboard, accompanied by the stormtroopers.

He thought about asking exactly _where_ they were going, but thought it better to study the path taken instead.

The scooter rose slightly on its repulsorlift, then started forward. They went straight for a while, at least ten minutes Kyle figured. At an intersection, the officer made a left turn, then another after approximately five minutes.

It was nearly ten more minutes before the scooter turned right and proceeded a short distance before stopping near a hatchway that looked just like the many others the group had passed on the way.

"This way," said Fevter, stepping off the scooter.

A prod in the back by one of the stormtroopers encouraged Kyle to follow the man.

Reaching to the control panel, the officer opened the hatch and stepped inside, followed by Kyle after the stormtroopers prodded him forward once again.

The room's purpose became clear as soon as he entered. The officer now stood in a roughly cylindrical space, bordered on six sides by raised control panels. The walls of the room displayed a cacophony of flashing lights and equipment, along with a number of security cameras.

Looking ahead, Kyle saw a small central corridor painted black with a metal walkway leading to a blank wall and bordered by six separate rooms, three on each side.

The "waiting room" was in actuality, a detention center.

The stormtroopers pushed him again, indicating that one of the cells was his destination.

_Time to do something_, he thought.

"Why I here? I do _nothing wrong_!"

The Imperial officer gave Kyle the same look a parent might to a spoiled child.

"You will remain here until your ship's cargo is unloaded. Now, hand over your weapons."

"Why? What you do with…"

The Imperial sighed, clearing losing his patience, "You will get them back. Now, hand them over."

Kyle knew without a doubt that if the Imps got him in a cell without weapons, his mission was all but finished. The only way he'd leave would be feet first.

_Time to get creative_, he thought, replying to the Imperial, "Okay."

Kyle reached down to the holster on his right hip and, using two fingers, started to pull the weapon in it free.

The Imperial stepped forward expectantly, reaching his hand out to receive it.

With a single motion, Kyle closed his hand over the grip of the blaster and swung it upwards as hard as he could.

The weapon's sight and barrel cut into the officer's face, splitting his lip, smashing his nose and slicing across one of his eyes.

With a cry that was part pain, part surprise, the Imperial stumbled forward.

Kyle dodged and the partly blind Imperial fell in the stormtroopers, sending the whole group sprawling onto the deck.

Turning on his heel, Kyle aimed his blaster and fired a succession of shots. When the last one had struck, all three Imperials were dead, smoke rising from their bodies.

Casting an eye upwards now, Kyle raised the blaster and held the trigger down.

Crimson bolts sprayed everywhere, some leaving black marks on the walls and ceilings. But the majority struck the security cameras, blowing them in unrecognizable heaps of wires and metal.

Suddenly, the blaster quit firing. A quick glance at its power cell showed that it was drained.

Stepping forward, Kyle reached down to one of the stormtroopers and pulled the man's blaster free of the body. The power cell showed a full charge.

Turning in a complete circle, Kyle made sure he destroyed all the remaining security cameras.

_This buys me some time, but someone's going to detect all this weapons fire and wonder what's going on. _

Kyle knew he had to escape the detention area and find out where the Dark Trooper weapons had been sent to.

_But_, he thought, looking down at himself, _walking around in the outfit is not going to work._

Reaching up to the helmet, Kyle pulled it off his head, taking a breath of the smoked filled air.

Removing the green-colored uniform and setting it aside, Kyle finally realized why so many people had been staring at him since leaving the smuggler ship.

_This uniform,_ he thought, looking at it, _no wonder. I looked like a bipedal serpent. _

Smiling at this thought, Kyle quickly focused on his next step, getting a new disguise.

Looking down at the pile of bodies, Kyle felt a bit sick at the prospect of doing what he was thinking, but he had little choice.

The officer's uniform was no good. Not only did it have a large hole in the back, but blood from the Kyle had given the man had spattered all over.

The first stormtroopers' armor was similarly holed, rendering it useless. But the second stormtrooper had suffered only a single hit to his helmet, leaving an ugly burn mark. The shot itself hadn't killed the trooper. Instead, his fellow troopers' elbow had jabbed upwards and twisted the other man's neck to an unnatural angle.

_Ouch,_ Kyle thought.

Pushing the other two bodies aside, Kyle removed the armor of the second stormtrooper, mentally apologizing to the dead man.

It took nearly ten minutes before Kyle was able to remove the last piece of armor.

Suddenly, a voice whispered to him in his mind. It was low and sensuous.

_**Put him in the uniform. **_

"Huh?" Kyle said, looking around.

_**Put him in the uniform. **_

_You again. I thought you left after what happened on Ergo._

_**Do as I say, Katarn. Put that man in the uniform.**_

_No way, I've done enough to him._

_**Then your mission will fail. **_

_What! _

_**Your mission will fail unless you do as I say. Put that man in the uniform.**_

_But…_

_**Or see Jan Ors lost to you forever. **_

Kyle hesitated. Doing what the voice proposed was an unpleasant thought, to say the least. But he also remembered that he would have been dead on Ergo had it not been for what the voice had told him to do.

_Alright, I'll do it, but this is sick and so are you. I'm going to start calling you sicko from now on._

_**You may call me Dark. **_

_Fine, whatever. Now leave me alone and let me get this done. _

Kyle waited a moment, but the voice said no more. It seemed to have gone away again.

"Sorry about this," Kyle said to the dead man as he reached for him again.

It took another ten minutes for Kyle to get the uniform he had worn from the smuggler ship onto the dead man's body.

With the distasteful task completed, Kyle now stood before the hatchway.

_Okay, take it nice and slow and figure out where to go next._

Reaching to the door control, Kyle opened it and stepped through, the door closing behind him. Kyle mucked up the control mechanism to the point that he estimated it would take someone at least twenty minutes to force the door open.

_And Hopefully by the time that happens, I'll be long gone._

Looking around, Kyle searched in vain for a repulsor scooter. He knew finding one was critical to finding the Dark Trooper weapons and getting off the _Executor_.

_Well, let's try walking and see if I can find one_.

Retracing the path that had brought him here, Kyle watched to where the corridor met another one.

_We turned right to get here, so if I go left…_

Turning that way, Kyle took a step and found himself face-to-face with another Imperial.

Commander Cretwell was equally surprised. On his way to check that Sergeant Fevter had dealt with the pilot of the smuggler ship, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with a stormtrooper.

Kyle stopped himself just before he and the Imperial collided, his eyes taking in the black uniform and insignia of a commander.

"Excuse me, sir," he said quickly, "I didn't see you there."

Having recovered his own composure, the Imperial glared at him.

"You need to watch where you're going, trooper."

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir."

It was then Cretwell nodded the burn mark on the stormtroopers' armor.

"What happened to you, trooper?"

"Sir?" Kyle said, feigning ignorance.

"Your armor, it looks like you've been shot."

Kyle didn't know what to say at first, but then thought of the detention cell.

"Yes, sir," he said, putting as much regret and tiredness into his voice as he could, "there has been an… incident."

"An incident?" Cretwell asked. "What do you mean?"

"The pilot from the smuggler ship, sir," Kyle said, making the story up as he went along, "Sergeant Fevter got him to the detention center. And then…"

Now the Imperial commander looked concerned and Kyle played it for all it was worth.

He shook his head.

"The pilot wouldn't give up his weapons, sir. He suddenly went crazy and attacked the Sergeant, then started shooting."

Cretwell said nothing.

"I… I think I got him, sir. But the Sergeant and my squad member, they're both dead."

The commander's face assumed a serious expression at hearing this.

"Come with me, trooper," said Cretwell, turning the corner and heading for the room Kyle had just left.

_Can't shoot him here_, Kyle thought, _somebody would hear. Maybe in the detention center…_

He obediently followed the Imperial commander back to the room, finding him struggling with the door.

"What's wrong with this door, trooper?"

"Sorry, sir," Kyle said, "I locked it, thought I'd better preserved the scene. I didn't want my squad leader to think…"

"Just open the door, trooper."

"Sir," Kyle said, hefting his weapon, "if I may, this would be faster."

The commander nodded.

"Go ahead."

Kyle took aim and blasted the lock with a single shot. A moment later, the door slid open.

The Imperial commander stepped into the room while Kyle waited outside.

It was about five minutes when he re-emerged.

"Looks like you were right. The pilot, Fevter and the other trooper are all dead."

"Sir, I…"

The commander held up a hand.

"You've explained the situation, trooper. And given what I've seen, you had no choice but to do what you did. Besides, it was _only_ a smuggler."

_You sanctimonious, high brow bastard_, Kyle thought.

"Yes, sir," he managed to say.

"You're dismissed, trooper. I'll report the incident to Central. Head to the quartermaster and get yourself a fresh helmet."

"Yes, sir," Kyle said, feeling a mixture of hatred for the Imperial and relief at not being caught.

Turning from the officer, he walked back up the corridor and was almost to the turn when a repulsor scooter came up from behind him.

As it passed, Kyle saw three stormtroopers aboard with a brown uniformed Imperial piloting it.

The scooter slowed.

"Trooper," called the scooter's pilot.

It took a moment for Kyle to realize the man was talking to him.

He stepped forward until he could the scooter's pilot, noticing the rank insignia of a Sergeant.

"Sir?"

"Where are you going?"

Kyle started to answer, then realized he had no idea where to go.

_Might as well start from the beginning; _he thought_. Maybe I can find out what happened to the Dark Trooper weapons_"

"Main hangar," he replied.

"We're going that way as well," said the Imperial officer, gesturing that Kyle should join the others.

_Sweet!_

"Thank you sir," Kyle said, stepping onboard.

As the scooter started forward again, one of the troopers spoke.

"So as I was saying, this cargo must be important."

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked the second.

"Dunno," said the first, "but given the security that was requested, it _has_ to be important."

"What cargo?" Kyle asked, realizing he was taking a chance by asking this.

"You deaf?" replied the first trooper, "I don't know."

He jerked a thumb at the officer piloting the scooter.

"Sergeant says we're to come with him regarding some special cargo."

_It's got to be the Dark Trooper weapons,_ Kyle thought.

It took several minutes for the scooter to cover the distance to the main hangar. Eventually, it came to a halt and the officer and three stormtroopers disembarked.

Following them inside, Kyle saw other stormtroopers already assembled in an area of the cavernous hangar bay. The smuggler ship was nowhere to be seen.

As they got closer, the officer called out to a black suited Imperial, "Commander, I have the rest of Squad 15 here."

"Good, have them assemble over there."

As the three stormtroopers marched forward, Kyle stepped forward.

"Sergeant, could you use another hand?"

The brown-uniformed Imperial turned to Kyle.

"You're not part of my unit. What's your designation and assignment, trooper?"

Kyle thought fast and answered as the words came to him.

"Special detail assigned to the smuggler ship that arrived earlier, sir."

The sergeant was about to speak when the black suited Imperial strode up.

"What's the problem here, Sergeant? The captain wants this cargo secured right away."

"This trooper says he was assigned to the smuggler ship detail, sir, he's requesting to join us."

"You escorted the pilot of the smuggler ship?" the Imperial commander asked Kyle.

"Yes, sir."

The commander nodded,

"Why aren't you there?"

"There was an incident, sir," Kyle said, repeating the story he had told the other Imperial commander.

The man listened to the story. At the end, he shook his head.

"Blasted smugglers. You'd think they'd learn."

_Oh boy, _Kyle thought, _another one_.

The black suited Imperial nodded at him.

"Permission granted. Get him in with the others, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," the brown uniformed Imperial said, gesturing to Kyle, "Get over there with the others."

Smiling under his helmet, Kyle responded affirmatively and joined the group of stormtroopers.

Arranged in a rough square, the group surrounded a large square pallet to which a repulsor had been affixed.

"All right," said the Imperial commander after making sure the formation was to his liking and the repulsor engaged, "move out."

As if controlled by a single mind, each trooper took a step forward, guiding the platform along.

_Been a while since I did this,_ Kyle thought, mentally counting off his steps.

The group continued forward to near the middle of the bay, then came to a halt.

"Begin descent," ordered the Imperial commander.

Kyle felt a tremor under his feet, and then a sensation of falling as a section of the hangar bay floor began to lower. Only his training kept him from reacting.

The platform descended into a shaft lit just enough to make its metal sides visible. Thirty seconds into the descent, it came to a halt, and then began traveling laterally. This went on for nearly a minute before the platform stopped a second time and started to descend again.

A full minute passed before the shaft opened up into a space not unlike the one they had just left.

_Another hangar_, Kyle realized.

The platform came flush with the deck and with a small jolt, came to a halt.

"All right," ordered the Imperial commander, "let's go."

Moving as one, the troopers guided the platform off the elevator and into the slightly smaller hangar bay. There was a single ship sitting there, an oversize boxy affair not unlike the smuggler ship Kyle had rode here.

The troopers approached, moving around to the back where a set of doors was opened. Under the commander's guidance, the troopers guided the platform up the boarding ramp and into the ship. Disengaging the repulsor, the platform lowered until there was a clang of metal meeting metal.

A bit more time was spent securing the platform to the deck of the ship.

As Kyle worked with the other troopers, the design of what was happening became clear to him.

_I'll bet the Imps are going to use this ship to transport the weapons to the Arc Hammer. _

With the platform now secured, the commander looked over the assembled stormtroopers.

"Well done, men," he said, his eyes moving back and forth across them.

The man raised a hand with the forefinger extended.

"You, you, you and _you_," the commander said, pointing at Kyle, "remain here. The rest of you are dismissed. Sergeant, if you will."

The brown uniformed Imperial nodded, and then called to the remaining troopers.

"You men; come with me."

The group strode back to the platform they had ridden down and assembled on it. A minute later, it was gone, rising out of sight.

The commander addressed Kyle and the three other stormtroopers.

"You four have been selected for special weapons testing."

The commander indicated the ship.

"I need the four of you to retrieve two weapons from the pallet in there and bring them back out here."

"Yes, sir," Kyle said, along with the others and stepped back into the ship.

It took some time as they had to remove some of the straps securing the pallet to the deck before they could open it.

The four men found rack after rack of gleaming weapons. Nearly a meter in length; each consisted of a raised, curved stock, leading down to two wide barrels, one on top of the other. Part of the stock was brown, the rest a mixture of gray and black.

"What are these?" asked one of the troopers.

"Don't know, but they look pretty lethal," said another, hefting one, "and not too heavy either."

Kyle let the third stormtrooper retrieve the second Dark Trooper weapon and then the whole group stepped outside.

The Imperial commander nodded.

"This way," he said, gesturing.

Kyle and the stormtroopers followed him to a hatch on the far side of the room.

As it opened, Kyle noticed the lights in the room were low and red-colored. Maybe this was night vision testing?

He followed the other troopers inside; then noticed the commander hadn't followed them. A moment later the door slid closed, followed by the unmistakable sound of a locking mechanism.

Outside the door, the Imperial commander shrugged. He hated wasting stormtroopers on such frivolous tasks as this, but orders were orders.

Pulling his comlink out, he called the bridge.

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Executor **_

**Bridge**

"Captain Piett?' called the first officer.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Unloading of the cargo from the smuggler ship has been completed and transferred to the secondary hangar bay. The commander further reports the candidates have been selected for 'testing'.

"Very well then," Piett said, "proceed. I will inform Admiral Ozzel."

"I heard him, Captain," Ozzel said, walking up. "What about the pilot of the smuggler ship?"

"We had a report from Commander Cretwell, sir," the first officer said, "evidently the smuggler attacked and killed Sergeant Fevter before one of the stormtroopers was able to eliminate him."

"And the other trooper?" Ozzel asked.

The first officer shook his head.

"Well," Ozzel said, "that eliminates a potential problem. Captain, we should contact Lord Vader right away."

"As you wish, Admiral," Piett replied and followed his superior over the comm station.

It took only a short time before Vader's masked face was on the screen.

"What is it, Admiral?"

"Lord Vader, the cargo from the smuggler ship has been moved to the transfer vessel. Additionally, operational testing of the assault cannon should be taking place momentarily."

"Very good, Admiral," Vader said, "Contact me when testing has been completed. In addition, I want the transfer vessel readied for immediate launch."

"Yes, Lord Vader," Ozzel said.

"Is there anything else?"

"My lord?" asked the Admiral.

"I sense hesitation, Admiral. Not in you, but in Captain Piett."

Ozzel turned on his junior, glowering at the man.

"What is the problem, Captain?" Ozzel asked, emphasizing the man's rank.

Piett hesitated for a moment, then spoke.

"By your leave, Admiral, Lord Vader, I wonder if sacrificing stormtroopers is necessarily the best way to test the assault cannon."

"You would question Lord Vader's orders?" Ozzel said, getting angry.

"No, Admiral, it's just that I…"

"Captain Piett," Vader interrupted.

"Yes, Lord Vader, Piett said, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Sacrifices must be made to achieve the Empire's goals, Captain. You should understand this better than anyone."

Realizing the thin ice he was treading on, Piett wisely chose to accept the situation as it was and keep his opinions to himself.

"Yes, Lord Vader, I do."

"Good, Captain, Admiral, proceed with the testing."

"Yes, Lord Vader," Ozzel, said, clearly relieved Vader had not been angered.

A moment later, the screen went dark.

Ozzel turned on Piett, his face coloring.

"Captain, your job is to obey orders, not question them, particularly those of Lord Vader. Do you understand?"

Now the ice under Piett's feet was starting to crack.

"I understand Admiral, it will not happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," Ozzel said, holding Piett's gaze a moment more before striding away.

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Executor **_

**Weapons Testing Room #1**

As Kyle and the stormtroopers walked into the room, lights began to pop on, dispelling some but not all of the shadows in the space.

The room was ellipse-shaped, with two large, hexagonal pillars equidistant from the walls of the room and extending all the way to the ceiling some 6 meters over their heads.

"Look," called one of the troopers.

Kyle and the others followed his pointing finger to two figures standing by each of the pillars.

"What are they?" asked the second trooper.

"No idea," said the third, "but they sure are _big_."

Kyle agreed. The figures before them were only a little taller than the average stormtrooper, but were much larger. And where stormtrooper armor was white, these two wore armor that was almost black in color, but perhaps closer to dark gray.

_Dark Troopers, _Kyle thought, _looks like the upgraded version._

The two Dark Troopers' shoulders were broad, with armor plates covering the whole of them. Likewise the arms, chest, stomach and legs were all covered in the gray-black armor, with what looked like white machinery underneath. The helmet was similar to that of a stormtrooper, but much wider and flatter.

"They look pretty nasty," Kyle said.

Suddenly, a yellow light began to flash above each figure and with the whine of servomotors coming to life, they began to move.

"I hope they're on our side," said the first stormtrooper.

The two Dark Troopers' heads moved at this sound, looking towards the trooper.

"Intruders," they said together, "Identify yourselves."

"What the…" the second stormtrooper started to say.

"Answer them!" called the third.

The first stormtrooper recited his desgination, rank and serial number.

The two Dark Troopers seemed to consider this.

"Identity not recognized," said one, "begin termination sequence."

"Termination sequence?" said the second stormtrooper.

"You don't think they mean…" began the third.

Moving as one, the two Dark Troopers raised their right arms, in which was nestled one of the weapons Kyle and the other troopers had brought with them, both pointed towards the first stormtrooper.

He tried to lift the gun he carried, but the Dark Troopers were too quick. Colored energy erupted from their weapons.

The first stormtroopers' armor seemed to burn away in a dozen different places at once. His scream of pain was cut off a moment later as a blast blew his head apart.

Under his helmet, Kyle's eyes had gone wide at the destruction he had just witnessed. The importance of completing his mission became all too evident now.

_An army of those things would wipe the Rebellion out._

Just then, one of the Dark Troopers turned towards him.

"Intruder; identify yourself."

_I, _Kyle thought, _am so screwed_.

The second trooper dropped the Dark Trooper weapon he was carrying and drew his blaster. Taking aim, he fired, striking one of the Dark Troopers squarely in the chest, and watched as the bolt bounced harmlessly off the gray-black armor.

The trooper fired again, but each bolt was deflected away without any indication of damage.

The other Dark Trooper raised his weapon.

"Look out!" Kyle yelled.

But the stormtrooper didn't seem to hear him and kept firing.

The Dark Trooper's weapons spoke once and the second trooper fell, half his chest gone.

Kyle heard the sound of a heavy weapon firing and a heartbeat later, an arc of blue-white energy struck the Dark Trooper who had killed the second trooper.

The blast didn't have a visible effect, but the Dark Trooper backed up a step.

Kyle saw the second Dark Trooper aiming at him and dived out of the way just as an energy blast sizzled through the space he had just occupied.

Seeing the weapon the second trooper had dropped, Kyle rolled towards it, the stock smacking into him.

Another blast from the Dark Troopers bubbled the deck next to him. Kyle spared a moment to glance at the first Dark Trooper who had backed up another step, then another as the third stormtrooper fired at it.

Grabbing the assault cannon, Kyle rose to his feet just as the second Dark Trooper fired.

Crouching, Kyle felt heat on his back and neck as the energy blast sizzled just over his head.

Rising back to his feet, Kyle found the trigger of the assault cannon and pulled it. Instead of the energy blast that had come from the stormtroopers weapon, the weapon gave a mighty lurch and a compact ball of energy shot from it, striking the second Dark Trooper square in its faceplate.

Kyle heard it make a sound like metal on metal, but higher pitched. Part of the second Dark Trooper's face plate exploded.

He yelled to the other trooper.

"Concentrate your fire on its head!"

In response, a blue-white arc of energy sizzled into the space Kyle had just hit.

There was another explosion from the space.

Kyle pulled the trigger of his weapon, bracing himself so the recoil didn't shock him as much this time.

A second compact ball of energy struck the second Dark Trooper and with a tortured metal scream, it fell.

Kyle looked to the remaining stormtrooper who was gazing back at him.

Kyle pumped a fist in victory, but a moment later all elation faded from him as the other Dark Trooper, having regained its balance fired several shots, obliterating the third stormtrooper.

Furious at losing what had been an ally, if only momentarily, Kyle ripped the stormtrooper helmet off his head and threw it as hard as he could at the Dark Trooper. The helmet hit and bounced away, doing all the damage of a rubber ball.

"Take this, you…" Kyle said, pulling the trigger.

But the weapon did nothing.

Kyle pulled the trigger again, but the weapon didn't respond. That's when he noticed a flashing indicator on it that told him why.

_Aw, Sithspit! This isn't good! _

Feeling a sudden pressure on his right side, Kyle rolled to the left as fast as he could. A second later, the Dark Trooper's blast struck the deck he had been standing on.

About to toss the useless weapon aside, Kyle instead grabbed it by the end of the stock and drew it over his shoulder.

"Hey ugly!" he yelled, "catch!"

And with a grunt, he hurled the weapon at the Dark Trooper.

It fired, the shot striking the weapon.

Despite its empty power cell, the Dark Trooper weapon exploded in a shower of red, orange and white.

Kyle crouched, pulling his head down as far as it would go and covering it with his hands.

A wave of heat rolled over him, followed by an eruption of pain as a chunk of hot metal struck him in the back.

Kyle cried out as the now burning stormtrooper armor penetrated through his own light armor.

Moving as quickly as he could, Kyle ripped the white armor off his body and threw it away. A glance at his hands showed they both had been burned, but not severely.

The sound of metal on metal brought his head around.

The Dark Trooper had been struck by the brunt of the explosion and although its armor was blackened and dented, it was still on its feet and raising its weapon.

Ignoring the pain, Kyle reached down with his left hand and activated his shield. It coalesced around him a moment before the Dark Trooper fired.

The impact of the blast was stronger than any Kyle had so far experienced. The shield flared bright white all around him and he felt a solid impact against his body almost as if the weapon _had_ penetrated.

The next thing Kyle knew, he was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

And his back really hurt.

_What in the name of the Empire _was_ that? Feels like something mule-kicked me._

It was then he noticed a sound. It was low at first, but quickly rose in volume.

It was the sound of thrusters firing.

Pushing himself onto his elbows, Kyle saw the Dark Trooper hovering some distance away, a column of orange flame supporting it from the jetpack it wore. Seeing this gave Kyle an idea of just how far the blast from the Dark Trooper had thrown him.

Instinctively, Kyle began to reach for his belt, but then he remembered how ineffective the stormtroopers' blaster was against the Dark Trooper.

He considered the shield, but a glance at the display for it was even less heartening. It read 30%.

_No way it'll hold up against a second blast._.

Turning to the left, something bumped against his leg.

Looking that way, Kyle saw what was left of the second stormtrooper and just beyond the corpse laid the second Dark Trooper weapon.

With the Dark Trooper drawing closer, Kyle forced himself up even as his body protested and reached across the body of the stormtrooper for the weapon.

His hand had just touched the stock of it when the Dark Trooper fired.

This time, Kyle screamed as his shield was easily penetrated and the majority of the blast struck him. It seemed, for one brief torturous moment, as if his whole body was afire.

The impact catapulted him forward, flipping him over the assault cannon.

Somehow, Kyle managed to maintain his hold on it.

He hit the deck on his side and rolled a short way, smoke rising from his damaged armor. It had held, but just barely. The shield was gone.

Kyle lay there, teeth clenched, trying to ride the waves of pain radiating from his back.

_Can't keep lying here; _he thought. _Got to move, get the weapon up. Otherwise, I'm toast, literally._

But the pain was too great. As much as his mind wanted to, Kyle's body wouldn't respond.

_**Then use it. **_

It was back, the cold, sensuous voice. The one named Dark.

_What? _Kyle managed to think back.

_**Use it, Katarn.**_

_What in the world are you talking about, Dark?_ Kyle thought angrily. _I can't even move my pinky!_

_**There is power in pain, Katarn. **_

_Like what? _Kyle replied sarcastically.

_**Focus on your pain, Katarn. Focus on it and find the power.**_

_I'm focusing on it right now!_

_**Fool! Feeling pain means nothing. Focus on it!**_

Kyle said nothing in reply.

_**Or die**_.

The thought of dying was not unpleasant at the moment for Kyle. But then he thought of Jan, in General Mohc's clutches, in agony.

Kyle's half open eyes closed, his mind reaching out, seeking the source of his pain, focusing on it. But rather than the damaged armor, or the burn underneath it, Kyle instead saw a kaleidoscope of light, swirling all about him.

_**Good. Now, use your pain. Use it to conquer.**_

The Dark Trooper continued to close on the prone body, its weapon arm raised and ready to fire. But it waited, its internal computer not registering normal biological functions from the target. Probability processors began to calculate the possibility that the target was non-functional.

Combat protocols, however, overrode this calculation. Only a destroyed target was truly non-functional.

It approached the prone figure, drawing close enough so its next shot would be the final one. Targeting systems estimated the proper angle and fed it to the weapons computer.

The Dark Trooper aimed its weapon.

Suddenly, the prone figure rolled onto its back. The Dark Trooper quickly attempt to recalculate its aim.

But it was far too late.

Lying on his back, looking up at the Dark Trooper, Kyle smiled, feeling a combination of elation at surprising the enemy and something like pity as it tried to adjust to his move.

He felt no pain whatsoever.

And In his hands, Kyle held the assault cannon.

He depressed the trigger.

Bolts of blue-white energy issued from the weapon, blasting into the Dark Trooper. Its gun arm exploded in a shower of sparks, its armor denting, deforming and finally shattering under the onslaught.

With an eruption of flame and smoke from its chest, the Dark Trooper gave metallic cry and fell.

Kyle calmly rose to his feet, still holding the Dark Trooper weapon. He felt ecstatic, reveling at the power coursing through his body.

How had he not seen it? Accessing the power was so easy. His damaged armor, his burnt back, they meant nothing now. He felt no pain, only victory.

Looking down, he viewed the still sparking, but otherwise motionless body of the Dark Trooper with contempt.

How dare this… this machine attempt to harm him?

A sudden thought came to him. Why stop with this one machine? Visions of more destruction filled his mind, until the entire ship around him was nothing more than ashes. The thought of it filled him with such anticipation he could barely stand it.

_**No. You cannot.**_

_Why not, _Kyle thought at Dark, _I have the power._

_**It is not yet time. There is another aboard this ship, another like you.**_

_He will join me._

_**He will not. This one's focus is only for himself and his master.**_

_I will fight him then._

_**Fool! You cannot hope to beat him! **_

_I have the power!_

_**As does he; but in much greater measure than you, Katarn. You must leave this place. There will be another time. **_

_But the power!_

_**Power will mean nothing if you are destroyed, Katarn. Leave this place. Go to the Arc Hammer and rescue the woman. After that, we may begin.**_

_Begin what?_

_**Do not make the one on this ship notice you, Katarn. You must escape or everything will be lost.**_

Kyle almost said no. He liked how the power felt, the sense that nothing could stop him. But Dark's reminding him of Jan struck a chord.

_I do have a mission to complete I have to save Jan. But after that…_

_**I will be waiting, Katarn.**_

Calming himself, Kyle closed his eyes and focused once again on the kaleidoscope. But this time, he stepped away from it.

A moment later, Kyle felt as if whole body was suddenly weighted down. He went to his knees, the pain in his back returning. But something was different.

_It doesn't hurt as much_, Kyle thought. _If I'd taken a few more minutes, I might have been completely healed._

Reaching to his belt, Kyle opened a zippered pouch. Inside was a small medical kit Dr. Berth had put together for him.

Searching it, Kyle found an antiseptic spray that he was able to coat his aching back with as well as his burnt hands. The cooling sensation it imbued took some more of the pain away.

He tried moving and while his back twinged at times, the ache was manageable.

Looking around the room, Kyle thought, _that only leaves the question of _how _I'll get out of here._

**Star Destroyer **_**Executor **_

**Quarters of Darth Vader**

In the midst of his meditations, Darth Vader spread out his consciousness into the Force. He felt the massive network of people moving in and around the _Executor. _He could focus in on any of them at any time and see not only what they were doing, but the intents of their minds.

Suddenly, the world around him seemed to shift, then begin to rock.

_What is this? A tremor in the Force?_

A light seemed to be forming somewhere inside the ship, a very bright light.

Vader recognized what was happening. This was beyond any mere tremor in the Force.

_This_ was the opening of a mind to it.

_Not possible. None of those aboard ship are Force-sensitive._

But even as he focused on it, the light went out.

Vader focused his mind on the area where the light had come from, but could sense nothing. It was as if the light had never existed.

As minutes passed and the light did not return, Vader began to think he had made a mistake. Besides, he hadn't sensed such strength in the Force since encountering the Rebel Luke Skywalker.

Dismissing the incident, Vader returned to his meditations, but kept a part of consciousness open and aware in case it happened again.

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Executor **_

**Weapons Testing Room #1**

At first, Kyle thought he might have to try blowing the hatch he had come into this room by with his grenade launcher.

But something told him to try searching the room, just in case.

It was on the far side of the room, nearly opposite from where he had been that Kyle found a second door, this one more human-sized.

On a whim, he tried its controls and was surprised when the door slid open.

_It can't be this easy_, he thought.

"Hold it!" called a voice.

_I knew it._

From the other side came a single stormtrooper, weapon held at the ready.

Kyle backed up as the trooper entered, helmet turning as he looked around.

"Looks like the Dark Troopers aren't so invincible, after all," the trooper said, seeing the two heaps of gray-black armor.

Kyle had his opinion about that, but said nothing.

The trooper turned to him.

"Who are you?"

Kyle tried a bluff.

"Who do you think?" he answered strongly, "the only surviving member of the test group. Blasted Dark Troopers took out everyone else. I'm lucky to be alive."

Taken aback by the forcefulness, the trooper said, "But you're not a stormtrooper."

"Of course I am!" Kyle yelled, pointing in the general direction of where his armor lay, "I got shot and had to ditch my uniform. If it wasn't for this: "He indicated the armor he wore, "I'd be dead too."

Buying the lie, the stormtrooper holstered his blaster, looked around again.

"Looks like this wasn't easy for you."

When he looked back, the trooper found a blaster pointed at him.

"It sure wasn't," Kyle said, "so make it easy on me and give me your armor."

"Intruder!" the trooper called, trying to get to his comlink and pulling it free just before Kyle shot him.

"I asked you to make it easy for me."

Ten minutes later, wearing another set of armor with a blaster burn, Kyle went down a short corridor and through a hatch that lead into one of the vessel's main corridors.

Before leaving, he had reluctantly placed the body of the dead stormtrooper in the room with the destroyed Dark Troopers.

_Okay_, he thought, _where am I and where do I go next?_

It was then that Kyle remembered his datapad. Pulling it out, he turned it on and selected the frequency of the tracking device embedded with the Dark Trooper weapons.

The device took some time to calibrate itself and locate the tracking signal, but eventually a red dot appeared on the screen.

Switching the view, Kyle could see the dot was not too far away.

Concealing the device as best he could, Kyle began to walk, following the path it indicated.

It took time and was a fairly long walk, but eventually Kyle found himself before a hatch with the datapad indicating the Dark Trooper weapons were inside.

He tried the control and the door slid aside. Before him was the expanse of the _Executor_'s secondary hangar bay. But unlike before the room was relatively quiet. Kyle saw not a soul around nor any other ships or equipment.

The ship he and the other stormtroopers had placed the platform containing the Dark Trooper weapons into sat by itself.

_Why did they clear the bay?_

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare.

Certain that he'd been spotted, Kyle pulled his blaster out and looked for an attacker, but none came. Instead the hangar bay door slid open, revealing the expanse of space beyond it. The deck the ship sat on began to rotate, turning to face the opening.

_They're launching! I need to get aboard now!_

Pushing off on his left foot, Kyle sprinted as fast as he could towards the ship, reaching it just as the vessel finished its rotation.

Kyle looked for an access panel, a hatch, something to allow him into the ship.

Finding a panel at the rear of the ship, Kyle connected his datapad to it and set the device to work, hoping it could get the doors open before the ship launched.

With a low whine, the ship's repulsors came on, beginning to lift it off the deck.

Kyle looked to the datapad, silently urging it to hurry.

The ship engines activated and began to power up.

Just then, one of the rear access doors began to open.

Disconnecting the datapad, Kyle grabbed the door and fought to pull it open enough to let him in.

The door was very heavy and without the datapad telling it to stay open, it tried to close.

Suddenly, Kyle felt a different pulling sensation as the ship's engines began to guide it out of the hangar bay.

Kyle took a deep breath and with a yell of effort, got the door open just as the ship passed through the hangar bay's magnetic field.

For a moment, Kyle couldn't breathe. But with most of his body in now, the door gave him a push and he fell inside, the door shutting behind him.

Kyle lay there for several minutes, feeling each inhalation and exhalation even as he gave thanks that he was still alive.

When he finally felt ready, Kyle got up and looked around, but couldn't see anything. He tried removing the stormtrooper helmet, but the result was the same.

Reaching to his belt, he found his light and activated it. Sweeping it around, Kyle was able to ascertain that he was in the ship's cargo hold. Tethered to the deck just ahead of him was the pallet of Dark Trooper weapons.

Rising to his feet, Kyle began to explore the space, finally finding a door on the far side of the room.

It opened easily and he found himself in the cockpit of the transfer vessel, the viewport showing the local space outside the ship.

There seemed to be no one else aboard, yet the ship was clearly being flown. Kyle stepped forward, towards the pilot's chair and there, he found the answer.

With its manipulator arms extended to the controls, a droid sat in the pilot's chair. Its head turned to look at Kyle, and then just as quickly turned back to the controls, apparently unconcerned with his presence.

The comm speaker crackled.

"Transfer vessel 07-A3, you are cleared for hyperspace."

"Acknowledged," said the droid, moving one of its arms to a lever, "hyperdrive engaged. Entering hyperspace in 5 seconds… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The stars outside became lines as the transfer vessel flashed into hyperspace.

Realizing that he'd have to wait until the vessel reached its destination, Kyle removed the stormtrooper uniform, placing it in the ship's cargo bay.

Returning to the cockpit, Kyle sat down in the copilots chair and broke out some of his rations. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything and the last thing he needed to do was to allow himself to get weak.

The ration bars weren't exactly tasty, but they were filling. Washing them down with some dehydrated juice; Kyle wiped some crumbs off his armor, then settled as best he could into the chair.

"Hey," he said to the droid, "wake me up before we leave hyperspace, okay?"

Kyle had meant it as a joke, but the droid looked to him and said, "Affirmative."

Not sure how to take that, Kyle decided to ignore it for now.

He knew he needed to try and rest as much as he could. Once the transfer vessel arrived at the _Arc Hammer_, he'd need to find a way off of it, infiltrate the Imperial ship, find Jan and get out of there. He checked his equipment belt one last time for Wexter's "surprises".

They looked ready and Kyle smiled before putting them away.

Then, settled as comfortably as the chair would permit, Kyle closed his eyes.

He was asleep less than a minute later.

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Executor **_

**Bridge **

"Admiral?"

Gazing out at the starfield beyond the elongated nose of the _Executor_, Ozzel was feeling a calmness spreading over him. Looking at the stars had always been relaxing to him, but even more so now.

Piett's interruption was necessary, but also unwelcome.

"Yes, Captain?" he said, turning to face his junior.

"Sir, hangar control confirms the transfer vessel has entered hyperspace successfully."

"All right, Captain," Ozzel responded, caring little for such a minor detail, "Anything else?"

"Yes, sir," Piett said, "the team performing cleanup of weapons testing room #1 reported finding four dead stormtroopers along with what was left of two Dark Troopers."

That surprised Ozzel. Since hearing about General Mohc's ambitious project, he had been a closet supporter of it. The Dark Trooper represented a more efficient use of Imperial resources than sending in multiple platoons of stormtroopers.

He nodded. "We should inform Lord Vader of…"

"Forgive my interruption, Admiral," Piett said, "but there is something else you need to know."

Normally Ozzel would have chastised the younger man for interrupting him, but there was something in Piett's gaze.

"Go ahead, Captain."

"One of the bodies found was not wearing stormtrooper armor."

Ozzel considered this. He had expected the Dark Troopers to make mincemeat of the stormtroopers, but with this report...

"Let us discuss the anomaly with Lord Vader, Captain."

"Yes, sir," Piett said, following Ozzel down to the communications area.


	22. Chapter 21: Dangerous Paths

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 21: Dangerous Paths**

**

* * *

**A/N: Greetings everyone, Shanesnest here with the newest chapter of Book 1 of my Kyle Katarn story. Hope everyone is well. We've had some nasty humid days in my neck of the woods which is driving me to camp out in the A/C. Things are heating up in the story as well, so let's get at it! But first, the shout outs

Mach Farcon (from Chap 19 & 20): I'm glad you liked it! It was both fun and challenging including y'all.

Manus Dei: Yeah, ol' Skywalker got nuthin' on Kyle when it comes to narrow escapes.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Well, that voice _may_ be the Dark Side, but not exactly. You'll just have to wait and see. Yeah, I agree with you about Kyle. He's one of those guys who doesn't care what people think about him, and it shows. And thanks again for all your info!

Nerwen Aladarion: Yeah, in some ways I hate to finish this. But don't worry, I've got something else waiting in the wings. I debated about the whole Vader detecting Kyle thing. I wanted to make it so Vader wasn't totally sure, but has a hint. The whole droid thing came out of nowhere for me too. It just made sense as I wrote it. Oh, there is a reunion scene, you'll see soon.

Da Unknown reviewer: Yeah, Kyle definitely needs to avoid ol' Vader. I don't know about the Dark Side being smarter necessarily. I always think of what Yoda said, how the Dark Side is easier, quicker and more seductive. And no, I'm not done with saga yet. There's still so much to write. It may take me the rest of my life, but I'm going to do my best to keep going.

Darth Demon 2: Thanks! Hope you like this one too!

A/N: All right then. Last time, Kyle escaped the _Executor_ after a rather ugly battle with the Phase 2 Dark Troopers. And though it appears he's safely on his way to the _Arc Hammer_, his escape may have been discovered. Let's see what happens next, shall we?

* * *

**Star Destroyer **_**Executor **_

**Quarters of Darth Vader**

The four seeker droids moved, firing from different angles.

Turning with inhuman speed, Vader guided his crimson lightsaber as it flashed and spun, deflecting each strike.

Another turn and all four seeker droids were cut in half by one stroke of the energy blade, falling to the deck in a cacophony of metal chunks.

His breathing unchanged, Vader gazed at the pieces. He knew he would need to program the next set with more advanced attack protocols. This latest batch was simply too easy for him to handle.

Out of the corner of one eye, he spotted a flashing light on a control console, signaling the bridge was calling him.

Deactivating the lightsaber and returning it to his belt, Vader strode to the console and pressed a button to receive the signal. A second later, the display screen came on, displaying the faces of Admiral Ozzel and Admiral Piett.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Lord Vader, the transfer vessel has launched as per your orders and successfully entered hyperspace."

_Good_, Vader thought, _now perhaps General Mohc will stop annoying me with his endless requests for more weapons._

"Well done, Admiral," he said, "And what of the weapons testing?"

"It is completed as well, my lord. But there may be a problem."

"A problem?" Vader echoed menacingly, "What kind of problem, Admiral?"

"It appears all the stormtroopers assigned to the weapons testing were eliminated. However, both Dark Troopers were also destroyed."

That part didn't surprise Vader. Though General Mohc seemed genuinely passionate about his project, Vader had his doubts about its viability or potential for success. Nevertheless, the Emperor ordered him to provide full support and so he had put away his misgivings.

But now, with this report, those doubts resurfaced.

_Perhaps the Dark Troopers are not all that General Mohc thinks._

"There is one other thing, Lord Vader," Ozzel said.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"One of the stormtrooper bodies did not have his armor. I request to have a team investigate the matter further."

Hearing this, Vader thought of the light he had seen during his meditations. He had dismissed as imagination. But now…

"Sound intruder alert, Admiral. Have all section heads verify the location of all officers and crew immediately. Where is the smuggler ship we brought aboard?"

Ozzel turned to Piett, then faced forward again.

"The vessel was moved to storage, Lord Vader."

"Retrieve it right away and send a scanning crew aboard the vessel. I want to know who was aboard that ship."

"Yes, Lord Vader," Ozzel replied.

The Dark Lord was about to end the transmission when another possibility occurred to him.

"Send a message to General Mohc regarding the transfer vessel. And tell him to check it for any stowaways."

"As you wish, Lord Vader," Ozzel said.

Deactivating the screen, Vader considered what was going on.

_Someone got on board from that smuggler ship. Somehow, he survived the Dark Trooper attack and is now aboard the transfer vessel. _

Vader considered whether he could rely on General Mohc to apprehend the intruder.

Activating the communicator, he called the bridge. Ozzel's face appeared a moment later.

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Cancel the message to General Mohc, Admiral. Put me in touch with the _Arc Hammer_. I want to speak with him right away."

Ozzel looked puzzled for a moment, then replied, "Yes, Lord Vader. It will take just a few minutes."

"It had better, Admiral," the Dark lord said, "time is of the essence."

Feeling some satisfaction at seeing Ozzel's discomfort, Vader deactivated the communicator.

* * *

**Somewhere in Imperial controlled space**

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**A few minutes later**

"Captain?" called the head of communications.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we are receiving a priority signal for General Mohc."

"Inform whoever is calling that the General is currently engaged and cannot be interrupted."

"I don't think I can do that, sir," answered the comm officer.

"And why not?"

"The signal is from Admiral Ozzel aboard the _Executor_."

The captain of the _Arc Hammer_ paused at hearing this. A priority signal was almost the highest level of importance in transmissions and for it to be coming from Darth's Vader flagship indicated to the captain that he had best not ignore it.

"Patch it in here," he ordered.

"Yes, sir,"

The comm station's display screen came on and a moment later, the face of Admiral Ozzel appeared on it.

"Admiral Ozzel," said the captain, "a pleasure to hear from you. I…"

"Captain, I have no time for pleasantries right now. I called to speak to General Mohc, not to you."

The captain of the _Arc Hammer_ heard the iciness in the Admiral's tone. Still, he had his orders from the General.

"Admiral, I'm afraid General Mohc is currently engaged and unavailable at this time. But I will be happy to offer my help."

The captain could see clearly this didn't sit well with the Admiral.

_I'm just following orders._

"Hold on this channel, Captain," Ozzel said; a trace of anger in his tone.

The screen went fuzzy for a moment, then to the captain's astonishment, the black armored visage of Darth Vader appeared on the screen.

"Lord… Lord Vader," the captain stammered, "thank you… thank you for calling. I did not…"

"Spare me your worthless platitudes, captain," the Dark Lord intoned, "I wish to speak with General Mohc, immediately."

The captain felt sweat begin to bead on his brow. Saying no to the Dark Lord of the Sith was tantamount to career suicide, not to mention personal. But disobeying General Mohc's orders presented him with an equally unattractive result.

The captain attempted to stall.

"Lord Vader. I… I apologize. But the General is currently…

On the screen, Vader raised his hand.

"… engaged and cannot be…"

The captain's voice suddenly cut off as an unseen hand clamped itself around his throat. Instinctively, his hands reached for his collar to ward it off, but there was nothing there to grab.

The hand squeezed tighter and the captain began to gasp.

"I hold your puny life in my hand at this moment, captain. Just a bit more pressure and you will cease to exist. Connect me with General Mohc… now."

Unable to draw a breath, the captain was able to nod, just barely.

The pressure on his neck was suddenly gone and he was able to breathe as before. His throat, however, felt raw and he reached a hand up to massage it.

Looking to the comm officer, he rasped.

"Signal General Mohc."

"Yes, sir," answered the comm officer, his voice a bit shaky in reaction to what he had just seen.

* * *

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Quarters of General Mohc **

Emerging from his private bath swathed in an oversize robe, General Mohc walked into his wardrobe to select a fresh uniform.

Within five minutes, he emerged from the wardrobe, checking himself in the mirror.

He smiled, finding nothing out of place. As he turned to head towards his desk, he heard the sound of rustling cloth.

Mohc looked down and saw the uniform he had dropped onto the floor an hour earlier. Even a cursory glance showed that he'd have to dispose of it. The sweat stains and streaks of blood had discolored and deformed the material beyond the ability to clean.

Gazing at the uniform, Mohc felt a smile come to his face. He hadn't completely broken Ors yet, but she was close now, very close. His use of the blade had not only weakened her physically, but frightened her enough to begin answering some of his questions.

Mohc now knew the story behind Kyle joining the Rebels.

_If not for those blasted Dark Jedi, Kyle would still be one of us. I can see now what happened to the boy. He must have felt completely betrayed by the Empire._

But now, with Kyle soon to be brought aboard the _Reprisal_ and delivered here, Mohc was certain he could use this knowledge to talk to Kyle, convince him of the errors of his ways and bring him back into the fold.

Despite his former student's traitorous actions, Mohc was reluctant to give up on him just yet. At the very least, Kyle might prove to be a fount of information on the Rebels.

And he still had Jan Ors as a bargaining chip.

It was then his desk communicator began to chirp.

Mohc's near good mood vanished in an instant. For the second time in two days, his explicit orders not to be interrupted had been ignored.

_This is becoming intolerable. I may have to consider replacing the captain._

Moving to the desk, Mohc took his time sitting down before accepting the incoming transmission.

The holoprojector above the desk came to life, displaying the visage of the _Arc Hammer_'s captain.

"Captain," he said, irritatedly, "I am growing tired of repeating myself."

But instead of looking recalcitrant, the captain's face looked haunted.

"General, we have a priority signal for you from Lord Vader. He wishes to speak with you immediately."

Mohc noticed immediately the captain's voice was very hoarse, as if his throat was constricted. Any time he would have asked, but given that it was Vader who was calling, Mohc determined the reason why.

"Very well, Captain," he said, his tone more conciliatory, "transfer it here."

"Yes, General," the Captain said.

His face disappeared, replaced momentarily with that of Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader," Mohc said, "I must say I am surprised by…"

"General Mohc, I am not accustomed to being told to wait when I send a priority signal. It would be to your advantage to not allow such a situation to occur again."

Realizing he was in deep, deep trouble, Mohc moved quickly to placate the Dark Lord.

"My apologies, Lord Vader. I will explain to my officers the method in which a priority signal should be handled. It will not happen again."

"It had better not, General. For if it does; the consequences shall be… unfortunate."

The threat, while unspoken, was very clear.

"I understand," Mohc replied.

"Good," Vader said, "Now, the transfer vessel with the weapons you requested has been dispatched and should be arriving soon. However, I believe there is a stowaway aboard it."

"A stowaway?" Mohc repeated.

Vader related the events that had occurred on the _Executor._

"Therefore, as soon as the ship arrives, have a scanning crew check it thoroughly. Should you find anyone aboard, hold them for questioning and inform me immediately."

Mohc hesitated before answering. Though Vader's request was reasonable, doing so would delay the deployment of the Dark Trooper weapons and throw off his deployment schedule.

Still, he was not about to question the Dark Lord.

"As you wish, Lord Vader."

Without another word, Vader's image faded and the holoprojector turned itself off.

Mohc considered what Vader had told him. He wondered who or what would go to the trouble of stowing away aboard the transfer vessel.

_It's not like any one person can do significant harm to the Arc Hammer_

As he pondered further, one face floated up in his mind.

_But that can't be… Or could it?_

Activating his desk comm, Mohc called the bridge.

The captain answered; his voice still hoarse.

"Yes, General?"

"Contact the _Reprisal_. Request a status report on their mission and contact me as soon as you hear from them."

"Yes, General."

"And Captain?"

"Yes, General?"

"Make sure you get down to Medical afterward and have your throat treated."

"Yes, General," the captain said gratefully.

Ending the transmission; Mohc settled back into his chair and steepled his fingers.

Though it seemed impossible, Mohc knew he would feel better once he knew Kyle Katarn had been successfully captured.

* * *

**Bridge of the **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"What do you mean you can't get through?" said the captain, his expression showing his frustration.

Thinking the call to the _Reprisal_ would be a simple matter, the situation was growing increasingly annoying. And his throat hurt more with each word he spoke.

"I've tried it three times now, sir," explained the equally frustrated comm officer, "the signal is going out just fine, but I'm not receiving a return echo from the _Reprisal._

"What could be the problem?"

"That's what I'd like to know, sir. It's like… like…

"Like what?" asked the captain.

"Like the _Reprisal_ isn't there, sir."

The captain waited a moment, then said, "What do you mean not there?"

"Captain, any signal sent to an Imperial ship generates a return echo. The only way we wouldn't receive it would be if the ship wasn't there."

The captain felt his frustration growing. Though he believed what the comm officer said, he knew it would be the last thing General Mohc would want to hear.

He let out a breath.

"Very well, then. Contact General Mohc right away."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Quarters of General Mohc **

Mohc listened to the report, the bad feeling in his stomach getting worse.

"Very well, Captain," he said, ending the transmission.

Mohc took in a deep breath, let it out.

_The only reason why would be if the ship wasn't there anymore. _

Considering the various possibilities, Mohc began to wonder if there was another plan at work, a plan developed by Kyle Katarn.

Reaching to his desk comm, he opened a channel.

It took only a few seconds before a voice issued from the speaker.

"Hangar deck, Lieutenant Arionzo here."

"This is General Mohc. Do we have any hyperspace-capable vessels available for immediate launch?"

"Just… just a moment, General," came the surprised reply.

It took just a minute before Arionzo replied.

"We have two of the Cygnus X-1 Gunboats aboard, General, along with four shuttles."

"Are any ready for _immediate_ launch?"

"Oh yes, sorry sir, just a moment," Arionzo stammered, then said, "One of the Gunboats is on ready-five, General."

"Prep it for immediate launch. I'll be down momentarily to brief to the pilot."

"Ye… yes, sir! We'll be expecting you!" Arionzo said.

Mohc ended the transmission and got up from his chair. He wasn't willing to trust the comm channels for such an important task. No, this had to be a personal briefing.

* * *

**Ten Minutes**

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Hangar Bay**

**Pilot Ready Room**

"Do you understand the mission, Lieutenant?"

Foiler Noxer nodded, adding, "yes, sir."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No sir."

"Your mission is time critical, Lieutenant. I need to know the status of the _Reprisal_ as soon as possible."

"You'll have it, General."

"All right, then. Good luck and dismissed."

Noxer saluted the General, and once the General had saluted in return, turned and left the ready room.

Mohc stood in the doorway, watching as the pilot boarded the Gunboat.

A few minutes later, its engines flared blue-white as it accelerated out of the hangar bay.

_That's done,_ Mohc, _now to prepare for the arrival of the transfer vessel. If someone _is_ aboard, they've won't have a chance.

* * *

_

**Several Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the Transfer Vessel**

"… up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…."

The voice infiltrated into the perfect nothingness of his dreamless sleep, distorting it until he could no longer maintain the state.

Reluctantly, Kyle opened his eyes even as the voice continued.

"… up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…."

"I'm up! I'm up!" he called.

Blinking several times and rubbing at his sleep coated eyes, Kyle saw the blurry scene in front of him resolve in the cockpit of the transfer vessel.

Letting out a yawn, he stretched, feeling his body and mind begin to wake up. In the midst of one stretch, Kyle turned to his right and saw the face of the droid pilot looking at him.

"I woke you up, as requested," it said.

It took Kyle a moment to understand what the droid was saying. Then he remembered where he was.

"How close are we?" he asked.

"Reversion in ten seconds," said the droid, "nine… eight…"

Realizing he had only seconds, Kyle rose to his feet, ignoring the protests from his knees and calves.

_I've got to get ready_.

Stepping into the ship's cargo area, Kyle located the purloined stormtrooper uniform.

Just then, he felt the deceleration as the transfer vessel drop out of hyperspace.

The ship's comm speaker came to life.

"Incoming vessel, identify yourself."

"This is transfer vessel X3-01 requesting permission to land."

"Transmit your clearance code."

Kyle heard a brief series of high pitched squeals and beeps.

"Code accepted. Transfer vessel X3-01, you are cleared to land."

_Sounds good to me_, Kyle thought.

"Are there any additional personnel aboard?"

Kyle froze in the midst of putting the stormtrooper uniform on.

"Affirmative," said the droid, "one passenger."

_No! You idiot machine!_

"Confirmed one passenger, X3-01. Please hold position upon entering the hangar."

"Confirmed," replied the droid.

_Thanks a lot! _Kyle thought. _Blasted droid!_

Putting on the rest of the stormtrooper uniform, Kyle returned to the cockpit, the droid's head turning towards him as he entered.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Kyle said.

"Clarification?" the droid said, not understanding.

Kyle calmed himself, realizing the machine didn't know any better.

"Forget it."

The droid stared at him for a moment longer, then turned its head forward once again.

Looking outside the viewport, Kyle studied the shape that was drawing ever closer to them.

The_ Arc Hammer_ looked just as the intelligence images had shown it.

"Thing looks like a cock-eyed hammer," Kyle observed.

"Confirmed," said the droid.

Taken by surprise at the comment, Kyle stared at the droid for a long moment, then made a quick check of his weapons and equipment.

He looked again at the ungainly Imperial vessel.

_This is it. Here I come, Jan.

* * *

_

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Quarters of General Mohc**

"The transfer vessel is approaching the hangar bay, General, "the captain of the _Arc Hammer_ said from the confines of the holoprojector, "We have confirmed the presence of one person aboard."

"Very good, Captain, "said Mohc, noting the man sounded better after his sickbay visit, "Are you ready to' receive' the stowaway?"

"Yes, sir," the captain answered confidently, "I have placed six squads in the hangar bay with orders to board the transfer vessel as soon as it touches down. Whoever is aboard, they won't be getting far."

"Good, Captain," Mohc said with a small smile, "inform me the moment the prisoner has been secured. I want to speak with him personally."

"Yes, sir," the captain said.

Ending the transmission, Mohc settled back in his chair.

_It seems Lord Vader was right. And in a few more minutes, I'll know who this stowaway is.

* * *

_

**The Transfer Vessel**

Kyle watched as the ship entered the _Arc Hammer_'s hangar bay. Somewhat smaller than that of a Star Destroyer, the design of it was clearly Imperial.

The only major difference was the large group of stormtroopers standing there, facing the transfer vessel.

"Gee," Kyle said, "I wonder what _they_ want?"

The droid pilot looked at him.

"You."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the comment. Clearly, there was more to this droid than he had originally thought.

"You're probably right. Too bad I have to disappoint them."

There was a brief thump as the transfer vessel settled on to the floor of the hangar bay,

Immediately, the stormtroopers started moving towards it.

From his belt, Kyle pulled out the Fusion Cutter and the shotgun-like weapon he had learned was called a Stouker Concussion Rifle.

"Sorry about this," he said to the droid, stepping out of the cockpit and into the cargo area.

It was at that moment that the three thermal detonators Kyle had placed at key points along the forward viewpoint went off together.

Strong as it was, even transparisteel could not stand such a blast. The forward viewport shattered, chunks of it scattering everywhere.

Even as pieces shot through the entrance to the cockpit, Kyle stepped into the space and began firing.

A combination of green energy blasts and concussion charges emitted from the weapons. Not aiming in any particular direction, Kyle swept them back and forth across the line of stormtroopers.

Nearly ten fell in the initial barrage. The rest began to return fire even as they sought some kind of cover. But there were few safe places in the hangar bay and two more stormtroopers fell.

Letting go of the trigger of the concussion rifle, Kyle brought out the grenade launcher and fired four quick shots into the hangar bay.

The grenades exploded within seconds, creating palls of fire and smoke.

The neat lines of stormtroopers had crumbled into near chaos. Kyle could see a number moving this way and that about the bay.

_Let's hope that's enough cover for me_, Kyle thought, squeezing off a few more shots before turning from the cockpit and heading for the cargo area.

Pausing just long enough to grab one of the Dark Trooper weapons, Kyle reached the rear doors, found the control panel for them and activated it.

The doors began to open and as soon as there was a wide enough gap, Kyle stepped through it, then took off at a run.

Rounding the side of the ship, he pulled out his blaster and began randomly firing, even as he ran away from the ship.

With any luck, the other stormtroopers would be too confused to realize where he had come from.

The smoke from the grenades was getting wispy, allowing the stormtroopers to see more clearly.

Kyle was almost to the closest group when a trooper wearing the shoulder insignia of a squad leader appeared out of the smoke, his blaster leveled.

"Hold it!" the Imperial called, "identify yourself!"

Kyle came to a halt, raising his arms.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he cried.

The squad leader moved closer.

"Where'd you come from, trooper?"

Kyle pointed behind him.

"I was trying to flank the vessel, sir, when a figure came darting out from behind it. He opened fire and I shot back, but he nailed me with a lucky shot."

Kyle indicated the blaster mark on his armor.

"By the time I recovered, he was gone."

"Blast!" said the squad leader, "we had explicit orders to capture that man. You sure you didn't see where he went, trooper?"

Kyle shook his head.

"No sir, but given our presence here, I'd guess he headed somewhere aft."

Obviously displeased, the squad leader waited a moment before speaking again.

"What's your condition, trooper?"

"Embarrassed and angry, sir. I let that guy get away."

"Then learn from your mistake. As for now, form up with your squad."

"Yes, sir," Kyle said, jogging past the squad leader.

_So far so good_, he thought. _Now I just need to figure out where Jan is, rescue her and somehow get back to the hangar bay without being captured or killed._

Kyle considered what he had just said to himself.

_I_ am _crazy_.

Smiling to himself, Kyle picked one group of stormtroopers at random and joined them, pointedly avoiding further conversation with anyone.

* * *

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Quarters of General Mohc**

Mohc pressed the "Receive" button just as his communicator started to warble. He was anticipating the call.

"Go ahead, Captain," he said, preparing himself for the good news.

But the tone of the captain's voice was anything but victorious.

"General Mohc, I'm afraid there has been a problem with the transfer shuttle."

The smile on Mohc's face evaporated.

"What do you mean, Captain?" he said icily. "What kind of problem?"

"The transfer vessel docked in the hangar bay just as expected. But, within a few moments, its forward viewport exploded and someone began firing from the cockpit."

Mohc cursed under his breath. The presence of the stormtroopers hadn't frightened the person aboard the transfer vessel. Instead, it seemed to have emboldened him.

_A miscalculation: but perhaps not a grave one._

The captain was still speaking.

"Several stormtroopers were lost and a grenade attack caused confusion among the units. We believe it was during that time that…"

"Captain," Mohc said gravely, putting maximum force into his voice, "do not tell me that…"

"… the infiltrator escaped."

Total silence reigned on both sides of the comm for nearly a minute.

"Captain," Mohc said, the anger he was feeling evident in his tone, "are you telling me _six _full squads of stormtroopers could not stop _one_ man from escaping."

There was another long pause before the captain replied, "yes, sir."

Mohc fought back the initial impulses he felt, to relieve the captain of duty, have him shot and to eject his dead body out an airlock.

_No, _he told himself, _no, I will not give in to this. Such actions are typical of Darth Vader and I will not allow myself to be reduced to his level. _

Forcing himself to speak calmly, Mohc said, "Captain, send a scanning team aboard the transfer vessel. I want a full DNA analysis, cross spectrum analysis, anything that will tell me who was aboard that ship. Understood?"

"Yes, General."

Mohc ended the transmission, knowing the captain would be nearly overcome with concern over his failure to capture the occupant of the transfer vessel.

_Sometimes the threat of punishment is worse than the punishment itself. _

Mohc tried settling back in his desk chair, but found the material strangely uncomfortable. He tried shifting position, but it didn't help.

The General realized he was concerned. The failure to capture the person on the transfer vessel only extended and intensified the mystery of who it was.

_Well, either he'll be found onboard the Arc Hammer or I'll hear from the Reprisal that Katarn has been captured. In the meantime, I shall have to be patient._

Unfortunately, patience was not Mohc's strong suit.

* * *

**Somewhere inside the **_**Arc Hammer**_

Kyle wiped a hand across his brow, but the sweat kept coming. The space he was in was very warm, bordering on hot. The maintenance and inspection corridors of the_ Arc Hammer_ enabled him to travel undetected, but suffered from a lack of climate control.

And all the machinery around him gave off the same byproduct as they worked; heat.

After the squad he had joined was dismissed, Kyle had walked with them out of the hangar bay. As they continued, he slowed his pace, falling farther and farther behind the group until, as they went around a turn, he ducked into the first door he saw.

And for once, he didn't encounter a stormtrooper, Dark Trooper, Imperial commander or any other kind of enemy. The room, upon inspection, revealed itself it to be a maintenance station. A hatch in the back of the room opened readily, exposing the maintenance/inspection corridor.

With no other options available, Kyle stepped inside the stuffy, confined space. Barely a minute had passed before he had to ditch the stormtrooper armor as he was roasting inside it.

Passing by a large area where some kind of large armature mechanism sat, he pushed ahead, his datapad guiding him.

_Too bad this thing can't find Jan for me._

Suddenly, the datapad indicated a change of direction. But instead of left or right, it told Kyle he needed to go straight down.

_Okay, _he thought, _this is going to be interesting. Not like there's a set of stairs in here. _

As he looked around the corridor lit only with the lights from the various computers, machinery and other mechanisms, Kyle spotted an opening just ahead of where he was.

Drawing closer, he saw the opening was much larger than it had first appeared.

_I wonder… could this be…_

He heard the sound of a repulsorlift. It grew quickly in volume.

Pulling back from the opening, Kyle heard, then saw a trapezoidal cylinder fill the shaft. A moment later, it was gone, the repulsorlift sound beginning to fade.

_A turbolift shaft! _

Kyle's mind raced. He considered whether or not he could use the shaft to go down as the datapad was instructing him.

Pulling his light from his belt, he shined it into the shaft.

At first, he saw nothing except smooth walls, But then, on the far side, he spied a small alcove and within it, the rungs of a ladder.

_Of course,_ he thought, _the maintenance techs use this to inspect the turbolift shafts. _

Now the only question was whether or not he could clear the intervening space between him and the ladder.

Realizing he was going to have to jump, Kyle flexed his fingers and did a few knee bends to prepare himself.

_This is probably gonna hurt_, he thought

Grabbing both sides of the opening into the turbolift shaft, Kyle pushed off and jumped.

For a moment, it seemed as if he had vaulted into nothingness. A moment later, with a bone jarring crash, his body hit the ladder, then began to slide down.

Feeling his downward movement, Kyle frantically grabbed for the rungs of the ladder.

Two slipped through his grasp.

Feeling panic begin to set in, Kyle felt the next rung slap into his hand.

He grabbed it, wrapping both hands around the metal. At the same time, his feet struck another rung and Kyle quickly pushed them forward, trying to center his balance on the rung.

The pain of doing all this struck him a second later. Closing his eyes, Kyle fought not to give in even as part of his mind screamed for him to let go.

_Can't let go, _he told himself, _can't let go, no matter how much it hurts._

It took several minutes for the initial shock to wear off. The pain faded somewhat, but not completely.

_Okay, Katarn. Start down._

Concentrating on moving one rung at a time, Kyle started down the shaft, stopping in twenty rung increments to check his datapad.

Maddeningly, it kept telling him to go down further.

Nearly ten minutes when Kyle heard a familiar, but unwelcome sound.

He looked up, even though he realized he wouldn't be able to see the approaching turbolift car.

But he _could_ hear it.

A quick glance around the shaft showed nowhere else for him to go.

That left him with only one chance to survive.

Wrapping his arms and feet around the ladder, Kyle flattened himself against the metal as much as he could.

The sound of the repulsorlift grew louder, the volume nearly unbearable as the car passed by, missing him by less than a meter.

The force of air in the wake of its passage hit him a second later. Kyle felt it press into every part of his body, trying to pull him from the ladder.

_Got to hold on_, he told himself, _got to hold on no matter what._

Time passed and gradually, the wind lessened, finally dissipating enough that Kyle was able to let go of the ladder and resume his descent.

But he knew he was running out of time. Resisting the sucking wind had taken a great deal of his strength. He didn't know how many more times he could resist it before he'd be exhausted.

_I need to find an exit, and fast._

Suddenly, the repulsorlift sound returned, coming up this time.

Kyle grabbed onto the ladder and flattened himself again. But what he didn't anticipate was the wind blast hitting first, before the turbolift car arrived.

Before Kyle knew fully what was happening, his feet came off the ladder and his body began to rise, until the only thing holding him to the ladder was his hands.

Kyle tried to hold on, but the updraft was just too strong.

He cried out as his hands came off the ladder.

But, amazingly, he didn't fall. Instead, the windblast held him, pushing him up in front of the turbolift car.

_Okay, _Kyle thought, _this is weird. _

He wasn't sure how far or how long he could travel like, but just then the windblast began to subside and Kyle found himself drifting down, not unlike a leaf.

A moment later, the updraft disappeared completely and he thumped down unceremoniously face first onto the roof of the turbolift car, the sound echoing in the shaft.

"Ow."

Feeling worn by his travels through the turbolift shaft, Kyle lay there unmoving until he heard a sound from inside the turbolift car.

"I tell ya something's up there," said a voice.

"Probably just something floating around in the shaft," said a second voice, "you worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough," said the first voice, "you heard the announcement. We have an intruder aboard the ship."

"And you think he's hiding in the turbo shaft?" the second voice said scornfully, "give me a break."

"I'm checking," said the first voice.

"Fine, fine," said the second voice, sighing heavily, "I'll hold the car. Let's get this over with."

Realizing what was about to happen, Kyle reached for his belt and pulled out his blaster. Ignoring the discomfort in his body, he watched as a section of the roof of the turbolift car opened and the helmet of a stormtrooper appeared.

The moment the Imperial saw him, Kyle fired.

Inside the car, the second stormtrooper heard the shot. Surprised, he pulled out his own weapon, and then looked to where the other stormtrooper had boosted himself towards the access hatch.

"Hey!" he called, "I heard a shot. Something happen up there?"

The answer came as the first stormtrooper fell back into the turbolift car, his helmet smoking.

The second stormtrooper saw that the first was dead and was just looking back towards the roof of the car when Kyle stuck his blaster in and fired.

He heard a surprised cry, followed by silence. Having fired the shots blindly, Kyle took a minute to listen for any sounds of movement or shouts of alarm, but neither came.

_Let's see then._

Moving forward, Kyle stuck his head in through the access hatch, finding both stormtroopers were lying the floor of the car, armor smoking. Both were clearly dead.

Pulling his head back out, Kyle lowered his legs into the access hatch, then slid forward until all but his head was inside, Having secured a grip on the lip of the access hatch with his hands, Kyle now let go, letting himself drop the rest of the way inside.

His left foot came down on one of the stormtroopers and he nearly fell on top of them.

Recovering his balance, Kyle moved the bodies just enough to allow him to reach the control panel.

The display read, "HOLD" in flashing red letters.

Studying the controls, Kyle pushed the button to release the car, and then consulted his datapad. It still indicated he had to go down.

Reaching for the turbolift controls, Kyle sent it down, stopping at each deck to check the datapad.

He descended for another ten decks before the datapad indicated another change of direction.

Partly grateful to have this part of the journey over with, Kyle also felt apprehensive. He realized he had no idea what was on the other side of the door. His plan of sneaking around until he found Jan was fast unraveling.

_But I can't exactly hide in here forever, either_.

Moving cautiously, Kyle keyed the turbolift car's door open and stepped through, his blaster at the ready.

Expecting to find stormtroopers or maybe an officer or two, the corridor Kyle stepped into looked to be completely empty.

He turned round, trying to figure if he had somehow gotten off in the wrong place. But a check of the datapad told Kyle he was indeed on the right deck and that he need to proceed down the corridor to find his objective.

Kyle began walking the corridor, turning round every so often to make sure someone wasn't sneaking up on him.

_I can't believe there's nobody around. As important as this deck is, you'd think there'd be _some_ guards._

Following the datapad, Kyle continued down the corridor.

Ten minutes later, he stood before a T-intersection, the corridor branching out to the left and right. But what concerned Kyle here was the large door that was in front of him.

A sign above the door's control panel read, "Exhaust ports, primary power systems."

_This is it_, Kyle thought, _my first stop._

The door opened readily to his keypress, allowing Kyle to step inside.

As the door closed behind him; his eyes swept across the room.

It was easily as large as the room he had been in while on the _Executor_, but where that room was all solid durasteel decking, this one contained two circular-shaped pools that crackled with energy. And in the middle of each was a metal shaft extending upwards and outside the room and eventually outside the ship.

Kyle recognized them. The two shafts were exhaust ports that help dissipate excess heat, energy and other undesirables from the _Arc Hammer_'s primary power systems.

Reaching to his belt, Kyle opened the largest of the pouches he carried and pulled out a device that was shaped, roughly, like a "plus" sign.

This Sequencer Charge, developed by Wexter, and two of his engineers, Tig and Darthred, would destroy the exhaust port and in companion with the other two charges Kyle carried cause a complete overload that would destroy the _Arc Hammer_ from the inside out.

The only problem Kyle had now was to find which of the two shafts was the primary exhaust port. And for that, he was going to have to get close to them.

But at that moment, Kyle's problems suddenly increased as two Dark Troopers came into view, orange-white flames coming from their jetpacks as they rounded one of the shafts.

Seeing them, Kyle knew why he hadn't found any guards on this deck.

The Dark Troopers, having detected a presence in the room spotted Kyle. Both raised their right arms and began firing.

Pausing just long enough to activate his shield, Kyle took off, aiming for the far side of the room. The Dark Troopers followed, their fire striking the deck behind him.

Their pursuit and weapons fire made turning to fight impossible.

_The shield won't hold long enough for me to get off enough shots._

Still running, Kyle saw he was nearing one of the metal pillars.

He noticed that there was a walkway around the circumference of the shaft.

Seeing this, a plan began to form in his mind.

_If I can get around the corner fast enough…_

Reaching the pillar, Kyle employed his momentum and jumped.

Clearing the pool of raw energy, his left foot came down on the walkway, but his right dragged slightly.

There was a crackle as the energy pool met his shield.

Kyle quickly pulled his foot up, noting that his shield power had dropped to 75%.

Hearing the jetpacks of the approaching Dark Troopers, Kyle turned round and flattened his back against the wall of the shaft.

Moving as quickly as he could, Kyle scooted around the edge of the shaft, trying to figure out where the Dark Troopers were by the sound of their jetpacks.

From his belt came the assault cannon and grenade launcher.

He waited, listening as the jetpacks grew closer, then stopped.

_They don't know where I am_, Kyle thought.

Though he could not see it, on the opposite side of the shaft, the two Dark Troopers were indeed, trying to determine where their quarry had gone.

After nearly of minute of computations, it was reasoned that one of them should check out the other shaft while the first checked this one.

Kyle heard the sound of one of the jetpacks receding even as the other grew closer.

He waited until the head and chest of the Dark Trooper came into view before he turned towards and opened fire.

His arms ached with the recoil from both weapons, but their combined fire struck the Dark Trooper squarely.

Kyle shifted the grenade launchers' sights up a bit and two shots found the Dark Trooper's jetpack.

It exploded, dropping the Dark Trooper towards the ground.

When it hit, part of its body fell into the energy pool.

A loud crackle issued from the pool as energy sparked, traveling across the armor, seeking out its power systems.

Kyle had just enough time to move to the opposite side of the pillar when the Dark Trooper exploded.

Hearing the sound of multiple impacts all around him, Kyle made sure to keep a watchful eye.

Sure enough, here came the second Dark Trooper, drawn by the sound of the explosion.

Putting the grenade launcher down, Kyle held the assault cannon in both hands, lining up its sights.

This time, as his hand reached for the trigger, Kyle realized the weapon had two of them.

_I see, _he thought, touching the top one, _so if this is the primary, the one below it should be…_

He checked his sights again, and then pulled the bottom trigger.

The weapon gave a strong recoil this time as a globe of white energy emerged from the lower barrel.

It flew straight and true and hit the second Dark Trooper just above its chest.

The ensuing explosion gouged an ugly rent in the chest armor and the Dark Trooper began to descend to the deck.

Kyle's second shot landed squarely on its head and with a mechanical scream, the Dark Trooper fell to the deck.

Kyle waited a number of minutes to make sure it was down for good, then let out a breath he hadn't realized he been holding.

Electing to give himself a five minute break, Kyle sat down Indian style on walkway and took an assessment of his gear.

His thermal detonators were all gone, the last used to escape the _Arc Hammer'_s hangar bay, his E-11 blast was about 40% depleted, both the bowcaster and Fusion Cutter were at full power. The Stouker concussion rifle was about 20% depleted, the grenade launcher 60% and assault cannon 80%. The shield was holding at 65% power.

_I need to find a recharging station_, he thought, _and soon._

Rising to his feet, Kyle began to move around the pillar. According to Wexter, he should find an access panel somewhere along the surface.

He was almost back to the point where he had first jumped onto the walkway when he found it.

The access panel obediently slid aside and inside was a sight that brought a quick smile to his face.

_The primary exhaust port_, Kyle thought to himself, pulling out the first Sequencer Charge. The oddly shaped device fit onto the control system for the primary exhaust port quite easily and with one keypress, it was activated.

_According to Wexter, this thing'll wait until it receives a "go" signal from the other charges, and then initiate a thirty minute countdown._

Pulling out his datapad, Kyle checked to be sure the countdown timer on it was ready. It wouldn't exactly do to be late leaving this ship.

Closing the access panel, Kyle pushed off the shaft and jumped across the energy pool to the deck without stumbling this time.

A check of the first Dark Trooper found only a ruined mess with nothing salvageable. But the second one's assault cannon was still intact and Kyle used it to recharge his own.

A search of the room turned up enough power ports to recharge all his weapons plus the shield.

_That's one_, he said to himself; _now to find the others._

Consulting his datapad, Kyle walked to the door that he had entered through, keying it open and passing through it once again.

_I'm coming, Jan. There's no way I'm leaving this ship without you._


	23. Chapter 22: Battle on the Arc Hammer

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 22: Battle on the **_**Arc Hammer

* * *

**_

A/N: Greetings, everyone! Shanesnest here with the last chapter of Kyle Katarn: The Rise and Fall Book 1, Part 3. I hope everyone is doing okay this week. I'm happy to report that I've finally gotten a job after several months of unemployment. So, here's hoping that goes well.

I also wanted to say I appreciate all the comments on Chapter 21. Your praise, advice and criticism is good for me and will help me to write my stuff well. So, let's get on to the shout outs!

Manus Dei: Yeah, definitely providing plenty of material for a scrap metal drive. But as far as there being more, trust me there's plenty to come.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Thank you so much for your wonderful comments! And as far as Jan in the gold bikini, I'll consider it!

Darth Demon 2: Thanks, man! Glad you're liking it!

Da unknown reviewer: Ol' Kyle seems to be the master of the last minute escape, eh? The thing with Mohc is like with so many of his type. It's easier for him to criticize someone else like Vader rather than examine himself. Mohc can always rationalize what he does.

Nerwen Aldarion: Glad you liked the last line. It seemed like a good place to end that particular chapter. I thought about having Kyle jump around, but figured hey, the poor guy is tired after all! Oh yeah, Vader is twelve different kinds of creepy.

The Wineglass: Appreciate you taking the time to review. There's more Jan/Kyle interaction coming soon!

A/N: And that is that! So last time, Kyle finally makes it to the _Arc Hammer _and after an interesting encounter with an elevator, begins placing Sequencer Charges to destroy the ship. The problem now is, where will he find Jan?

So let's get to it!

* * *

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Quarters of General Mohc**

Reaching one end of the room, Mohc turned and went back the other way.

He hated this pacing. It was unlike and unbecoming of his rank.

But at the same time, he had to do something to deal with his anxiety.

He considered again the report from the Captain of weapons fire in the vicinity of the exhaust ports for the primary power systems. But a squad of stormtroopers dispatched to the area only found the wreckage of two Dark Troopers along with the evidence of battle.

But whoever the assailant had been, he or she was long gone.

_This is getting serious. The tech team failed to find any useful DNA aboard the transfer vessel and my own men can't seem to find one intruder. _

Mohc also considered another part of the problem.

_If Vader finds out about this…_

The General felt his tension level rise another notch.

It was then his desk communicator chirruped.

Moving to the desk in three quick steps, Mohc pressed the "receive" button.

"General Mohc here."

"General," said the captain of the _Arc Hammer_, "we're receiving a transmission from a Lieutenant Foiler Noxer. He requests to speak to you."

"Send it down here, Captain, immediately."

"The transmission is audio only, sir," the captain said, switching channels.

There was a crackle of static from the speaker, followed by the voice of the pilot

"This is Foiler Noxer, priority transmission to General Mohc. I arrived at the location of the _Reprisal_ three hours ago, but did not find the ship. I immediately initiated scans of the surrounding space and located some physical debris. "

There was a pause.

"General, it appears that the _Reprisal_ has been destroyed, cause unknown. But judging from the debris I've found, I'd guess it was some kind of explosion. I will await further instructions, Foiler Noxer out."

Mohc wasn't sure what to feel. He was both disappointed and disheartened over the loss of a Star Destroyer and its crew. But at the same time, he felt admiration for the Rebels, one of them in particular.

_Now I know who is aboard my ship, _Mohc thought, a smile forming on his face, _it all makes sense now. Well done, my former student. But the deception is over now. I am going to find you, Kyle Katarn, and I am going to kill you._

It was then Mohc realized the Captain was calling him.

"General? General Mohc? Sir, are you all right?"

"Yes," Mohc said smoothly, "yes, captain, I am. Send a message to Lieutenant Noxer to return to base. And upon his return, I want him promoted to Lieutenant Commander."

"Sir?"

"The Lieutenant has provided me with valuable intelligence, Captain. And I shall see him rewarded for it. In the meantime, have all personnel except Dark Troopers cleared from the following sections."

Mohc gave the Captain the specific locations.

"General, that one area, it includes the detention cells."

"I am well aware of that, Captain. Comply with my orders. I shall be going down to that section personally to make sure it is secured."

"Very well, General Mohc. Do you wish an escort?"

"No Captain, I will not need one."

Mohc knew his orders would cause confusion in the captain, but at this moment obedience was more important than clarity of orders.

When the captain didn't reply, Mohc spoke.

"Is there a problem with those orders, Captain?"

"No, General."

"Good, Captain. Once this is over, I shall explain everything."

"Understood, General," the captain said.

Ending the transmission, Mohc stood up from his desk, feeling more energized than ever.

_It is time_, he thought, _I shall show Katarn that his struggle is useless and then…_

Mohc began to laugh as he moved to exit his quarters, imagining the result of the coming confrontation.

* * *

**Around the same time**

**The **_**Executor**_

**Bridge**

"What was that?" Piett said to the comm officer.

"Per Lord Vader's instructions, sir, I have been monitoring communications coming from or to the _Arc Hammer. _A transmission was just sent from an Assault Gunboat in orbit of the planet Ergo.

"Do you have the transmission?" said Admiral Ozzel, having overhead the exchange and moving to stand next to Piett.

"Yes, sir," the comm officer said confidently.

"Contact Lord Vader right away," Ozzel said.

"With pleasure, sir."

* * *

**Quarters of Darth Vader**

**A minute later**

"Well done," Darth Vader said upon hearing the news, "play the transmission."

Eyes on both sides of the comm watched the communication from the Gunboat.

When it was over, Piett and Ozzel exchanged confused glances.

"Lord Vader?" asked the Admiral, "what does this mean?"

"It means General Mohc is playing a fool's game, Admiral. How soon can we jump to the _Arc Hammer_'s location?"

"Just a moment, Lord Vader," Ozzel said.

Without being asked, Piett had already stepped forward to the navigation station. He came back within thirty seconds and gave Ozzel the answer.

"Approximately forty-five minutes, Lord Vader."

"No faster?" asked the black-helmeted figure, clearly not happy with the answer he had been given.

"No Lord Vader," Piett said, "we have to home in on the _Arc Hammer_'s current position before we can begin programming the jump."

"Very well," the Dark Lord said, even though his tone of voice said the opposite, "make the jump as soon as possible Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Vader," Ozzel replied.

Ending the transmission, Vader considered what was happening. His spies had kept him well apprised of General Mohc's movements and in particular, his seeming obsession with this Kyle Katarn.

Vader had learned of Mohc's plans to capture the Imperial defector and now, it appeared that Katarn had out-maneuvered the General. It also explained who was aboard the transfer vessel.

Vader thought again of his vision of the bright light.

_Could this Katarn be Force-sensitive?_

Vader knew from other reports that Katarn's father had some small connection to the Force, but had never explored it, been trained or used it much.

That, plus Mohc's reputation for treating defectors with overly harsh methods, told Vader he needed to intercept the General as soon as possible. The Dark Trooper project was too important to let one man, even its creator, ruin it.

Stepping into his meditation chamber, Vader worked to calm himself, to push away the anxiousness he was feeling.

_Who are you, Kyle Katarn?

* * *

_

**Somewhere aboard the **_**Arc Hammer**_

Standing just outside the room containing the exhaust ports for the _Arc Hammer_'s propulsion systems, Kyle left himself have a brief respite, sitting down, back against the wall of the corridor.

_I feel like I've walked over half this blasted ship_, he thought, _I'm tired, my feet hurt and I'm getting really sick of these blasted Dark Troopers_.

Despite battles with three more Phase Two Dark Troopers and two Phase One Dark Troopers, Kyle found his progress otherwise unhampered.

No matter where he went, he found no other crew, no stormtroopers, no officers, just Dark Troopers.

He had reached the room with the exhaust ports for the secondary power systems and destroyed the Phase One and Phase Two Dark Troopers guarding the room before setting the second Sequencer Charge.

The Phase One Dark Trooper had tried sticking its blade arm into Kyle's shield and received a nasty electrical feedback that blew it up for its trouble. The blast had damaged Kyle's shield as well and a near miss by the Phase Two Dark Trooper had resulted in his armor being compromised to the point that his left leg now sported a nasty, two inch long gash.

The medical spray and some bandages had staunched the flow of blood, but it hurt to walk on it.

He checked his weapons, having recharged them after the last battle. One bright spot in all of this was he was finding the assault cannon a very useful weapon. It secondary firing mode ate through the energy capacitors rapidly, but had taken out a Phase One Dark Trooper with one shot.

_I just wish I could figure out why I'm not seeing anyone else. _

Kyle considered the possibility that the decks had been cleared of personnel, but couldn't fathom the reason behind doing so.

The idea that his deception had been discovered and General Mohc was planning something crossed his mind.

_Even if that's so, it's not like I can do anything about it. I just want to finish the mission, get Jan and get out here._

With that, Kyle rose to his feet and prepared his weapons even as he keyed the door open. He had barely cleared the door when two Phase Two Dark Troopers using their jetpacks opened up on him. Activating his shield, he took off at a run, heading for the closer of the two pillars.

But the Dark Trooper didn't fall in behind him as before. One jerked sideways, following Kyle's path even as he neared the pillar, firing the whole way.

The deck to his side blistered with energy blasts as the Dark Trooper kept pace with him.

_Looks like they're learning_, Kyle thought, _no way can I get to the walkway right now. _

Kyle considered what to do next.

_There's one thing I could try. But if it doesn't work, I'm dead._

Slowing his sprint to just above a fast walk, Kyle suddenly reversed his direction. The second Dark Trooper, following from behind, came to an abrupt halt as Kyle drew closer. It tried firing at him, but Kyle's change of direction had confused the Dark Trooper and all its shots missed.

Not so for the first Dark Trooper, who had reversed its course and was fast catching up with Kyle.

So intent were the two Dark Troopers on their quarry that neither of them realized what was happening until they collided in mid-air.

The impact sent both out of control, one falling to the deck, the second striking one of the pillars before it fell into the energy pool and exploded.

The remaining Dark Trooper rose, searching for its target.

"Over here," Kyle called.

As the Dark Trooper's face came into view, Kyle opened up with the assault cannon. Three shots plus a blast from the secondary weapon ripped the Dark Trooper open. What remained fell back onto the deck.

Kyle leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily, letting his body recover from the headlong sprint.

_I hope I don't run into too many more of these things_, he thought.

When his breathing finally returned to normal, Kyle recharged his weapons before finding the primary exhaust port and setting the third and final Sequencer Charge.

The display on this one lit up with a message after several seconds.

"Contact established with units 1 and 2. Begin final countdown sequence?"

Kyle hesitated. His explorations so far had turned up nothing on Jan. He was beginning to despair of finding her.

_No, _he thought, _I've _got_ to find her. I can't leave this ship without her._

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound on his datapad. Examining it, Kyle saw a simple, but significant message.

"Information on subject Jan Ors located."

Below the message, the datapad indicated that a prisoner transfer of one Jan Ors was being conducted in the main hangar bay.

"It's found her," Kyle whispered and then in a louder voice said, "hang on, Jan. I'm coming."

To the Sequencer Charge, he typed in a single command.

"Add 20 minutes to final countdown."

The Sequencer Charge processed his request.

"Alterations confirmed. Final countdown is set at 50 minutes. Begin countdown?"

Hoping that it was enough time, Kyle gave the "Execute" command.

"Countdown has begun," the display read, "50 minutes until detonation."

_Time to go,_ Kyle thought, jogging out of the room and into the corridor,

Finding the closest turbolift, Kyle set it to take him to Jan's location.

As the turbolift began to move, he considered the sudden change. All this time he had been unable to locate _any_ info on Jan.

And now, he had her exact location.

_It's probably a trap_, he thought, then shrugging, added, _but what choice do I have?_

As the turbolift came to a halt, Kyle stuck his blaster outside to see if it provoked a reaction.

There was none and after waiting nearly a minute, Kyle experimentally stuck his head outside.

The corridor, like so many others, was empty.

Consulting the datapad, Kyle reached a familiar hatch. Passing through it, he found himself in the familiar expanse of the _Arc Hammer_'s main hangar bay.

Kyle surveyed the room. While there were several craft in the bay, he didn't see a single person. He also noticed the hangar bay lights seemed a bit dim, casting broad shadows.

_Yep, definitely a trap_.

Blaster leading the way, he stepped cautiously into the hangar bay, looking for any sign of Jan's presence.

Without warning, a concussion blast hit him.

Caught by surprise, Kyle found himself lifted into the air as the blast knocked him backwards, the blaster torn free of his grasp.

Seeing the deck rushing up to meet him, Kyle drew his legs in and lowered his head to his chest.

Landing partly on his side and backside, Kyle did his best to ignore the pain as he rolled onto his side and up onto one knee and finally back onto his feet.

Reaching for his belt, Kyle pulled out the bowcaster and activated his shield.

A second concussion blast hit him and on its heels, a green energy blast. His shield flared bright white at the double impacts, the power indicator dropping fast.

Knocked onto the deck by the double hits, Kyle got back to his feet and searched for a target.

But try as he might, he didn't see the attacker.

Two more energy blasts struck his shield and with a final white flare, it failed.

A third concussion blast hit next to Kyle's right arm, the impact sending the bowcaster flying.

He started to reach for another weapon, and then reconsidered. The attacker could obviously see him and should he for another weapon, his opponent would blast that one as well.

"Well," said someone from the darkness, "I see you haven't forgotten all of your lessons."

Though it was electronically filtered, the voice was familiar to Kyle.

"General Mohc?" he called.

"Ah, I see you've recognized my voice. But then again, you were one of my best students. I shouldn't be surprised."

Still searching for where the voice was coming from, Kyle answered back.

"And here I thought you were serious when you said that only cowards fight from the darkness."

The deck suddenly echoed with the sound of a heavy metal foot taking a step, then another.

Out of one of the shadows came a somewhat familiar sight.

It was a Dark Trooper, the gray-black armor a dead giveaway.

But as it drew closer, Kyle could see this one was different. It was nearly a meter taller than the ones he had already seen and even bigger, its oversize armor plates giving it the appearance of a body builder.

But most imposing of all was the collection of eight weapon muzzles on its left arm, including a Stouker concussion rifle. It's was right was, at the moment, not visible.

The oversize Dark Trooper closed the distance between it and Kyle until it was less than ten feet away.

"Greetings, former Lieutenant Kyle Katarn," it said, "it's been a long time. I must say I'm very disappointed in you."

"Join the club, General;" Kyle said sarcastically, "I'm not exactly in the people pleasing business."

"No," said General Mohc from his position inside the Dark Trooper suite, "you're not. But you are still a disappointment to me, Kyle. Tell me this, why have you betrayed everything you once stood up for?"

"Sure General," Kyle responded, letting anger into his voice, "as soon as you explain why the Empire killed my father."

"He was a Rebel sympathizer and…"

"He was my only family, General," Kyle said angrily, "And your blasted Empire took his life. What did you think I'd do when I found out?"

Mohc had no answer for that. He could see now that trying to bring Kyle back into the fold was a lost cause. The boy was too angry to listen to reason.

_A pity_, Mohc thought.

"I see you've upgraded your toy, General," Kyle said mockingly.

"What you see here is the pinnacle of my work, Kyle," answered Mohc," the Phase 3 Dark Trooper."

Doing his best to keep his anger in check, Kyle channeled it into bluster.

"Should I applaud?"

Ignoring the question, Mohc said, "I know why you've come here, Kyle. And so far, you've made remarkable progress. But that ends here. You have only two choices now, surrender or die."

"Hmmm," Kyle said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "can't say I like either of those options, General. So how about a compromise?"

Surprised by Kyle's words, Mohc felt slightly off kilter.

"What kind of compromise?"

With the general momentarily distracted, Kyle moved with every bit of speed he possessed.

Before Mohc realized it, Kyle was holding both the grenade launcher and assault cannon.

"This kind, General. You let my friend Jan go and then let us leave and I won't blast you out of that thing."

To Kyle's surprise, Mohc began to laugh, the sound filling the large space.

"You really have forgotten your lessons, Kyle," Mohc said, moving his right hand into view, "never enter a negotiation without a bargaining chip.

Clutched in it, clearly visible now, was Jan, Her head was down so Kyle couldn't see her face. But even from a distance, he _could _see the injuries done to her.

Kyle fought the urge to pull the triggers on both his weapons.

"Unless you want dear Miss Ors to become part of a fruitless battle, I suggest you lower your weapons, Kyle."

Suddenly, inside Kyle's mind, a voice called. It was Dark.

_**Fire!**_

_I can't. He's got Jan! _

_**And if you surrender, you both die! Fire, Katarn!**_

Kyle felt his fingers hovering over the triggers of both weapons. One squeeze…

_I came here to save her!_

_**She cannot be saved! Better that she die now than suffer any longer! Fire, Katarn!**_

It was then that Jan began to stir.

As Kyle watched, her head slowly came up. Part of the hair fell away, exposing her face.

_Jan! _Kyle screamed in his mind, seeing the cuts, the bruises. _What did the bastard do to you?_

Despite the damage, the eye he could see looked clear. It caught sight of him.

Though her voice was low, he somehow heard it.

"Kyle?"

"Ah," said Mohc, "she is awake. How fortunate. Perhaps Miss Ors can convince you."

Mohc brought his helmeted head down towards her.

"Miss Ors?"

Turning at the sound of the voice, Jan uttered a small scream at the visage before her.

"Come, come, Miss Ors," Mohc said, "There's no need for that. You know who I am."

It took nearly a minute before Jan realized who was behind the metal face.

"Good," Mohc said, "I see you recognize me. Now, Miss Ors, I fear we are at a bit of an impasse here. Your friend over there needs to surrender before engaging in a costly battle that will surely result in your destruction."

Jan's head swiveled towards Kyle.

"So, if you please Miss Ors, convince your friend to surrender."

Silence reigned for nearly thirty seconds. Then Jan uttered a single word.

"No."

Feeling sudden fury at her refusal, Mohc tightened his grip, causing Jan to cry out.

"Well, it seems Miss Ors is going to be uncooperative. But our situation remains the same, Kyle. Again I ask you, surrender."

Looking at his former student, Mohc saw a sudden change in Kyle's face. All the anger and fear was gone. Instead, he was smiling.

But it was a cold smile, with no joy in it

Mohc also noticed that Kyle had holstered the grenade launcher. He still held the assault cannon, but its aim had shifted to a new target.

"Surrender?" Kyle said coldly, "forget it, General. As for Jan, I was planning on killing her anyway. Having her here now lets me to kill two birds with one blast."

Mohc laughed.

"You do not fool me, Kyle. I know you are close to this woman. You desire her rescue, not her death."

"_Was_ close, General. She means nothing to me. Back at Ergo, if it hadn't been for the stormtroopers, I would have finished her right then and there."

Mohc considered this. The reports from Ergo had indicated Kyle stabbing the Ors woman, but the troop commander said it looked more like an accident.

_All right, Kyle, let's test to see if you're being truthful. _

"Is that so?" he said to Kyle, "then you won't mind if I do… this?"

Putting Jan in a two-handed grip, Mohc stretched her arms out to their fullest, her body pressed against his armor. She cried out again.

"All right, Kyle," he said, "if she truly means nothing to you, then fire."

Making use of Dark's power, Kyle didn't allow his expression to flicker even a little bit.

He began to raise the Dark Trooper weapon.

_I'm sorry Jan._

Suddenly a new voice intruded into his mind

**Do not do this, Kyle.**

_I don't have a choice._

**There are always alternatives, Kyle.**

_**Leave him! **_Dark shouted_**. Katarn knows what he has to do.**_

**He sees what **_**you**_** wish him to see, not what is.**

_**Bah! **_**You **_**confuse him with riddles!**_

**Kyle, do you **_**want**_** to do this? Do you want to **_**kill**_** Jan?**

_No, I want to save her._

_**And so you will, Katarn! Fire!**_

**There is a way to save her, Kyle, **_**without**_** killing her.**

_**There is none! Do not listen, Katarn! Fire!**_

**She can be saved, Kyle. And you both can escape from here.**

_How?_

_**Do not listen, Katarn! He wishes to deceive you! You must act now! Kill her!**_

**Trust me, Kyle. I will help you.**

_**No! Listen to me, Katarn! Do as I say! Fire your weapon and kill her!**_

Just then, despite the pain she was feeling, Jan managed to speak.

"Kyle, do what you have to do."

He raised the blaster further, but his hand was unsteady, the weapon wavering in his grip.

"Be silent!" Mohc said in a sudden surge of anger, pulling Jan's arms further apart.

She screamed aloud even as a loud, wet snap echoed in the bay.

Letting go of her now useless arms, Mohc grabbed Jan around the chest, squeezing her ribs.

She cried out again.

The scene was too much for Kyle. His façade fell.

"Stop it, General! Let her go!"

Mohc's reply dripped with sarcasm and with victory.

"So the truth comes out. You _do _care for Miss Ors, Kyle. In that case, you have but one option, surrender."

Amazingly, Jan managed to speak one more time, her voice somehow loud enough.

"Kyle," she said, "I'm sorry."

And with that, she collapsed in the Dark Trooper's arms.

Kyle stood there, feeling almost shell shocked. The words Jan had spoken with almost no force cut through him deeply. They penetrated through all his defenses, all the built up resentment, anger and hurt.

**And so now you see, Kyle. What will you do now?**

_**He will shoot! He has no other option! Do as I say, Katarn! Fire!**_

_She said she was sorry._

_**More lies! More deception! She has said this only to save her own life!**_

**It is not deception. It is truth.**

_Yes, _it is. Jan's telling the truth.

**Then what will you do?**

_Will you help me?_

_**I have all the power you need, Katarn! Do as I say and nothing will be outside your reach! You can have anything you want!**_

**But what price is your power?**

_**Listen to me, Katarn! Obey me!**_

_No._

_**You fool! How dare you refuse me! I have given everything you have desired! You shall not refuse me now!**_

Kyle felt a sudden pressure in his head, as if something was trying to press in, to take control. His mind seemed to be filling with darkness

**There is no darkness so great that the light cannot overcome it, Kyle. You **_**are**_** that light. Now, shine!**

The pressure in his head increased, the darkness filling more and more. But then, Kyle saw a light in the midst of it. It was small and not very bright. But it _was_ there.

**Good, Kyle. Now focus on it. Make your light bigger. **

Imagining the light from a campfire when fresh wood was put on it, Kyle concentrated.

In his mind, the light intensified, grew larger. The darkness around it began to fade and the pressure in his mind began to ease a bit.

_**No! **_screamed Dark,_** No! You are mine!**_

To this, Kyle imagined two words and said them in his mind with all the force he could muster.

_SHUT UP!!_

The light in his mind suddenly flared brightly, growing even bigger. The darkness around it shriveled and faded, the light filling the space.

**Yes! Well done, Kyle. And now, we shall work together.**

_Just tell me what to do._

While the voice did not respond orally, Kyle felt as if he was filling up with light. Unlike the times when he used Dark's power, this felt warm and peaceful.

"This is your final chance, Kyle," Mohc said, "surrender or I will kill Ors."

Kyle felt a bit strange. It felt as if someone or something else were looking through his eyes at the same time he was.

He lowered the Dark Trooper weapon.

"Excellent," said Mohc triumphantly, "now…"

Kyle's next moment was so fast that even the enhanced optics of the Dark Trooper suit could barely follow it.

He let go of the Dark Trooper weapon.

In the few seconds it took the weapon to fall onto the floor of the hangar bay with a clang of metal on metal, Kyle's now open hand reached out and into it flew the blaster rifle.

Shifting Jan to one hand, Mohc started to raise his own weapon arm.

But before his targeting systems could even begin to form a firing solution, a single crimson bolt issued from the blaster.

Arcing across the intervening space in less than a second, the bolt struck.

Mohc's field of vision suddenly went white as the blaster shot hit.

And with a sound like breaking glass, the left eye of the Dark Trooper suit shattered, the bolt penetrating through and slicing into Mohc's left eye.

Time seemed to go into slow motion for the General. Even as his eye registered the incoming energy beam, vision in that eye went red for a moment, and then disappeared.

Mohc had just enough time to realize he'd been shot and wonder how before the pain, monstrous in scale, struck him.

Mohc screamed aloud, the pain overwhelming him, obliterating everything else.

Kyle watched as the hand holding Jan opened, her limp body falling to the ground.

_I've got to go to her! She's hurt!_

**Patience, Kyle. **

_But Jan…_

**Your battle is not yet over. You must stay focused. **

_I… I don't know if…_

**I feel your concern for her, Kyle. She is hurt, but still alive.**

_Are you sure?_

**Trust me.**

_All right, _Kyle thought, putting away his concern for Jan, _I'll do my best._

Again there were no words. But Kyle sensed the voice was smiling at him.

He re-focused on Mohc, who was lurching backwards, still screaming, both hands reaching towards his ruined eye.

Pain. Mohc's whole world was pain. It was all consuming, threatening to banish away any other thought.

But, even as the pain attempted to rule him, years of military training and active service kicked in.

_I must focus, _he thought, _this wound is painful, but not mortal. _

Riding the waves of pain radiating from his ruined eye, Mohc managed to open the other one.

Kyle was still standing there, looking at him.

_You traitorous fool! You wound me like this and then just stand there? I will see you dead!_

Somehow finding the strength to manipulate the Dark Trooper suit despite the pain he felt, Mohc activated his jetpack.

Kyle saw a rush of flame and smoke as Mohc rose into the air.

The General had stopped screaming and now, floating on a column of orange-red flame, his gun arm moved, turned until it was facing Kyle once more.

_He's going to fire._

But on the heels of that thought, new ones filled his mind.

He knew what to do now.

Seeing that Kyle still hadn't moved; Mohc felt even more incensed by his former students' seeming inaction.

_Die, traitor! _Mohc thought, opening fire.

Kyle watched as all eight weapons fired at the same time, sending a riotous collection of projectiles at him.

At the voice's direction, he moved, once again with incredible speed and graceful precision, ducking down before rolling to the right.

A heartbeat later, the collection of weapons fire rocketed past him.

Mohc watched this in consternation.

_How did he do that?_

Finishing the roll, Kyle rose to one knee and raised the assault cannon.

Four precise shots flew from the weapon, two striking the chest armor, the third directly into the center of the helmet and the last into the collection of pipes and tubes controlling the jetpack.

Mohc's whole world went suddenly white. From somewhere behind him, he heard an explosion as the jetpack's fuel erupted in flame.

His last thought was that he should have killed Kyle while had the chance.

Then everything went black.

Kyle watched as, with a final scream, the Phase 3 Dark Trooper's jetpack exploded. The armor was rent in several places, parts of it flying away.

What was left hit the deck with a resounding crash.

Thought the General's body was not visible, Kyle had little doubt of his condition.

"We did it," he said aloud.

**Yes**, the voice answered, **you have done well today, Kyle. But remember the lesson you have seen here today.**

"Lesson? What lesson?"

**The answer will come to you in time, Kyle. There is so much we need to discuss.**

"What?" Kyle asked, "Tell me."

**No****, **the voice said firmly, **no, the time is not yet right. But it is coming. Until then Kyle Katarn, may the Force be with you.**

And with that, the voice was quiet. The sensation Kyle had felt all during the battle faded as if a switch had been thrown.

_Wait! _He called in his mind. _Who are you? Where are you going?_

He did this for nearly a minute, but no answer came back.

_He's gone,_ Kyle thought. _And somehow I feel it's for real. He won't be coming back_

The voice's last words echoed in his mind.

_At least until it's time. _

It was then he remembered Jan, panic replacing curiosity.

He rushed over to where she lay.

Jan was lying on her side, her arms and legs seemingly limp.

"Jan!" he cried, emotions rising within him, threatening to overwhelm.

With an effort, Kyle pushed them away. He had no time to deal with feelings at the moment. His paramount concern had to be Jan.

Moving with extreme care, Kyle touched her left arm, placing his thumb on the inside of the wrist.

He waited.

A few seconds later, sudden joy filled him.

_It's there! I feel it!_

Jan's pulse beat against his thumb, but not very strong or steady.

Reaching to his medical pouch, Kyle's eyes took in his datapad as well.

It was then he noticed the countdown timer for the Sequencer Charges.

_Eight minutes! Oh Sithspit! Only eight minutes left! I have to get us out of here, now!_

Looking up from Jan, Kyle swiveled his head, searching for a ship.

Sitting partly in shadow on the deck about two hundred yards away, the gull-like wings of a Lambda-class were visible.

Nodding at the ship, Kyle looked down at Jan once again.

_I've got to risk moving her. _

Moving as carefully as he could, ever mindful of the shortening time, Kyle gathered Jan in his arms, placing her limp arms in her lap.

Gathering his strength, Kyle rose to his feet, then took off, running as fast as he could towards the shuttle.

"Hang on partner," he said to Jan, "we're getting out of here."

Reaching the shuttle in less than a minute, Kyle was grateful to find its boarding ramp open.

Rushing inside, he stepped into the cockpit and carefully lowered Jan into the copilot's chair, placing the acceleration straps across her body with equal care.

When Jan was safely strapped in, Kyle checked his datapad again and widened his eyes at the display.

He had four minutes left.

Practically slamming himself into the pilot's chair, Kyle began flipping switches and pushing buttons.

Although he had spent little time in Lambda class vessels, the instrumentation had been standardized in order to promote quicker training for pilot recruits.

Within a minute, Kyle had the main power grid online and with only a passing glance, bypassed the safety warnings of activating the repulsors and main engines without sufficient warm up time.

_Either she'll fly or I'll blow every single circuit in the flight systems, _Kyle thought, pressing the button that sent energy to the repulsors.

With a whine of protest, the shuttle's repulsors activated.

Kyle quickly retracted the boarding ramp and brought up the landing skids.

He also activated the ship's floodlights, enabling him to see the hangar bay with greater clarity.

_Now, _he thought; _if the engineers who built this thing used standard planning, the space doors should be right up here. _

Using the repulsors, Kyle guided the shuttle towards the middle of the hangar bay.

Unfortunately, the space doors were closed.

_No way I'm letting a set of kriffing doors stop me now, _Kyle thought.

He scanned the shuttle's control panel and found what he was looking for.

Thought not all Lambda-class shuttles had them, this one was equipped with twin heavy laser cannons.

Kyle activated them, swiveling the two cannons until they pointed directly at the space doors.

Finding the trigger on his control stick, Kyle depressed it.

Twin rows of green bolts shot from the cannons, striking the metal of the space doors. The first shots struck the metal with seemingly no effect.

Kyle responded by shifting the cannon's aim to the middle point, where the two doors came together.

More blasts issued from the cannons, striking the middle of the doors.

Kyle checked his datapad again.

There were just under two minutes left.

"C'mon, you slagging door! Break already!"

As if his very words had been imparted to the cannons, the space doors suddenly shuddered with twin explosions.

The next series of shots struck the weakened doors and with a tearing sound, they gave way. The vacuum outside did the rest, tearing the doors off their mountings and casting them into space.

That same vacuum grabbed at the shuttle, yanking it forward.

Kyle responded by mashing the twin throttle levers to their stops.

From behind him came the sound of machinery not quite ready to start forced into action.

The shuttle's ion engines lift off with a low boom that shook the entire vessel.

Gripping the control stick with both hands, Kyle felt sudden pressure from behind as the engines, combined with the pull from outside, sent the shuttle rocketing towards the opening before him.

It wasn't easy. The conflicting forces of thrusters and vacuum threatened to send the shuttle out of control.

Focusing all his remaining strength on holding the control stick steady, Kyle watched through slitted eyes as the opening in the side of the _Arc Hammer_'s hangar bay grew larger.

Two seconds later, the shuttle shot out of the hangar and into space.

Feeling the pressure on the control stick ease, Kyle pulled one hand free and flipped another switch.

Outside, the shuttle's wings, folded up while in the hangar bay, gracefully unfolded until they locked into flight position.

From his belt, an alarm began to sound.

Reaching down to it with his free hand, Kyle checked the display on the datapad and watched as the counter, flashing red displayed the following,

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

* * *

**A planet somewhere in Imperial controlled space**

**A rocky plain on the planet**

**A few minutes earlier**

With a last cry of frustration, the Dark Jedi collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, sweat pouring off him.

From the black-colored Lambda class shuttle sitting nearby, a figure in a black cloak ran towards him. Falling to her knees by his side, the figure's black hood fell back, revealing her short blond hair.

"Master!" she cried, reaching out to him, "are you all right?"

The Dark Jedi raised an arm, brushing her off. He continued to breathe hard, hands on his knees.

The blonde haired girl waited, her eyes studying the man.

Instead of a black cloak like hers, the man wore two layers of black clothes, the top half a lightweight armor. Over that came a black sash, the shoulders pads colored red and the lapels embroidered in the same red with a design that looked like some kind of arachnid.

Shortly cropped brown hair clung to the back half of the man's skull, which was otherwise bald. Strange tattoos decorated the outer edges of his lips.

But perhaps the most disconcerting feature the man possessed was his eyes, or in this case, the lack of them.

The girl did not know by what means the man had lost them, only that behind the strip of black cloth, the man's eye sockets were completely empty.

"Master," she said again, "please, let me help you."

In response, the man's head suddenly turned, the empty eyes looking right at her.

A second later, a powerful force struck her in the chest.

Unprepared, the girl flew backwards, hitting the ground hard and sliding a short distance. Dazed by the impact, she lay there, exposing to the light of this planet's primary star.

Suddenly, a shadow eclipsed the light.

Looking up, the girl saw the man, still breathing heavily, standing over her, looking down at her.

"Fool! You are a Dark Jedi, Sariss! Mercy is a weakness! One I will not tolerate!"

Realizing her mistake, the girl looked up into her master's face and answered.

"Yes, Lord Jerec. I understand."

Extending a hand, Jerec made a lifting motion.

Sariss found herself rising from the ground.

Jerec's hand described a turn and a second later, Sariss was back on her feet.

The Dark Jedi Master was still breathing hard.

"Master," she said carefully, "you appear to be winded. What has happened?"

Looking at her, Jerec smiled.

"It appears that Kyle Katarn is not yet ready to accept me, Sariss. The boy is strong in the Force, stronger than I had anticipated."

"Then what shall we do, Lord Jerec?"

"We shall change our plans for the moment, my apprentice. Return to the ship and contact Boc and Yun. Have them meet us on the planet Sulon."

"Sulon?" Sariss echoed, "But master, that is a worthless, backwater world. Why are we going there?"

Jerec smiled again.

"Because on that worthless, backwater world as you call it, Sariss, is the key to ultimate power. Now, go to the ship. I need to meditate for a bit."

"Yes, my Master," Sariss replied, realizing Jerec was not going to say anything more.

As she moved away, Jerec sat down on the ground Indian style, bringing his breathing under control as he cleared his mind of the conflict he had just had.

_Once I find that which I seek, I will seek out Kyle Katarn again. He will join me or he will die._

Satisfied with that, Jerec fell into a meditative trance, filling himself with the Dark Side of the Force.

* * *

**A planet somewhere in neutral space**

**A small hut on a grassy plain**

**Around the same time**

The man's eyes opened; the scene before gradually resolving itself into the confines of his home.

Sitting Indian style on the floor of the small hut, the man wiped at the sweat pouring off him and worked to bring his rapid breathing under control.

A sound like something between a caw and a bleat intruded into the space.

The man looked to the doorway, still wiping the sweat from his bald head.

Standing halfway into the hut was a five footed animal with spiky grey and white fur. Its smallish head extended out from its body on a longish neck. Large, brown-gold eyes viewed him, set above a small, pink nose and smallish mouth.

The animal was looking intently at the man.

"Hello Annov," he said.

The animal responded by giving another caw-bleat sound from its mouth.

Having learned to read the animal's different calls and body language, the man smiled at it.

"It's all right, Annov. I'm not hurt, just very tired

The animal called again, one its five hooves pawing the ground.

"Of course you can," the man said, "come here."

The animal walked slowly into the hut, sniffing the air as if expecting to find something out of the ordinary.

When it reached the man, the animal took a deeper sniff, then backed up a step. Wrinkling its nose, it let out a "phut" sound.

"Very funny," the man said, raising an eyebrow at the animal, "after it rains outside and you come here, you don't exactly smell nice either."

"Annov?" called a voice from outside, "Annov, where are you?"

"In here, Geiji!" the man called.

A humanoid-looking boy stepped into view, saw the animal.

"Annov! What are you doing here? You need to quit bothering the master."

The animal lowered its head at scolding.

"It's all right, Geiji," the man said, "Annov thought something was wrong in here and came to check. He isn't bothering me."

"Oh," said Geiji, "I didn't realize…"

The boy noticed the man was sweating and seemed out of breath.

"Are you all right, Master?"

"Yes, Geiji," the man said, smiling, "I am fine. Just a bit tired."

The boy's expression suddenly shifted.

"That's right! I forgot! Did he answer you, Master? The one you've try to communicate with?"

The man's smiled widened.

"Yes, Geiji. He answered me."

"And?"

"And what?" the man echoed.

"What did he say?"

The man shook his head.

"It was not a conversation as you know it, Geiji."

"Then what was it like, Master?"

Rising to his feet, the man reached down and gave the animal an affectionate pat. It made a low sound of pleasure.

Jedi Master Qu Rahn smiled down at the young boy.

"Geiji, do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course," the boy said enthusiastically, "you talked to me in my mind for the first time."

Rahn nodded.

"It was like that, Geiji. He and I spoke to each other in our minds."

"But did he _listen_ to you, Master? Like the way I did? Is he going to be a good guy?"

Rahn exhaled slowly, feeling a kind of joy.

Geiji was so curious about the Force, wanting to know all he could about it. Though it had been many years since Rahn had taught a student, interacting with Geiji was like guiding a Padawan through the early steps.

"Geiji, do you remember what I taught you about the future?"

"That it is always in motion," the boy responded quickly, "and not always known."

Rahn nodded, pleased.

"That's correct. No one, not even someone like me, can know the future with exact certainty."

The boy's expectant expression fell a bit and Rahn could feel the disappointment.

"I will tell you this much, Geiji. Kyle Katarn has chosen well this time. As for the next time… we shall have to see."

Just then, a voice called from outside the hut.

"Geiji! Geiji, where are you?"

Hearing the voice, the boy moved to the doorway of the hut.

"Be right there, Mom!" he called.

Turning back, he shrugged before speaking.

"Guess I have to go, Master. See you tomorrow?"

Rahn nodded.

"Indeed, we have more planting to do in the south field."

"Will you tell me more about the Jedi, and the Force?"

Rahn smiled a bit mischievously at the boy.

"Perhaps, we shall have to see."

"Geiji!" the female voice called again.

"Coming, Mom!" the boy called, then looked at the animal, "C'mon, Annov, we have to go."

The animal looked up the dark-skinned man one last time as if to make sure he was okay, then turned around quickly and ran after the boy.

"See you tomorrow, Master!" the boy called, waving over his shoulder as he ran out of the hut.

Rahn stepped the doorway, waving back until the boy crested a ridge and disappeared.

Stepping back inside his hut, he reached for a simple earthenware tankard and cup and poured himself some water.

Drinking it down slowly, Rahn thought again about Geiji's question.

Will he be a good guy?

_I hope so, Geiji. Kyle has been touched by darkness and light in equal measure. Where he goes from here, no one knows. Perhaps not even Kyle himself._

With that, Rahn sat back down on the floor and closed his eyes. He focused on his breathing, in, out, in, out.

His "conversation" with Kyle had taken much of his energy and the arrival of Annov and Geiji even more.

Rahn worked to settle himself, entering a Jedi healing trance.

His last thought was of Kyle and a certainty that he would encounter the young man once again.

_Beware the Dark, Kyle. Choose the Light._


	24. Chapter 23: The One To Blame

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 23: ****The One to Blame**

A/N: Greetings, everyone. Shanesnest here with the, sadly, the second to last chapter of part 1 of Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall. I want to make sure everyone knows this story is not, repeat, NOT finished. I have begun work on part 2 and hope to post the first chapter of part 2 soon. I'm in the process of replaying the mission from Jedi Knight and then writing down scenes based on the missions.

The biggest roadblock right now is my job, as it takes away some of my writing time. But hey, sacrifices have to be made, don't they? Seriously though, I'm going to do my best to get out the new story as quick as I can. And, God willing, it'll be as good as this one.

One quick side note. As my new job is working for the Financial Aid Department over at VCU here in Richmond, VA, I'd be happy to pass on info/advice on financial aid if it'd help anyone.

And with that, let's get to da shout outs!

Manus Dei: No way! You figured it out! Well done! To be honest, I couldn't decide who they were at first, but Rahn and Jerec made the most sense. Glad you liked the last chapter so much. Hope this one is good too!

Da unknown reviewer: Yeah, let me tell ya bud, it wasn't fun. I've never been out of work for so long. But such are the things that happen. Glad you liked what happened to Mohc, I've dreamed about that guy getting his for a while. Yeah, I debated about who the light and dark were for a while. A non-cliffhanger ending? Hmmm…. Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see. Good to hear from you again!

Nerwen Aldarion: So I managed to surprise you? Cool! Believe it or not, I had actually written part of that scene a long time ago. Glad you liked the light vs. dark scene. Yeah, I hope to make a good setup for the next part. Hope you like this chapter too!

Tig94: Awesome! Glad to hear you're enjoying it so!

Phygmalion: Yeah, I had debated for some time, trying to decide who those voices were, Rahn and Jerec made the most sense to me. Thanks for the info on the official trilogy. And yes, I'm going to continue this.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Wow! I managed to surprise both you and your sister! I'm glad you like my choice of who they are/were. Yeah, she did put up with a lot, didn't she? I imagine the whole scene with Kyle trying to decide what voice to listen to as kind of what every Jedi has to go through, the struggle of light vs. dark. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about the scene with Kyle, Jerec and Jan. That's a great idea you have! I feel the same way: sad, but happy.

Mach Farcon: Yeah, Part 1 is loosely based off of Dark Forces although a lot of the scenes and ship names I came up with are different. I'm hoping to stay a little closer to the actual story in Part 2. I am both pleased and humbled that my work has inspired you. Thank you so much! Regarding Chapter 22, don't worry, that whole line was part of a ploy by Kyle. His friendship with Jan is pretty solid, you'll see.

Wow! Y'all are a great bunch, seriously. Appreciate you all so much!

So, last time was the big confrontation we'd all been waiting for with Kyle battling and defeating General Mohc. But it wasn't without effort. Kyle had to struggle to decide what to do, a battle in his mind between the light and dark side of the Force. Fortunately, he chose the light this time, which caused all sorts of consternation in Lord Jerec and victory for the Jedi Qu Rahn.

Having narrowly escaped from the _Arc Hammer,_ Kyle is safe. But Jan is critically injured. So what happens now you may ask? Let's find out !

* * *

**The **_**Arc Hammer**_

**Bridge**

**Present Time**

"Captain?"

"Yes?" he replied, turning to face the first officer.

"Sir, the weapons fire in the main hangar bay that ceased about ten minutes ago appears to have resumed."

_What? _

The Captain felt confused at this new report.

He had suspected that General Mohc had gone to take care of the intruder personally. And when the first reports of weapons fire in the hangar bay had come in, he had told the first officer to ignore them.

But if all that was true, then who was firing what down there now?

_I can't wait any longer on this._

"Dispatch a squad to the hangar bay immediately."

"Yes, sir," the first office said, turning to go.

Suddenly, the bridge gave a great shake.

Fighting to maintain his balance, the Captain called out.

"Report!"

"There's been an explosion, sir!" called the first officer, "reading damage to some of our exhaust ports. We…"

The bridge shook again, harder this time, the deck beginning to tilt.

"Sir!" called the first officer, "there's been another explosion. Sensors detect…"

Neither man got another word out.

* * *

**Local space near the **_**Arc Hammer**_

With a flicker of pseudomotion, the _Executor_'s massive bulk slid into realspace.

Standing on the bridge, Darth Vader looked out the forward viewports, seeing the ungainly shape of the _Arc Hammer_.

Beside him stood Admiral Ozzel.

Both of them saw it at the same time.

"Lord Vader, the ship…"

"I see it, Admiral."

Floating before them, the _Arc Hammer_ looked strange, as if it was off kilter.

"Have we established communications yet?" Vader asked.

Ozzel turned to look at where Captain Piett was standing, near the comm station.

Piett shook his head in answer to the Admiral's unspoken question.

"Not yet, Lord Vader, perhaps…"

The sound of boots moving rapidly towards him caused Ozzel to turn around again.

One look at Piett's face told him something was wrong.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Sensors are reading what appear to be explosions aboard the _Arc Hammer_."

"Explosions?" echoed Ozzel.

"Yes, sir," Piett confirmed.

"Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Look."

Turning back to the viewport, both Ozzel and Piett saw it.

A red-yellow colored cloud seemed to surround the back half of the _Arc Hammer._

The cloud expanded, reaching the middle of the vessel, then moving forward until it reached the tip of the _Arc Hammer_'s "nose".

The ship seemed to shudder under the cloud and then, with would have been an ear splitting sound, the _Arc Hammer_ ripped in two.

More clouds of red-yellow filled the space, consuming pieces of the ship.

When the last cloud finally faded, only a few pieces of debris were left.

All three men stood there a long while, only the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing breaking the silence.

Ozzel was the first to speak.

"Lord Vader?"

The black helmeted face turned to look at him.

"What should we do?"

There was another brief silence before Vader responded.

"We shall continue, Admiral."

Vader gestured outside the viewport.

"What happened here is merely an unfortunate setback in our inevitable victory over the Rebellion. Do you understand, Admiral, Captain?"

"Yes, Lord Vader," Ozzel replied.

"I understand, Lord Vader," Piett said.

Just then, the head of communications stepped up behind the group.

"Excuse me," he said.

"What is it?" Ozzel said, clearly not happy at the interruption.

"Forgive my intrusion, Admiral. But we are receiving a priority signal."

"From who?"

"The Emperor, sir. He wishes to speak with Lord Vader right away."

Vader turned to face the officer.

"Send the signal to my quarters. I shall be there momentarily."

"Yes, Lord Vader," the head of communications answered.

* * *

**Quarters of Darth Vader**

**A few minutes later**

Moving to the raised circular platform before the holoprojector, Vader lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head. Two rows of lights on the platform came on.

A moment later, the already activated holoprojector displayed the oversize image of the Emperor.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader said; head still bowed.

"Raise your head, Lord Vader. We have an important matter to discuss."

Vader lifted his helmeted head until he could see the Emperor's scarred face.

"I have felt a great disturbance in the Force, Lord Vader. Tell me what was happened."

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied, "There has been an incident."

"I am aware of that, Vader, "the Emperor said, a hint of annoyance in his tone, "tell me _what_ happened."

"It concerns the Dark Trooper project, Master."

Vader felt a sudden wave of irritation from the Emperor. Though he had agreed to sponsor the Dark Trooper Project, the Emperor had not been fully supportive of it, not wishing to put so much power in the hands of one man.

"What has General Mohc done?"

Rather than try to respond to a question for which he had no answer, Vader decided to cut to the heart of the matter.

"The _Arc Hammer,_ has been destroyed, my Master..."

"Destroyed?" the Emperor echoed incredulously, "how? What happened, Vader?"

It took only a few minutes for the Dark Lord to relate the events leading up to the _Arc Hammer_'s destruction.

"And do you know who it was that infiltrated the _Arc Hammer_?" the Emperor asked.

"No, my Master," Vader confessed, "but I _do_ believe whoever it is, that person is Force-sensitive."

"Force-sensitive?" the Emperor echoed, "And how did you come to believe this, Lord Vader?"

More time passed as Vader explained his Force-inspired vision.

The Emperor ran a hand under his chin.

"Hmmm, it _seems_ possible. I will need to look into this further. In the meantime, Lord Vader, your presence is needed in the Yuask system; my spies have located a Rebel base on the second planet in the system."

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied, "but if I may ask, what of the Dark Trooper project?"

Vader felt another rush of anger from the Emperor.

"The Dark Trooper project _is dead_, Lord Vader, along with General Mohc and the _Arc Hammer_. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Master," Vader said, heeding the implied warning, "I shall depart for the Yuask system at once."

"Good," replied the Emperor, a bit calmer now, "go and do my bidding, Vader. Do not fail."

"Yes, my Master," Vader said, bowing his head again.

A moment later, the Emperor's face faded and the lights on the platform went out.

Rising from his crouch, Vader moved to his comm station and activated it, calling the bridge.

* * *

**Kyle's shuttle **

**A few minutes earlier**

Though his position kept him from seeing it directly, the shuttle's rear cameras did an excellent job of showing Kyle the death throes of the _Arc Hammer_.

Explosive gas spread out from the ship, encompassing its entire massive bulk until, in cacophony of red, orange, yellow and white flashes, it broke in two.

Kyle felt himself settle even deeper into the pilot's chair, his death grip on the control stick relaxing a bit.

_It's over_, he thought, _it's finally over._

Memories of his mission to get to this point flashed across his mind. He thought of the Trandoshan, Trethsar and his companions. And strangely, he thought of General Mohc. Despite all that had happened between the two of them; Rom Mohc _had _been a part of Kyle's life.

But the remembrance of Jan, lying limp in the arms of the Dark Trooper suit purged any other nostalgic feelings from him.

It also reminded Kyle that his mission still wasn't over. Jan needed medical help. He had to get her back to the _New Hope_ right away.

Reaching down to the front of belt, he felt for the small, zippered compartment. Opening, he extracted the coded data chip. On it were the coordinates for the hyperspace jump and rendezvous with Wexter.

It took several minutes for Kyle to input the data and for the computer to review, calculate and confirm them.

Part of him wanted to set the ship on auto-pilot and have the computer take care of the hyperspace jump so he could try and do something for Jan.

With an effort, he dismissed the thought. His medical supplies might heal some of the cuts on her face, but they couldn't set broken bones.

No, he decided, the best thing he could was push the shuttle as hard and as fast as he could to the rendezvous point.

Reaching for the hyperdrive levers, Kyle yanked them back. A moment later, the stars outside became lines, and then vanished as the shuttle slid smoothly into hyperspace.

* * *

**Nearly two hours later **

**A little patrolled area of Imperial controlled space**

**The **_**Moldy Crow**_

With a loud huff, Wexter check the ship's chronometer again.

_Three more hours to go._

He let out another huff.

_I should have at least brought something to read. This waiting around is starting to drive me batty._

The older man chided himself. What he was doing was necessary and part of the mission plan.

Still, it had been over two weeks since he had dropped Kyle off at Fuel Station Ergo and so far, all his patrols of this sector of space had resulted in him returning to the _New Hope_ without any word from Kyle.

Though he tried to put a brave face on things, Wexter was beginning to worry, a lot.

He had faith in Kyle and believed that if anyone could accomplish such a hare-brained mission, his friend could. But as time kept passing without any word, his hope and faith were beginning to waver.

_You'd better not be dead, Kyle. You'd just better not be. Because if you are…_

The thought went unfinished as the _Crow_'s enhanced long range sensors sounded an alert.

Wexter looked to the display. The readings were far from clear, but it looked as if something was approaching this area of space.

One of his hands automatically went to the engine controls, ready to kick the _Crow_'s engines to full power.

A part of space a short distance away shimmered and then, with the flicker of pseudomotion, a ship appeared.

It took Wexter only a moment to recognize it as a Lambda-class shuttle.

Considering that it might be the Imperials, his hand tensed over the throttles. With his other, he activated the comm system and set it to a certain frequency.

The comm speaker crackled and a moment later, the older man was rewarded as Kyle's voice filled the cockpit.

"…in, _Moldy Crow. _Do you read me? I repeat, come in, _Moldy Crow._"

Despite his certainty that it _was_ Kyle's voice, Wexter did not deviate from the mission plan.

"This is the _Moldy Crow_. What time is it on Coruscant right now?"

"Whatever the Emperor says it is," came back the reply.

Wexter felt his heart swell with joy.

"Kyle! You're back! You made it! You…" Wexter's welcome changed to complaint, "You kept me waiting long enough, you young pup! Do you have any idea how boring it is to have sat out here, waiting for you to call home?"

Kyle answered back with equal sarcasm.

"Sorry, 'Dad'", but you wouldn't let me borrow the car. So I did the best I could. Sorry I'm late."

"You'd better be," Wexter continued, feeling his emotions rising, "you'd… you… aw blast it all!"

Kyle was surprised to hear himself chuckle. But when he spoke, his tone was serious.

"Wexter, we need to get to the _New Hope _right now. Jan's hurt."

Wexter went from feeling joyous to hear Jan was with Kyle to fear and worry at hearing the younger man's words.

"How bad?" he asked; almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Bad," Kyle replied, his voice filling with anger, "she… I… that bastard Mohc hurt her really bad, Wexter. I don't even know if…"

Hearing the tone in Kyle's voice, Wexter spoke up quickly.

"You listen to me, Kyle Katarn. Jan's gonna be fine. We're gonna get her back to the _New Hope _toot sweet. Doctor Berth will fix her up good as new. Now, prepare to copy coordinates and get them loaded right away. As soon as you do, we can jump."

"Wexter, I…"

"Do as I say, boy!"

Reacting as if the older man had struck him, Kyle shook his head. With a strong effort, he set his emotions aside.

As Wexter read over the coordinates, Kyle repeated them verbatim, and then entered them into the computer as fast as his fingers could type.

Five minutes passed.

"Calculations confirmed," Kyle said, "I'm ready here, Wexter."

"Then let's get going," the older man said, reaching for the _Crow_'s hyperspace controls.

Kyle watched as the ungainly, ugly ship that right now looked almost beautiful shot ahead of him, disappearing. His shuttle followed within seconds.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope **_

**Bridge**

**Just over an hour later**

Pollux Jones sat at his station, handling the ebb and flow that was the day's comm traffic with a bit more finesse today. Assigned to the bridge less a little over a week ago, Pollux was standing for his superior, a Mon Calamari that had come down with a virus.

His first day on the day had been almost nightmarish. Though he understood how to operate the comm systems as well as anyone, he had not been prepared for the sheer volume of traffic. Several times the first officer and the captain had words with him over his lackluster performance.

But rather than allow his failure to disqualify or dissuade him, Pollux had shown up the next day determined to do the job right, no matter what it took. Though he continued to make mistakes, the captain and first officer as well as members of the bridge crew grew to admire the new man's tenacity.

At different intervals, personnel would stop by Pollux's station, offering words of advice or comment and as he improved, words of encouragement. By the end of the fifth day, the first officer told Pollux he had made only a single mistake and that it was less his fault than that of the squadron commander who had gotten his call signs mixed up.

The positive reinforcement had imbued Pollux with an even stronger sense of duty and need to succeed at the position.

He had just cleared a four ship group of X-Wings to begin their patrol when the hyperspace communicator signaled an incoming message.

Pollux pressed the combination of keys to download, decode and receive the message when he saw something that made his eyes widen.

Turning in his chair, he saw the first officer standing nearby.

"Sir?" he called.

The first officer and walked over to the comm station.

"What is it, comm officer?

Feeling a bit of pride at hearing the title, Pollux fought the urge to smile.

"Sir," he said, "we've just received a message from one of the outer hyperspace beacons."

"All right," the first officer, looking a bit perplexed, "but there's nothing unusual about that, is there?"

"Usually no, sir," Pollux said, "but look at the message tag."

The first office stepped closer, studying the display on the console.

Pollux saw the man's eyes widen as he read the line of text.

He looked to Pollux.

"You've downloaded the message?"

"Yes, sir," Pollux replied, nodding, "it just finished decoding."

"Wait a moment," the first officer said stepping away.

Less than a minute later, he returned with the captain in tow. The senior officer's eyes were as surprised looking as those of the first officer.

The captain read the message tag.

"That's it, all right," he said to the first officer.

To Pollux he said, "Contact Mon Mothma. Tell her we have a priority message."

Not sure what was happening, but sensing that this was important, Pollux quickly complied.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope **_

**Quarters of Mon Mothma**

_It's been nearly three weeks now, _the elder stateswoman of the Rebellion thought, holding a piece of flimsiplast but not really reading the words on it.

_Every day that passes with no word, I wonder if I should have let Kyle go. His plan… it had so many faults in it. I would have been justified in refusing to go along with it._

Shifting in her chair, the material adjusting to cradle her body, Mon Mothma thought of the final meeting she had had with Kyle.

_He was so earnest, so sure he would succeed. And with Jan in Mohc's clutches…_

It was only in this place that Mon allowed herself to feel or express any doubt, whether it be in herself, others or sometimes, the Rebellion itself. Outside this room, she would not allow herself to show the slightest sign of weakness, no matter what she thought or felt.

She also thought of her recent conversation with General Madine. He had expressed complete confidence in Kyle and his ability to accomplish any mission, even one as crazy as this one was.

"Katarn was one of the best soldiers the Academy ever turned out, Mon Mothma. He demonstrated excellent situational awareness in combat simulations and superb use of the available resources. Being a Rimmer kept him from being overly popular, but he used the lack of attention to apply himself to his studies. He never settled for second best and if he was surpassed, made a point of never holding a grudge. Instead he drove himself harder, expecting more of himself than any of his instructors, including me. He won't fail this mission no matter what General Mohc throws at him."

_Would that I was so imbued with the General's confidence in Kyle, _she thought. _But until these next two weeks pass without any word from Kyle, I am going to believe that he will succeed. Even if I have to make myself believe it._

Just then, her desktop communicator sounded.

Reaching out, she pressed the "Receive" control.

"Mon Mothma?"

The voice was unfamiliar to her. Calls from the bridge normally carried the singular tones of the Mon Calamari comm officer.

"Yes, this is Mon Mothma," she said, "to whom am I speaking?"

"This is comm officer Pollux Jones, ma'am."

Hearing the name, she remembered about the regular comm officer getting sick even as a smile crossed her face.

_No one has called me ma'am in some time. _

"What is it, comm officer Jones?"

"We have just received a priority signal via the hyperspace communicator, ma'am. The Captain requested that I inform you immediately."

At the words, "priority signal," Mon Mothma felt her heart begin to beat faster.

_Calm down, _she told herself, _first find out what the message is and who it is from._

"I see," she said coolly, "and what is the message?"

"I don't yet know, ma'am. But the tag line on it has the name of a ship, the _Moldy Crow_.

Mon Mothma felt her heart beat just a bit faster.

The only person using that tag line would be Wexter and given that the signal was a priority one…

"I will be there momentarily," she said, rising from her chair.

"Yes, ma'am," the comm officer said.

Despite the hope blooming inside, Mon Mothma forced herself to walk at her normal pace and keep her expression neutral as she headed for the bridge.

It took only a few minutes for her to arrive there.

Stepping out of the turbolift, she walked directly to where the captain and first officer stood by the comm station.

"Gentlemen," she said, addressing them.

Then her eyes shifted to Pollux.

"You must be Mr. Jones."

The comm officer rose to his feet quickly, saluting.

"Yes ma'am," he said, trying not to smile at her.

Mentally shaking her head, Mon Mothma continued to look at the man.

_I rather like the way he addresses me._

"Do you have the signal ready?" she asked Pollux.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then let us hear it."

Pollux pushed a button, a muted crackled echoing in the space as the comm speaker came on.

There was a brief hiss, and then a voice began speaking.

"This is Wexter Wayfarer calling. Signal T-Epsilon. Repeat, signal T-Epsilon."

The speaker went silent.

"Is that everything?" asked the first officer.

Pollux checked the message.

"Yes, sir, that's all."

The Captain and First Officer looked at each other confused. Then they saw Mon Mothma's expression.

The elder stateswoman of the Republic had a broad smile on her face.

"Mon Mothma?" said the Captain.

She turned, seeing his confused look.

"This is good news, Captain. In fact, it is excellent news."

Still confused, the Captain nodded.

"If you say so, Mon Mothma."

Because she was feeling so good, Mon Mothma ignored the otherwise uncalled for comment.

"Captain, contact the hangar bay. I want at least two crews waiting to receive incoming vessels. Also, alert Sickbay to send a team as well."

"Mon Mothma, I'm not sure I understand."

"Captain, that signal from Mr. Wayfarer indicates that two covert agents are successfully returning from a mission, including one that was captured and tortured."

Realization began to dawn in the Captain's eyes.

"Wait a moment. You don't mean… Katarn?"

"Yes, I do, Captain," Mon Mothma said.

The Captain turned to the First Officer. They shared knowing smiles

"Contact the hangar bay. Let Puan Gell know about the incoming ships. Have the officer of the deck assemble the prime recovery crews."

Turning to Pollux, the Captain said, "Contact Sickbay. Tell Doctor Berth we have personnel incoming with possible injuries. Have him get a team to the hangar bay right away. Also, let Red Squadron know about the incoming ships. They're to give them an escort."

"Yes, sir," said the First Officer and Pollux almost simultaneously.

"I will be in my briefing room, Captain," Mon Mothma said, "contact me as soon as the ships have landed and the condition of the crews assessed."

"I'll have comm officer Jones take care of that, Mon Mothma."

She nodded and started to turn away, then looked at Pollux.

"Comm officer Jones?"

"Yes, Mon Mothma?"

"Thank you for your excellent work today."

Pollux felt as if his heart would burst with pride. Compliments from his superiors were special enough, but one from Mon Mothma herself was beyond any expectation he had ever had.

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," he said, unable to contain his smile.

As she turned to leave the bridge, Pollux turned back to his station. He had a feeling the comm was about to get very busy, but given how things were unfolding, he didn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

**Local space around Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope **_

Arriving seconds apart, the _Moldy Crow _and the Imperial shuttle slid out of hyperspace to a sight both pilots found welcome, but Kyle even more so.

"I wondered a couple times if I'd ever see that big beast again," Kyle said, "maybe I'm dreaming."

"I don't think so," Wexter said, "look."

Four X-Wings appeared, heading towards them.

The same voice came through the comm speakers on both ships.

"This is Red Leader to the _Moldy Crow _and the… uh… Imperial shuttle. We're here to escort you and to say, 'welcome back'.

"Kyle Katarn here, Red Leader. You're a welcome sight to see."

"You're both cleared into the hangar bay. Crews are standing by to receive you."

"Confirmed, Red Leader," said Wexter, "and thanks."

The two ships, escorted by the X-Wings, crossed the intervening space between their emergence from hyperspace and the _New Hope_.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Kyle nearly sagged in his seat as the shuttle crossed through the hangar bay's magnetic field.

He had the boarding ramp coming down even as the landing skids touched the deck.

It seemed only a few seconds had passed before footsteps came running up the ramp. Kyle started to turn around in his seat as the familiar and welcome face of Doctor Berth appeared in the cockpit.

"Kyle," he began, "Are you…"

"I'm fine," Kyle said urgently, pointing to the copilot's chair, "Jan's hurt… her arms… I tried to…

The room suddenly seemed to tilt before him. Berth's face swam out of and then back into focus.

"Kyle?" the doctor called, "Kyle, can you hear me?"

_Sure I can hear you, Doc. It's just that the room keeps tilting. I…_

Kyle saw his field of vision fade, and then go completely black as his body, having craved rest for some time now, got its way.

Berth saw his body fall forward out of the seat, then stop.

"Kyle!" he called, stepping forward towards him.

It became clear what had happened. Kyle was unconscious; the acceleration straps the only thing that had kept him from falling out of the seat.

"I need another stretcher in here!" the doctor called. "And get an IV ready!"

Having settled the _Crow_ back into its berth, Wexter saw none of this. But as he clambered down the side of the ship and started towards the Imperial shuttle, he saw white and red clad medical personnel step from the ship, carrying not one, but two stretchers.

_Kyle! Aw no, this can't be happening. Not now._

Without realizing he was doing it, Wexter took off running, heading towards the shuttle.

Stepping out of the shuttle, Berth saw him coming and waved his hands to get the older man's attention.

Wexter nearly ran into him.

"What happened?"

"Calm down, Wexter," Berth said trying to placate the man

"Don't tell me to calm down. What's wrong with Kyle?"

"He's fine, Wexter," Berth said, his voice calm and even, "he's just unconscious. It looks like exhaustion. One he's had some rest, he should be fine."

"What about Jan?"

Berth's placid expression faded.

"I'm… not sure about her yet."

"Blast it, Doctor!" Wexter yelled, "Is she going to live or not!"

"I don't know!" Berth shouted back.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment.

Forcing himself to calm down, although his own emotions were in as much turmoil as Wexter's, Berth addressed the older man.

"I don't know yet, Wexter. She's badly injured. Both her arms are broken. She has multiple lacerations and contusions. And that's only the damage I can _see. _Looking at her, it seems almost a miracle that she made it this far."

Wexter opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it.

Seeing the conflicting emotions on the man's face, Berth tried to reassure him.

"I'm going to do everything I can for her, Wexter. I promise you that, all right?"

The older man nodded gruffly, unable to speak.

"All right then," Berth said, "I'll try and let you know something when I can."

And with that, Berth ran after his medical team, mind already focusing on the work he needed to do.

Wexter stood there for several minutes, not sure what to do.

"Is it bad?" asked a voice.

Wexter turned to see Puan Gell standing by.

He nodded.

"I was afraid that was the case when I saw the stretchers. But take heart, Wexter. Kyle and Jan are both strong."

"I know," Wexter said, clearly not meaning it.

"My people have a saying. 'A single stream is weak. But many streams make a river. And many rivers make an ocean.'"

"I don't understand," Wexter said.

"You and I, Wexter and Doctor Berth too are all streams. By ourselves, we can do only so much. But together, we can make great things happen. You made sure Kyle and Jan got back here, now Doctor Berth and his staff will do their part to heal them."

"I… I guess you're right," Wexter said, looking down at the deck for a moment, "but I can't say I ever thought of myself as a stream."

He managed a smile.

"I think I'm more of a river."

Puan stared at him for a moment, and then gave his strange sounding chuckle.

"As you humans say, 'talk about delusions of grandeur'".

To his surprise, Wexter laughed along with the Quarren.

Then, with some last words of support and a promise from Wexter to let Puan know about Kyle and Jan, the two parted.

Wexter returned to his quarters, showered, and changed into his uniform. He knew he would have to have a debriefing with Mon Mothma eventually. But for right now, he wanted to go to Engineering and work on something to distract himself.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope **_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**Ten minutes later**

"Is this report confirmed?"

"Yes, Mon Mothma," said Intelligence Officer Tinuviel Undomiel, "our probe droids confirmed an explosion that corresponds exactly with the entry by Kyle in the Imperial shuttle's logs."

"Our spy aboard the _Executor_ has also confirmed it, Mon Mothma," echoed Intelligence Officer Nerwen Aldarion, "they had emerged from hyperspace shortly before the _Arc Hammer _exploded. The view was clear to everyone on the bridge.

"Good, then we can hope that General Mohc and all of his Dark Troopers were destroyed along with the ship. Fine work, you two."

"Thank you," the two girls said together.

_I wonder how they do that_, Mon Mothma thought, ending the transmission. But despite that mystery, she was feeling moderately pleased. The reports that had come in so far not only confirmed the destruction of the _Arc Hammer_, but also that Kyle had escape the ship undetected. A scanning crew had found no listening or tracking devices aboard the shuttle.

The comm sounded again, the readout on the display showing the call was from Sickbay.

_I dearly hope this is good news as well._

She opened the channel.

"Mon Mothma?"

"I am here, Doctor Berth. How are Kyle and Jan?"

"The good news is Kyle is recovering nicely. We've given him some intravenous nutrition and fluids. And aside from pushing his body too hard once again, he is in fairly good shape."

"How soon before he is awake?"

"I'd like to give him another eight hours at least. He's so far under right now that I haven't had to use any sedation. I don't know if we _could_ wake him up right now."

Mon Mothma let out her breath slowly, grateful to hear this news.

"And Jan?" she asked.

Despite the lack of a visual feed, she could almost sense the change in the doctor's expression.

There was a long pause.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry," he said quickly, "Jan is… well there's no use sugar coating it. She's in bad shape, Mon Mothma. Two broken arms, multiple lacerations and contusions along with some other internal injuries and bruising. Whatever those blasted Imps did to her, they did it quite well."

He almost spat the last words.

Mon Mothma did not want to ask, but she knew she had to.

"Will she live?"

"I'm just about ready to begin surgery. Most of the outside damage shouldn't be a problem. It's the internal damage that has me worried the most. I won't know how bad it is until I get in there and look."

"Whatever resources you need, Doctor, they are yours."

"Thank you," he said genuinely, "there is one bright spot in all this."

"Oh?"

"Jan's pulse is strong and steady and her heart is not showing any signs of irregularity so far and she's breathing on her own. These are all very positive signs."

"That sounds good," Mon Mothma said.

"Indeed," Berth replied, "I will contact you as soon as I finish the surgery. I should be able to give you a better prognosis then."

"Very well, Doctor," Mon Mothma concluded, "until then."

Switching the comm off, Mon Mothma sat back in her chair, contemplating this latest news.

_Why? _She thought. _Why didn't I keep Jan from going after Kyle? If I had… she wouldn't be…_

Her pragmatic mind pounced on that thought quickly.

_No. No, I will not do this._

Mon knew blaming herself for Jan's conditions was stupid, and completely unhelpful. What had happened _had_ happened. And all the recriminations in the galaxy wouldn't change it.

Bowing her head, she said a quick prayer for Jan's recovery, and then activated the comm once more. She still had other work to do.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope **_

**Sickbay**

In nearly dreamless sleep, Kyle felt as if he were floating.

For a brief moment, he thought of the turbolift shaft aboard the _Arc _Hammer

But unlike that time, this space was warm and comfortable. He felt safe.

"It's your fault."

Opening his eyes inside the blank, dream-like space, Kyle looked around, certain he had heard someone speaking.

But when time passed and he heard nothing else, he began to let his eyes drift closed again.

"It's your fault."

_Okay_, he thought, eyes snapping open, that_ wasn't a dream. That was real._

The flowing blackness in front of him seemed to part like a curtain and behind it he saw…

_Oh no, no way_.

Kyle saw a scene he remembered all too well.

Another Kyle ran towards Frenden Moxgond, the sword he held flashing under the light.

A thrust followed by a cry of shock and pain.

"No," he whispered.

Impaled on the blade, Jan's face turned, looking at him with mixed feelings of confusion and betrayal.

"Why Kyle?" she asked.

The scene faded, but was replaced a moment later with another. Jan aboard the _Arc Hammer_, eyes jammed shut, mouth open as she screamed, again and again. General Mohc towered over her, manipulating some kind of control box.

One light on the box went out and Jan fell forward in the chair she was sitting in, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Kyle," she said, her voice almost a whimper; "Please, help me."

The scene shifted again, this time to hangar bay of the _Arc Hammer_. General Mohc in his Dark Trooper suit held Jan and with that same sickening sound, he broke Jan's arms.

Seeing all this, Kyle clenched his shaking fists, feeling mixed pain and anger.

"Stop it," he said, feeling surprised his voice was so calm, "please stop it. Leave her alone."

The scene shifted back to Ergo again. But this time the other Kyle turned around.

"It's your fault."

Now came the scene with Jan in the chair.

"It's your fault," General Mohc.

Now the hangar bay again.

"It's your fault," said the mechanical voice.

Kyle shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't. I never meant to hurt her."

The scenes played a third time.

"It's your fault," the figures said over and over again.

Kyle's heart felt as if would burst under the cloud of shame and ridicule.

He tried shutting his eyes, covering his ears. But the sights and sounds penetrated anyway, the voice accusing him.

"It's your fault."

Kyle's last wall of resistance crumbled.

_They're right. It _is_ my fault. Jan got hurt on Ergo because of me. She got captured because she had come to rescue me. She got hurt because I didn't act fast enough. It's my fault. It's all my fault._

The scenes suddenly faded, and then one last face appeared.

It was Jan, staring at him.

"Why, Kyle?" she said.

Burying his face in his hands, Kyle hid his face. But Jan's eyes still bored into him, accusing him, blaming him.

He tried to speak, wanted to speak. But no words would come out.

_It's my fault. All my fault._

Jan's face faded and Kyle was once again alone in the dream space. But it held no comfort for him now.

A nurse checking on Kyle's vitals was the first to notice.

She quickly summoned one of the doctors, a woman named Tyrene Ghynner.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked, stepping over.

"I was checking his vitals," the nurse said, "when I saw that."

The doctor looked and shared the nurse's surprise.

Tears were tracking down the sides of Kyle's face.

"Is he all right?" the nurse asked, concerned.

Ghynner examined the readouts and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Everything reads fine and he still appears to be asleep. But something has happened."

Ghynner thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"There's not much we can do, Keep checking him regularly and let me know if anything else happens."

"All right," the nurse said.

Ghynner turned to go, but took one last look.

_Something is definitely wrong. I just wish I knew what so I could help.

* * *

_

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope **_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**Early the next day**

Carrying a cup of steaming tea, Mon Mothma stepped into the room and went to her desk.

She had tried to sleep, but events of the previous day kept playing through her mind, making sleep difficult.

An hour ago, tired of trying to force herself to rest any longer, she had gotten up, done her morning exercises and prepared the tea.

She thought perhaps handling the day-to-day business of being a leader in the Rebellion might help her to quit worrying about Kyle and Jan.

The late report from Dr. Ghynner about Kyle's condition made her want to know more about what exactly had happened to him.

But such details would have to wait until he was awake.

Touching a control in the recessed panel, she saw an urgent message waiting for her from Dr. Berth.

It read, "Jan out of surgery. Good news. Please contact me soonest, Berth."

Anticipation filled her. She pressed a sequence of buttons.

"Mon Mothma," Berth said right after the channel was opened, "I had a feeling you'd be calling."

"What is Jan's condition?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Can you please come by Sickbay?" Berth said, "I can explain things better in person."

"Is she going to be _all right, _Doctor?" she asked emphatically.

The answer that came back was a single, simple word.

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope **_

**Sickbay**

**Five minutes later**

The sickbay doors opened, admitting Mon Mothma into the space.

Berth was waiting for her.

"Come this way, please," he said, gesturing.

Curious, Mon Mothma followed him to a curtained bed.

The doctor pulled aside the curtains and motioned for the Rebel leader to step around.

Mon Mothma did so and found Jan lying in a bed. Most of her body was underneath the sheet, but what could be seen brought Mon Mothma up short.

Jan's face, head, neck and both arms were a maze of bandages. An IV needle emerged from her left arm.

She turned to look at the doctor, her expression concerned.

"I thought you said she was all right."

Stepping inside, Berth nodded.

"She _is_. But as I said last night, there were several injuries. Jan still needs to heal."

"But she _is_ all right?" Mon Mothma pressed.

The doctor nodded strongly.

"Yes, she is."

"Good," Mon Mothma said, allowing herself a small smile. Inside, she felt incredible relief.

"What happened, Doctor? Last night, you were very concerned."

Berth nodded.

"And rightly so. Whatever was done to Jan, it caused a great deal of internal damage. But it was in assessing her condition that I found what I think is both the cause and became the cure."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"How much do you know about nano-technology?" Berth asked.

"I've heard of them," Mon Mothma replied, "tiny machines as I recall."

Berth nodded.

"Exactly as you say, Mon Mothma. They're tiny machines smaller than a human cell but capable of doing just about anything they're programmed to do."

Mon Mothma thought a moment, and then said.

"And you found such a thing… inside Jan?"

Berth nodded.

"I kept getting strange electrical spikes in my equipment during the surgery. I contacted Engineering for help and they sent Catiene Tails and Luntic Pandora over to check my gear. They're the ones who figured it out."

"All right," Mon Mothma said, "so you found these nano-machines inside Jan. How did they help?"

"Luntic and Catiene both have degrees in micro-electronic, including nano-technology. They found some way, I don't know how, to extract the nano-machines from Jan."

"Perhaps they were used to injure her."

"It would explain why they were in there," Berth said, "but here's the best part. Catiene and Luntic were able to use the ones they found in Jan to create new ones designed to heal."

"And then you…" Mon Mothma began.

"Exactly," Berth said, smiling, "I injected them into Jan and they went to work. Those little things are amazing. They repaired more cellular damage in two hours than I could have in two days, maybe more."

Mon Mothma looked concerned.

"But what about now? Is it safe to leave them there?"

Berth shook his head.

"I didn't. Once they finished, their programming allowed me to retrieve them."

He held up what looked like an empty test tube.

"They're too small to see. But every one of them is in here, ready to be used again."

"Incredible," Mon Mothma said.

"You're telling me," Berth said, "so now, with a few more hours rest, Jan will wake up none the worse for wear."

Mon Mothma smiled at him.

"You've done very well, Doctor."

Berth shrugged.

"It was a team effort, Mon Mothma. Personally, I'd like to see Catiene and Luntic commended for their work. Without them…"

He left the sentence deliberately unfinished.

"I understand," Mon Mothma, "consider it done."

Then she remembered the late night call.

"What about Kyle?"

Berth's brow furrowed.

"That's a slightly more perplexing case. I checked on him this morning and every reading looks just fine. But something's definitely wrong with him."

"Dr. Ghynner informed me of his condition last night," Mon Mothma said.

Berth nodded.

"She told me a little while ago."

"Is there nothing we can for him?"

Berth hesitated, then turned and motioned towards another curtained bed.

Mon Mothma stepped inside and felt her eyes grow wide at what she saw.

Kyle lay on the bed, his face seemingly locked in a grimace. Both his fists were clenched tightly, white showing in the knuckles.

Berth stepped in behind her.

"How long has been like that?"

Berth checked the instrument readout.

"About four hours now."

The two stared at the stricken form.

"With your permission," Berth said, "I'd like to try a muscle relaxer on him, and then see if I can wake him up."

Mon Mothma considered it for a moment, and then nodded.

Berth stepped outside the curtains, returning a few seconds later with two syringes.

He injected the first into the IV, which thankfully, hadn't come loose.

A minute passed.

Kyle's fists unclenched, the palms becoming visible. The grimace relaxed as well, his face becoming placid.

"It seems to be working," Mon Mothma observed.

"Good," Berth said, preparing the second syringe, "now if this works…"

He injected the contents.

Another minute passed.

Kyle's eyes opened so suddenly that both Mon Mothma and Dr. Berth were surprised. The pupils began to move around.

"Kyle," said Dr. Berth, "can you hear me?"

The eyes moved again, seeking out the voice and finding the doctor.

Kyle's mouth opened and a guttural sound emerged.

Berth reached to the table sitting next to the bed. A cup of water with a straw in it was there.

Picking it up, the Doctor reached with his free hand towards Kyle's head.

"Go slowly, Kyle."

The young man responded by allowing the doctor to lift his head so he could reach the straw.

He took several short, slow sips.

Nodding, Berth pulled the cup away for a moment and lowered Kyle's head back onto the pillow. Reaching to the control panel, he raised the head of the bed.

Kyle wasn't sure what was going on at first.

One moment he was in the nightmare world, the accusations pounding at him and the next, he saw the familiar face of the doctor leaning over him.

The water that touched his lips wasn't very cold, but at the moment, it tasted like nectar.

Kyle felt his upper body lifting as the doctor raised the bed.

He saw another familiar face.

Working some spit into his mouth, he tried talking again.

His voice, when he spoke was audible, but a bit raspy.

"Doc, Mon Mothma."

They both smiled at him.

"Welcome back"

"Thanks Doc, I…"

Looking around Kyle recognized the space. He blew out a breath.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

Kyle lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'm back in Sickbay," he said sarcastically, "Wonderful."

Berth laughed and Mon Mothma's smile grew.

"Mon Mothma told me she's considering charging you rent," the doctor said.

"Hey!" Kyle exclaimed, and then stopped as a bout of coughing ensued.

Berth handed him the cup, having refilled it.

"Here. Drink this, slowly."

Kyle nodded and took the cup, the cough getting better.

When he was able to speak, Kyle asked a question.

"How long this time?"

"A little less than a day," Berth answered, "you collapsed shortly after your ship docked in the hangar bay."

Kyle nodded.

"Right, I remember that. The room started to look funny and then I guess I…

He blew out another breath.

"What's wrong now?" Berth asked.

"The conquering hero returns," Kyle said, mocking himself, "and then folds like a deck of cards."

"You were exhausted, Kyle," Mon Mothma said.

He shrugged.

"I suppose you're right."

Just then, a shadow crossed his eyes.

"Oh wow, I almost forgot. Jan. Where's Jan? Is she all right? She was…"

"Calm down," the doctor said, holding up both hands. "Jan is two beds over and she's fine. She's resting right now."

"She's okay?" Kyle asked expectantly, "Really?"

Berth nodded.

"Really really?"

Now it was Berth's turn to blow out a breath.

"C'mon, Kyle. You think I wouldn't tell you the truth? Especially about this."

The younger man looked chastened.

"Sorry, Doc, I didn't mean nuthin'. It's just that, when I found her… she was…"

"I know," Berth said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder," but trust me. Jan is going to be fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Kyle," Mon Mothma said, her tone cautioning, "You just woke up not even a full day removed from a very complex mission. You should take it easy for a bit, let the doctor make sure you are all right."

"But I feel fine," Kyle protested, starting to edge his legs out of the bed, "Really. I don't hurt anywhere or…"

Air touched bare skin, prompting Kyle to look under the sheet.

"Oh," he said, chagrined, "yeah. Well, maybe I oughta… put some clothes on first."

"That would be advisable," Mon Mothma said, resisting the laugh that threatened to bubble up as she saw Kyle's face go red with embarrassment."

"And more importantly, Kyle," she added, "I would like a full debriefing and report of your mission."

Realizing that this request was more akin to an order, Kyle nodded, feeling disappointed.

"I understand, Mon Mothma," he said.

"Once you are dressed, come to my briefing room."

"I will."

She turned to go, paused as she lifted the curtain aside.

"And Kyle?"

He looked towards her.

"Yes, Mon Mothma?"

She smiled at him.

"Welcome back. I'm glad you returned safely."

He returned her smile with one of his own.

"Thank you, Mon Mothma. I'm glad to be back."

She nodded, passed through the curtain.

Kyle looked to the doctor.

"So, how about it, Doc? Think you can help me scare up some clothes? I could wear this," he indicated the sheet, "but I don't think she would approve."

Berth pretended to consider the idea for a moment.

"You _could_ tell her you're starting a new fashion trend."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, and then broke into laughter.

Berth extended his hand.

"I'm glad you're back, Kyle. Sickbay isn't the same without you."

Kyle leaned forward and the two men clasped arms.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Doc."

Berth showed Kyle the small closet in the room, where a change of clothes was waiting.

Kyle put on the dark green pants and gray shirt, slipping his feet into a pair of black boots.

Looking at his face in the mirror, Kyle made sure his hair was combed.

"What's this?" Berth said, pointing.

Kyle looked again.

Since grooming had been a low priority item on the mission, Kyle hadn't shaved in a while. Hair the same color as on his head had grown liberally on his face.

"Wow," Kyle said, touching it, "look at that."

"Here," Berth said, holding out a razor.

Kyle took the instrument and stared at it for a moment, then at his face.

Reaching up with the razor, he carefully began to slide it across his face.

"Jeez," Berth said, "doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really," Kyle said, "just the first few strokes. After that, it's no big deal."

He moved the razor a few more times, and then set it down, examining his face again.

"You're not going to shave it off?" Berth asked.

"I don't think so," Kyle replied, "I kinda like it."

Berth shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I've never been much for beards."

Kyle touched the hair on his face again, finding some parts soft and others a bit coarse.

"Never have I," he admitted, "until now, I guess."

Berth picked up the razor and held it out.

"You wanna take it with you? Mon Mothma might not like the facial hair."

Kyle shook his head.

Berth shrugged again.

Kyle turned away from the mirror.

"Guess I'd better get going. Thanks again for taking care of me, Doc."

""Oh don't worry about it," the doctor said, "You'll be getting my bill soon."

The two men laughed again, Kyle still smiling as he left.


	25. Chapter 24: The Moment It Happened

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 24: The Moment It Happened

* * *

**

A/N: Hello, my readers, reviewers and friends. Today marks an apex in this story, an event that took a long time in coming. And now that's it here, I must confess to feeling both happy and sad at the same time. Since 2004-2005, when I posted the first chapter of Part 1 of this story, my life changed significantly for the better as I discovered both a talent and a love of writing in myself. These feelings were reinforced with each new chapter and the many, many reviews I received.

But of particular significance to me recently was learning that people all over the world have been reading this, from Canada, Australia, the UK and others. It's nearly overwhelming to me seeing this. I offer my heartfelt thanks to each and every person out there who's taking the time to read my story,

Today marks an end of sorts, for this is the final chapter of Part 1 of Kyle Katarn: The Rise and Fall. The reviews I've received mirror my own feelings, sadness this is ending, but anticipating the new story. I can tell you all right now that Part 2 is already in progress. As of today, I've written more than enough for the first chapter, nearly 50 pages. So take heart, this story is NOT over. So what that in mind, let's get to the shout outs!

Manus Dei: Yeah, maybe Doctor Berth should consider charging him rent! Yeah, I'm glad to have them healthy too. Hope you like this chapter and what's coming!

Darth Demon 2: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope this one is to your liking too.

Phygmalion: A delight to hear from you again. Yeah, it sure took me a while to get here. Aw c'mon, don't get depressed, Part 2 is coming soon! I'm glad you liked the use of the reviewers in the story, I _had_ been worried people wouldn't like it.

Mach Farcon: Say it a thousand times if you wish! I'm just glad you're enjoying the chapters so much!

Tinuviel Undomiel: I was wondering if you two would pick up on that one! As I said earlier, the whole nanotech thing came from an episode of Star Trek:TNG. It just seemed to work for that scene. Awesome! It's fun featuring you two as I have to try and imagine what you two are really like vs. your characters and somehow make the two fit. Yes, I am sad and happy too. But don't worry, Part 2 is coming soon. Besides, I haven't forgotten how you two used to threaten me back during the days of Kyle and Blaze.

The Wineglass: You noticed the beard scene too, eh? Cool, I was hoping people would pick up on it. Yeah, they're safe which is great, but only one more chapter which kinda stinks. But Part 2 is coming soon. It's been both my pleasure and honor to write this story and even more so to know you've enjoyed it. Granted, it is a labor, but I think of it like this, the man who does what he loves for a living never works a day in his life. That's how this story is for me.

Nerwen Aldarion: You both saw it! Cool! Yeah, I figured the beard had to come in somewhere, somehow particularly since the game designers didn't explain it. I feel the same way you do about this chap. I hope you like Part 2.

A/N: And with that, we've come to the beginning of the end, everyone. I hope Chapter 24 provides a fitting "end" to Part 1.

* * *

**Outside Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**A few minutes later**

Kyle touched the call button.

"Yes?" Mon Mothma's voice said from the speaker.

"It's Kyle."

There was a brief pause.

"Please come in."

The doors to the briefing opened and he stepped inside.

"WELCOME BACK!"

The cacophony of voices hit Kyle just as his eyes registered the group of people in the room.

It was his mission team.

Mon Mothma stood in front of the assembled group.

"I thought your team might be interested in hearing your debriefing as well, Kyle."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"Well c'mon Kyle!" called Bjrn Fallqvist, "say something!"

"Um… I'm back?"

A shout of joy went up from the assembled crowd.

Mon Mothma managed to calm the group so she could speak.

"We will have a proper celebration once Jan gets out of Sickbay. But for now, your team wishes to welcome you home."

Another shout went up and the group moved towards him, nearly en masse.

Commander Thonas was the first to take his hand.

"Welcome back, Kyle."

"Thank you, sir."

Aldarion and Undomiel each took one of his hands.

"We knew you'd make it back safely," they said together.

"Only because of the intelligence work you two did," Kyle said, "thanks."

"You're welcome," they said.

"How was my shield?" asked Brolly.

"Took quite a pounding," Kyle admitted, "but it saved me more than once. I can't thank you enough for it."

The weapons chief looked a bit embarrassed, but pleased as well.

Kyle turned to Mach Farcon and Atarn Daman.

"And the recharging module you two made worked perfectly."

Both men smiled.

"I knew it would," said Mach Farcon."

"You _hoped_ it would," said Atarn Daman

"Well it did," said Mach Farcon.

"True," said Atarn Daman, "it did. Nice work."

"You did good, Kyle," said Dav Flamerock, "congratulations."

"Thanks!"

"So how'd it go with the smugglers?" asked Manus Dei.

"Believe it or not," Kyle replied, "I think I made friends with a Trandoshan!"

"You're kidding me," said Manus Dei.

Kyle shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. It's almost unbelievable."

"Kyle," said Catiene Tails, "Luntic and I want to tell you two things."

"Yeah?"

"First off," Luntic said, raising a finger.

"We still hate your ship!" they said together.

Kyle burst out laughing.

"And welcome back," said Catiene.

"Yeah, welcome back," added Luntic.

"Thank you ladies," said Kyle.

"Welcome back, sir," said Fensta.

"Thank you," Kyle said, "and thanks for your hard work with the fuel station and all."

"So it went well then?" asked Fensta.

"I'm here, aren't I?" said Kyle.

Wexter was the last to come up, holding out his hand.

The two men clasped arms warmly.

"Good to see you on your feet, Kyle."

"Thanks, Wexter. Have you heard about Jan yet?"

"No," the older man said, a concerned expression on his face, "how is she?"

"Doc Berth says she's gonna be fine. She was resting when I left."

"I'll have to go by and see her," Wexter said.

Just then, Mon Mothma cleared her throat, loudly.

The conversation and hubbub around Kyle gradually faded, every eye in the room turning to her.

"All right then. I know you all are happy to have Kyle and Jan back safely. However, there is a time for celebration and a time for work."

She turned to Kyle.

"Commander Katarn, if you will please begin the debriefing."

"As you wish, Mon Mothma," Kyle said, stepping to the table and taking a seat.

The room briefly filled with the sound of chairs being moved as the others took seats as well.

Mon Mothma activated the recorder.

"Now, you departed from the _New Hope_ and…?"

Kyle opened his mouth and began speaking.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope**_

**Mon Mothma's Briefing Room**

**Four hours later**

"… and once Wexter and I exchanged code phrases, we made the jump back here and landed in the hangar bay."

Kyle took another sip of juri juice. He felt as if he had been talking forever. Aside from a quick break to each lunch, there had been few breaks in his narrative, except when Mon Mothma asked him to clarify a particular point.

Kyle's team members' expressions ranged from nonplussed to excited as he went over the mission details.

Even Mon Mothma felt amazed at all that Kyle had endured.

"All in all," Kyle said, "I can say one definite thing about this mission."

"And that is?" Mon Mothma asked.

"You were right. It _was_ crazy."

A chorus of laughter filled the room.

Mon Mothma shut down the recorder.

"Yes it was, Kyle. But the fact remains that you succeeded and have returned safely. Now, there is other matter of business before I dismiss you."

Mon Mothma reached to the slim box on the desk.

"Please rise," she said to Kyle.

He did so, wondering what was going on.

Mon Mothma, along with the mission team, rose to their collective feet.

"Kyle Katarn," she intoned, picking the box up and holding it out towards him, "in recognition of your performance on a supremely difficult mission, rescuing a colleague and ending the Dark Trooper menace, I award you the Star of Alderaan, the Rebellion's second highest commendation.

She pressed a switch and the box opened. Inside the case attached to a red and green sat a five pointed star of burnished silver. A single white stone sat in the center of the star.

Kyle stared at it, not knowing what to say.

"Congratulations, Kyle," Mon Mothma said.

Applause filled the room as Kyle's team congratulated him.

"Wait," he said.

The applause died away.

"I don't deserve this."

Silence filled the room, every eye staring at Kyle as it he had just spontaneously grown horns.

Looking around, he saw the expressions.

"Seriously," he said, "I don't deserve this, Mon Mothma. If not for the support and hard work of my team, this mission would have never succeeded. This award belongs to them too.

Relief swept the room.

"Well spoken, Kyle," said Commander Thonas.

A chorus of similar statements filled the room.

But standing opposite them, Mon Mothma did not join in. She had seen something, something in Kyle's face. It was only there for a moment, but it had definitely been there.

_Something is bothering Kyle. When I handed him the medal, he looked almost stricken._

Just then, the comm chime sounded.

Mon Mothma pressed the receive control.

"This is Mon Mothma."

"Doctor Berth here. I hope I'm not interrupting, but I have some news."

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Jan just woke up."

Kyle's eyes went wide at hearing this.

"How is she, Doc?"

"She's _fine_, Kyle. In fact, she's asking for you."

Kyle looked to Mon Mothma, still wide eyed, the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Go ahead," she said, smiling at him, "I'll be along presently."

So preoccupied was Kyle that he nearly ignored his team members as he turned to go.

"People," he said, "I…"

"We understand, Kyle," Wexter said, "go on."

With a huge smile directed at all of them, Kyle nearly ran to the door.

* * *

**Sickbay**

**Three minutes later**

Skidding to a stop in front of the Sickbay, Kyle took a minute to get his breathing under control, having run all the way from the briefing room.

_I need to be in control when I see her. Assuming she'll see me at all._

"It's your fault!" echoed inside his mind.

"I know," he muttered.

It took another minute for his breathing to return to normal.

The doors parted as he moved towards them and into the room.

Doctor Berth saw him first.

"There you are," he said, looking at Kyle.

"Yeah," Kyle said, then noticed Berth's smirk, "What?"

"You can't fool me. You ran the whole way here."

Kyle nodded.

Berth smiled at him.

"Well, in this case I understand. You can go in. She's waiting for you.

Kyle opened the only curtained bed in the room. Lifting the drape aside, he called into the space.

"Anyone home?"

"Get your butt in here, Katarn," Jan said harshly, "now."

It was just as he'd feared. .

"Coming," he said, pushing through the drape.

Jan was sitting up in bed, wearing a voluminous white shirt. She was still swathed in bandages, one partially covering her left eye. The other one locked onto Kyle as he moved into the room.

"I've been waiting, Katarn," she said, her face set.

"Sorry," he said, wanting to look away, but unable to.

"Sorry?" she echoed, "you're sorry? I wake up here alone, you gone to who knows where with your friends and…"

Jan's lip suddenly twitched, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards, and before Kyle full realized it, she was laughing.

He stood there, too surprised to react.

_What's going on? I thought she was mad. She's got plenty of reason for it._

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Jan said, wiping away tears as she chuckled, "but when I saw your face like that, I just couldn't resist."

Realizing that Kyle was still looking concerned, Jan decided to tone down the humor.

"Hey, Kyle," she said, looking concernedly at him, "it's okay. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to upset you."

The change in his expression was nearly instantaneous.

"Upset me?" he said sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow at her, "oh please, Ors. I…"

_I can't do this. Look at her! I did this! I did this to her! It's my fault!_

"Kyle?"

Feelings his emotions rising, Kyle turned away.

"I'm sorry, Jan. I… I… need to…"

Kyle found himself suddenly turning away and running out of Sickbay, ignoring Dr. Berth's as he called out.

He ran, not completely sure where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away, away from Jan. Just looking at her brought it all back.

"It's your fault!"

_I know!_

Kyle knew his quarters were no good. People would be expecting him to go there. His mind raced, trying to think of a place.

Then it came to him.

_That'll work. No one will think of looking there._

He turned a corner, heading for the hangar bay.

* * *

**Sickbay**

**Ten minutes later**

"… he seemed to get suddenly upset," Jan said, talking to Mon Mothma and Dr. Berth, "the next thing I knew, he went running out of here.

"Did he say anything?" asked Mon Mothma.

"Not really. I teased him a bit about waking up here alone. He looked like it bothered him and I apologized. For a second, it seemed like he was gonna say something and then… he bolted."

Mon Mothma and Dr. Berth shared a look.

"What?" Jan asked, "What is it? What's going on?"

Silence reigned.

"Please," Jan entreated, "someone, tell me something."

Mon Mothma nodded and Dr. Berth spoke.

"I think something happened to Kyle post-mission, Jan."

He went on to describe how Kyle had been the previous night and then again this morning.

Mon Mothma chimed in with how Kyle had acted when she had awarded him the medal.

"For a moment, he looked very upset. It was as if he felt ashamed accepting it."

Jan thought for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"_I _know what's wrong with him."

"What is it, Jan?" Dr. Berth asked.

"Did Kyle tell you what happened on the _Arc Hammer_, Mon Mothma?"

The elder woman nodded.

"He said that General Mohc was using you as a shield and that he was able to wound the General badly enough to release you."

Jan shook her head.

"Then he didn't tell you everything."

"What do you mean?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I was in and out of consciousness during the battle between them. But there was that Mohc used me to try and get Kyle to surrender. Kyle said no. The General tried again and I remember telling Kyle to do what he had to or something like that. That's when the General tried to make a piñata out of me."

Both Dr. Berth and Mon Mothma shuddered at the thought of what Jan had endured.

"It must have been horrible," Berth said.

"Oh it was," Jan confirmed, "but that's not my point. Mon Mothma, you know what happened between me and Kyle on Ergo when he killed Frenden Moxgond."

"Yes."

"Well, think about it. In each instance, whether by accident or intentional action by someone else, I got hurt because of something Kyle did or didn't do."

Mon Mothma was the first to say it.

"He blames himself."

"Exactly," Jan said.

"Wait a minute," Dr. Berth interjected, "you mean to tell me Kyle is blaming himself for you getting hurt and what happened today and last night…"

"Was Kyle punishing himself," Jan concluded.

"That's crazy," Berth said, "blaming himself for you getting hurt is ridiculous. He rescued you."

Jan nodded.

"I know, Doctor. But that's what Kyle does. He doesn't mind getting hurt himself during a mission. But if someone else is, he takes it personally."

"What should we do, Jan?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Well, he's probably off somewhere hiding right now, telling himself it's all his fault or something stupid like that."

"We've got to find him," Berth said.

"Indeed, Doctor," Mon Mothma said, "I agree. But this is not a small ship. He could be anywhere."

A light came into Jan's eyes

"_I _know where he is."

"You do?" Berth said, "Where?"

"The one place he doesn't think anyone will think to look," Jan replied, "the _Crow_'s cockpit."

"Jan," Mon Mothma said gravely, "tell me. Will he try anything, like trying to leave the ship?"

The younger woman shrugged.

"He might. I'd guess Kyle's pretty wound up now. He might just think he needs to get away."

"We should lock down the hangar then," Mon Mothma said.

Jan shook her head.

"That'd just spook him. And he might do something even more stupid."

"Then what do we do?"

Jan turned to the doctor.

"Dr. Berth, is there some way you can get me down there?"

"To the hangar?" he asked incredulously," you're not serious, Jan. You just got out of surgery. You need to rest."

"Look," she said firmly, "this thing involves me directly and I know Kyle. I can talk to him."

"You're no psychologist," Berth scoffed,

"No," she returned with equal ardor, "but I am his friend. He'll listen to me."

"How do you know this, Jan?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Because he trusts me."

No one said anything for a moment.

"Are you certain you can do this?" Mon Mothma inquired.

"I wouldn't ask to go down there if I didn't think I could," Jan replied.

"Doctor Berth," the older woman said, "Can Jan use one of the repulsor chairs?"

Berth stared at Mon Mothma for a long moment, seeing if she was serious about this.

"I suppose so. But I'm going on record as opposing this."

"So noted," Mon Mothma said.

Retrieving some clothes, the older woman helped Jan dress while Berth retrieved the chair. It was an oversize affair with plump cushions designed to cradle the body.

Together, Mon Mothma and Dr. Berth helped Jan out of bed and into the chair.

After experimenting with the controls, Jan addressed them.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you certain about going alone, Jan?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes. If Kyle sees security coming, he'll probably bolt again."

"All right," the Rebel leader replied, "but I _am_ going to have Puan on alert to close the hangar bay doors if Kyle tries to launch.

Jan nodded.

"Be careful," the doctor said.

"I've already been through hell and back, doctor," Jan said, "this'll be a walk in the park."

And with that, she sent the repulsor chair towards the Sickbay doors. They parted and she passed through them.

"Thank you for allowing this, Doctor," Mon Mothma said after the doors had closed.

"I just hope nothing bad happens to either of them," he said.

"Agreed," Mon Mothma replied.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope**_

**Hangar Bay**

**Twenty minutes later**

Kyle sat in the darkness of the _Moldy Crow_'s cockpit, holding himself as he shivered.

_This is getting bad, _he thought, _I… I may have to leave here._

Kyle realized that doing so presented its own set of problems. But his mind kept drifting to Jan, seeing her in Sickbay, on Ergo, on the _Arc Hammer_

"It's your fault!"

"Leave me alone," he said to no one.

At the moment, over the sounds of the hangar bay he had become accustomed to, he heard a new one.

It sounded like a repulsor, but not a big one.

However, it _was_ getting closer.

Hunching down, Kyle pulled himself further into the cockpit so as to avoid being detected by anyone.

The repulsor sound got closer, stopped.

_What's going on?_

A voice called up from below.

"Kyle?"

Caught by surprise, Kyle found himself answering.

"Jan? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting."

"I came looking for you."

"Well you found me," he answered sarcastically, "Good for you. Now go away."

"I'm not leaving, Kyle."

Feeling sudden annoyance, Kyle let it enter his voice.

"Leave me alone, Jan. I don't want to see you."

"Don't speak that way to me, Kyle," she answered with equal emotion.

_Blast! What am I doing! She just got out of surgery. Why in the universe am I being mean to her?_

"Look," he said, a bit more calmly, "I'm sorry, Jan. But I'm serious too. I don't want to see you right now."

"Then you can listen, Katarn. I know what's going on, what you're doing to yourself right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You can fool the others, Kyle, but not me. You're blaming yourself because I got hurt."

Kyle felt as if an arrow had struck at the center of his feelings.

_She knows! But how! I didn't say anything…Or did I?_

"You're wrong," he said quickly.

"No, I'm not," she replied, "I saw your face, Kyle. And Mon Mothma told me how you reacted when she gave that medal."

He said nothing.

"Kyle, sitting in that cockpit blaming yourself and tying your guts up into knots doesn't change anything. I got hurt, so what?"

"Because of me!" he shouted.

"On Ergo, maybe," she admitted, "but I saw your face then too, Kyle. You were so upset that I could feel it. I know it wasn't on purpose."

"But on the _Arc Hammer…"_

"That was General Mohc's doing, Kyle, not yours."

"I made it happen!"

"Kyle, if you hadn't come, I'd be dead now, or worse. You rescued me and now I'm back here on the _New Hope_, safe."

"But…"

"Kyle?"

"What?"

"Get down here and talk to me."

The thought of that filled Kyle with horror. He imagined Jan's face, glaring at him with anger.

"I… don't know… if I can, Jan."

"Kyle?"

"What?"

"Lean over and look at me."

"I…"

"_Now_, Katarn," she said firmly.

_I'll just look_, he thought. _I'll just look and if she's angry, I can pull my head right back in._

Moving slowly, Kyle pushed himself out of the cockpit and leaned his head out of the cockpit.

He looked down.

Jan looked up at him.

She was smiling. Even with the bandages covering parts of her face, he could see it.

_She's smiling. She's… not mad?_

He looked again.

She was still smiling at him.

"Kyle," she said, "come down here and talk to me."

Still feeling a bit afraid, Kyle hesitated.

"Kyle, this chair is very comfortable. Please don't make me get out of it to come get you."

Despite the storm of feelings inside him, Kyle chuckled.

"Like you could," he muttered.

"Don't push me, Katarn," she answered.

Realizing there was no way he would win this battle, Kyle decided to capitulate, at least for the time being. He levered himself out of the cockpit, stepped down and onto the deck.

Jan sat in the repulsor-equipped chair, looking up at him.

"C'mon," she said, "let's go somewhere and talk."

"Jan, I…"

Kyle felt warmth touch his left hand.

Looking down, he saw Jan's right hand encircling his.

"It's okay, Kyle," she said sincerely, "no one is mad at you."

"They aren't?"

"Nope," Jan said confidently, "confused and maybe a little scared. But not mad."

"You sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" she quipped.

"No," he said, and then with a trace of sarcasm added, "well there was that one time, and another after that…"

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Jan."

Feeling a bit less concerned now, Kyle followed the repulsor chair containing Jan out of the hangar bay.

Watching from his station, Puan Gell saw this and contacted Mon Mothma, letting her know the situation appeared to have been resolved.

As they stepped into the corridor, Kyle asked a question.

"Where are we going?"

"Your quarters," she said.

"Why Miss Ors," he said with a bit more sarcasm, "how daring."

She fought the urge to swat at him. Just reaching for Kyle's hand had hurt.

_Maybe Dr. Berth was right about me pushing things too fast, too soon._

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you into mine, Katarn. I have a reputation to uphold. Besides, I've already seen your place."

"True," Kyle added.

Reaching the room, Kyle opened the door, then stepped aside as Jan floated in.

Letting the door slide close behind him, Kyle started to move to the room's small kitchen.

"You want some tea, Jan? I…"

"Sit down, Katarn," she said, "tea later, talk now."

Feeling a renewed rush of fear, Kyle moved to his bed and sat upon it. Jan moved until she was as close as she could be without running him over.

A scene crossed Kyle's mind.

"This kinda feels like déjà vu," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jan asked.

"Don't you remember? We were together in here like this once before."

Jan look confused, and then the memory came back to her.

"Then _you_ should remember that I'm not going to leave until we hash this out," Jan said firmly.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, closed it, not sure exactly what to say.

"All right," Jan said, settling herself in the repulsor-equipped chair, "first off, explain to me once again why it is you're responsible for me getting hurt."

Kyle hesitated, not sure he could say precisely what he was feeling.

But as he looked into Jan's resolute expression, he began speaking.

And so it began. Kyle talked, Jan asked questions. More than once, Kyle gave into the emotions swirling inside him.

"It's okay, Kyle," Jan kept saying, "it's okay. Let it out."

Reliving the experiences aboard the _Arc Hammer_ through Kyle's eyes, Jan was overcome at times herself. Pain she hadn't realized she had buried came pouring out.

Kyle did his best to support her, at one point reaching out and laying his hand atop hers. Jan turned her hand over and their fingers interlinked. Strength and sympathy were shared; words of forgiveness and acceptance were exchanged.

Nearly two hours passed.

The two of them stared at each for a long moment.

Then, without preamble, Jan yawned mightily.

Unable to help himself, Kyle laughed.

She glared at him, but with no real force.

"It isn't funny, Katarn."

"Tell to that someone who didn't see your face just now, Jan. Not to mention your uvula."

She raised an arm.

"If I wasn't in this chair…"

Kyle shield himself, still chuckling.

"Jan?"

"_What_, Katarn?"

He looked directly into her eyes.

"Thank you."

It was only two words, spoken by trillions of other beings. But for the two of them, the words carried with them much more than simple gratitude.

"You're welcome, Kyle," she said sincerely, "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes," he said, standing and moving to stand behind her chair, "yes we are."

Jan felt sudden warmth as Kyle's hand touched hers.

She let her fingers link with his again.

"We're friends," he repeated, "and maybe, just maybe, something more?"

Jan felt her face grow suddenly warm.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

Standing behind her, Kyle's face was equally red.

He wasn't sure if had been the right thing to say those words. He wondered if he might be pushing their relationship beyond proper bounds.

_But,_ he thought, examining himself and his motives, _it's how I honestly feel._

There was a long pause, neither of them speaking.

Kyle felt Jan squeeze his hand.

"Maybe, Katarn," she said quietly, "maybe."

Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and elation, Kyle stepped around to the side of the chair and looked down.

Jan was looking up at him.

A second later, both looked away, feeling very embarrassed.

There was another pause.

"I'm tired," Jan said, "can you take me back to Sickbay?"

"Sure," Kyle answered quickly.

Moving back behind the chair, Kyle gently pulled the chair backwards then turned it around.

He noticed Jan's face was looking down, her hair obscuring her face.

Opening the door, he pushed the chair through, then turned again, heading for Sickbay.

Neither of them spoke the whole way there. Each was too wrapped up in what the other had said.

* * *

**Sickbay**

**Ten minutes later**

Doctor Berth was waiting for them, coming forward as they entered the room.

"Are you all right, Jan?" he asked, his expression concerned.

"Yes," she said confidently, then yawned, "but I _am_ tired."

"No surprise there," Berth said, glaring a Kyle for a moment, "you weren't in the best condition to leave here in the first place. If Mon Mothma hadn't insisted…"

"Doctor…" she began.

"Look Doc, I…" Kyle began.

"No," the doctor said firmly, "not another word from either of you. I've had enough of both of you for one day."

Taking the repulsor chair from Kyle, Berth guided it to Jan's bed, helping her out of it and into bed.

"Doctor," she tried again.

"I mean it, Jan," he said firmly, practically glaring at her, "not another word. You need your rest."

Realizing that pushing any harder wasn't going to help, Jan complied.

When the doctor was done reattaching her IV and making sure the readings on the monitor looked okay, he emerged from the curtained area to see Kyle standing there, apparently waiting for him.

"Good night, Kyle," he said, not looking at the other man.

"Doc, please," Kyle said, "I want to…"

"One more word and I'm calling Security to have you escorted out of here, Kyle."

Kyle said nothing, but he didn't leave either.

"You know," said Berth, "I can understand what you felt, Kyle. I go through it every time I lose a patient, when the damage of this war claims the life of another friend. But what you caused to happen here today was unconscionable."

"I…"

"Shut up," Berth said, "You run out of here, acting like a child crying for his mommy. And _then_, one of _my _patients, barely out of surgery and still recovering, decides she has to go after you so you won't do something stupid."

Kyle said nothing.

"You should know better than anyone else that people get hurt in war. It's inevitable and it's sad. But you are no more responsible for it than I am."

"I know that," Kyle said quietly, "… now."

He turned to go, feeling ashamed.

"Kyle," the doctor called.

Pausing, Kyle turned back around.

Berth ran a hand across his head.

His expression was a bit softer.

"I know you didn't do this meaning to hurt anyone else. This blasted war is destroying lives all over the galaxy. Don't let it destroy yours, okay?"

Kyle accepted the olive branch.

"I'll try."

"Good," Berth said, voice a bit more friendly, "and tomorrow, let's have breakfast. We can talk more then. You should rest too, after what you put yourself through."

"I'll do that, Doc," Kyle said, smiling a bit, "Sorry about today and thanks too. See you in the morning."

With that, Kyle turned and left Sickbay, feeling alternately shamed over his behavior, but grateful that Berth was still his friend.

On his way to his quarters, Kyle made one more stop.

Guessing that Mon Mothma might still be there, he stopped by her briefing room.

She was indeed there, and before she could say a word, Kyle apologized.

To his surprise, Mon Mothma didn't give him a second chewing out Instead, she simply accepted the apology.

"Something happened before you came here," she observed.

"Yeah," Kyle admitted, "Doctor Berth and I talked."

"Oh?"

"Well, more like he yelled and I listened."

"I see," Mon Mothma said, "I hope you took his words to heart."

"Yes, Mon Mothma," he said gravely, "I did."

"Very well then, Kyle," she said, "but before you go, there is one matter we need to take care of."

Confused, he looked at her.

"And that is?"

She pulled out the slim box containing his medal, placing it on the table.

Kyle stared at it for a long moment. He considered what the medal meant, the reason it was being given to him.

He shook his head.

"Kyle…" she began.

"Mon Mothma," he said, interrupting, "what I said earlier about this medal, I really don't deserve it."

"Then what would you have me do, Kyle," she asked, feeling incredulous at his response.

He thought about it for a moment.

"If I could," he said, "I'd give everyone on my team part of the medal as well as Jan. They deserve it more than I do."

Mon Mothma stared at him for a moment, considering the words Kyle had said.

Then it came to her.

"All right, Kyle," she said, "what if each of the records of your team and Jan's note the award of the Star of Alderaan? How do you feel about that?"

Kyle smiled.

"I like it, Mon Mothma."

"Very well then, I will attend to it personally."

"Thank you," Kyle said, sincerely.

She nodded at him.

"You're dismissed. Get some rest."

"I will."

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope**_

**Six Days Later**

The hangar bay was filled with the noise of people celebrating. With Jan discharged from Sickbay and pronounced fit for duty a day earlier, Mon Mothma had declared a ship-wide celebration for today.

Kyle's hands and back nearly ached from all the handshakes and backslaps he had accepted.

His whole team came up to him at different intervals throughout the day, each of them expressing gratitude to him for the award they had received.

Jan too, was a center of activity, people crowing over how well she looked and congratulating her on her recovery.

And then there were the stories.

Both Kyle and Jan heard various versions of what had happened aboard the _Arc Hammer_, each seemingly more fanciful than the previous one.

_You'd think I took on the whole ship and crew by myself_, Kyle thought.

_Oh please! _Jan thought, _the way people are talking, you'd think I had superpowers or something._

The only one who didn't seem bothered by it was Wexter, whom they both saw at different times, encircled by a cloud of seeming admirers, explaining how it wasn't easy being a hero, but he did what he could.

_I almost feel like telling them about Wexter forgetting my weapons when we went on the first Ergo mission,_ Kyle thought.

A number of people also asked Kyle about his beard, which was growing in with each passing day.

"You look like a professor or something," said Bjrn Fallqvist.

"I think he looks intelligent," said Nerwen Aldarion.

"Mmm hmm, "added Tinuviel Undomiel, "very much the intellectual."

"Well thanks," Kyle replied.

"Doesn't it itch?" asked Mach Farcon.

"I'll bet food gets stuck in it," added Atarn Daman.

"You guys want to check?" Kyle asked.

The two men looked at each other, and then shook her heads.

"You sure you don't want the shield again, Kyle?" chided Brolly, "it might just save you here tonight."

"I'll consider it, Chief," Kyle said, laughing.

"I don't know," said Dav Flamerock, "it kinda makes you look older."

"Well considering I was once called Cadet Babyface, looking older doesn't sound so bad."

The two men laughed.

"Thank you so much for the award, Kyle," said Catiene Tails.

"It was the last thing either of us expected," said Luntic Pandora.

"You all deserved it," Kyle replied.

"Even me?" asked Fensta.

"Especially you!" Kyle exclaimed, "The way I navigate sometimes, I might have ended up at Kessel!"

"Or Corellia!" added Manus Dei.

"Maybe!" Kyle returned.

Just then, Caston Droum appeared.

"Welcome back, my friend,"

The two men hugged, Caston thumping Kyle on the back.

"Don't make me worry like that again," Caston said when the two had parted.

"Sorry," Kyle said.

Caston waved the apology away.

"The main thing is you and Jan are both back safe."

He pressed a drink into Kyle's left hand, held his own up.

"Now let us drink. To friends!"

"To friends!' Kyle and the others around him shouted.

The party continued throughout the day, only breaking up when supervisors and section chiefs were forced to call their personnel back to duty.

Kyle looked around for Jan, but she wasn't there,

_Huh. Wonder where she went. Oh well, I'll find her eventually._

Kyle returned to his quarters and was about to lay down for a bit of rest when he noticed the message light flashing on his comm station.

Stepping over, he pressed the proper sequence of buttons and the message displayed.

Kyle read it once, then a second time.

"No way," he said aloud, "she cannot be serious."

Just then, the door chime sounded.

When the door slid aside, he found a crewer he didn't know holding a large bag.

"Yes?"

"Compliments of Mon Mothma, sir," the crewperson said, handing the bag to Kyle.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "I think."

"Mon Mothma asked me to remind you to be in the reception hall at 1830 sharp, sir."

Realizing he was trapped, Kyle knew his adversary would have cut off any chance of escape.

He decided to surrender.

"All right," he said to the crewer, "tell her I'll be there."

"Yes, sir," the crewperson said, stepping away.

As the door closed behind him, Kyle took the bag to his bed and lay it down.

He noticed the zipper running across the middle and pulled it down.

"Aw, no! No way! I'm gonna get you for this, Mon Mothma!"

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope**_

**Reception Hall**

**1830 Hours **

_I feel like a fool, _Kyle thought, looking down at himself.

The garment bag had contained a full dress uniform, which he now wore.

The white jacket he wore was V-shaped and flared over the black pants he wore. The shirt underneath the jacket was also black. Two stripes, colored medium red, ran down the lapels of the jacket.

But what Kyle found most embarrassing was the commander's rank pin he wore on one lapel.

The room had about twenty or so of the senior officers and staff of the _New Hope_ in it. Low, pleasant music could just be heard above the hum of conversations.

_Of all the things to forget to ask Mon Mothma to do, why couldn't she just have rescinded the rank when I got back?_

"Good evening, Kyle," a familiar voice said,

He turned and saw General Madine standing there, wearing his own dress uniform.

Automatically, Kyle saluted.

Madine waved his hand.

"None of that here, Kyle. We're both a long way from the Empire."

Realizing what he was doing, Kyle pulled his hand down quickly, letting it hang at his side.

"Sorry, General. Old habit."

Madine nodded.

"So, how does it feel to be a hero?"

Kyle shook his head.

"I'm no hero, General. In fact, I feel ridiculous with this thing on. I've never been officer material."

Kyle indicated the rank pin he wore.

Madine shrugged.

"You might think so. But I beg to differ. I saw your mission report. You took charge of a team of people from nearly every department here and focused them on a single goal. And you succeeded."

Kyle considered his former teacher's words.

"I don't know, sir. Maybe you're right. But it just doesn't feel that way."

"Remember this, Kyle. Some men are born great, others achieve greatness and still others have it thrust upon them."

"I don't think I understand, General."

"Few men are born great, Kyle. And those who have greatness thrust upon them are often unable to handle it. But men like you, who achieve greatness, can stay humble enough to manage it. You showed excellence at the Academy, but never arrogance. You've done great things here, but you never made it about you."

"I never wanted anything like this," Kyle said, gesturing at the other people, the men resplendent in dress uniforms, the women in likewise splendid dresses, "I just… wanted to make my father proud."

"Then hold on to that," Madine said, nodding, "it'll keep you grounded. But for now, enjoy yourself. Things like this don't happen every day."

Just then, the object of Kyle's ire, tapped a spoon against the glass she was holding.

"If I may have everyone's attention please, "Mon Mothma called.

Conversations ended and each person turned to look at the Rebel Leader who stood at one side of the room.

"We are gathered here tonight to recognize two of fellow soldiers. One you know well. The other joined us recently and has proven himself invaluable to this ship and crew. Most of you know now about the mission against the _Arc Hammer_. Led by General Rom Mohc, this ship carried a weapon of such destructive power, that it may have changed the course of the war. It was called the Dark Trooper."

She paused to let that sink in.

"But because of the heroic efforts of these two individuals, the _Arc Hammer_, General Mohc and his Dark Troopers have been destroyed. Tonight, we celebrate their victory. Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors, please come forward."

Applause began to fill the room and Kyle saw Madine join in.

"Get up there, Kyle," the General prompted.

Feeling embarrassed and a bit silly, Kyle nevertheless walked forward to where Mon Mothma was and at her direction, took a place to the left side.

It was then he saw Jan.

She was a green dress that varied in shades of the color, dark near the top, growing lighter as you went down. Part of the neckline flared out, covering her collarbone and the tops of her shoulders. The middle of the bodice scooped down modestly.

Jan's bare arms lay at her sides and only a bit of leg showed below the skirt and above the lime green shoes she wore. Her brown hair was piled atop her head, held in place with a set of silver clips and combs, exposing her slender neck.

Kyle felt his jaw fall open as his eyes took her in.

But Jan seemed none too happy as her eyes met his.

It took only a moment for Kyle to read her expression.

_Keep your mouth shut, Katarn._

Kyle closed his mouth, but couldn't keep the smile from his face.

_She's beautiful._

Jan moved until she stood to Mon Mothma's right, barely a hands breadth away from him.

Having Kyle and Jan both turn to face the assemblage, Mon Mothma spoke again.

"These two have endured a great deal to be here today. One of their first missions was to steal the plans to the Death Star that were later transmitted to Princess Leia. If not for their willingness to go on the mission as well as bravery and tenacity in completing it, I doubt any of us would be here today."

_I didn't exactly have a choice at the time, _thought Kyle.

"Kyle and Jan were the first to alert us of the Dark Trooper menace, having encountered one during a mission. Because of them, we were alerted to this new threat and were able to take action. And if not for Kyle willing to infiltrate the _Arc Hammer, _rescue the captured Jan Ors and deal a fatal blow to the Dark Trooper project, we would all be in grave danger.

_Jeez, _Jan thought, _way to make me sound like the damsel in distress._

"And so," Mon Mothma concluded, "it is with pleasure that I present the Rebellion newest heroes, Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors!"

Both Jan and Kyle felt their faces warm as the group applauded them.

"And now," Mon Mothma said when the applause had died down, "let the celebration continue."

Both Kyle and Jan graciously accepted the congratulations offered to them.

Sometime later, finally able to escape the crowd of well wishers, they both sat down at a table on the other side of the room.

"Whew," Kyle said, pulling the shirt's stiff collar, "I never thought that was going to end."

"You're telling me," Jan echoed, "you'd think we'd captured the Emperor."

Kyle nodded, agreeing.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, "I'm feeling very dry."

Kyle stood up, spotting the refreshment area.

"Hey Jan?"

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"You really look beautiful."

Before she could reply, Kyle had stepped away.

_You sneaky little…" _she thought, watching him go, _I'm gonna get you when you come back here._

Still, as she watched Kyle getting drinks for both of them and some food, she felt herself wavering a little.

When Kyle returned to the table and set two plates and glasses down for them, she spoke.

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"You look nice too."

She saw the stunned look appear on Kyle's face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" he complained, "no fair!"

"Sorry," she said, smiling at him, "but seriously Kyle, I mean it. You look nice in that uniform."

"I _feel _like a clown," he said, "besides look at you, Jan. I've never seen you like this before. You're… really pretty."

"Well, if you feel like a clown," she said, "then I feel like part of circus act in this thing."

"Mon Mothma?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Me too," he replied.

Jan shook her head.

"She's pretty clever."

"_And _she has the authority to get away with it," Kyle added.

Jan laughed at that.

"You're right."

The two fell silent, not looking at each other.

It was then Jan noticed some of the group had begun to dance.

"Look," she said to Kyle.

He followed her pointing finger.

"Hey," he said, "those two. Isn't that Mon Mothma and General Madine?"

Jan looked.

"You're right, it is."

The two of them watched the couple for a bit.

Jan looked at Kyle.

_He really does look handsome_, she thought.

She thought of the words exchanged in his quarters and decided to go for it.

"Kyle?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Would you dance with me?"

The blood seemed to drain away from Kyle's face in an instant.

"Wh… Wh… Wha… What… What… did… you say?"

She smiled at him.

"I want to dance with you."

He looked strickened.

"I don't know, Jan."

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that," Kyle admitted, his face flushing with embarrassment, "I… I don't… I don't know how."

Jan's smile broadened.

Her gamble was paying off.

"It's okay," she said, rising to her feet, "I can show you."

Kyle looked very nervous.

"Jan, I… I don't want to embarrass you. If I mess up or something…"

Moving to stand next to him, Jan put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down, bringing her face close to his.

"Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Trust me."

Staring up into her face, Kyle still felt nervous, but decided he could at least try.

He stood up.

"Okay, let's go."

"Here," she said, gesturing, "take my hand."

Following her instructions, Kyle slipped his hand under hers and together, the two of them walked to where the others were dancing.

"Now," Jan said, "put your right hand here and your left here."

She took Kyle's right hand in her left and placed his left hand on her side, just above her waist, the fabric of the dress crinkling slightly. She placed her right hand on his shoulder.

Kyle looked down at her and Jan could see he was feeling self-conscious.

"Relax," she said, "just move with me. It's easy."

"Oh-okay," he said, swallowing with a gulping sound.

Slowly, Jan moved and Kyle followed. They moved back and forth, then side to side.

"That's it," she said, smiling up at him, "you're doing fine."

They continued, Kyle getting more and more comfortable with each step.

Soon, his look of nervousness was replaced with a smile.

"This is kinda fun," he said.

"See what happens when you listen to me?" she said.

Seated a short distance away, Mon Mothma and General Madine gazed at the dancing couple.

"They look pretty good together," Madine observed.

"Indeed," Mon Mothma said.

He waited a short bit.

"Ten credits says he kisses her right here," Madine challenged.

"I do not like betting games, General," Mon Mothma said, then with a wink added, "Especially when the outcome is so clear. Fifteen credits that Kyle waits until after the party."

The General smiled at her.

"You're on."

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship **_**New Hope**_

**The corridor outside Jan Ors' quarters **

**Four hours later**

"I _am_ tired," Kyle said, stifling a yawn.

"So am I," Jan echoed, "I don't think I've danced that much in a while."

"Was it too much?" Kyle asked concernedly.

"I enjoyed every moment of it," Jan said smiling at him.

They stopped at the door to her quarters.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get inside and get this dress off," she said, looking down at herself.

"Me too," Kyle said, "the neck on this thing has no give at all."

"Well then," Jan said, a bit awkwardly, "I guess we should say good night then."

"I guess we should," Kyle echoed, also feeling awkward.

Silence descended.

Neither of them moved.

"Did you notice the way Mon Mothma and General Madine were looking at us?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I did," Jan said, frowning, "what was that all about?"

"Wish I knew," Kyle said, shrugging.

Silence descended again.

"I'd better get inside," Jan said.

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

He turned to go.

Jan decided.

"Kyle, wait a second."

He stopped, faced her again.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "I just…"

_No regrets, Jan, _she told herself.

She reached out a hand, touched Kyle's face.

"I don't know if I like this beard, Katarn."

"Really?" he said, "I kinda do."

Jan ran her hand along the side of his face, feeling the hairs touch her skin.

"Kyle, I…"

"Jan?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Kyle bent down, closing his eyes.

Jan closed hers as well, keeping her hand where it was as Kyle's lips touched hers.

Both felt as in an electrical shock had gone off in their bodies.

Jan slid her other arm up and around Kyle's neck.

He responded by reaching out and wrapping his arms around her.

Jan let Kyle pull her close.

_I didn't know it would feel like this, _they both thought.

It seemed nearly an eternity before Jan gently broke the kiss.

"That was nice, Katarn."

"I liked it too," he said, gazing at her.

She slid her arm off him and Kyle released her.

They stood there for a long moment, looking at each other.

"Still friends?" he asked, not sure why he had said that.

She nodded.

"And just maybe something more."

They smiled at each other.

Kyle turned to go.

"Good night, Jan."

"Good night, Kyle."

He walked off and Jan entered her quarters.

Both of them had the same thought.

_I think I might love her._

_I think I might love him._

**The End… For Now**

**Be watching for one last part, coming very, very soon!!**


	26. Epilogue: A Look Back

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 3**

**Epilogue **

A/N: Okay, I know I said I was done. But after posting Chapter 24, this little scene popped into my mind and I just had to write it. It's a little more comical than what I usually write but given the topic matter, I figured that was okay. Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Jedi Temple on Yavin**

**Hangar Bay**

**Many Years Later**

"Kyle?"

"Over here, Jan."

Attired in her mechanics' outfit, Jan moved through the intervening until she caught sight of Kyle, stepping down from the cockpit of the _Raven's Claw_.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Search me. I was trying to do a systems diagnostic when the main computer starting issuing error messages. The next thing I knew, it had completely shut down."

Jan smiled even as she shook her head.

"This crazy old ship," she muttered, "sometimes I wonder if somehow assimilated the spirit of the _Moldy Crow._"

Kyle chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be something? That old ship gave plenty of mechanics headaches, including us!"

"Sometimes I considered just blasting it out of the hangar bay," Jan said.

"Mon Mothma would've loved that!" Kyle said, laughing, "still the _Crow_ _did_ get us out of one or two scrapes."

"True," Jan said, looking at the _Raven's Claw_, then at Kyle.

"Both of us have been through some pretty crazy stuff since the day we met."

"You're telling me" Kyle exclaimed, "It's a wonder we didn't kill each other sometimes."

Jan smiled.

"You never would have killed me, Kyle."

"Oh?" he said, looking surprised at her, "and what makes you say that?"

"Because," she said, walking up and embracing him, "we wouldn't have gotten together like this."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Jan, smiling down at her.

Something occurred to him.

"You're forgetting one thing."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Shanesnest," Kyle said.

"Oh," Jan said, gently releasing Kyle and stepping back, "that guy. What of him?"

"C'mon, Jan," Kyle entreated, "He _did_ take the time to write about us and all. And how about all those "fun" scenes?"

She wasn't buying it.

"What about all the times you got hurt or I did?" she challenged, "He had General Mohc practically break both of my arms."

Kyle nodded.

"But he did have me rescue you, didn't he?"

Jan shook her head.

"And how long did that take? One chapter? Two? More like ten! And how about long he took to finish just one part of the story? Something like four years? I mean, jeez!"

"Look, Jan, I wasn't any happier about being put on hold either. Heck, that crazy Shanesnest treated me like I was his own personal beanbag, knocking me into whatever or whoever he chose to. You don't think I've forgotten about the hotbox on Ergo, do you?"

Seeing Kyle's stricken expression, Jan went to him. They embraced again, shared a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. It's just that thinking about that Shanesnest gets me so angry sometimes!"

"I know, Jan, me too. But at least he's finally finished Part 1 and is getting Part 2 under way."

"You're right," she admitted, "and who knows? Maybe he'll be a little more consistent in updating this time?"

"Have you ever thought about his reviewers?" Kyle asked, "they've been victims as much as we have."

"Don't I know it," Jan said, "especially those two sisters who used to live in Singapore, Tinuviel and Nerwen."

"Right," Kyle said, "just like our two senior intelligence officers. Shanesnest put them all kinds of angst with the Blaze story arc."

Jan's face clouded over.

"I never liked her."

Kyle smiled at her knowingly.

"Sure Jan, whatever you say."

"I didn't!"

"Uh-huh, and that's why…"

"Katarn?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Jan."

"Oooohhh, when I think of you and that witch Blaze together…"

"I'm sorry about that, Jan."

"It wasn't your fault, Kyle. It was all that Shanesnest!"

"Well, Tinuviel and Nerwen weren't the only victims," Kyle said, counting off on his fingers, "there's Millen Stryker, Jonny #5, da un known reviewer, Catiene Tails, Lunatic Pandora 1, Miscellaneous Soldier, Dominus Magnus, Fensta, Rebel Metal, Darth Red, Dav Flamerock, your local dealer, Gall-1485, Bjrn Fallqvist, Val of Crimsonblade, Hitman Nx, Bjorn, Richard wellington fanboy, pirate 88, Dash-Rendar, Darth Demon 2, Mach Farcon, Gunslinger Roland, brolly 501, star galaxca, The Wineglass, Alieth Dracaran, Morgain McGarry, Manus Dei, Nightdew, Kyesantis and tig94."

"Don't forget your favorite," Jan teased.

"Hmmm?"

"Katarn da man," she said.

Kyle smiled broadly, then saw Jan's smirk.

"So sue me if I like the guy's screename. You'd feel the same if someone had Jan the warrior or something like that, wouldn't you?"

"How about Jan the Wise?"

"No comment," Kyle said.

"I see you're learning," Jan said, "in any case, that Shanesnest needs to do better by us."

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "you're right. Maybe he will. He _did_ finish Part 1 after all."

Jan nodded.

"And he does so enjoy the reviews he gets from everyone."

"True," Kyle said, "Shanesnest does have some pretty special people reading and reviewing his stuff."

"Yes," Jan said, "they are."

"Well," Kyle said, taking a deep breath, "as long as we're together in the end, I can put up with pretty much anything."

"I suppose I can too," Jan admitted, "Now do you want me to take a look at that computer?"

"Maybe later," Kyle said, smiling at her, "right now, I'd like to take you out for a walk. Join me?"

Kyle held out his hand.

"Hmmmm," Jan said, appearing to appraise the offer, "That sounds like something I'd enjoy."

Joining hands, the pair strode from the hangar bay out into the warm sunshine of Yavin 4.

**The End**

**Thank you to everyone who made crafting this story such a joyful endeavor. I look forward to earning your praise in Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall Part 2: Birth of a Jedi**


End file.
